Mi adorable pecado
by kaoruluz
Summary: Alguna vez pensaste que cuando por fin estabas decidida a declarar tu amor, podrias equivocarte de persona?...[Final] Gracias a todos!
1. Cap1

Holis!

Espero ke les guste este nuevo fic, es un universo alterno, la historia esta basada en el manga Akuma de Sorou de Mitsuba Takanashi -, tendrá algunas modificaciones mías.

Ruroni kenshin y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia -

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

Cáp. 1 "Mi gran Equivocación"

-Tengo miedo..-decía una chica de cabellos largos y negro azulado sujetados con una media coleta y algunos mechones que caían por su frente, al parecer sostenían entre sus manos un sobre-...estoy muy nerviosa.

-Vamos kaoru tu puedes, -decía una de sus compañeras que la animaba, su cabello era café castaño hasta los hombros, su piel blanca y de rostro angelical, su nombre Tsubame-…además recuerda que estuviste planeando todo esto desde hace mucho.

-Ahí viene!..-decía otra chica ke estaba inclinada viendo desde la esquina en ke estaban escondidas, tenia el cabello negro en esos momentos lo traía sujeto en una trenza ke le llegaba por debajo de su cintura, era una chica demasiado entusiasta, era lo que mas caracterizaba a Misal Makimachi-…objetivo divisado a las 12 en punto vamos kao es tu oportunidad!

Y ahí estaba, kaoru kamiya a sus 17 años era la primera vez que se confesaba, el sobre que tenia en sus manos, era la carta donde había expresado sus sentimientos al chico del cual había estado enamorada desde el primer año, su corazón estaba latiendo a mas no poder, sus mejillas las sentía totalmente ruborizadas, no podía moverse por los nervios que sentía….

-Rápido se va!.-decía Misao que levantándose al ver que su amiga no actuaba la aventó hacia el objetivo.- ve Kaoru, corre a sus brazos! XD.

Kaoru estaba sorprendida y desequilibrada ante la repentina acción de su amiga ke provoco que chocara contra alguien, ella sabia a la perfección contra quien había chocado. Mantuvo la mirada hacia abajo cerrando sus ojos fuertemente y con la cara completamente roja junto valor para que sus palabras salieran.

-Aoshi me gustas, por favor acepta esto!.-extendiéndole en la cual había escrito sus sentimientos por el.

Sus amigas por una extraña razón estaban con el rostro azul y en shock, no fue hasta que kaoru comenzó a levantar su vista…y poco a poco iba visualizando a la persona que estaba frente a ella, kedando en shock al ver que era una persona totalmente diferente a la que ella tenia como objetivo, ahí estaba un chico de cabello rojizo, cabello un poco mas arriba de los hombros, sujetado en una coleta y al frente con algunos mechones rebeldes..(NA: no me maten tuve ke rebajarle su hermoso cabello a kenshin U), unos ojos violetas que miraban fijamente, y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, además los aros que tenia en una de sus orejas lo hacían ver de cierto modo mas misterioso.

-ee…eh….-kaoru estaba totalmente avergonzada por haberse equivocado de persona que comenzó su cuerpo a temblar.-_quien, quien es el!._- automáticamente kaoru volteo al ver pasar a su objetivo o sea Aoshi por el otro lado,- _Ahh Aoshi! TT, entonces eso significa.-….-_giro a ver de nuevo a la persona que tenia enfrente totalmente avergonzada, si es que se podía mas.

-estupida…-fue lo único que dijo el extraño sujeto, mientras sin ninguna expresión miro como kaoru salía corriendo toda shokeada de ahí, bajo su mirada y observo un pequeño sobre en el suelo el cual levanto y lo miro fijamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-eres una idiota!.-decía Misao mirando a una kaoru ke estaba en un rincón toda depresiva-. Mira que equivocarse entre su enamorado y un extraño.

-es…es ke estaba muy nerviosa y no pensé TT, además tu me aventaste sin previo aviso ¬¬.

-mas idiota no puedes ser..-decía Misao con un suspiro de resignación-..en fin ahora que harás?...

-Por cierto, con la persona que te topaste es kenshin himura de 1er año.-decía Tsubame con mucha seguridad.

-_primer año, eso significa que es mas joven que nosotras._(NA: ellas van en 2do).-quien es el, es famoso o algo así?...

-el es el único hijo del director y también el chico mas problemático, le llaman el "príncipe encantador".-decía Tsubame como toda una experta en la información escolar.

-además también tiene el apoyo de la población femenina en este colegio.-agrego Misao.- _esas chicas están obsesionadas ¬¬u._

-Me ha llamado estupida el chico mas popular del colegio!.-crece el grado de depresión en kaoru.-(NA: si de esas estilo anime, en el rinconcito y con aura oscura por la depresión :P).-No podía ser mas tonta…u.u

-¿Y que, no te van a colgar o algo si..-decía Misao tratando de animarla-.

-Si, anímate, además intenta confesarte de nuevo a el.-ahora era Tsubame a que trataba de animar a su amiga…

-si..si..o.o….-levantándose rápidamente toda asustada-…kyaaaaa!...

-ke pasa kaoru!.-dijeron ambas amigas al ver a kaoru así.

-TT la…la…carta no esta!...-decía kaoru toda preocupada y llorando-..

-idiota - -u….-sus amigas solo suspiraron-.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y ahí, estaba kaoru al final de las clases en el mismo lugar donde había pasado semejante vergüenza buscando su carta..-_Que podría hacer, no esta aquí TT_.-sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.-_Si alguien la toma y la lee, noooo mi nombre estaba escrito claramente en ella! TT.-_kaoru estaba totalmente avergonzada.-Que voy a hacer!...

-tengo ke encontrarla, tengo ke encontrarla, tengo ke encontrarla.-repetía esto mientras se inclino y comenzó a mover el pasto desesperada sin darse cuenta como un chico que iba a recoger un balón de basket que se había ido por ese rumbo la miraba algo sorprendido-.

-Kamiya, tu eres Kamiya de nuestra clase cierto?..-decía un chico alto, de cabello negro oscuro con algunos mechones en el flekillo, vestía un traje deportivo de basket,.- kamiya, ke estas haciendo?.

-guaa!..-_A…Aoshi, que..que voy a hacer!...-_kaoru estaba sorprendida y nerviosa y de su boca solo salían cosas sin sentido.-hee..yo algo..estoy buscando pasto!..._-ah…soy una gran idiota! TT._

-oh..eh…-_pasto?.-_Aoshi la miraba algo sorprendido.- eh, pero ya es muy tarde mejor vete temprano a tu casa.

-si si tienes razón!.-_ahora debe pensar ke soy una rara, aunke parezco sospechosa u.-_

-Capitán, el entrenador te esta llamando….-decía un sujeto ke apareció en la puerta del gimnasio.-ah ok.-grito Aoshi, luego miro a kaoru y se despidio.- ten cuidado, nos vemos.

-ah..eh..si..ok….-_esta es la primera vez que he hablado con el!...y sabe mi nombre!...y..y me dijo ten cuidado! -.-_decía una kaoru totalmente soñada y entusiasta.-_solo ruego porque la carta se la haya llevando el viento muy lejos a un lujar muy lejano….-_kaoru decidió irse a su casa mientras alguien había observado todo desde una de las ventanas del colegio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru iba llegando a su casa y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta alguien la abrió del otro lado.- ahh me asustaste mama!.-

-tu me asustaste a mi, además has llegado mas tarde .-decía una mujer parecida a kaoru, su cabello largo y negro, era muy hermosa y con porte, su nombre era Tokio kamiya, vestía un traje sastre color negro y una blusa blanca.-vas a Salir mama?-.

-sip tengo una cita .- iba saliendo mientras kaoru estaba toda sorprendida.-kaoru tu también deberías buscarte un novio, chau!

-cállate, tu dejas a tu kerida hija sola en casa mientras tu sales por ahí!..-decía kaoru molesta mientras su mama cerraba la puerta, luego se kito su mochila y se fue a sentar y puso sus brazos sobre la mesa recargando su cabeza sobre ellos.-_ke mama poco común, bueno es solo un novio, aunque papa murió hace 8 años no me afecta que lo tenga, uff, ke lata, a donde abra ido a parar esa carta...lo primero que haré mañana temprano será buscar esa carta, la encontrare sea como sea.-_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente kaoru iba saliendo muy temprano de casa rumbo al colegio, llevaba su uniforme y una chamarra ya que estaba comenzando a refrescar, traía su cabello suelto con una cinta en forma de diadema al salir de casa se sorprendió al ver alguien parado frente a un poste de luz cercano a su casa.- _quien es?..-_sorprendida.-_oh no es el chico ke me llamo estupida ayer!.-_kaoru giro para salir corriendo.

-encontraste lo que estabas buscando?.-le dijo levantando en una de sus manos la carta haciendo parar en seco a kaoru.- kamiya kaoru.

Kaoru miro sorprendida al chico.-_mi carta!.-_eso es mió, muchas gracias .-se dirigió a el para tomarla.-_gracias a dios que la encontré, mm es un buen chico después de todo -._

-porke?..-dijo levantando la mano para ke no la alcanzara desconcertando a kaoru.

-eh…porque?..-balbuceaba kaoru mirándolo intrigada.

-no seas estupida, ¿Por qué iba a venir aki tan temprano solo a devolverte tu carta?.-dijo mostrando por fin una sonrisa que solo despertaba mas miedo en kaoru….-conviértete en mi esclava.- lo dijo de forma tan seria que kaoru solo se le kedo viendo asustada.

------------------------ C O N T I N U A R A ---------------------------

Disculpen por la gran ekivocacion, pero ya esta corregido! Prometo estar más atenta :P

Espero que les haya gustado, les prometo ke se ira poniendo mas emocionante, porfa espero sus reviews con ansias!


	2. cap2

Holis!

Espero ke les guste este nuevo fic, es un universo alterno, la historia esta basada en el manga Akuma de Sorou de Mitsuba Takanashi -, tendrá algunas modificaciones mías.

Ruroni kenshin y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia -

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas importantes: **

Disculpen ke en el capitulo anterior fue un error del corrector y me cambio Misao por Misal TT gomen

Y la mas grave de todas, al ke se le iba confesar kaoru era a Aoshi y no a Sanosuke!...muchas disculpas . ya subí correctamente el capitulo, gomen gomen!

No les parece curioso ke el 1er Cáp. se llame "mi gran ekivocacion" y me haya ekivocado XDD :P

**Mi adorable Pecado**

Cáp. 2 "Mi esclava"

-no seas estupida, ¿Por qué iba a venir aki tan temprano solo a devolverte tu carta?.-dijo mostrando por fin una sonrisa que solo despertaba mas miedo en kaoru….-conviértete en mi esclava.- lo dijo de forma tan seria que kaoru solo se le kedo viendo asustada.

-eh..jeje por favor no bromees con esas cosas, devuélveme mi carta n.ñ.- decía kaoru muy nerviosa ante la actitud de ese extraño-.

-devolvértela, parece que todavía no te has dado cuenta de cómo esta tu situación.-lo dijo mirándola seriamente con esos ojos violeta..pero kaoru también empezó a notar un color dorado en sus ojos lo que hizo que su nerviosismo y miedo aumentaran, el dio media vuelta para irse y luego se detuvo para decirle.-tengo en mi poder esta carta que escribiste para tu querido capitán de basket, podría hacer cientos de copias y darlas en el colegio…seria divertido ver lo que pensarían los demás.-luego inesperadamente se voltea hacia ella mostrando una actitud divertida y sonriente.-soy himura kenshin, de primer año clase 8, puedes llamarme kenshin, kaoru-chan .

-hey..-kaoru lo miraba desolada..mientras kenshin se iba..y el viento solitario pasaba por una kaoru pasmada con la mano estirada y una facción en el rostro de lo más sorprendida-.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y ahí estaba kaoru en la clase 8 de 1er año, la cual se caracterizaba por ser la mas problemática del colegio, todos los chicos la miraban como inspeccionándola, chicos raros con peinados extravagantes, aros en la nariz, orejas, y ropa de lo mas extraña pasaba con cuidado mientras Kenshin la miraba.-_esto parece un zoo TT, tengo miedo!.-_kien es esta chica himura?.-pregunto uno de los compañeros de el, mientras los demás la acosaban con la mirada.-ya te has ligado a otra himura?.-se reían mientras kaoru se abrazaba a si misma-.

-es kaoru-chan, tan solo díganle lo ke kieran y les complacerá.-dijo kenshin con un tono divertido en su voz-.

-en serio, wow, kiero ver tu ropa interior!.-decía uno de los compañeros mientras otros se le unieron felices, kaoru solo se puso azul del miedo.-_ke creen ke hacen estos estupidos!.-_No puede, ella solo me obedece a mi.-dijo mientras sus amigos suspiraban decepcionados ya que asi era siempre, las chicas solo lo seguían a el, a el "príncipe encantador".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-que tonta eres, en verdad creías que ese tipo tenia la intención de devolvértela?.-decía una Misao muy molesta por la acción de kaoru al aceptar ser la esclava de ese tipo como lo llamaba ella.

-yo también lo creo, pero realmente tengo miedo de ese tal Himura.-murmurara mientras estaba sentada en su pupitre con su cabeza recargada en sus brazos-.

-he escuchado que los chicos de la clase 8 son los mas problemáticos, es como un lugar sin reglas ni los profesores pueden controlarlos.-mencionaba Tsubame mientras se sentaba en la mesa del pupitre-. Deberías tener cuidado kaoru.

-si, y su líder es ese Kenshin Himura

-sip, Misao tiene razón, además de que a las chicas ke el les ha echado el ojo terminan atrapadas en ese clase

-aha y también se vuelven locas al no soportar tanta presión

-yaaa…y ustedes son mis amigas?...solo me están asustando, porke a mi! TT.- lloraba kaoru mientras sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos-.

-eres una cobarde, como dejas ke un chico menor que tu te tenga en su poder! ¬¬ .-decía Misao cruzándose de brazos realmente molesta-. Recuperare esa carta!.

-en serio, Misao mi buena amiga TT.- kaoru comenzó a seguir a Misao y Tsubame ke iban hacia la clase 8-.

Cuando llegaron a la clase entraron y las tres al tiempo abrieron sus ojos por la sorpresa y el tono de su piel comenzó a enrojecerce…

-ke kieren?...me estoy cambiando..-decía un trankilo Kenshin mientras se kitaba la camisa-.

-enséñale kien manda Misao.-murmuraba asustada kaoru ke estaba escondida tras sus amigas-.

-eh…-Misao toma a kaoru por los hombros y la pone enfrente de kenshin mientras murmura nerviosa y sonrojada-. Es un honor para mi entregártela y que sea tu esclava, aunke es un poco terca.

Luego kenshin toma a kaoru de la mano metiéndola al salón mientras Misao y Tsubame están todas rojas y pensando que ya nunca más se cuestionaran porque lo llaman "príncipe encantador"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-porque tengo ke estar en la misma clase ke los de primero TT, porke me abandonaron mis amigas!.-_ pensaba mientras tomaba las notas de himura, luego gira a verlo ya que estaba sentada a un lado de el y este estaba murmurando una canción-. _No lo puedo creer esta cantando en medio de la clase!_

-porque hay una chica en clase?...-decía el profesor mientras acomodaba sus gafas-. Kien la trajo?.

-_ke bien se dio cuenta, ayúdeme profesor TT.-_decía kaoru feliz pensando que el profesor la devolvería a su clase-.

-he sido yo, algún problema?.-decía kenshin mientras seguía con su cd player-.

-ah..eh..este has sido tu himura..ehh salúdame…a tu padre…de mi…mi parte..-.decía nervioso el profesor ante la mirada tranquila y misteriosa de kenshin-. Sigamos con..la clase.

Kaoru estaba con la boca abierta y atónita a lo ke había pasado.-_pe..pero como! No hará nada!-._

-no te esfuerces, no hay nadie quien me pueda prohibir las cosas.-le dijo mientras se sostenía con su mano sobre una de sus mejilla y la miraba divertido-.

-tu ke kieres, porque lo haces?...

-nada, es solo por diversión

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-es un moustro!..._-iba caminando furiosa venia de hacer unas compras para los de la clase pedidas por himura-. Por cuanto tiempo tendré ke vivir asi TT.-iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se fijo cuando alguien le puso el pie para ke tropezara-.

-ouch!...ke pasa?...-comenzó a levantarse para notar a tres chicas a su alrededor-.

-Quien eres tu, kien te dio permiso para estar al lado de Himura-san, de seguro le andas coketeando cierto.-le decía una mujer alta con labio en tono negro pelo largo y suelto sus ojos eran azules y traía un aro en la nariz con un diamantito blanco, en general toda una rebelde para el punto de vista de kaoru-. No entiendes, kieres ser el juguete de Himura-san, tu no reúnes los rekisitos asi ke aléjate de el, el pronto se cansara de ti.- definitivamente una amenaza, pero kienes eran estas chicas, le inspiraban temor a kaoru, tenia miedo de lo que le fueran a hacer..

-_ya basta!.-_junto coraje y comenzó a gritarles-. Esto me desagrada mas que a ti!...pero si tan solo el me devolviera mi carta!...

_-carta?.-_ se sorprendió un poco ante ese comentario la chica ke iba a preguntarle ke keria decir con eso pero fue interrumpida por alguien.

-kamiya!...-las chicas voltearon para ver quien era el dueño de esa voz y optaron por alejarse mejor, mientras el joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada azul fría pero a la vez con cierto aire de ternura se acercaba a kaoru ke estaba en el piso con las cosas ke había comprado tiradas en el mismo-. Estas bien?...no te hicieron nada?..

-he..ah..no..nada…-_que vergüenza- _decía mientras comenzaba a juntar las cosas, Aoshi comenzó a ayudarle inclinándose al mismo nivel ke kaoru-.

-he oído por unos de mis amigos ke has estado haciendo mandados a los de primero..-noto como kaoru se tenso y comenzó a juntar mas rápido las cosas-.

-no es eso…eh..todo esta bien..-kaoru levanto su vista para cruzarse con la de Aoshi lo cual la sonrojo mas-.

Aoshi se le kedo viendo fijamente y luego le murmuro.- Desconozco tus razones, pero si no kieres hacerlo deberías dejarlo.

_-se preocupa por mi?..-_kaoru se sentía feliz, realmente se estaba preocupando por ella, no podía dejar de verlo sus ojos llenos de sinceridad.-_es verdad, tengo ke intentar volver a confesarme a Aoshi, esta vez no me asustare, no tengo nada que temer, ha sido mi miedo el ke le ha permitido a ese tipo controlarme-._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-vas a confesarte a ese capitán?..-decía kenshin mientras leía trankilamente un libro-. Estas segura de ke puedes hacerlo?.

-p..por supuesto ke si, ya no seguiré mas tus ordenes!-. kaoru decía esto con mucha determinación pero miedo a la vez, había algo en ese chico que la incomodaba-. Bien me voy!...-y salio de la clase topándose en la puerta con la chica ke la había hecho tropezar hace un rato, la miraba seria y al parecer molesta de que estuviera de nuevo cerca de Himura-.

-ah Megumi-chan!..

-himura-sama te he comprado algo kisieras comerlo?..-decía Megumi ke había ignorado al chico castaño ke se caracterizaba por su buen humor y esa cinta roja atada a la frente ke nunca se kitaba-.

-no kiero, y no me llames asi ya te lo he dicho.

Sano se acerco a el y lo miro divertido.-estas enojado?-.

-no, no lo estoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Kaoru iba caminando por el pasillo hacia su salón, en eso se encontró a Aoshi en el camino quien la saludo levantando una de sus manos.

-buenas

-bu..buenas…no practicas hoy?..-comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa-.

-no, lo ke pasa que nos ganaron el gym porke hay campeonato y están entrenando.

-ya veo, mm…Aoshi..yo..esta tarde..-decía kaoru nerviosa mientras Aoshi la miraba intrigado cuando un chico pasando por ahí les chiflo-.

-wow la parejita caminando al su clase, ke popular eres Shinomori, kamiya dijo ke le gustabas mucho cuando jugabas al baloncesto.-decía sonriente mientras señalaba un papel ke estaba pegado en uno de los pizarrones para mensajes del pasillo, kaoru al verlo abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa y sus labios comenzaron a temblar mientras sus lagrimas amenazaban con asomarse-. Vaya Shinomori asi ke le diste el si a esa chica jaja..

-cállense, están actuando como idotas, ke estupidez!.-les dijo molesto Aoshi mientras observo a kaoru moverse hacia el pizarrón.

Kaoru comenzó a sollozar y se dirigió a donde estaba el papel lo arrugo y arranco de ahí.-_mi..carta-._ la tomo con ambas manos y salio corriendo de ahí justo cuando llegaba Misao y Tsubame que no sabían ke estaba pasando.

-kamiya!...-grito Aoshi pero kaoru no se detuvo luego giro al ver a Misao que lo miro fijamente-.

-Que ha pasado!.-le dijo molesta pensando ke el era la causa del estado de kaoru-.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru iba corriendo se sentía tan lastimada y engañada.-_que cruel, porque tubo ke hacerme esto a mi!.-_se sentía tan dolida que lo único que tenia en mente era ir a la clase 8.-_no se lo perdonare nunca!-._ entro a la clase y miro fijamente a kenshin..

-hey kaoru-chan volvió!...-dijo animado Sanosuke

Pero lo que vio después fue para dejar helados a todos los del salón, kaoru corriendo hacia kenshin para luego propiciarle una buena cachetada.-fuiste tu verdad!...como pudiste publicar mi carta!...eres un tonto!..-le gritaba enojada y con lagrimas en los ojos…

Kenshin solo se le kedo mirando..al principio eso lo desubico un poco jamás se esperaría que ella fuera a hacer eso pero cuando volvió a la realidad volvió a su semblante serio.-ke crees ke estas haciendo?-.

-eres muy cruel, como puedes jugar asi con una persona, el hecho ke seas un tipo raro y ke jamás hayas tenido sentimientos hacia alguien no te da ningún derecho a lastimar los de otros!...-no podía dejar de gritarle esas cosas, estaba dolida, desilusionada, exponerla de esa manera ante la escuela fue algo muy sucio de su parte-.

Todos en la clase miraban a tonitos la escena, en otras circunstancias kenshin ya hubiera dejado molido al tipo que se atreviera a tocarlo después se acomodo en su asiento nuevamente.-eso es todo lo ke kerias decirme?.

Kaoru lo miro desconcertada, como podía hablarle asi después de lo que hizo, pero esa sensación de nuevo, al ver ese nuevo color en los ojos de kenshin, porque le provocaba ese sentimiento de temor, la voz de kenshin la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.-solo un consejo kaoru, todo lo ke kiero lo consigo-.

La forma en ke lo dijo fue el colmo para kaoru, era el tipo mas arrogante ke había conocido en su vida..opto por darse media vuelta y salir llorando de ahí.

-kamiya!...-la alcazo Aoshi-.

Kaoru se detuvo y sin mirarlo le dijo sollozando.-lamento haberte involucrado en esto, no era mi intención causarte problemas-.

Aoshi camino hacia ella y se puso al frente extendiéndole un pañuelo.-no me causo ningún problema, olvídalo volvamos a clase...-kaoru miro sorprendida a Aoshi y luego le dedico una sonrisa..-_gracias Aoshi…en verdad me gustas.-_ ambos se dirigieron a su clase, kaoru solo keria que terminaran para poder irse a su casa y llorar, llorar mucho para desahogarse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban en la hora del almuerzo, kaoru y Misao estaban almorzando juntas..-es genial no crees, tal vez con esto te ayude a acercarte mas a Shinomori?.

-no lo se.-decía kaoru apenas si probaba algo de su almuerzo-…el..el me dijo ke todo lo ke keria lo conseguía-.

-no lo tomes en cuenta, además ya no tiene con nada con ke amenazarte, ya no tienes ninguna relación con el, lo mejor será olvidarlo

-si tienes razón..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-ya llegue…-abrió la puerta de su casa y miro a su mama con un gorrito de fiesta y muy alegre preparando la cena, ella no recordaba ke le haya dicho ke iban a tener visitas...aunke como es su mama no era raro que no le avisara…

-ah estas en casa! …-Tokyo irradiaba felicidad, entonces pasaba su mano varias veces por su cabello hasta hacer notar ke kaoru mirara algo brilloso en su dedo (NA: ke vanidosa :P)

-mama de donde robaste eso?..¬¬

-jaja no tonta, me pidió matrimonio..-Tokyo realmente estaba feliz ante su futura unión..ven kaoru siéntate..

Ambas se sentaron a la mesa y kaoru la miraba esperando a ver con ke locura le saldría hoy.-Se ke no te había hablado mucho de el, pero quería esperar hasta ke todo fuera formal, el es un cliente muy frecuente del almacén donde trabajo, es muy buena persona, trabajadora, se que se llevaran muy bien kaoru, tu..estas de acuerdo con esto no?.

-de pronto me vienes con esto mama.-_creo ke si mama es feliz esta bien, además yo se ke mama siempre tendrá en su memoria a papa, aunke es tan repentino además ni conozco a la persona ke será mi padrastro.-_ es simplemente ke es repentino mama, además ni lo conozco.

-si, es alguien ke tu conoces

Kaoru se sorprendió, alguien a kien ella conocía, pero quien?..Tokyo le puso un gorrito de fiesta también.-esto es para ti kaoru .-en eso sonó el timbre de la puerta.-ah el es el director de tu colegio.- dijo esto mientras fue a abrir la puerta y kaoru estaba aun confundida.

-_director, me pregunto como será el, hace mucho ke no lo vemos ya se me olvido su cara, aunke dicen que es muy gentil, un momento!...el es…el es el hijo del director!...-_su cara se torno azul al recordar semejante cosa se levanto corriendo dirigiendose con su mama.- Mama espera!...-al llegar al recibidor paro en seco al ver kien estaba ahí.

-ven a saludar kaoru, el es el hijo del hombre con kien voy a casarme, es Himura kenshin, el será tu futuro hermano kaoru cuiden de ambos …

_-por..porke esta pasando esto?._ -Kaoru no daba crédito a lo ke miraba era el, era ese tipo que la avergonzó públicamente, pero lo ke mas la asusto fue ke al verla puso una cara de ángel y le sonrió.

-encantado de conocerte "hermanita"

-_por favor si esto es una pesadilla kiero despertar! TT_

-------------------------------C O N T I N U A R A ----------------------------

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, la verdad que esto no lo hago con fines de lucro, simplemente por entretener y entretenerme

Ah y si este fic esta basado en la trama de Akuma de Sourou, aunke mas adelante meteré ideas propias, como por ejemplo escenas lime, claro si las personas ke leen les gustaría ke hubiera, no se aun tengo muchas ideas - ya veremos como se desarrolla la historia.

Y si jeje es raro ver a Kenshin menor ke kaoru, pero solo por un añito :P, jeje y nuevamente disculpas por los dos errores ke cometí en el primer capitulo.

Como habrán notado las personalidades de algunos están cambiadas, pero pues son muy significativas para la trama de este fic.

Bueno sin mas me despido de ustedes y gracias por sus comentarios!

Dejen sus Reviews!


	3. cap3

Espero ke les guste este nuevo fic, es un universo alterno, la historia esta basada en el manga Akuma de Sorou de Mitsuba Takanashi -, tendrá algunas modificaciones mías.

Ruroni kenshin y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia -

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

Cáp. 3 "Mi hermano y mi verdugo?"

_-por..porke esta pasando esto?._ -Kaoru no daba crédito a lo ke miraba era el, era ese tipo que la avergonzó públicamente, pero lo ke mas la asusto fue ke al verla puso una cara de ángel y le sonrió.

-encantado de conocerte "hermanita"

-_por favor si esto es una pesadilla kiero despertar! TT_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tu hermano!...-dijeron a unísono Tsubame y Misao

-si, la verdad no se que esta pasando, porque me tienen ke castigar asi TT.-decía kaoru llorando ante todo lo ke le estaba pasando, su madre se iba a casar con el director de su colegio y para colmo su futuro hermano seria el chico ke la avergonzó frente a toda la escuela, eso era lo peor que le podría haber pasado a una chica-. Aparte el es un hipócrita ¬¬ fue totalmente diferente en la cena de anoche.

-Como asi?.-pregunto interesada Misao.

F L A S H B A C K

-sabes, kenshin siempre cena solo porque su padre esta muy ocupado, por eso lo he invitado a cenar hoy.-decía Tokyo mientras le servia la cena a kenshin y este sonreía, cosa que le daban escalofríos a kaoru-.

-pero porke nunca me lo dijiste, ke salías con el director de mi escuela, porque nunca piensas en lo ke los demás kieren!.-decía kaoru enojada ante la actitud de su mama, nunca le comentaba acerca de las decisiones ke se toman en casa-.

-es porke el es el hijo de la persona con la ke me casare cierto, por eso no te gusta,-Tokyo se inclina en la mesa llorando como niña pekeña.-ahhh piensas ke le soy infiel a tu padre cierto..

-mama!...-_porke siempre sale con estas escenas - -u.-_no es eso mama, cálmate-.

-esta bien señora.-dice kenshin con voz de ke no rompiera ni un plato.-hermanita debes odiarme mucho verdad, yo ke pensaba ke por fin había encontrado un familia.

-no kenshin es mi culpa!...-decía Tokyo ya mas recuperada y mirando a kenshin con ojos brillantes.-kenshin tu eres mi hijo yo tengo ke preocuparme también por ti, no es culpa de kaoru es mía!

_-ke!...ahora soy la mala?...porke a mi! TT.-_pensaba kaoru mientras observaba la escena dramática de una madre preocupada exageradamente por un hijo.

E N D F L A S H B AC K

-jajaja.-Misao y Tsubame estaban muertas de la risa al imaginarse semejante escena.

-oigan!..se supone ke son mis amigas ¬¬!

-vamos anímate kaoru, todo esto es una coincidencia.-le decía Tsubame tratando de animarla.-además tal vez ahora ya no te moleste.

-sip además mira..-Misao apunta hacia la entrada del salón.-aun tienes a tu ángel guardián.

En eso va entrando Aoshi con sus libros dirigiéndose a su asiento mientras kaoru lo observaba embelezada.-_ esta más guapo ke nunca._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al finalizar las clases Aoshi estaba en los lockers guardando algunas cosas en eso llego kaoru y lo miraba nerviosa.-eh..mm Aoshi..tu pañuelo…te lo he lavado.-extiende el pañuelo hacia Aoshi.

-eh?...no tenias porke hacerlo kamiya.-lo toma mientras acomoda unos libros en su otra mano-.

-_debo confesarme, el me dijo antes ke no le preocupaba ke lo hubiera metido en problemas por la carta..eso tal vez..signifique.-_kaoru cierra los ojos y dice casi gritando-…es ke yo!...-eso hace ke Aoshi se sobresalte de repente y se le resbalen los libros..luego ambos se inclinan a juntarlo…-lo siento no kise gritar.-decía completamente avergonzada mientras ayuda a juntar el libro las manos de ambos se tocan por accidente se miran sonrojados.._-eso tal vez signifique ke si podría gustarle?.._-su corazón latía fuertemente no fue sino por un sonido singular ke se escucho ke voltearon y se encontraron con una persona inclinada también ke los observaba y mascaba goma de mascar.

-ahh!..-kaoru se sobresalto haciéndose hacia atrás.-Ke..kenshin..ke haces aka?..ke tu clase no esta en el otro edificio!..

-es tu amigo kamiya?..-decía Aoshi mirando a kenshin kien vestía unos pantalones negros un poco flojos con una cadena al bolsillo, una playera blanca y una chamarra negra, en su oreja izquierda unos aros y el cabello peinado hacia atrás (NA: se lo corto un poco mas :P ta reloko el kenshin) pero con suficiente fijador para mantener los cabellos algo rebeldes mientras hacia una bomba con la goma de mascar (NA: ven ta reloko :P)

-_debo aclarar esto!..-_ehh no..el el es mi hermano porke es el hijo del novio con quien se casara mi mama!.-decía rápidamente ya que su nerviosismo no la ayudaba mucho ke digamos.

-ya veo, mucho gusto son Shinomori Aoshi.-le dice extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo, kenshin lo observa detenidamente pero no le da la mano, kaoru esta toda nerviosa lo ke mas kiere es salir de ahí con Aoshi por temor a ke kenshin haga algo vergonzoso.

Kenshin mira Aoshi y luego le sonríe cosa ke hace ke kaoru se kede con la boca abierta y esperando lo peor.-Aoshi-chan, he escuchado que eres muy bueno en el baloncesto, además de que todo tu equipo confía en ti.-decía sonriente mientras acomoda sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-no es nada, ellos me llaman capitán.-decía Aoshi algo sorprendido por ese "chan" que había mencionado himura.

-Aoshi no te dejes engañar.-kaoru estaba muy preocupada por el rumbo ke fuese a tomar esa conversación-.

-mi hermanita también me lo ha comentado.-kaoru miro molesta y avergonzada a kenshin ante sus comentarios-. Yo también te respeto, ke te parece si jugamos un partido?.-decía sonriente a un sorprendido Aoshi-.

-_que!...esta loco!..-_kaoru miraba asustada a Aoshi y sintió caer en un abismo de desesperación (NA: ke dramática n.ñ) al escuchar ke Aoshi asentía a la propuesta-.

-claro, eres bienvenido al equipo cuando kieras

-Muy bien, entonces te veo después de clases Aoshi-chan.-decía kenshin mientras se alejo despidiéndose de ellos-.

-tu hermano parece simpático.-_Aunke es un poco raro.-_Aoshi miraba a una kaoru estática ante semejante situación.- hey Kamiya estas bien?

-eh..si si, tengo ke hacer algo nos vemos Aoshi.-kaoru salio corriendo por el pasillo dejando intrigado a Aoshi, luego de unos instantes se encontró frente a la clase 8 entro y fue directo a Kenshin.-Que estas tramando, se ke intentas algo contra Aoshi!

-ke tiene de raro?.-decía un kenshin sentado en su pupitre mientras leía un libro (NA: ni pregunten de ke trata el libro XD).- además no por nada soy el rey del baloncesto, solo kiero divertirme un poco.

-_no es ke sea raro, simplemente ke se ke tramas algo ¬¬u._-pensaba kaoru, keria saber ke era lo ke intentaba ese chico.

Sanosuke iba entrando al salón y al mirar a kaoru se sorprendió.-wow Kamiya aun sigues viva?.-kaoru lo miro con cara de no entender nada.- lo ke pasa ke cualkiera ke toca a Kenshin no vive para contarlo ya que el le regresa su venganza 1000 veces peor.

_-que! Este tipo esta loko!._-Kaoru miraba a kenshin kien seguía leyendo sin importarle los demás, su preocupación solo aumento mas, entonces el realmente estaba tramando algo, pero ke, en eso vio como kenshin se levanto

-hey, todo el ke kiera jugar al baloncesto vaya al salir de clases al gimnasio.-grito kenshin a toda la clase-.

-_ahhh!...no puede ser, no puede ser!.._-decía kaoru tomando con ambas manos su cabeza en estado de shock.-_ke le pasa, si esto sigue asi Aoshi podría salir lastimado TT._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi iba caminando rumbo al gimnasio cuando de repente fue jalado del brazo sorprendiéndolo.-por favor puedo unirme al equipo de baloncesto!..-decía una desesperada kaoru-.

-kamiya?...eh..pero el equipo es masculino..-decía Aoshi rascando una de sus mejillas ante la actitud de kaoru-.

-o sea ke si me convierto en hombre..-_tonta kaoru ke estas diciendo!..TT no se ke hacer!_

Aoshi se puso nervioso ante las cosas sin sentido ke decía kaoru.-eh..kamiya me puedo ir?

-oh si!...discúlpame - -u.-dijo soltando su brazo.-pero al menos puedo acompañarte no?.-_lo protegeré cueste lo ke cueste!-._

-si claro vamos.

Ambos fueron al gimnasio y al entrar se quedaron sorprendidos ante el partido ke se estaba llevando a cabo, mas que partido parecía batalla campal, los amigos de kenshin jugaban y corrían sin sentido alguno, mientras los miembros del equipo de baloncesto estaban a las orillas de la cancha todos asustados, mientras kenshin estaba muy trankilo observándolos-.

-muchachos recuerden no hacerse daño.-giro y miro a kaoru y Aoshi llegar luego se dirigió a Aoshi y sonrió.-kiero ver a Aoshi-chan jugar.

Aoshi lo miro sorprendido y algo nervioso.-eh..si..claro….

-_noo, pero ke esta haciendo!...tengo ke estar muy atenta a cualkier cosa, porke lo haces kenshin?.-_kaoru pensaba asustada, porke kenshin tenia ke ser asi, solo esperaba ke no fuera a lastimar a Aoshi, eso si no se lo perdonaría jamás-.

Asi se iba a dar inicio al partido, Aoshi frente a Kenshin esperando el silbido para ver kien ganaba el pase, Kaoru ke no perdía de vista nada se sorprendió al ver como Kenshin salto mas alto y gano el balón, luego comenzó a llevarlo kitandose limpiamente a varios jugadores para finalmente encestar, Aoshi estaba sorprendido ante esa agilidad, no podía creer ke lo hubiese sobrepasado de esa manera, Kaoru miraba a kenshin parecía disfrutarlo, en eso escucho comentarios donde se escucho el nombre de kenshin y presto atención.

-ese es el hijo del director, himura kenshin, he oído ke en secundaria se enfrento a el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, pero el capitán tubo un problema con uno de los miembros y Himura intercedió golpeándolo, siempre ha sido asi de problemático y mas si se tiene dinero y poder.

-_problemático, eso me hace pensar si realmente esta bien ke forme parte de nuestra familia.-_kaoru estaba preocupada por todo lo ke podría traerle ese chico, tal vez no iba a ser nada bueno en eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-eso no es cierto!.-dijo Sanosuke ke estaba sentado viendo el partido su semblante se volvió serio.-kenshin no es de ese tipo de chicos, en secundaria había un chico con pésimas cualidades para jugar en el baloncesto a pesar de que se esforzaba mucho por ser aceptado, el solo le traía problemas al equipo, el capitán dijo que era una perdida de tiempo si ese chico permanecía en el equipo y comenzó a molestarlo, kenshin se entero y se confronto al capitán por ayudar al chico, al final kenshin fue expulsado del equipo, aunque no era su problema lo tomo como suyo.

Kaoru miraba a Sanosuke incrédula, en realidad kenshin podía ser asi.-por cierto ese chico era yo-.dijo Sanosuke sonriendo mientras kaoru abría sus ojos por la sorpresa, kenshin preocupándose por los demás, había tantas cosas de ese chico ke no comprendía, realmente será un buen hermano, sano continuo con la conversación.-los chicos de la clase 8 no seguimos a kenshin porke es el hijo del director, lo seguimos porke nos gusta su forma de ser.

Kaoru escuchaba mas y mas sorprendida las palabras de Sanosuke, entonces fijo su vista en kenshin kien estaba rodeado por los miembros del equipo incluyendo a Aoshi kienes lo halagaban por las habilidades que les había demostrado._-realmente a hecho amigos en el equipo-._

-vamos Himura únete al equipo!.-dijo Aoshi entusiasmado al encontrar a alguien con esas habilidades mientras ke los otros miembros también se lo pedían, kenshin sonrió y luego camino hacia kaoru para atraerla hacia el sacándola de sus pensamientos.-solo si ella se une al equipo.-dijo sonriendo mientras kaoru los miraba atónita-.

-_Que, otra vez haciendo esas cosas tan egoístas!.-_pensaba kaoru luego Aoshi fue el ke hablo y se acerco a ella.-bueno estamos preocupados porke no tenemos manager del Equipo, seria fantástico si aceptaras, pero no voy a obligarte ya que es un trabajo duro.

Kaoru estaba sonrojada, Aoshi le pedía ke se uniera eso era genial.-bueno si tu crees ke yo puedo..entonces

-ok ok, decidido.-dijo kenshin a todos kitandole la palabra de la boca a kaoru ke lo miraba avergonzada y molesta ya que se interpuso entre ella y Aoshi.-_pero ke hace este loko ¬¬u, pero no importa asi podré estar cerca de Aoshi -._

Y asi comenzó el trabajo de kaoru como manager, al día siguiente que empezó el entrenamiento kaoru tenia una cara de cansancio, ya que tubo ke pulir todos los balones, limpiar los vestidores, y para colmo hacerle los mandados a los chicos, que le pedían agua, comida, etc, estaba agotada.

-manager quiero agua.-decía uno de los miembros, kaoru lo miro con cara de pocos amigos poniendo nervioso al chico.

-hey dame un masaje.-le dijo kenshin trankilamente

-que, porke haría eso!...-le dijo molesta-.

-Aoshi-chan esta manager no esta haciendo nada!.-grito kenshin y para pronto tenia a kaoru haciéndole el masaje.-_idiota! ke haces!_.-pensaba kaoru realmente molesta mientras masajeaba los hombros de kenshin-.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era el segundo día de entrenamiento y kaoru venia de hacer las compras para los chicos y se dirigía al gimnasio.-_maldita sea porke tengo ke hacer esto también! TT, se que esto de ser manager es una excusa de ese idiota solo para seguir ordenándome cosas ¬¬ .-_caminaba con dificultad ya que las bolsas pesaban un poco, en eso interfirieron en su camino 3 chicas ke la miraban con cara de pocos amigos.-_no puede ser son las admiradoras de kenshin!-._

-Que esta pasando!.-le decía Megumi realmente molesta a kaoru.-ya te devolví tu maldita carta, porke sigues a su lado!.

-carta?..

-si la ke le escribiste a ese capitán!..-dijo cruzándose de brazos-.

-si además la pusimos en el pizarrón escolar-decía otra de las chicas triunfante.

-_espera un momento, fu..fueron ellas!...kaoru di algo!.-_estaba totalmente estática, eso no se lo esperaba, realmente fueron ellas,-_pero ke les pasa a esas estupidas!..como pudieron…no puede ser..yo le dije cosas horribles…incluso le abofetee..-_kaoru fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando una de las chicas la hizo pegarse a la pared con un empujón.- hey estas escuchando!

-hey, dejen de meterse con las mas pequeñas.-dijo una voz que se acercaba a ellas, era al parecer el conserje de la escuela ya que andaba vestido asi y traía escoba y rastrillo.-vaya es una lastima ke sean tan lindas pero tan violentas.

-viejo no te metas!

-vamos díganme tío! .-decía sonriente el conserje-.

-vamonos.-fue lo único que dijo Megumi al verlo, y asi las chicas la siguieron retirándose de ahí.

-discúlpeme señor, no quise involucrarlo, lo siento mucho.-decía apenada kaoru-.

El tipo se le kedo viendo y luego efusivamente la abrazo-pero ke linda!-.

-_ah kien es este!.-_kaoru trataba de separarse.-aléjese pervertido!-.

En eso un balón de baloncesto golpe fuertemente al extraño provocando que soltara a kaoru, luego esta miro hacia atrás y descubrió ke había sido kenshin kien lo había lanzado.

-ke crees que haces viejo.-le dijo kenshin despreocupado al sujeto-.

-kenshin?.-y ahora fue el turno de kenshin de ser abrazado efusivamente-.te hecho mucho de menos! TT

Kenshin trataba de separarlo.-ke haces viejo no me tokes!-. kaoru miraba desconcertada esa escena ke parecía de dos niños peleando-.

-vamos acabo de regresar de un viaje de negocios, no seas asi con tu papa! TT.-decía llorando el sujeto mientras aun keria sujetarse de kenshin-.

-papa?.-dijo una incrédula kaoru.-_el es el papa de kenshin!-._

Saito Himura giro al escuchar la palabra "papa" y se abalanzo a kaoru efusivamente de nuevo.-ahh has venido a llamarme asi, ke feliz! (NA: jaja imagínense a Saito de esa forma XD).-kenshin volvió a arrogar el balón para separarlo.

-deja eso viejo tonto! ¬¬

-_este va a ser mi papa!.-_decía kaoru desconcertada ante la actitud de su futuro papa, ke mas ke nada parecía un niño-.

-es ke se parece a Tokyo en cuanto la mire supe ke era su hija y eso me emociono.-decía Saito en tono de haber sido regañado-.

-pero ella dijo ke no keria ser abrazada ¬¬

-ke pasa kenshin, ke no eras tu kien estaba muy contento al saber que tendrías una hermana?

-eh!..mejor cállate viejo ¬¬…-dijo molesto kenshin mirando hacia otro lado-.

Saito giro hacia kaoru sonriente.-al principio me pregunto muchas cosas de ti, como en ke clase estabas o ke tipo de persona er!…-Saito fue interrumpido por otro balonazo marca himura ante sus indiscreciones mientras kaoru miraba toda desconcertada-.

-mentiroso, mejor lárgate ¬¬u

En eso llegaron dos personas preocupadas tomando de los brazos al director.-nos esta dando muchos problemas el director no puede limpiar la escuela como otros trabajadores, por favor regrese a la oficina!.-decían mientras lo llevaban arrastras mientras se despedía.-Adiossss kaoruuuu-.

-ke tipo tan mas molesto..-murmuraba kenshin.

Kaoru se le kedo mirando a kenshin.-_parece avergonzado-, _kenshin se da cuenta de ser observado por ella y la mira.

-ke?

-tu padre y tu tienen una bonita relación

-ke, de donde has sacado eso.-decía perturbado-

-se respiraba amabilidad.-_nunca te había visto actuar asi.-_ viéndote preocuparte de esa manera pareciera ke eres una persona normal.

-ke estas tratando de decir?.-decía kenshin mientras tomaba una de las bolsas ke kaoru había dejado en el piso por accidente lo cual la sorprendió por completo.-

_-realmente eres una persona amable._

-que esperas ayúdame con la otra.-le dijo kenshin con su usual trankilidad, pero lo ke hizo kaoru lo desconcertó y sorprendió por completo, ella se había inclinado en forma de disculpa-.

-lo siento, me equivoque al pensar que tu habías puesto la carta en el pizarrón, y te grite, lo siento!.-decía kaoru realmente avergonzada recordando todo lo que le había dicho.-se ke has de estar muy enfadado conmigo.-kaoru se levanta de repente y lo mira fijamente.-no te pido ke me perdones, pero puedes golpearme todo lo que kieras!.-eso tomo por sorpresa a kenshin, nunca pensó que le fuera a decir semejante cosa-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-donde esta la manager?.-Pregunto Aoshi a los demás compañeros ke se tomaban un receso por el entrenamiento.

-fue a comprar algunas bebidas.-contesto Sanosuke que también se había unido al equipo.

-pero ella no podrá sola

-si, por eso fue kenshin por ella.

Aoshi se secaba el sudor con una toalla mientras se sumió en sus pensamientos.-_pero porque tardan tanto?-._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-estas segura de eso?.-le preguntaba kenshin interesado en la propuesta de kaoru-.

-si, de otra forma nunca me lo perdonaría

-probablemente perderás algún diente

-n…no me importa.-mencionaba nerviosa kaoru sin dejar de ver a kenshin-.

-o puede que por el golpe se te hinche la cara

-S..si..

-bueno entonces prepárate.-dijo kenshin poniendo un semblante serio mientras cerraba su puño y lo comenzaba a levantar, kaoru por reflejo se encogió un poco de hombros y cerro fuertemente sus ojos.-aki voy.-murmuro kenshin mientras lanzaba su puño contra kaoru.

Kaoru se preparo para ese golpe que sabría ke le iba a doler, sentía ke el brazo de kenshin se acercaba con velocidad pero en vez de sentir un golpe, lo ke sintió fueron las manos de kenshin tomándola por las mejillas y atrapando sus labios entre los de el, rápidamente abrió los ojos por la sorpresa viendo como kenshin separaba sus labios lentamente de ella.-_pe…pero..ke hizo!-._

Como acto reflejo lo primero ke hizo fue taparse la boca con su mano realmente atónita ante lo ke paso.-_me..me ha besado!...porke!-._

Kenshin la miro seriamente.-te lo dije, consigo cualquier cosa ke deseo, y te kiero a ti-. Kaoru abrió sus ojos a más no poder, esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez.

La vista de ambos se desvió al escuchar un ruido y kaoru miro asustada ke Aoshi estaba frente a ellos sorprendido, todo al parecer indicaba que había presenciado la escena.- _Aoshi, el..el nos vio!-._

-crei..ustedes…ke no son hermanos?..-decía realmente desconcertando mirando a kenshin y kaoru-.

_-ke voy a hacer!..-_kaoru seguía cubriendo sus labios mientras bajaba la vista realmente se sentía avergonzada.-

-es cierto.-afirma kenshin pasando su brazo por los hombros de kaoru atrayéndola hacia el y sorprendiéndola por completo.-en un futuro vamos a ser..un par de hermanos peligrosos.-dijo divertido sorprendiendo a un mas a kaoru y Aoshi-.

_-esta loco!...alguien ayúdeme! TT.-_decía una preocupada y avergonzada kaoru por lo que le pudiera pasar en el futuro-.

--------------------- C O N T I N U A R A ------------------------

Holis, muchisisisisisisimas gracias por sus reviews, la verdad ke me encanta ke les haya gustado esta historia, ke se pone mas emocionante cierto!

Jajaj me volé la barda al poner con esa personalidad a Saito :P jeje espero no se les haga difícil acostumbrarse, me encanta como se llevan papa e hijo, ya verán mas adelante a ke me refiero.

Bueno sin más por el momento me despido!...sigan dejándome sus comentarios!

Y como les dije anteriormente las personalidades de los personajes tienen su porque, gracias por sus comentarios que los tomo todos como criticas constructivas para mejorar, ademas este es mi segundo fic que hago, el primero fue el de ¿Quien ama a Quien, que tambien esta publicado aca, y al cual espero actualizar muy pronto, lo que pasa que la Uni me tiene atada, asi que tal vez las actualizaciones las haga cada semana, espero con ansias sus comentarios!

Gracias a: **_skaevan, gabyhyatt, kaoru (tendre en cuenta tus comentarios), corsary, nott, darth kaoru, kao-ryu, naoko L-K, sesshi23, arcasdrea y a los demás que leen el fic!_**


	4. cap4

Espero que les guste este nuevo fic, es un universo alterno, la historia esta basada en el manga Akuma de Sorou de Mitsuba Takanashi -, tendrá algunas modificaciones mías.

Ruroni kenshin y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

Cáp. 4 "Hasta el limite"

-creí...ustedes…que no son hermanos?..-decía realmente desconcertado mirando a kenshin y kaoru-.

_-que voy a hacer!..-_kaoru seguía cubriendo sus labios mientras bajaba la vista realmente se sentía avergonzada.-

-es cierto.-afirma kenshin pasando su brazo por los hombros de kaoru atrayéndola hacia el y sorprendiéndola por completo.-en un futuro vamos a ser...un par de hermanos peligrosos.-dijo divertido sorprendiendo a un mas a kaoru y Aoshi-.

_-esta loco!...alguien ayúdeme! TT.-_decía una preocupada y avergonzada kaoru por lo que le pudiera pasar en el futuro-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-lo siento Aoshi-chan.-dijo kenshin sonriéndole.

Kaoru no sabia que decir, se había besado con otro frente al chico que le gustaba.-Aoshi..yo..

-ah no importa, cada quien es libre de amar a quien quiera, además no es de mi incumbencia.-decía entre sorprendido y confundido mejor giro para irse de ahí.-si ya terminaron las compras será mejor que vuelvan al gimnasio-. Y sin más se fue dejando a kaoru en shock.

-_no es de mi incumbencia?..TT…o sea que no le importa?...y eso quiere decir que no le gusto! TT.-_decía una kaoru decepcionada por la reacción de Aoshi.

-que respuesta tan aburrida.-dijo kenshin metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos al parecer decepcionado por la reacción de Aoshi.

-pero de que hablas!...porque le dijiste a Aoshi eso de "hermanos peligrosos"…lo único que lograras es crear un malentendido entre nosotros!...-decía kaoru realmente molesta con el-.

-pero si es la verdad.-miro a kaoru como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo fuera de lo mas normal.

-que!

-o es que acaso quisieras probar de nuevo?.-dijo un divertido kenshin mientras se tocaba sus labios, dándole a entender perfectamente a kaoru a lo que se refería ella solo lo miraba sorprendida, se preguntaba que es lo que realmente quiere kenshin de ella-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-capitán!...-Aoshi no alcanzo a reaccionar y fue golpeado por el balón de basket en la mitad del partido provocando que cayera, pero aun seguía ido, como si su cuerpo estuviera ahí pero su mente estuviera en otro lugar, los demás chicos se acercaron a el para ver porque no se levantaba y lo llamaban pero el estaba sumido en sus pensamiento.-_her…hermanos…jeje..y…y tienen algo…_.-Aoshi comenzó a murmurar algunas cosas que hicieron que los del equipo se preocuparan mirándolo extrañados.- que le pasa al capitán!...pero si no fue tan duro el golpe o si!...-decían todos exaltados-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kaoru y sus amigas estaban alistándose para irse a sus casas mientras Misao le vuelve a decir.-kaoru otra vez faltaras a las practicas de basket?-.

-si, además ya no tiene importancia.-decía kaoru algo triste, hace algunos días que no había vuelto a las practicas, no quería ver la cara de Aoshi, le daba mucha vergüenza después de que el vio como kenshin la beso.

-Kaoru porque no hablas con el?.-le dijo Tsubame mientras metía algunos libros a su mochila-.

Misao miraba desesperada a kaoru, no sabia porque siempre tenia que darse por vencida, eso era algo que molestaba mucho a Misao.-Habla con el!...estoy segura que el te va a entender-.

-a fin de cuentas fui yo la que escribió la carta, fue yo la que se dejo besar, estoy segura que debe pensar que soy una cualquiera-. decía kaoru mientras terminaba de acomodar sus libros-.

-entonces dejaras todo así!.-grito Misao mientras Tusbame le daba palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarla, ya que Misao se caracterizaba por ser algo impulsiva y de carácter fuerte, Misao quería que kaoru por una vez en su vida fuera valiente y afrontara a las personas.

-tengo miedo de saber que piensa el de mi.-dijo kaoru mientras comenzaba a sentir como su vista se hacia borrosa ya que algunas lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos-.

-pues yo no lo creo…te buscan…-Misao salio junto con Tsubame para dejar a kaoru y a la persona que la buscaba a solas, kaoru giro para ver a esa persona y una de sus lagrimas corrió por su mejilla al abrir sus ojos por la sorpresa de ver a Aoshi frente a ella, se sintió angustiada al notar que la expresión de Aoshi expresaba molestia, eso le dolió mucho.

-Te vas a casa?..-pregunto Aoshi algo inseguro y desviando su vista de ella-.

-yo..yo lamento por el puesto de manager-. Le dijo kaoru algo incomoda, sabia que no hacia bien abandonando su puesto así como así, eso solo empeoraría su situación ante el, pero prefería eso a verlo todos los días y saber que tal vez el la miraba como una persona que no valía la pena-.

Aoshi rasco un poco su mejilla con su dedo índice, se comenzaba a sentir algo incomodo, por fin decidió mirar a los ojos a kaoru para luego decirle en un tono serio y molesto-. Has faltado varios días, eso no s ha molestado un poco, además no nos gustan las personas que no se toman en serio su trabajo.-

Eso fue muy duro para kaoru, solo sintió como sus labios temblaban y sus lagrimas amenazaban con salirse, bajo su vista nuevamente, no quería que el la viera en ese estado-. Tienes..razón…yo..yo lo siento!..-cubrió su boca con su mano y salio corriendo de ahí, no podía soportarlo mas, solo quería irse, alejarse de el.

-_pero que le pasa a este imbecil!.-_dijo enojada Misao quien miraba escondida la conversación de kaoru y Aoshi a pesar de que Tsubame le advirtió que mejor se fuera a su casa, cosa que no hizo, fue directo a Aoshi para mirarlo enojada-. Eres muy cruel Shinomori!...ella lo estaba haciendo lo mejor que ha podido, sabes bien que tu le gustas, fue Himura quien la estaba utilizando!...y pensar que creía que eras alguien atento!.

-ese es tu problema.-Misao iba a volver a hablar pero Aoshi golpeo uno de los lokers y miro molesto a Misao-. Ya terminaste!...crees que soy feliz con todo esto!.

Misao lo miraba sorprendida, Aoshi estaba molesto, don chico amable molesto, nunca se espero eso de Aoshi, el giro para irse de ahí, nunca se había sentido así, era la primera vez que se había exaltado y gritado a una persona de esa manera.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_estoy segura de que me odia.-_kaoru llego a su casa, limpio sus lagrimas y dio un largo suspiro y decidió entrar-. Estoy en casa.-miro una nota en la mesa de entrada y supuso que su mama no estaba tomo la nota para leerla:

"_hija, la hermana mayor de tu abuela ha fallecido así que iré a visitar a tu abuela por lo tanto pasare la noche fuera, hable con Saito y le dije que si podía hacerse cargo de ti, el con gusto acepto, así que pasaras la noche en su casa, pórtate bien y no des nada de que hablar eh!_

_Te quiere tu bella mamá!"_

kaoru arrugo el papel mientras una venita comenzaba a notarse en su sien.-como si no tuviera suficiente con esto, ahora pasare una noche en la casa de ese tipo!.-kaoru estaba muy molesta, no podía verle, el solo hecho la exasperaba, en eso comenzaron a llamar a la puerta fue a ver quien era y su cara se torno azul al ver a cuatro tipos de negro, con lentes oscuros y muy fornidos.

-trabajamos para el sr. Himura tenemos ordenes de recogerla señorita-. Y sin mas tomaron a kaoru para subirla al auto a pesar de las quejas de ella, cuando llegaron a su destino kaoru fue recibida de manera muy cariñosa por Saito el cual llevaba un delantal de cocina.-bienvenida kaoru, siéntete como en tu casa!-.

A kaoru parecía que le estaba dando un tic en el ojo al ver al director de la escuela de esa manera-. Yo..yo..estaré bien…mejor me voy..a mi casa..en serio se me cuidar..-comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa-.

-para nada, si te llegase a pasar algo mientras Tokio esta fuera soy hombre muerto.-decía Saito mientras llevaba a kaoru a la habitación a donde se instalaría.-no te preocupes por ropa, tu madre trajo todo lo necesario para que pasaras la noche, además si gustas kenshin, tu y yo podemos jugar videojuegos mas tarde.-decía un esmerado Saito, trataba de hacer todo lo posible para que su futura hija se sintiese en confianza.

-_mamá gracias..._-pensaba con sarcasmo kaoru.-y...donde esta kenshin?..-pregunto algo insegura.

-todavía no ha llegado, creo que se unió al equipo de basket.

_-ya veo sigue practicando, tengo que encontrar una manera de irme y no encontrármelo.-_kaoru estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que cuando la llamo Saito se asusto un poco.

-ven, tienes que ver una cosa!..-dijo Saito muy animado mientras se dirigían a otra habitación ya ahí saco un álbum al parecer de fotografías y se lo mostró a kaoru, quien las miro sorprendida.

-este es Kenshin a los 3 años, jeje aquí esta llorando porque se le cayo su helado al andar corriendo, acá esta el en su primer día de jardín de niños.-decía entusiasmado Saito que mostraba orgulloso las fotos de su hijo, un niño de cabellos rojizos, su piel blanca y mejillas rosadas, con una linda sonrisa en su cara-.

_-realmente se miraba feliz, porque abra cambiado tanto?.._-se cuestionaba kaoru, cuando su mirada se fijo en una foto donde estaba kenshin en los brazos de una hermosa mujer, el tono de su cabello era entre rojizo y castaño, sus ojos violetas como los de kenshin.-esta es la mama de kenshin, son muy parecidos.-decía kaoru sin dejar de observar la foto, la cara de Saito se torno un poco seria, kaoru lo noto y de inmediato se quiso disculpar con el.-oh!..yo lo siento.

-no te preocupes, cuando ella se marcho kenshin solo tenia 5 años.

Kaoru recordó que su mama le había contado que la esposa de Saito los había dejado, luego se divorciaron por consentimiento mutuo, se sintió algo avergonzada por hacer que el señor Saito se sintiera mal, levanto la vista justo cuando el comenzó a hablar.

-En ese tiempo la única cosa que tenia en mente era salir adelante con el colegio, me convertí en una persona obsesionada con el trabajo, tanto que le deje toda la responsabilidad del hogar a mi exmujer, no ponía atención a nada que no fuera el colegio.-Saito miraba fijamente y con melancolía la foto que tenia entre sus manos.- fue en esos momentos en los que los niños necesitaban a su mama, kenshin se separo de la suya por mi culpa, no merezco ser un padre-. decía con auto recriminación Saito pensando en lo que pudo dañar a kenshin.

_-es por eso que lo consiente tanto, piensa que esta en deuda con kenshin por separarle de su madre.-_kaoru miraba a Saito, ante todo sabia que lo quería mucho.-Creo que kenshin puede entender su cariño por el, ya que el kenshin que crió puede llegar a ser muy calido con los demás.- _aunque no se porque con otros puede llegar a ser muy cruel.- _kaoru recordó las palabras de Sano, acerca de que Kenshin era muy amable con sus amigos, se preocupaba realmente por ellos, luego fue sobresaltada por un efusivo Saito-.

-Hija MIA!...yo se que tu entenderías a Kenshin, espero que de hoy en adelante cuides de el y no te dejes llevar por su exterior, en realidad el tiene miedo a estar solo.- Saito miraba sinceramente a Kaoru, el ser parte de nuevo a una familia lo entusiasmaba mucho, además de que realmente amaba a Tokio-. Bueno iré a preparar la cena de hoy, aunque primero guardare los álbum no quiero que kenshin se moleste-. Saito decía esto mientras salía de la habitación dejando a kaoru pensativa-.

_-como se supone que haré eso, cuidar de el después de lo que me dijo, de que conseguía todo lo que quería y que me quería a mi, como me gustaría irme a casa..-_kaoru se sentía un poco incomoda con la situación, se levanto para ir a la cocina a ver en que podía ayudar a el sr. Saito y en el camino se topo con kenshin que iba entrando a la casa-. _ahh!..ya llego-._

-kenshin miro a kaoru, mostrándose muy seguro de si mismo.- me buscabas?-.

-No!.-_ pero que tipo tan mas egocéntrico-._kaoru lo miraba molesta ante su desplante de chico importante en eso sale Saito de la cocina con su delantal, cuchillo en mano y una zanahoria en la otra corriendo hacia kenshin-.

-kenshin llegaste!...-Saito fue interceptado por la defensa de kenshin para que no se le acercara-. En que estas pensando!..eso es peligroso! (NA: refiriéndose al cuchillo :P)..además porque llevas un delantal!-.

Saito se puso en pose de depresión y haciendo un circulo con uno de sus dedos.- porque nunca dejas que te demuestre mi amor-.

_-esa es una forma muy peligrosa de hacerlo.-_ pensó algo nerviosa kaoru ante la escena que acababa de presenciar.

Después de unos minutos estaban en la cocina Saito le dijo a kenshin la razón de la estancia de kaoru en la casa, kenshin estaba sentado mientras que Saito seguía preparando el guiso.-Espero que esto salga muy bueno, salí temprano del trabajo para venir a preparar la cena-.

-eso es curry?

Saito sorprendido mira a kenshin.-pero como lo has sabido!-.

-pude oler esa salsa desde que entre a la casa!.-dice molesto-. Y porque sigues con ese ridículo delantal!-.

Kaoru quería evitar otra discusión infantil entre padre e hijo que opto por intervenir.-ehh…este quisiera ayudarle sr. Saito.-decía nerviosa mientras se levantaba de la silla-.

-esta bien kaoru, puedes poner los platos por favor-.

Kaoru tomo los platos de la alacena y comenzó a limpiarlos, kenshin parecía aburrido tenia su codo sobre la mesa y su cabeza sujeta con su mano, luego recostó su cabeza en su brazo observando a kaoru sin que esta se diera cuenta, observaba cada movimiento, cada facción de su rostro y como si fuera algo imposible su mirada se torno tierna y una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro, sin embargo kaoru se sintió observada así que sin querer giro a verlo y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al ver la expresión de kenshin aunque fuera por unos segundos ya que este se giro inmediatamente al otro lado al ser descubierto. Ella sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas.-_ porque esa expresión…esa mirada…me esta confundiendo-._

Lista la cena se sentaron a degustarla, al parecer el sr. Saito era buen cocinero después de todo, la cena trascurría en silencio hasta que Saito decidió intervenir.-juguemos a los videojuegos después de esto.

-me niego.-decía kenshin mientras llevaba un poco de curry a su boca-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban los tres en la sala con ropa más sencilla y cómoda al parecer kaoru y Saito estaban prendidos del videojuego mientras kenshin les daba instrucciones.

-así no, ves te dije que te movieras!

-ahh no se jugar!

-vamos kaoru eres buena contrincante hija!...jaja pero nadie puede contra mi!.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a asomarse por la ventana, al parecer hacia buen tiempo afuera, kaoru comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, lo primero que miro aunque un poco borroso fue su mano…luego el control del videojuego.-_mm…me..obligaron a jugar toda la noche..mm..y luego.._-giro mas dormida que despierta desconociendo el lugar.-..mm..donde estoy?...-trato de abrir un poco mas sus ojos aunque dolían por la desvelada de la noche anterior..giro a un lado su vista y trato de enfocarla-.

-buenos días.-dijo de forma sexy cierta personita de cabellos rojos, que tenia su brazo sobre su almohada y su cabeza sobre el-.

-buenos días.-dijo adormilada kaoru mientras giraba para volverse a acomodar.-ahh!..-fue cuestión de segundos para que se levantara de inmediato arrejuntándose a la pared al ver que kenshin dormía en su fotón a escasos centímetros del ella-. Donde esta Saito!.-dijo toda asustada-.

Kenshin suspiro y acomodo mejor su rostro en su brazo.-esta durmiendo en su habitación-.

_-ke ha dicho!...pero que irresponsable si me llegase a pasar algo que razones le daría a mamá!..-_kaoru miraba a kenshin nerviosa, como es que estaba tan tranquilo.

-estabas hablando en sueños.

-que!...mentiroso!

Kenshin acomodo su rostro en ambas manos.-dijiste "me gustas mucho kenshin"-.

-e..eh!...deja ya de bromear!..-kaoru se levanto molesta y se dirigió al baño mientras kenshin se quedaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.-es un tonto!..-comenzó a lavarse la cara mientras pensaba como es que le daba tantas posibilidades de acecharla.-pero..su rostro de ayer-. Comenzó a mover su cabeza en forma de negación-. No, no! ..basta!.. debo aclarar mis pensamientos..-pero aunque se decía una y otra vez lo mismo no podía borrar esa expresión de ayer que le había dado kenshin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un auto negro de lujo se estaciono frente al colegio, de el bajaron dos personas de negro, luego bajo kenshin, luego bajo Saito seguido de kaoru quien estaba incomoda por los comentarios y murmuro de los demás.

_-que vergüenza, sabia que esto pasaría pero el Sr. Saito es tan insistente!.-_kaoru caminaba de forma automática y con su vista baja, su rostro mas rojo no podía estar, mientras kenshin caminaba sin decir ni una palabra pero se podía notar una venita sobresaliendo de su frente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-kaoru escuche que llegaste con los Himura.- dijo Tsubame que acomodaba sus libros dentro del pupitre-.

-si, es que como quedaba de camino el sr. Saito nos trajo al colegio

-De camino, acaso has venido desde su casa?-. Misao que también estaba ahí noto como Aoshi estaba escuchando la conversación ya que estaba sentado en su pupitre revisando algunas notas, así que decidió provocarlo.-No será que estas viviendo con el verdad!.-haciendo énfasis en esto ultimo, lo cual fue como un balde de agua fría para Aoshi.

-_Misao!..Aoshi te puede escuchar!.-_kaoru miro molesta a Misao ante su comentario tan elevado, en eso pusieron atención al maestro que entro al salón.

-el encargado de clase de hoy que vaya al salón de tecnología a traerme el mapa mundi-.

-ah me toca a mi, ahora vengo.-kaoru salio del salón para dirigirse al salón de tecnología.

-ya esta viviendo allí, aunque es normal pronto van a ser familia.-decía Misao a Tsubame en forma de murmuro.

-pero se trata de himura

-mm tienes razón, es peligroso ya que el le robo su primer beso.-decía Misao que quien sabe como hicieron ella y Tsubame para estar murmurando todo eso justo en el pupitre trasero del de Aoshi quien escuchaba todo con venitas frotando en su frente, Misao y Tsubame se asustaron ante la forma tan repentina de levantarse de Aoshi…luego este volteo a verlas con cara de pocos amigos y estas se hicieron las despistadas luego Aoshi salio de ahí.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru buscaba el mapa mundi entre tanto papeleo, cuando dio con el se dispuso a salir pero miro a Aoshi parado en el marco de la puerta.

-Aoshi, pasa algo?.-kaoru estaba extrañada de verlo ahi y mas con esa expresión de cómo si algo le molestara.

-¿Qué debería hacer?

-eh?

-desde hace tiempo, cuando me entere que la chica que me gusta y yo podíamos ser pareja, ¿sabes que feliz fui?.

Kaoru abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, no entendía muy bien lo que Aoshi quería decir sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por el.-pero esa chica beso a otro hombre.-kaoru llevo su mano a su boca por la sorpresa mientras el la miraba molesto.

-_quiere decir que la chica que le gusta soy yo!.-_no sabia que decir en ese momento, una excusa fue lo único que se le ocurrió.- es que kenshin me tomo desprevenida!

-no me importa, el hecho es que te beso!

-_Dios que puedo hacer?..Aoshi…mis sentimientos.._-kaoru no podía moverse algo en ella le impedía hacerlo su nerviosismo aumento al notarlo caminar lentamente hacia ella-.

-estaba molesto…realmente celoso…que me siento diferente….-comenzó a acercarse mientras pasaba su mano por su nuca.-dime que debería hacer?.- luego bajo su mano lentamente posándola en la perilla de la puerta mientras el rostro de kaoru comenzaba a expresar temor.- hasta yo tengo mis limites…-y solo se escucho el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada por el.

---------------------------- C O N T I N U A R A --------------------------

Muchas gracias por sus reviews ke son los ke mantienen la inspiración a un escritor :P, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ke va mas y mas emocionante -

Y no se preocupen por las parejas, no las decepcionare solo esperen y vean como transcurre la historia!


	5. Cap5

Espero que les guste este nuevo fic, es un universo alterno, la historia esta basada en el manga Akuma de Sorou de Mitsuba Takanashi -, tendrá algunas modificaciones mías.

Ruroni Kenshin y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

Cáp. 5 "La lección"

-estaba molesto…realmente celoso…que me siento diferente….-comenzó a acercarse mientras pasaba su mano por su nuca.-dime que debería hacer?- luego bajo su mano lentamente posándola en la perilla de la puerta mientras el rostro de Kaoru comenzaba a expresar temor.- hasta yo tengo mis limites…-y solo se escucho el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada por el.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru iba llegando al salón de clases. Se encontró con Misao y Tsubame que hablaban acerca de un chico que fue trasladado.- ¿Y ya lo conocen?-. Pregunto interesada Kaoru. La verdad que en el transcurso del primer año del colegio no había pasado nada interesante, ella que pensaba que al entrar al colegio su vida seria mucho mejor. Tendría novio, muchas amigas, pero la realidad era otra, además de que era algo tímida como para socializar. La más fresca por así decirlo era Misao, quien se caracterizaba por decir las cosas tal cuales eran y de frente, eso a veces le traía problemas pero a ella no le importaba. Tsubame era un poco más reservada, pero era novia de un uno de los chicos más populares del club de kendo el joven Yahiko.

-Justo ahora lo estamos haciendo.-Misao señalo al chico que iba entrando. Era alto, su piel blanca, ojos azules, su mirada era intensa ya que al llegar Kaoru se le quedo mirando a los ojos, su cabello negro. Ese chico tenía un semblante serio, él se sentó en su pupitre sin hablar con nadie. Cuando la clase comenzó el maestro procedió a presentarlo, Shinomori Aoshi, ese era el nombre de aquel chico. Al pasar los días se fue haciendo de amigos, era tan inteligente y atlético que rápidamente se convirtió en el capitán del equipo de básquet, era amable con las personas y muy servicial, fue lo que hizo a Kaoru enamorarse de el, pero ahora todo era diferente…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Tsubame cuanto tiempo ha pasado?-.

-mm...unos cinco minutos, desde que Aoshi salio del salón.-Decía Tsubame observando la hora en su reloj.

-¿ahora que recuerdo, el salón de tecnología es privado no?-.

-si lo es.

Misao puso una expresión de cómplice en su cara.- ¿habrá pensado encerrarse con ella dentro?-.

-¿pues es privada no?-. Tsubame le siguió el comentario.

-¿Qué!-.

Misao y Tsubame se sobresaltaron al escuchar esa voz, simplemente porque venia cargada de un aura que daba escalofríos. Kenshin que había escuchado la conversación, tenía una expresión seria. Había ido al salón de Kaoru a dejarle el almuerzo que su papa había preparado y no le gusto nada enterarse de eso.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un fuerte golpe fue dado a la pared, justo contra la que estaba acorralada Kaoru. Ella cerro sus ojos, Aoshi la tenia frente a el bloqueándole el paso.- ¿yo...te gusto verdad?-. Aoshi miraba seriamente a Kaoru, esta levanto la vista temerosa. Estaba tan confundida, el no era así, donde esta el Aoshi amable que ella conocía, estaba asustada. Lo estuvo más cuando Aoshi la tomo de la mejilla pasando sus dedos por ella, por sus labios, los cuales temblaban al amenazar el llanto. Ella lo miraba sonrojada, pero no quería que pasase así, justo cuando Aoshi comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de ella, Kaoru junto coraje posando sus manos en el pecho de el para detenerlo.-Tu…no eres Aoshi!...-. Kaoru cerró sus ojos y sus lágrimas amenazaban con asomarse-…él…él no haría una cosa así!.

Aoshi se sorprendió ante las palabras de ella y volvió a golpear la pared.-¿Que significa eso!... ¿Que clase de persona crees que soy! ...no hables sin saber y no me compares con tus fantasías de que soy el chico perfecto y amable!..

-Aoshi-chan-.

Kaoru y Aoshi se giraron al ver que alguien abrió la puerta, luego de abierta golpeo la puerta como pidiendo permiso para entrar. Ambos se sorprendieron a ver a Kenshin. Quien miro a Aoshi con desafió.-Aoshi-chan, si piensas hacer estas cosas mejor ponle llave a la puerta, o de otra forma te pueden interrumpir.

Aoshi miro serio a Kenshin y luego camino hacia el ante la sorpresa de Kaoru. Al igual que la de Misao y Tsubame que estaban tras de Kenshin. Misao se preocupo al ver las intenciones que ambos tenían.–Shinomori detente!.

-oh Dios se van a pelear!-.

Aoshi se puso frente a él, las expresiones de ambos tenían petrificadas a las chicas, pero Aoshi simplemente paso de lado de Kenshin para irse de ahí. Misao lo miro, jamás lo había visto con esa expresión, realmente daba miedo y solo atino a murmurar su nombre mientras lo observaba alejarse.

-Shinomori-.

-te he dejado el almuerzo que preparo papá en tu salón...-Kenshin miraba a Kaoru que estaba con la mirada ausente.- ¿me estas escuchando?..

Kaoru lo miro y sin decir nada salio corriendo de ahí, las chicas fueron tras ella preocupadas por todo lo que había pasado, mientras Kenshin solo metía sus manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón mirando como ella simplemente huía de ahí.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

La carrera de Kaoru fue detenida por Misao y Tsubame quien la tomo de la mano para detenerla a lo que ella giro y sus lágrimas caían una a una por sus mejillas.

-lo sentimos Kaoru, no quisimos que Kenshin los interrumpiera, pero nos escucho hablando de ustedes!..-Misao explicaba, pensaba que había echado a perder algo importante entre Kaoru y Aoshi.

-no..No es eso..-Kaoru limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter pero estas simplemente no dejaban de caer. Como pudo les dijo a las chicas ya que sus sollozos le dificultaban hablar.-estoy…muy aliviada..-las chicas la miraron desconcertadas, no sabían a lo que se refería-.

-Aoshi…él…comenzó a comportarse…extraño…-Kaoru seguía sollozando mientras Tsubame la abrazo para tranquilizarla.-él…él no era quien yo…creía..-_es por eso que al ver a Kenshin ahí me sentí muy aliviada._-el me hizo preguntarme porque me gustaba.

-¿en que estaría pensando?.-Misao le extrañaba mucho la forma de actuar de Aoshi.

-estoy muy asustada.-Kaoru se tranquilizo un poco pero seguía sollozando y Tsubame la dejo de abrazar.-es por eso que al ver a Kenshin me sentí aliviada no se, solo quería que el me sacara de ahí.

-Kaoru no me digas que...-Tsubame fue interrumpida por la seña de Misao de que no dijera nada. Misao miro con una expresión seria a Kaoru.

-¿te das cuenta que acabas de decir?

Kaoru miro sorprendida a Misao.-Eso es prueba de que estas enamorada, pero siempre intentas protegerte del dolor pensando solo en ti misma, ¿no te das cuenta que con eso te lastimas tu sola y haces daño a los demás?-. Misao suspiro ante la cara de desconcierto de Kaoru.-uuf...estoy comenzando a creer que soy una tonta por siempre estar tratando de ayudarte a entender, vamonos Tsubame.-Misao se fue llevándose a cuestas a Tsubame, mientras Kaoru se quedaba parada, no sabia que decir, las palabras de Misao retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿que le pasa al capitán?.-decía uno de los miembros del equipo al ver a Aoshi sentado con sus brazos recargados en sus rodillas cabizbajo y con una toalla sobre su cabeza impidiendo que vieran su rostro-.

-no se, creo que esta molesto por algo, hace rato se molesto con uno de primero por haber llegado tarde-.

-mm…pues ojala y sus asuntos personales no interfieran con el entrenamiento...ouch!-.el chico se dolió cuando alguien choco contra su hombro. Iba a voltear a reclamarle a la persona, pero al ver esa mirada violeta prefirió guardarse su comentario y el que termino disculpándose fue él.-eh…lo...Lo siento Himura-. Kenshin pasó de largo y fue a donde estaba sentado Aoshi.

-Aoshi-chan-.

Aoshi levanto la cabeza y miro a Kenshin parado frente a él.- ¿No tienes algo que decirme?-. Aoshi no contesto y volvió a bajar la cabeza para quedar en la misma posición de antes. Kenshin se inclino un poco hacia él.-Aoshi-chan, tienes la mala costumbre de culparte demasiado y rendirte-. Kenshin siguió sin tener respuesta de Aoshi.-ahora Kaoru no esta aquí, así que puedes dejar de ser el "amable Aoshi" de siempre-.

Esto provoco que Aoshi tomara del cuello de la camisa a Kenshin, tumbándolo y levantando su puño contra el. Los demás chicos que los vieron corrieron a separarlos pero se detuvieron al ver que Aoshi solo mantenía su puño alzado sin golpear a Kenshin. La verdad era que estaba desconcertado por la expresión de despreocupación de Kenshin, cosa que lo exasperaba.-¿Por qué no cerraste los ojos!..Por qué no te apartaste?...te golpeare hasta liberar mi coraje!-. Gritaba Aoshi quien aun mantenía sujeto a Kenshin y su puño alzado.

-solo quería verte enojado-.

Esto lo desconcertó aun mas, así que con ambas manos sobre el cuello de la camisa de Kenshin lo atrajo hacia el para gritarle furioso.-¿Que quieres decir, ¿Crees que soy estupido!...sales de no se donde interrumpiéndome!...eres un maldito, sino estuvieras aquí ella y yo estaríamos juntos!..."son hermanos"…ja! No me vengas con estupideces!...y…y eso de llamarme Aoshi-chan sin ninguna razón!-.

Aoshi comenzó a respirar agitado ya que al decir todo de una vez se quedo sin aire para respirar correctamente. Kenshin lo miraba con su tranquila expresión de siempre, ese pelirrojo si que sabia como volarle la cabeza-.

-lo que pasa que también me gusta Aoshi-chan-.

Lo dijo con la mayor naturalidad que lo caracterizaba, mientras que Aoshi sintió como la sangre le bajaba hasta los pies sintiendo un escalofrió intenso. Los demás chicos estaban azules ante semejante declaración. ¿Acaso el capitán y Himura mantenían una relación, ese fue exactamente el murmuro que escucho Aoshi de los chicos, giró a verlos molesto.

-Idiotas! No es verdad!-. Luego volvió su vista a Kenshin.-Himura incluso tus bromas tienen su límite-. Kenshin quien solo sonrió ante la reacción de Aoshi.-_que se cree este tipo diciéndome semejantes estupideces-. _

Aoshi miro la expresión tranquila de Kenshin mientras se levantaba, ya que hacia rato que había sido soltado por Aoshi.-_lo hizo a propósito, me dijo todo eso para poder sacar mi coraje.-_cerro sus ojos y una venita se asomo por su sien mientras Kenshin se iba.-_Maldito Himura, como he dejado que alguien mas chico que yo juegue así conmigo!-._ Realmente estaba enojado al haberse quedado sin palabras y lo peor de todo que ese pelirrojo tenia toda la razón.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Estas en casa Kenshin!-. Saito fue a recibir a su hijo como siempre todo animado y eufórico.- ¡dame tu abrigo hijo!-.

-_vaya como cuidas a la hija de tu prometida llegas temprano, que conveniente que eres-._Kenshin miraba a Saito con sarcasmo mientras este colgaba el abrió-.

-¿Y Kaoru?

-¿eh?... ¿todavía no ha llegado?...

-No, pensé que llegaría contigo.-La expresión de Saito se volvió de preocupación. Era un poco tarde para que Kaoru no llegara.-Tokyo no llega hasta mañana así que no creo que haya ido a su casa…-.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba anocheciendo, podían verse ya algunas estrellas desde el parque. Una chica se mecía en uno de los columpios que había ahí, estaba ausente de todo, se podían ver sus lágrimas cuando resbalaban por sus mejillas con el reflejo de la luna. La cual observaba atenta.-_supongo que Misao no querrá hablarme mas…solo pienso en mi misma, por no entender realmente lo que quiero, daño a los demás sin saber…eso fue lo que dijo…la luna…la luna sola en el universo…no puede depender de nadie..Así como yo-._ Unas nubes comenzaron a cubrir un poco la luna. Empezaba a refrescar un poco.-_Esta desapareciendo…yo también quiero desaparecer-._ Soy tan estupida-. Kaoru se llevo su mano a su frente mientras lloraba tristemente-.

-Pues si-.

Esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos y levanto su cara para mirar a un chico sobre una bicicleta.-¡Ke..Kenshin!-.

-Y me preguntaba quien seria lo suficientemente torpe para sentarse en un columpio y ponerse a llorar, pero si es nada más ni nada menos que mi hermana mayor-.

Kaoru se limpiaba sus lagrimas mientras pensaba frustrada.-_demonios que hace aquí!..Es la última persona con la que quisiera hablar… ¿por qué tuvo que ser Kenshin?-._

Kenshin se bajo de la bicicleta y la recargo en un barandal que rodeaba un mini jardín de flores en el parque. Justo enfrente estaban los columpios donde estaba sentada Kaoru, así que se sentó en el pequeño barandal para quedar frente a ella.

-¿Por qué siempre estas llorando?-.

-No estoy llorando-.

-Pues a mi me parece que si lo haces-.

-No estoy llorando-.

-Estas llorando-.

-¡Que no estoy llorando!-.

-¿es por mi culpa?.-Kenshin mostró un semblante mas serio, miraba fijamente como Kaoru entrecerraba sus ojos y mostraba sus mejillas sonrosadas por haber estado llorando.

-no,…es por otra cosa…-Kenshin miro como Kaoru comenzó a temblar y llevo su mano a su frente para comenzar a llorar nuevamente. Esta vez es como si quisiera descargar toda la tristeza que tenia por dentro.-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué han cambiado así las cosas?...como puedo protegerme a mi misma haciendo daño a los demás sin saberlo…no puedo perdonármelo-. Kaoru sollozo para tratar de calmarse un poco.-No…me di cuenta que las cosas que estaba diciendo eran crueles, hasta que mis amigas me lo dijeron…no me di cuenta de mi error-._Aoshi, Misao y Tsubame deben estar decepcionados de mi…inclusive tu..Kenshin-._

-¿Y que vas a hacer ahora?-. Kenshin llevo sus manos a los bolsillos y miro a Kaoru fijamente.- ellos te han mostrado tus errores, eso es porque se preocupan por ti, nadie anda diciendo los errores de otras personas si no le importase realmente esa persona, tal vez te pareció una manera muy fría pero es porque tienen fe en ti, por eso pueden decirlo de ese modo-.

Kaoru estaba sorprendida con las palabras de Kenshin, miraba el suelo buscando una respuesta.-_estar…con alguien a quien no le tengas miedo…eso es parecido a lo que dijo ese chico Sanosuke… "Es porque nos agrada Kenshin, por eso estamos con él"-._

-estoy hambriento, volvamos a casa.

Kenshin se subió de nuevo a su bicicleta, mientras Kaoru se sentía extrañamente aliviada, como si hubiera entendido todo, su corazón…realmente lo había entendido. Ahora todo estaba realmente claro para ella, Kenshin le hizo una seña para que subiera en la parte de atrás de la bicicleta y se sostuviera con las manos en los hombros de él y así se dirigieron a casa. Después de unos minutos de distancia recorrida Kaoru pensó si Kenshin no tendría frió ya que no traía abrigo.- Hey Kenshin, ¿tu viniste a buscarme?-.

-estas bromeando…no te creas tanto.-decía Kenshin con sarcasmo, pero realmente había ido por ella. Tan preocupado estaba que olvido ponerse su abrigo, Kaoru lo miraba, era tan impredecible, no lo entendía…tal vez por eso él...-Pesas mucho-.

-Pues lo siento!.-dijo molesta, nop…realmente no lo entendía.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Tsubame entro corriendo al salón llamando a Misao quien estaba almorzando en ese momento.-Misao!-.

-que!...puedes dejarme comer en paz-. Decía mientras llevaba un poco de comida a su boca-.

-eso lo puedes hacer luego!..Kaoru llamo a Aoshi para hablar!-.

-que!-. Misao sentía que se ahogaba con la comida al escuchar semejante cosa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi y Kaoru estaban en el pasillo, aprovecharon que era la hora del almuerzo para que no hubiera gente alrededor. Kaoru estaba realmente nerviosa, no sabia como empezar, pero tenia que hablar con la verdad. Aparte apenas ella misma se dio cuenta, así que eso le dificultaría el trabajo-.

-¿De que querías hablarme?-.

-eh…yo...-_se valiente Kaoru!..Vamos díselo!-. _Kaoru se inclino y dijo algo nerviosa pero concisa para que Aoshi la escuchara.-Yo lo siento Aoshi, me gusta Kenshin!.-sintió como sus mejillas se ponían calientes por el sonrojo, jamás pensó que lo diría, jamás pensó que le gustara ese loco. Misao y Tsubame quienes observaban todo desde un estratégico lugar estaban impactadas al saber que Kaoru realmente había dicho eso, que realmente se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, ahora lo difícil, ver a la cara al chico que le dijiste que te gustaba y resulta que tus sentimientos cambiaron hacia otro. Lentamente se levanto y miro a Aoshi quien tenia una expresión neutra-.

-has caído muy bajo.-Kaoru solo miraba al piso, estaba muy avergonzada-. Esta bien, me da igual, porque yo, la verdad….es que te odio-. Aunque el dijo eso realmente no sonaba como si así lo fuera. Aoshi se dispuso a retirarse y al pasar por un lado de ella puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kaoru…luego se fue de ahí-.

Kaoru al sentir la mano de Aoshi sobre su hombro trajo a su mente las palabras de Kenshin... " _tal vez te pareció una manera muy fría pero es porque tienen fe en ti, por eso pueden decirlo de ese modo"._- Lo siento-. _No me di cuenta, el también tiene su lado amable-._

Aoshi iba subiendo las escaleras y fue interceptado por Misao quien las iba bajando.-Shinomori-. Aoshi la miro extrañado.-Eres un buen chico gracias-.

-Eh!.-eso realmente lo sorprendió, Misao diciéndole eso y peor aun después de ese gracias dedicarle una sonrisa, eso si que lo desubico por completo. Misao fue hacia Kaoru y Tsubame la cual se había adelantado. Él mejor opto por irse, eso estaba volviéndolo loco.

-¿Por qué estas llorando, ya te decidiste de el no?.-Sip, ahí estaba de nuevo Misao, con esa característica fría como siempre.(NA: jeje si al parecer se invierten personalidades A/M :P)

-No, no es eso.-_es que fue Kenshin quien me dio esa lección!-._(NA: se refiere a entender sus sentimientos y los de los demás).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ah es Kaoru-chan!.-dijo Sanosuke saludándola, ella estaba esperando frente a la puerta de su salón-.

-hola Sanosuke, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos-. Sanosuke seguía con esa energía típica en el, traía un frasco en su mano cosa que llamo la atención de Kaoru.- ¿Vienen de otra clase?-.

-sip, venimos de tomar la clase de biología en el laboratorio voy a guardar esto Kaoru-chan-. Luego Sano entro al salón dejando a Kenshin y Kaoru solos-.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-.

-eh…ah no, solo vine a decirte..Gracias-. Dijo totalmente sonrojada-.

-¿Por qué?-.

Kaoru se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y sonrojada. No podía mirarlo a los ojos.-Pues...pues por muchas razones-.

Kenshin sonrió para luego tomar a Kaoru del mentón y hacerla que lo mirara a los ojos, esos ojos violetas que le encantaban a Kaoru. Pero eso solamente ella lo sabia, luego Kenshin le murmuro.-Siento mucho haber hecho que te enamoraras de mí, querida hermanita-.

Kaoru se separo de él como acto reflejo y le dijo molesta.-¿Quién?...quien esta enamorada de ti idiota!-. Kenshin solo sonrió y entro a su salón dejándola muy molesta a lo cual ella prefirió irse a su clase.

-Ese torpe, me trata como si fuera una idiota!-._ Aunque eso fue lo que le dije, yo se que realmente me gustas, enamorándome de mi futuro hermano…esto...realmente es muy raro-._ Kaoru iba pensativa y no se dio cuenta de que Megumi la observaba desde el otro edificio con una expresión seria y molesta.

------------------------- C O N T I N U A R A --------------------------

Holis!...aquí esta otro capitulo!..jeje la verdad que sus reviews son los que me motivan. Ah y como se dieron cuenta el rating cambio a "M". Aunque no tiene nada fuera de tono. A excepción si mas adelante se da en la historia un lime o lemon aun no lo se bien n.ñ.

Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que me apoyan con este fic. Créanme tomo en cuenta todos sus comentarios, que son criticas constructivas para mi.

Sobre la ortografía gomen TT, lo que pasa que no dispongo de mucho tiempo para escribir. Así que corrijo lo que puedo, estoy tratando de mejorarlo. Pero ténganme paciencia n.ñ. Aparte mi Word a veces no me detecta esos errores de tilde ¬¬. Pero tratare de ocuparme de esos.

Bueno ya no los molesto mas :P, Dejen sus reviews!...que me encanta leerlos y saber que me apoyan! n.n

V

Apretar aquí XD


	6. Cap6

Espero que les guste este nuevo fic, es un universo alterno, la historia esta basada en el manga Akuma de Sorou de Mitsuba Takanashi -, tendrá algunas modificaciones mías.

Ruroni Kenshin y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

Cáp. 6 "Confusiones"

La noche era realmente hermosa, las luces de la ciudad la hacían ver aun mas, el tiempo no transcurría para una pareja que se miraba de forma tierna profesándose amor eterno en un fino restauran de Tokio, ambos hicieron chocar suavemente sus copas para brindar.

-salud por tus hermosos ojos-.

Esta frase hizo sonrojar a la mujer que vestía elegantemente un traje negro el cual hacia juego con sus zapatillas del mismo color y un collar de perlas-.

-oh Saito..

Saito y Tokio fueron interrumpidos por un chillante sonido que provenía de la fricción de dos cubiertos y el dueño de ambos cubiertos Kenshin Himura, que miraba la escena con una venita en la sien y con un aura modalidad "golpear a papa", pero Kaoru no se quedaba atrás ya que al presenciar la escena de lo mas melosa derramo un poco de agua sobre su blusa ante el cortejo de hace unos momentos.

-cuantos años tienen…porque se comportan así de empalagosos.- Kenshin murmuraba entre dientes, mientras Tokio ayudaba a Kaoru a limpiar su blusa-.

-vamos Kenshin no me digas que estas celoso, todavía tengo mucho amor para ti!..-Decía sonriente Saito mientras bebía un poco de su copa para luego mirar a su amada Tokio y murmurarle sonriente.- Nunca pensé que aun dependiera así de mi.

-viejo..-Kenshin estaba perdiendo la calma y se iba a levantar del asiento para golpear a su padre pero Kaoru lo detenía nerviosa murmurándole que se calmara lo cual no paso desapercibido para Tokio-.

-además parece que ustedes ya se llevan mejor, me alegro mucho.-dijo al ver a Kenshin siendo casi abrazado por Kaoru, pero lo que realmente estaba impidiendo ella era que Kenshin comenzara una guerra de golpes contra el sr. Saito-. Ustedes están en plena juventud y la verdad que me tenia preocupada que con nuestro matrimonio no pudieran llevarse bien, pero veo que estaba equivocada-.

-eh-. Kaoru miro a su mamá desconcertada mientras Kenshin se tranquilizaba un poco sentándose de nuevo.-_claro que nos molesta mama!-._

-no te preocupes Tokio, cuidaremos de ambos, verdad hermanita?-. Decía de forma divertida ya que al parecer le había vuelto el buen humor.

-eh..ahh..si…jaja…si.-Kaoru estaba nerviosa ante esa actitud de Kenshin.-_que cree que esta haciendo ese tonto!-._Kaoru observaba a Kenshin como bebía de su copa con ese rostro tan tranquilo de el.-_no hay manera que podamos convertirnos en una verdadera familia, simplemente no la hay, dios es tan guapo, pero no, esto esta mal, esta clase de relación es una pecado, ¿verdad?._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru iba entrando al colegio mientras acomodaba su abrigo ya que estaba refrescando bastante se sorprendió al ver a dos personas que iban entrando al salón una de ellas iba riendo y golpeo en el brazo a su acompañante.

-_esos…esos son Misao y Aoshi.-_ Kaoru fue sacada de sus pensamientos al ser vista por Misao.

-ah, Kaoru, buenos!..

Kaoru se acerco a ellos algo tímida, ya que aun recordaba el incidente con Aoshi.-buenos..días-.

-si-. Fue lo único que recibió de el mientras miraba hacia otro lado pero de repente Misao lo golpeo en el brazo sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

-Que te pasa!...los hombres no deben estar resentidos por tonterías del pasado!-.

-ah eso dolió Misao!...controla tu propia fuerza..-dijo Aoshi quien se tomaba su brazo justo donde Misao lo golpeo tomándolo desprevenido, Kaoru solo los miraba confundida, desde cuando se habían vuelto tan amigos.

-porque, si eso es una demostración de amor.-dijo en un murmuro Misao apenas audible para su sorprendida amiga Kaoru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Queeeeee!.-grito sorprendida Kaoru quien conversaba con Misao en el receso, Misao solo la miro con una gotita en su frente ante el escándalo que armo-.

-shh..no tienes porque gritar, además me están empezando a gustar los chicos como el, así que no puedo dejarlo solo-.

-Me estas diciendo que me estabas ayudando aun cuando el te gustaba?

-claro que no, el apenas que me empezó a gustar, además antes era siempre el chico amable y neutro, así que no hay nada de que sentirse culpable, solo mostraremos lo que en verdad sentimos, ¿verdad?-. dijo Misao con una sonrisa a su amiga.-así que y que si se convierten en hermanos, no lo son de sangre, además yo siempre estaré apoyándote-.

-Misao, amiga!-.Kaoru se sintió conmovida ante las palabras de Misao, realmente ella y Tsubame siempre estarían de su lado.

-cambiando de tema, me estoy acercando a Aoshi.-Kaoru la miro como diciendo que también la apoyaba pero se quedo azul al ver lo que Misao hizo enseguida de que Aoshi iba entrando al salón al acomodarse en su pupitre, Misao lo miro y le grito.-Shinomori te quiero!.-provocando que se cayera de bruces y sonrojado ya que los pocos presentes comenzaron a murmurar.

-Makimachi no hagas eso!

-jajaja…-Misao le sonrió y Aoshi la miro supuestamente molesto, pero realmente estaba muy nervioso-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las chicas iban por el pasillo cuando se les hizo raro ver a mucha gente reunida en uno de los pizarrones de noticias, así que decidieron acercarse para ver que era lo que sucedía, Kaoru se metió entre la gente y cuando miro el anuncio sintió como la sangre se le bajaba de la cabeza a los pies, ahí estaba un anuncio que decía que el director de la escuela se había vuelto a casar, y que ahora el príncipe encantador tenia una hermana de nombre Kaoru kamilla y aun lado de la información la foto de ambos, Kaoru tomo el papel preguntándose que hacia su foto ahí, no daba crédito incluso había una foto de su mama y el sr. Saito, miro el encabezado y leyó el nombre del autor de la noticia.

-Por..Takani, 1er año, clase 8-. Kaoru arrugo el papel molesta.-aunque esto sea cierto no tienen porque poner datos personales, voy a quejarme!.-y salio corriendo al salón numero 8, al entrar se topo con aquella chica que la había molestado anteriormente-.ehh..disculpa..sobre..un..articulo-.

-soy Takani

Kaoru se sorprendió, esa chica fue la que escribió el articulo.-_es la fan obsesionada de Kenshin, también fue la que publico mi carta-._

-Pasa algo con mi articulo?.-Megumi se le acerco asechadoramente-.

-eh..no..bueno..es que estos son asuntos familiares…y bueno…no creo que..-Kaoru estaba realmente nerviosa ante la cercanía de Megumi, esa mujer tenía el mismo semblante de Kenshin, daba miedo a veces.

-tengo una buena razón para hacerlo

Kaoru la miro confundida mientras Megumi clavo su mirada en ella.-No dejare que Kenshin-sama y tu empiecen una relación, solo quería que lo supieras.-Kaoru la miraba perpleja y temerosa, acaso esa mujer conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos, si era así, eso realmente seria un gran problema.-Nunca me hubiera imaginado que llegarían a hacer hermanos, pero eso estuvo muy bien ya que no podrás hacer nada.-decía triunfante en ese momento fueron interrumpidas por Sanosuke.

-Megumi, Kenshin te esta buscando.

-bueno, nos vemos luego…"hermanita"-.

Kaoru no sabia que decir, esa mujer si que era de armas tomar.-_un momento cual es su relación con Kenshin, y porque el la esta buscando!-._ Kaoru se sintió molesta de repente, por lo cual decidió ir a ver que estaba sucediendo y se escondió en un lugar donde Kenshin y Megumi no la vieran pero ella si a ellos.

-que estas haciendo Kaoru-chan?.- le murmuro bajito Sanosuke sorprendiéndola ya que estaba aun lado de ella.

-shh…nada…solo déjame escuchar-.Sanosuke como no queriendo la cosa decidió hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué es todo esto?.-dijo Kenshin arrojando en el pupitre la nota que había publicado Megumi.

-Lo que estas viendo-.

-te estoy preguntando la razón-.

-Kenshin-sama, ¿sabes que eres muy popular, si tus fans se llegaran a enterar comenzarían a molestarla, esto solo es por el bien de tu hermana-.

Kaoru miraba molesta a Megumi, ella sabia perfectamente porque lo estaba haciendo, eso de protegerla era puro cuento de ella. Kenshin miro a Megumi sin decirle nada, luego se acomodo en su pupitre de nuevo.

-Hay algo mas en que te pueda ayudar Kenshin-sama?-.

-No, y ya te dije que no me llames así-.

Kaoru se acerco a Sanosuke para murmurarle.-oye…cual es la relación de esos dos?-. Sanosuke le murmuro algo y esta se sobresalto.-Que!...amigos de la infancia!-. Kenshin y Megumi voltearon y miraron a Kaoru tapándose la boca, mentalmente se llamaba una y otra vez tonta ella misma, como pudo dejarse descubrir, ahora solo le quedaba esperar que le dirían Kenshin y Megumi.

Kenshin sonrió, era una sonrisa de esas suyas que decían "prepárate que planeo algo", Kaoru desvió un poco su vista de la de él.-¿Por qué te escondes Kaoru?-.

Sanosuke fue hacia Kenshin y lo abrazo.-Kaoru!...si me incluyes a mi, somos el inseparable trío de amigos de la infancia!.-Verdad Kenshin!-.

-Sanosuke no te acerques mucho a Kenshin-sama!-.

-Ahh tu eres muy mala desde pequeños has sido mala conmigo.-decía Sanosuke de forma graciosa, mas bien parecían niños peleando por algo sin importancia.

-Ya cállate cabeza de gallo!

-nnn..bruja!-. le dijo sacándole la lengua.

Kaoru miraba sorprendida la escena, jamás se imagino que fueran tan amigos, fue sacada rápidamente de sus pensamientos por la voz de Kenshin.-Kaoru ve cómprame una taza de café-.

-Eh..-. no sabia que responder, aparte justo cuando Kenshin le pidió eso, Megumi la miro con cara de pocos amigos, a lo que ella recordó lo que le había dicho antes, que no les permitirá estar juntos..así que opto por la huida.-ahh..hay me duele el estomago!..creo que me voy!-.

-Oye!..Como que te duele?...no finjas que no me escuchaste!.-demasiado tarde, Kaoru ya había salido de ahí dejando a Kenshin molesto y con su antojo de una taza de café.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Kaoru?-.Tsubame llamaba persistentemente a Kaoru, pero esta estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Otra vez se quedo congelada-. Suspiraba Misao mientras llevaba un poco de alimento a su boca, aunque era gracioso ver a Kaoru como piedra justo en el momento que esta llevaba su alimento a la boca.

-Ya debería comerlo-.

-Tsubame, sabes que cuando Kaoru se congela es medio lenta-.

-¿_Porque tiene que ser así, en mi situación actual no puedo confesar mis sentimientos-._Kaoru volvió en si, llevando por fin el alimento a su boca.- hiuuk!...esta frió-.

-¿Pues que esperabas?...lenta igual que siempre-.

-No digas eso Misao!-…dijo un poco molesta, en eso iba entrando Aoshi con un semblante un poco cansado.

-¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa?-.

-ah...hola Misao, es…que ayer llego una manager que nadie puede controlar, aparte de que no hace nada, nos pone a nosotros a hacerlo-. Aoshi se deja caer en su asiento ante el agotamiento que sentía, Kaoru y Misao se miraron, creían sospechar de quien se trataba.

Después de clases Misao y Kaoru decidieron quedarse a la practica del club de basket, Tsubame tenia un compromiso a lo que no pudo acompañarlas, al llegar al gimnasio se sorprendieron al ver a varias chicas animando a Kenshin el cual estaba en pleno juego de entrenamiento, le molesto un poco lo que le gritaban a Kenshin, no quería reconocerlo pero le daban un poco de celos esas chicas.

-hey ya cállense, han estado gritando desde que empezó el partido, además de que eso distrae a Kenshin-sama!-. decía una molesta Megumi desde abajo, ya que las chicas estaban desde un segundo piso observando el juego.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota, el que seas la manager no te da derecho a gritarnos!.-Contestó una de las chicas parándole el dedo a Megumi, Kaoru se sentía realmente nerviosa ante la situación, esa Megumi no debería meterse con chicas más grandes, le podría acarrear problemas.

-Capitán, la manager otra vez se esta peleando-. Dijo un chico del equipo acercándose a Aoshi, quien estaba frente a la pared recargándose con una mano.

-Desde cuando esto se convirtió en un ring-. Murmuraba molesto entre dientes.

Mientras Kaoru y Misao miraban atemorizadas como seguía la guerra de insultos entre Megumi y las de tercero. Fue entonces cuando Sanosuke se acerco a Megumi.- Meg ya deja eso-.

-Que!...tu no digas no digas nada cabeza de pollo!-.

-lo digo por tu bien!-.

-No necesito que te preocupes por mi!-.

Sanosuke se acerco a Aoshi y como niño pequeños se agarro de su brazo.-Megumi me odia porque siempre estoy al lado de Kenshin!-.

-Y que se supone que yo debo de hacer!-. Decía exaltado Aoshi. La verdad que ese lugar se estaba convirtiendo de locos.

-Megumi, ya es suficiente-. Dijo Kenshin tranquilo, mientras que estaba secándose el sudor después del duro partido de hace un rato, Megumi solo giro a verlo y se quedo callada. Esto no paso desapercibido por Kaoru quien miraba fijamente a Kenshin desde el 2do piso.

-¿Por qué la llama por su nombre!...eso me molesta-. Una de las chicas miraba con odio a Megumi, como era posible que Himura le llamara por su nombre.

-Ustedes también basta, se pelean por cosas sin importancia-. Ante la mirada seria de Kenshin las chicas optaron por irse. Aunque muy molestas.

Kaoru estaba sorprendida. Él la protegió, ese era su pensamiento. Megumi al verla en ese estado la tomo de la mano y salieron corriendo a pesar del la oposición de Kaoru.

-Kenshin-sama, quieres agua?-.

-No, y ya te dije que no me llames así-.

-Megumi yo si quiero agua-. Decía Sanosuke sonriente.

-Pues ve y toma de la llave-.

-Siempre de bruja!-. Le contesto molesto Sanosuke. En eso Misao llego con Kaoru y luego se puso tras de ella sosteniéndola de los hombros.

-Kamiya la manager del basket ha revivido una vez mas!.-Kaoru giro con una expresión de pánico a Misao ante semejantes palabras que dijo. Todos giraron a verlas sintiendo Kaoru sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies.

-hermanita, ahora yo soy la manager-. Decía de forma inocente Megumi.

Kaoru estaba a punto de irse, pero su amiga le murmuro que si iba a permitir que esa tipa le ganara. Ante la confusión de Kaoru, Misao la aventó un poco mas quedando de frente de Megumi, Kaoru realmente estaba asustada, pero Misao decidió darle otra ayudadita (NA: si así ayudan las amigas mejor no tengo :P).-Ella realmente se compromete a ser mas responsable-.

-¿Por que no lo son las dos?...además una parte del trato para que yo me uniera al equipo de basket fue que Kaoru fuera la manager-. Kaoru solo pudo murmurar el nombre de Kenshin, realmente la estaba apoyando. Pero Megumi la miro con cara de disgusto.

-¿Aoshi, miembros del equipo de basket están de acuerdo verdad!-. Dijo una animada Misao. Los demás solo asintieron nerviosos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron unos días. Megumi siempre se las ingeniaba para que Kaoru terminara haciendo las tareas difíciles, los roses entre ellas no se dieron a esperar. Kaoru siempre se contenía, ese día terminaba de limpiar los vestidores de los chicos e iba saliendo realmente cansada. Pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta al ver a Megumi observando el juego de Kenshin, realmente su expresión cambiaba, no era fría, todo lo contrario, recordó que una vez escucho como Megumi le dijo a uno de los miembros que ella solo estaba ahí para cuidar de Kenshin, que no la molestara con eso de andarles comprando las cosas o agua.-_ ella realmente debe de saber cosas de Kenshin que yo desconozco-._

-Kaoru, toalla!-. Kaoru salio de sus pensamientos ante la petición de Kenshin. Aunque sintió la mirada penetrante de Megumi. Resignada fue por una toalla mientras pensaba.-_le prometí a Misao que mostraría lo que en verdad siento. Así que no me importa si ella se interpone, o si la relación es un pecado-._ Kaoru le entrego la toalla a Kenshin.-Aquí tienes-. Iba seria, realmente estaba decidida.-_No perderé ante los sentimientos de Megumi por Kenshin. Porque a mi también me gusta él-. _

El entrenamiento había terminado, todos los chicos se dirigían a los vestidores mientras Kaoru se quedaba juntando los balones. En el justo momento que se inclinaba sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. Definitivamente sabia de quien provenía.-_Ya esta aquí-._

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-.

-ok-.

Kaoru y Megumi salieron tras del gimnasio, Megumi era una persona muy imponente, lo cual ponía nerviosa a Kaoru. Además era su rival en el amor.

-¿Sabes cual es tu situación aquí, "hermanita"?.-Realmente su tono era arrogante. Pero Kaoru ya se había decidido y junto todo el coraje que pudo para responderle.

-Se lo que me vas a decir, pero mis sentimientos por Kenshin no cambiaran solo por ti-.

Megumi observo a Kaoru, e inesperadamente se comenzo a reir.-jaja..eres tan graciosa-.

-¿Qué es tan divertido eh!-.

Megumi cambio su expresión a una mas segura y le dijo seriamente a Kaoru.-Aunque cambiases tus sentimientos hacia Kenshin, todo seguiría igual. ¿No te lo dije antes?. Tu solo serias un juguete para él. A él nunca le gustaría una chica como tu.

Kaoru sentía como sus labios comenzaban a temblar. Pensaba si así realmente serian las cosas.-¿Por qué me dices todo…eso?-.

-¿No lo sabes, Kenshin-sama siempre ha estado a mi lado. Así que al final se decidirá por mí.

-De que hablas zorra, ni siquiera te ha mirado-. Kaoru y Megumi voltearon sorprendidas ante la presencia de las chicas de tercero, la verdad no se miraba que fueran de buen humor.-Tu, la de pelo negro, ven un momento-.

-Hey suéltame!-. Megumi fue tomada fuertemente de los brazos por dos de las chicas y llevada a la que al parecer era la líder. Kaoru quiso interferir pero una de ellas la empujo haciendo que cayera al piso.

-cállate, no te metas este asunto es con esta zorra-.

-Suéltenme!-.Megumi quiso safarse de las chicas pero estas la sujetaron mas fuerte tomándola del cabello. Kaoru no sabia que hacer. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue buscar ayuda así que salio corriendo de ahí.

-_Tengo que encontrar a alguien!.-_Kaoru iba corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela. A esa hora ya casi todos se habían ido a sus casas.-Hay alguien!...por favor ayúdenme!.-Kaoru iba gritando pero nadie contestaba cuando paso por el pasillo de los de primero iban saliendo Kenshin y Sanosuke. Para ella fue como un respiro de alivio verlos aun ahí.

-¿Kaoru que pasa, porque tanto grito?-.

-Kenshin, las de 3ro se han llevado a Megumi!-.

Kenshin y Sanosuke se sorprendieron e inmediatamente salieron corriendo guiados por Kaoru hacia el lugar en donde tenían a Megumi. Cuando llegaron las chicas la estaban golpeando a lo que Kenshin les grito.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo!...deténganse!-. Kenshin tomo a una fuertemente de la mano para separarla de Megumi. Mientras que de la otra se ocupo Sanosuke.-Si vuelven a acercársele se arrepentirán!-. Kaoru nunca lo había visto así, realmente estaba furioso, esa expresión en sus ojos le daba miedo. Las chicas miraron asustadas a Kenshin e inteligentemente optaron por irse de ahí.

Kaoru miraba como Kenshin se inclinaba a Megumi para ayudarla y preguntarle si estaba bien. No sabia porque justo se le vinieron a la mente las palabras que antes ella le dijo, "No lo sabes, al final el se decidirá por mi". Sus ojos se abrieron aun mas al ver como Megumi acariciaba la mejilla de Kenshin para luego arrojarse a él y abrazarlo.

-Kenshin-sama, has venido a salvarme!-. Se aferraba a él con tanta fuerza. Kaoru solo bajo su mirada. Estaba realmente confundida porque su pecho dolía. Dolía como nunca.

----------------------------- C O N T I N U A R A -------------------------

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!...y por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia, me la pensé mejor y deje este rating espero y si kede con la historia :P

Espero seguir mejorando en la redacción y ortografía, aunque como les dije antes se me dificulta un poco mas que nada por el tiempo que tengo que es mínimo, gomen TT.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este Cáp., y por fis dejen sus reviews que son los ke me motivan para escribir!


	7. Cap7

Espero que les guste este nuevo fic, es un universo alterno, la historia esta basada en el manga Akuma de Sorou de Mitsuba Takanashi -, tendrá algunas modificaciones mías.

Ruroni Kenshin y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

Cáp. 7 "La confusión del corazón"

-Kenshin-sama, has venido a salvarme!-. Se aferraba a él con tanta fuerza. Kaoru solo bajo su mirada. Estaba realmente confundida ¿porque su pecho dolía?. Dolía como nunca.

Megumi se abrazo a Kenshin y él correspondió el abrazo.- ¡Tenia mucho miedo!-.

-Eres una tonta, eso pasa cuando andas insultando a la gente con tu actitud, espero que con esto no vuelvas a hacerlo mas-.Era más un regaño que un reproche. Kenshin realmente estaba preocupado por ella. Sanosuke se acerco a ellos para ver si todo estaba bien.

-Sano encárgate de todo, voy a llevar a Megumi a la enfermería, se torció un tobillo-. Sano asintió mientras Kenshin ayudaba a Megumi para ir a la enfermería. Kaoru solo pudo observar como se alejaban.

- ¡Kenshin!-.

Kenshin volteo ante el llamado de Kaoru y solo lo dijo de forma seria.-Estará bien, vete a casa-. Luego finalmente se perdieron de vista.

Kaoru bajo la mirada y sintió como lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos._-Para ti la existencia de Megumi...es...-_. Una lagrima cayo al piso siendo absorbida rápidamente por la tierra.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la enfermería Megumi estaba siendo atendida por Kenshin. Él le ponía un poco de pomada para el dolor.-Lo bueno que no es tan grave, con esta pomada y unas vendas estarás bien-.

-Siempre eres tan amable cuando tienes una persona herida frente a ti-. Megumi lo miraba fijamente como untaba la pomada en su tobillo. Después él se levanto para buscar algunas vendas sin contestar nada.

Megumi suspiro y continuo.-Esto me recuerda cuando estábamos en secundaria, siempre te tenía preocupado. ¿Te acuerdas?. Pero todavía sigues ayudándome-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru fue acompañada por Sanosuke al gimnasio para recoger las cosas de Megumi. Kaoru tomaba las de ella. Estaba acomodando su mochila cuando Sanosuke rompió el silencio.- A Megumi siempre la han molestado mucho-.

Kaoru giró hacia él un poco sorprendida.- ¿De…que hablas?-.

Sanosuke puso una expresión seria y algo triste.-Durante la secundaria sus compañeras se metían con ella, tu conoces su actitud, pero no es porque ella sea así, simplemente se le dificulta el relacionarse con las personas. Lo que paso hace rato ha pasado varias veces-.

Kaoru se sentía mal por Megumi, no debió juzgarla así, realmente ha sufrido pensó ella.-Aunque sabes Kaoru, Kenshin siempre ha estado ahí para ayudarla-.

Kaoru observo como la expresión de Sanosuke se hizo melancólica.- Para Megumi, Kenshin es como un príncipe. Puedo entender sus sentimientos. Porque incluso un chico como yo le cae muy bien a Kenshin-. Sanosuke suspiro y dijo casi en un murmuro.- Es por eso que algunas veces me gustaría ser tan fuerte como él-.

Kaoru se sorprendió, entonces eso quería decir que.-Sanosuke…no me digas que a ti…Megumi...te…-. Sanosuke cambio su expresión demostrando una mas alegre.

-Pero si Megumi es feliz, entonces yo también lo soy-. Sanosuke se apresuro a juntar las cosas y se despidió de Kaoru.-Bueno ya me tengo que ir, tengo que llevarles sus mochilas. Adiós Kaoru-chan!-.

-Adiós...-. Kaoru bajo la mano con la que se despedía de Sanosuke lentamente.-_Sanosuke...esta soportando un amor no correspondido, comparado con los sentimientos de Sanosuke. Los de Megumi por Kenshin son mucho más fuertes-._ Kaoru no quería hacerse la siguiente pregunta, simplemente eso la asustaba, pero era algo inevitable..._-¿Los sentimientos de Megumi…son correspondidos?-._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru estaba preparando la cena, ya que Tokyo llegaría mas tarde. En un platito tomo un poco del guisado y lo probo.-_Me pregunto que ocurrió después. ¿la llevaría a su casa?-._

-¿Estas cocinando fideos?-. Kaoru se quedo congelada ante esa voz, no lo había escuchado entrar, ni mucho menos lo sintió ponerse a un lado de ella y mucho menos se lo esperaba en su casa.-No le pongas cebollas, no me gustan-.

Después de unos segundos reacciono. Esto asusto a Kenshin ya que no se esperaba esa reacción (NA: Exagerada y a destiempo :P).-Kyaaaa!... ¡¿Qué haces aquí!... ¿Cebollas?..

-¡Tranquila!...no tienes porque reaccionar así!-. Le dijo molesto, luego levanto la tapa de la olla para ver el guisado.-Además papá se quedo a trabajar, por eso vine a cenar acá-.

-¡Al menos toca el timbre!-. Le dijo molesta poniendo la mano en su cintura y amenazándolo con el cucharón.

-¡Pues tú no cerraste la puerta!-.

-ah...eh...bueno...pero mi mamá aun no llega-. Dijo tranquilizándose un poco-.

Kenshin tomo su mochila y luego se dirigió a la sala.-Entonces tráeme un café-.

Kaoru lo miro realmente molesta.-_¡Pero que se ha creído tomándose tanta confianza!... ¿Por qué actúa como si nada hubiera pasado?...acaso no se ha dado cuenta de mis sentimientos...-._ (NA: Pues si no los dices como lo hace ..U).

Kaoru se dirigía a la sala con una taza de café, luego una gotita resbalo por su sien...-_A todo esto…acaso se cree que soy su criada-. _Al llegar una de sus cejas comenzó a reaccionar en forma de tic. Ya que Kenshin estaba recostado con una cobija encima viendo que había de bueno en la TV._- ¿Se podía poner mas cómodo no?-._Pensó sarcásticamente Kaoru mientras le daba la taza de café.-Toma-.

Ambos estaban sentados mientras Kaoru jugaba nerviosa con sus manos sobre la mesa. Kenshin como si nada bebía su café y miraba la TV. Kaoru decidió romper el silencio.-Kenshin… ¿Cómo...esta Megumi?-.

-solo algunos rasguños y una leve torcedura del tobillo, estará bien.- Kenshin ni siquiera se digno a mirarla, eso entristeció mas a Kaoru. Pero ella quería saber más.

-¿Es verdad que siempre están molestando a Megumi?-.

La pregunta de Kaoru logro atraer la atención de Kenshin.- ¿Eso te dijo Sanosuke?...debería aprender a mantener la boca cerrada-.

Kaoru bajo la mirada…-él me dijo que tu siempre estabas ahí para ayudarla-.

Kenshin dejo de beber su café y suspiro.-Cada vez que la miro me siento frustrado. Siempre esta alardeando de si misma y alejándose de los demás, no acepta a nadie. Eso me recuerda a mi cuando era más joven y realmente me disgusta-.

Kaoru lo miro sorprendida, nunca se imagino que Kenshin fuera de esa manera antes.-_Yo…realmente no se nada sobre Kenshin-._ Eso realmente la incomodaba.-¿Es por eso que siempre estas ayudándola verdad?-.

Kenshin miro a Kaoru y luego sonrió.-Que… ¿Estas celosa Kaoru?-.

Esto la tomo desprevenida e hizo que se sonrojara.-¡Que!... como voy a estar celosa idiota!-. Le dijo enojada. Pero Kenshin se le acerco un poco por sobre la mesa lo cual la hizo sonrojarse aun mas.

-Estoy pensando acercarme más para ver tu expresión de celos-. Dijo avanzando para acortar más la distancia entre sus rostros. A lo cual automáticamente Kaoru puso entre ellos la bandeja en la que había llevado el café, solo que no midió la distancia y golpeo a Kenshin en la frente.

-¡Hey...eso duele!-.

Kaoru se levanto realmente molesta con él.- ¡Eres un idiota!-. Luego se retiro hacia la cocina.

-¡¿Como te atreves a pegarme y luego llamarme idiota!...!ven aquí te estoy hablando!-.

-Estoy en casa-. Cuando Kaoru paso molesta por el recibidor hacia la cocina Tokyo se extraño.- ¿Que pasa Kaoru, ¿Por qué grita Kenshin?-.

-¡No lo se!... ¡hoy no ceno!-. Dijo mas molesta y cambio el rumbo hacia su habitación.

-Pero que le pasa a esa niña...-. Tokyo estaba desconcertada ante la actitud de Kaoru. Kenshin bebió un poco de café y añadió serio.

-Su etapa de rebelde ah llegado-.

Kaoru llego a su habitación y comenzó a golpear una almohada.-¡S_iempre lo mismo!... ¡porque siempre soy yo la que se pone inquieta y nerviosa!.-_Ese estupido!... ¡que se cree!... ¡es un idiota!-.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día siguiente era lluvioso. Misao y Kaoru estaban limpiando el salón de química. Kaoru le había contado todo acerca de lo sucedido a Misao.

-Eso es porque estas preocupada. Espero explicarme, es porque tu no estas segura de lo que Kenshin siente por ti, ¿no es así?-. Kaoru asintió y Misao se limpio las manos y suspiro.-Si es así, entonces vayamos a preguntarle-. Misao fue detenida por una asustada Kaoru.

-¡nooo…como se te ocurre eso Misao!-.

-Kaoru, si sabes que esa es la razón. Porque no lo haces más fácil-.

-Esto no es tan fácil Misao-. Kaoru realmente no se sentía lista para abrirse de esa manera. Mucho menos enfrentarse a Megumi.

-Así que aceptaste su dinero...jaja-. Kaoru y Misao se miraron, esa chica que iban pasando era una de las de 3ro. Kaoru las reconoció, eran las que atacaron a Megumi. Pero lo que escucho realmente la dejo helada.

-Si, esa chica tonta de Megumi me dio dinero por golpearla-.

-Hey vayámonos de compras para gastarlo!-. Dijo la otra chica mientras se reían por el pasillo, pero una de ellas fue detenida sorpresivamente por Kaoru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke iba corriendo hacia el gimnasio. Iba a llegar tarde todo por haberse quedado a jugar con unos amigos. Cuando iba a entrar al gimnasio miro a Kaoru y Megumi entrar a la sala de juntas. Cosa que lo sorprendió mucho.

Megumi estaba recargada en algunos casillero que ahí había.-¿Para que me llamaste?...todavía me duele el tobillo sabes-.

-Todo esto es parte de tu plan… ¿verdad?-.

Megumi se sorprendió, esa mocosa se había enterado de todo, eso no se lo esperaba.-Así que te diste cuenta-.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste!...esas cosas podrían dañarte!. Kenshin y Sanosuke realmente estaban preocupados por ti!-. Kaoru le gritaba molesta. Megumi hizo una expresión de burla.

-Haré lo que sea con tal de que Kenshin-sama me preste atención-.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un fuerte silbido se escucho por todo el gimnasio. Aoshi estaba llamando todos para que se prepararan para la practica.-¿Las managers donde están?-.

-Ahora que lo menciona capitán, ellas salieron y no han regresado-. Dijo uno de los miembros del equipo.

Sanosuke estaba ayudando en el calentamiento de Kenshin. Quien estaba estirando sus piernas un poco.-ah es cierto, mire a Kaoru-chan y Megumi entrar a la sala de juntas-. Kenshin giró a verlo algo sorprendido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Lo que haces esta mal!...te aprovechas de la amabilidad de las personas. Eso es realmente horrible Megumi!-.

Megumi la miro con desafió.-No tienes ningún derecho a decirme esto. ¿Por qué estas enojada?-. Megumi rió.-Ahh ya se...es porque estas celosa de mi, porque sabes que a Kenshin-sama no le gustas-. Megumi comenzó a reír.-realmente fue divertido…jaja...esa expresión tuya cuando Kenshin-sama me llevo a la enfermería-.

Eso era realmente bajo, como podía ser así.-No sabias que todo era farsa y saliste corriendo a buscar ayuda…que lastima que al final te hayan hecho a un lado...jaja-. El sonido de una bofetada se escucho en la sala. Era demasiado para Kaoru no podía escuchar mas.

Megumi se llevo la mano a la mejilla que tenia roja por el golpe mirando seriamente a Kaoru. Pero justo en el momento entraron Kenshin y Sanosuke.- ¿Qué están haciendo?-.

Sanosuke corrió hacia Megumi quien se tomaba la mejilla.-¿Megumi que paso?-.

-No se…Kaoru de pronto me bofeteo-. Megumi tenía un tono lastimero, Sanosuke miro enojado a Kaoru.

-¿Kaoru en que estas pensando?...Megumi no te ha hecho nada-.

-No…eso...no-. Kaoru no sabia que responder, se sentía muy mal por la situación.

-¿Es eso cierto Kaoru?...Megumi aun no esta bien y lo sabes-. Kenshin la miro seriamente.

Megumi tomo la mano de Kenshin y le dijo en tono suplicante.-Kenshin-sama no te enfades, yo estoy bien-.

Kenshin ayudo a Megumi a ponerse de pie, todo esto era mucho para ella. Sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y en un murmuro solo pudo pronunciar ante los sollozos reprimidos.-¿Por…por que…la estas protegiendo?…las cosas…que ha hecho…-. Kaoru levanto su vista hacia ellos, sus lagrimas caían rápidamente y grito.-Kenshin si la sigues protegiendo, su personalidad se volverá aun peor!-.

-¿Ya terminaste Kaoru?-. La mirada de Kenshin la sentía clavarse en su corazón, como podía tratarla así, ella lo miro con furia.- ¿En que estas pensando?...si quieres decirme algo entonces hazlo-.

-Yo…solo...no...se-. Kaoru se llevo la mano a su frente realmente se sentía desubicada, ese sentimiento de nuevo, de ser la única nerviosa y avergonzada, realmente odiaba sentirse así.-_Ya...ya he tenido suficiente-. _Levanto su vista nuevamente enfrentándolo.

-Tu siempre estas tan sereno…siempre molestando a los demás…verme…tan nerviosa debe entretenerte ¿verdad?-. Su mente realmente estaba hecha un caos. Un caos que ya no soporto y fue como una explosión para ella.-¡No soy tu juguete!...!Tú no me afectaras mas!-.

Kenshin apretó su mandíbula y luego fijo su mirada en la de Kaoru.-Bien…no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Ya que no te molestare más-.

Los labios de Kaoru comenzaron a temblar. Lo mejor era irse de ahí y así lo hizo. Solo dio media vuelta y salio corriendo del lugar. Sanosuke quiso detenerla saliendo tras ella. Pero Kaoru simplemente decidió no volver a mirar hacia atrás.

Kenshin dio un fuerte golpe con el puño a los casilleros. Megumi lo abrazo por detrás y le murmuro.-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado Ken-.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La lluvia no había cesado. Kaoru corría sin importar que se estuviera mojando. Solo quería alejarse de ahí. Pero la imagen de Kenshin mirándola de forma tierna y sonriéndole (NA: la escena cuando Kaoru ayudaba a Saito con los platos).-_Soy una estupida…siempre había pensado que le era indispensable. Tal vez eso era lo que yo quería creer-._ Las lágrimas de Kaoru se confundían con las gotas de la lluvia. El sonido del agua fue lo único que se escucho cuando ella cayó de rodillas y se abrazo, llorando como nunca.-_Lo quise creer solo porque me enamore de Kenshin-._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi tenía recargada su frente en la espalda de Kenshin. Él solo tenía su mirada fija en el suelo. Estaba confundido también.

Sanosuke decidió quedarse fuera, no quería interferir entre la charla que tenían Megumi y Kenshin. Por mas que esta le lastimara.

----------------------------C O N T I N U A R A-----------------------------

Holis, gracias por sus reviews, la verdad que sin el apoyo de todos ustedes la historia no seria la misma.

De antemano les agradezco a aquellas personas que dejaron y las que tal vez dejaran su opinión del final de mi otro fic.

¡Y bueno aquí esta otro capitulo mas!...jeje el próximo estará lleno de sorpresitas.

Dejen su Review que es como mi alimento w


	8. Cap8

Espero que les guste este nuevo fic, es un universo alterno, la historia esta basada en el manga Akuma de Sorou de Mitsuba Takanashi -, tendrá algunas modificaciones mías.

Ruroni Kenshin y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

Cáp. 8 "Decisión por amor"

El sonido del agua fue lo único que se escucho cuando ella cayó de rodillas y se abrazo, llorando como nunca.-_Lo quise creer solo porque me enamore de Kenshin-._

Megumi tenía recargada su frente en la espalda de Kenshin. Él solo tenía su mirada fija en el suelo. Estaba confundido también.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado Ken, no quiero nada mas que a ti-. Megumi se aferro más a Kenshin. Pero luego fue sorprendida por la brusca separación de él.

-Basta Megumi, si continuas de esta manera no llegaras a ningún lado!-. Kenshin estaba molesto. Se calmo y luego le dijo serio.-Si lo que buscas es algo mas que amistad, entonces no puedo ayudarte en eso-. La expresión de Megumi era de sorpresa. Él nunca había sido así de directo e hiriente.

-¿yo ni siquiera te gusto?-. Megumi llevo una mano a su pecho.-yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa por ti, me...me gustas mucho-. Diciendo esto con algo de timidez.

-Pero tú a mi no-. Rápida y concisa fue la respuesta de Kenshin. Megumi lo miro molesta.

-Entonces… ¿Qué quieres de ella?-. Megumi mordió su labio, no iba a llorar-. ¡¿Qué puede hacer Kaoru por ti, dime!-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kamiya… ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Aoshi se sorprendió de ver a Kaoru en el pasillo del gimnasio el cual estaba completamente solo. Kaoru levanto la vista, mostrando sus ojos llorosos.-Ka...Kamiya!... ¿Qué paso?-.

-No…nada, lo siento…debería volver al gimnasio-. Kaoru limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de sus suéter provocando que su piel se irritara mas.-_Que tonta…prometí ser mejor manager...como es que caí en esto-. _Una toalla estaba frente a ella. Aoshi se la ofrecía para que limpiara sus lágrimas, Kaoru lo miro con un poco de sorpresa.

-¿Himura y tú han tenido una pelea?-.

-¿eh?-.

-ehh…no...es nada. Es que Misao dijo que has estado extraña esta mañana, ella cree que es su culpa por obligarte a ser manager de nuevo-.

Kaoru bajo su vista.-_Misao-._ No pudo contener de nuevo sus lágrimas, sus amigos se preocupaban por ella, hasta Aoshi al cual llego a lastimar, Kaoru pensó que siempre estaba causando problemas a sus amigos.

-Gracias…lo…siento-.

-¿Estas lamentando el haberte enamorado de esa clase de chico?-.

Aoshi le pregunto de forma seria. Kaoru se sorprendió ante este comentario, no lo esperaba de él.-Es que no entiendo, porque lo elegiste-. Aoshi suspiro y continuo.-Al principio, pensé que solo le gustaba molestar a las personas por diversión, pero en el fondo él entiende los sentimientos de los demás mejor de lo que tú crees, el dolor de los demás, en pocas palabras es raro ver personas tan maduras a su edad. Podría decirse que por eso su forma de pensar es tan complicada de entender-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi suspiro resignada.-Kenshin, creo que estas enfadado porque no puedes predecir lo que ella va a hacer, como lo puedes hacer con cualquiera, ¿verdad?-. Kenshin miro a Megumi.-Es como si te hubieran quitado tu juguete de las manos-.

Megumi miro hacia la ventana.-Con tal de que la persona haga lo que tu quieras, te da igual quien sea, ¿verdad?. Solo es para que desaparezca la sensación de ser abandonado-.

-cállate-.

-Esa chica no es la madre que te abandono-. Megumi enfrento la mirada de Kenshin quien golpeo fuertemente uno de los casilleros.

Kenshin se acerco a ella, su mirada era diferente, no…el color de sus ojos era diferente, era una mirada llena de odio. Inclusive Megumi nunca la había visto esa mirada.-¿Y bien, que has logrado enfadándome?-. Su voz ronca hizo estremecer a Megumi.

Sanosuke que estaba esperando afuera, miro como Kenshin salía rápido de ahí, lo alcanzo para preguntarle sobre Megumi, pero la respuesta de Kenshin simplemente lo sorprendió.

-¡Deja de Molestarme!-.

-Megumi-. Murmuro Sanosuke y fue inmediatamente a donde ella. Al entrar la miro sentada en el piso con sus piernas recogidas.-Megumi, ¿Qué paso?... ¿Por qué esta enojado Kenshin?-. Megumi no respondía, la iba a llamar de nuevo. Pero sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al ver las lagrimas de Megumi. Ella comenzó a llorar escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas. Sanosuke nunca la había visto así de débil.

-Es…es…culpa de ella, es su culpa que él no quiera estar cerca de mi-. Decía entre sollozos, simplemente no podía dejar de llorar.

Sanosuke indeciso puso su mano sobre la de ella.-Meg...por favor no llores-. Megumi lo miro sorprendida.-Yo...yo pensare en algo. No perdonare a quien te cause tristeza…Yo-…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Si, probablemente es así como dices-. Kaoru se sentía mejor con las palabras de Aoshi.-_Tal vez me atraiga Kenshin por esa razón-._

-mmm... ¿Cómo podría decirte esto?...bueno…si no quieres perder a un buen chico como él, tendrás que trabajar duro-.

Kaoru miro a Aoshi y le sonrió.-Muchas gracias Aoshi-.

-No es nada Kamiya-.

-Ah, por cierto Aoshi, Misao es una chica muy buena y guapa también-.

A Aoshi le resbalo una gotita por la sien, preguntándose porque Kaoru le decía eso, solo desvió su mirada sonrojándose un poco y murmuro para gusto de Kaoru.-…Eso…lo se-.

Kaoru sonrió ante el sonrojo de Aoshi.-jeje disculpa no debería meterme en eso-.

-olvídalo, me voy al gimnasio-. Dijo un Aoshi algo avergonzado.-¿Podrías dedicarte a tu trabajo de manager?-. Kaoru lo seguía divertida. Sin darse cuenta que Kenshin los observaba molesto por la ventada desde el otro edificio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Misao y Tsubame fueron sorprendidas por alguien que abrió de repente la puerta del salón. Kaoru entro decidida y muy segura de si misma. Las chicas se miraron extrañadas. Ambas la miraron con desconfianza cuando les tomo de las manos.-¡Kamiya Kaoru, terminara con esto de una vez por todas!-. Decía con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Me marcho!-. Hizo un saludo tipo capitán. Misao y Tsubame solo sonrieron algo nerviosas y le desearon suerte.

-¿Qué le pasa?-.

-Tsubame, ¿No será que por fin se enfrentara a esa mujer?-.

Tsubame suspiro y sonrió.-¿No crees que se esta volviendo mas valiente cada día?-.

-Si tienes razón. Kaoru es de esas personas que no se rinden ante cualquier situación-. Misao hace un gesto de niña pequeña.-Pero por eso nos estamos quedando solitas. Kaoru se esta volviendo mas independiente-. Tsubame solo la miro con una gotita en la sien.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru se dirigía al salón 8 de primero. Tenia que confesar sus sentimientos, en pocas palabras tenia que decirle que le gustaba.-_Me gustas…si, me gustas…no así no,…sabes me gustas mucho!-._ Conforme caminaba se iba poniendo cada vez mas nerviosa a tal grado que ya no caminaba, sino que iba corriendo.

Realmente estaba nerviosa, que no pudo ver una escoba recargada en una puerta, con la cual tropezó.-_Demonios!-._ Se levanto avergonzada. Se dio cuenta que estaba justo en frente del salón de Kenshin. Golpea sus mejillas un par de veces.-_Vamos, tengo que ser valiente-._ La mano de Kaoru iba hacia la puerta, pero luego la retiraba dudosa.-ahh no puedo!...la caída rompió mi determinación!-. Kaoru estaba muy avergonzada, se sentía tan cobarde. Así que prefirió darse media vuelta y salir lo más pronto posible de ahí. Lamentablemente topo con otra persona.-ouch!...lo siento-.

Kaoru levanto la vista y quedo en shock al ver que era Kenshin. Esa si que era una coincidencia. No sabia que hacer, realmente estaba muy nerviosa.-Kenshin...eh...yo…siento…lo de ayer…es que-.

Pero para sorpresa de Kaoru, él pasó de lado e iba entrar al salón como si no la hubiera escuchado ni visto.- ¡Espera Kenshin!-.

Mantuvo su mano sujetando fuertemente la perilla de la puerta y luego volteo a ver a Kaoru de la forma mas fría que pudo.- Yo tampoco quiero que me molestes nunca más-. Entro al salón dejando a Kaoru con una expresión de dolor y tristeza. Cuando entro sus compañeros lo vieron y se asustaron cuando él inmediatamente pateo uno de los pupitres.

-otra vez esta enojado-.

-¿Quién lo habrá hecho enojar?-.

La mirada de Kenshin y Sanosuke se cruzo, pero inmediatamente fue desviada por Sanosuke. Esto desconcertó un poco a Kenshin, pero no le dio importancia. La verdad en estos momentos tenia cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar.

-Hey Sanosuke, porque no vas con Kenshin antes de que eche abajo la clase-. Uno de los chicos se acerco a Sanosuke, sabían que ellos eran buenos amigos pero se sorprendió al ver a Sanosuke temblando un poco.

-¿Hey que te pasa, ¿Por qué estas temblando así?-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru entro totalmente seria a su salón atrayendo la atención de Tsubame y Misao.- ¿Qué paso Kaoru, ¿por qué vienes así?-. Misao se acerco a ella, pero simplemente no le contesto.

-Muy bien clase, a sus lugares-. El profesor había llegado, Misao y Tsubame tuvieron que irse a sus lugares, realmente preocupadas por la expresión de Kaoru.

Kaoru bajo su mirada.-_Me pregunto si es verdad, si realmente me he convertido en alguien que no quiere tener a su lado-. _Ante este pensamiento no pudo evitar que una lagrima cayera sobre su cuaderno.

-_Kenshin..-._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las prácticas estaban comenzando, después de las clases la lluvia no se hizo esperar. Kenshin estaba botando el balón cuando Aoshi se acerco a él.-Himura, ¿puedes ir a recoger a Kamiya, esta lloviendo y no llevaba paraguas cuando fue a la tienda-.

Kenshin lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.-Porque no vas tú por ella-. Luego se dio media vuelta y se alejo de ahí dejando molesto a Aoshi.

-_¿Cómo se atreve a ignorar mis buenas intenciones!-._ Aoshi fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Sanosuke.

-Capitán, si quiere yo voy por ella-.

-Eh...esta bien, te lo dejo a ti entonces Sagara-. Sanosuke antes de salir miro de forma extraña a Megumi.

Megumi abrió sus ojos al recordar las palabras de Sanosuke "no perdonare a nadie que te cause tristeza". Llevo su dedo meñique a su boca y murmuro nerviosa.-No…él no seria capaz-.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-que mala suerte, tenia que apretar la lluvia justo cuando regreso de comprar-. Kaoru estaba batallando, el piso estaba muy lodoso, cuando fue a la tienda apenas si caían gotitas, por eso no se llevo el paraguas. Pero justo saliendo de la tienda apretó la lluvia. Eso si que es tener mala suerte. Además su chamarra y gorrito no la cubrían mucho que digamos. Reacciono al escuchar unos pasos sobre el agua. Luego miro de pies a cabeza al sujeto que estaba frente a ella y se sorprendió al ver que era Sanosuke.

-Sanosuke, ¿Qué haces, vas a tomar un resfriado-. Sanosuke no contestaba, solo la miraba de forma acechadora.- ¿Sanosuke?-.

-Yo...-. Sanosuke cerró sus ojos y recordó la conversación con Megumi.

---------------------------------FLASH BACK----------------------------------

-¿Quién se interpone para que seas feliz?-.

Megumi no le respondió, solo lo miraba fijamente. Era raro ver a Sanosuke actuando así. Pero una idea se le vino a la mente.-Es ella, Kaoru Kamiya, dijo que yo era cruel, que era mala. Yo no soy mala!...no he hecho nada malo!-.

-Megumi-. Sanosuke tomo fuertemente la mano de ella.-Si Kaoru desapareciese, ¿tu serias feliz?. ¿Sonreirias para mi entonces?-.

-----------------------------END FLASH BACK---------------------------------

-¡¿Qué pasa Sanosuke!-.

Él la miro tristemente.-Lo siento, pero tengo que hacerte desaparecer. Si esto continua seria muy difícil para Megumi, ya que a ella le gusta Kenshin-. Sanosuke cerro fuertemente sus ojos y le dijo molesto.-Y todo es por tu culpa!...si tu desaparecieras todo seguiría igual!-. Apretó el paraguas que llevaba en la mano. Esto asusto de sobremanera a Kaoru.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi estaba muy inquieta mientras miraba el juego de Kenshin. Y en un impulso fue corriendo hasta la cancha interponiéndose entre la canasta y Kenshin. Cuando este la observo intento una maniobra para no chocar de lleno contra ella. A pesar de que así lo hizo ambos cayeron al suelo.-¿Estas loca!... ¿Qué intentabas hacer!-.

Megumi se aferro a su brazo y asustada le suplico.-Rápido ve por Kaoru!...date prisa Sanosuke podría-. La expresión de Kenshin cambio por completo.-Es todo culpa mía!...Sanosuke podría-. Megumi no soporto mas el llanto, realmente se sentía mal por toda esa situación que ella provoco. No se daba cuenta que por manejar de esa forma los sentimientos, estos podrían terminar de una forma en la que pueden herir a alguien.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke tomo fuertemente el paraguas y miro a Kaoru decidido. Esta simplemente dejo caer las bolsas de lo que había comprado esperándose lo peor. Un relámpago ilumino el cielo. La lluvia seria el único testigo de lo que se aproximaba en ese lugar.

-------------------------- C O N T I N U A R A-------------------------------

Holitas!...jejej y de nuevo muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo...jeje kedo emocionante ne?...

Denle una oportunidad a Meg...jeje...todos podemos cambiar cuando nos damos cuenta ke estamos actuando mal, veremos ke pasa con esta chica a ver si sigue portandose mal o tal vez bien...

Y Sanosuke o.o...huu cuando se esta enamorado se comenten locuras pero lo ke hara Sanosuke es demasiado!...

Esperen al proximo cap para ver ke pasa jeje se ke me kieren matar por dejarlo tan emocionante n.ñ...dejen sus REVIEWS!

Ke son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo!...nos vemos!


	9. Cap9

Espero que les guste este nuevo fic, es un universo alterno, la historia esta basada en el manga Akuma de Sorou de Mitsuba Takanashi -, tendrá algunas modificaciones mías.

Ruroni Kenshin y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

Cáp. 9 "Confesión"

Sanosuke tomo fuertemente el paraguas y miro a Kaoru decidido. Esta simplemente dejo caer las bolsas de lo que había comprado esperándose lo peor. Un relámpago ilumino el cielo. La lluvia seria el único testigo de lo que se aproximaba en ese lugar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Todo fue culpa mía!-. Megumi comenzó a llorar, estaba desesperada, sabia que eso estaba mal.-Sanosuke podría...-.

Kenshin se estaba desesperando, no entendía en nada lo que ella decía. La hizo que lo viera a la cara.-¿Sanosuke podría que?-.

Megumi lo tomo de la camisa y llorando le confeso a Kenshin.-Yo…yo le conté a Sanosuke que Kaoru estaba interfiriendo, que si ella no estuviese aquí!-. Kenshin no necesito escuchar más para salir corriendo de ahí-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Sabes que lo que estas tratando de hacer es una tontería?-. A pesar de lo asustada que estaba, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba sintiendo Sanosuke.

-No…no me importa si es una tontería, con tal de que Megumi sea feliz-. Sanosuke bajo la mirada, solo podía escuchar como las gotas de lluvia caían fuertemente en el suelo. Su mano con la que sostenía el paraguas comenzó a temblar.-Yo...haría cualquier cosa por ella..-.

-_Esta temblando, Sanosuke y Megumi son muy reservados en sus sentimientos, ¿será que no saben como amar a una persona?-._ Kaoru miro a Sanosuke y camino un poco hacia él.-Yo no creo que tu seas capaz de lastimar a otra persona, tu no eres de esos Sanosuke-.

-Yo puedo hacerlo!-. Grito Sanosuke enfadándose con ella.

-¡Pero no puedes hacerlo, porque no es lo correcto!-. Kaoru cambio su semblante a uno de tristeza.-Sacrificándote por la persona que amas de esta forma…así ninguno será feliz. ¿Porque tu y Megumi no pueden cuidar de ustedes mismos, la forma en que lo hacen es muy triste-.

-Cállate, cállate Kaoru, tu jamás entenderás nuestros sentimientos!-. Fue como si las palabras de Kaoru solo lo enfurecieran más. Él simplemente se arrojo contra ella con toda la intención de golpearla con el paraguas. A pesar del miedo se mantuvo firme, viendo cada avance de Sanosuke.

Un sonido de un golpe pudo escucharte entre la fuerte lluvia. Kenshin se puso frente a Kaoru recibiéndolo en el brazo desnudo, ya que llevaba puesta la camisa de entrenamiento la cual no tenia mangas.

-Kenshin!-. Sanosuke y Kaoru estaban sorprendidos. En un instante Kenshin arrebato el paraguas a Sanosuke arrojándolo lejos para luego aventar a este que cayo al suelo sin poder sostenerse.

-¿En que demonios estabas pensando!-. Realmente se miraba molesto.-Si no estas contento con algo enfréntate conmigo!-.

Kaoru sostuvo del brazo a Kenshin temiendo que se lanzara a golpes contra Sanosuke.-Kenshin, cálmate por favor, Sanosuke...él...él sabe que estuvo mal-. Trataba de convencerlo de que se calmara.

Kenshin simplemente observaba a Sanosuke en el piso, mirando sus manos y murmurando algo.-¿Por qué…por que…todo me sale mal?-. Dio un fuerte golpe al piso.-¿Que no ves que le gustas mucho a ella, ¿que tu eres el único que puede hacerla feliz?-. Finalmente levanto la mirada hacia Kenshin.-Megumi…!esta muy triste!-.

Kenshin se le quedo viendo, al principio no captaba muy bien lo que Sanosuke le decía.-Y como ella no es feliz… ¿tú quieres que acepte sus sentimientos solo por eso?-.

Se sorprendió por esas palabras. Aunque fue más la cara serena de Kenshin quien lo saco de sus casillas, se levanto poco a poco.-Siempre…actuando así…sereno-. Luego lo miro furioso y antes de irse encima de él le grito.-Siempre actuando como si fueras el gran líder!-.

Sanosuke estaba encima de Kenshin. Comenzaron a forcejear ante la sorpresa de Kaoru que no sabia que hacer.-Nunca entenderías los sentimientos de los demás, siempre estas en medio, siempre te necesitan!-. La visión de Sanosuke era borrosa, no sabia si era por la lluvia que empañaban sus ojos, o si estaba empezando a llorar por la frustración que sentía de ver a Kenshin sereno, como si no pasara nada.-¡Tienes todo lo que uno quisiera!-.

-Pareces un niño quejándote así-. Eso fue el límite de Sanosuke. El golpe no se dejo esperar, el labio de Kenshin comenzaba a sangrar un poco. Pero rápidamente Sanosuke fue tirado al piso por otro golpe dado por Kenshin.

-Kenshin déjalo!-. Kaoru sabia que Sanosuke tenia las de perder, se llevo las manos a la boca, realmente no sabia que hacer en estos casos, detener a dos chicos en plena pelea podría ser muy peligroso.

Kenshin se levanto y limpio la sangre de su labio.-¿Ya estas satisfecho Sanosuke?-. Tal vez hubiera sido quedarse callado, porque al instante Sanosuke se le dejo ir con toda sus fuerza para tumbarlo de nueva cuenta. Ambos chicos peleando a golpe limpio.

-Ya, deténganse!-. Kaoru miraba hacia todos lados tratando de buscar algo con que detenerlos hasta que su mirada se fijo en una de las bolsas que llevaba.

Kenshin y Sanosuke seguían riñendo. El pelirrojo supo aprovechar una oportunidad para ponerse encima del castaño quien no daba tregua alguna. Pero como si fuera por arte de magia en un segundo estaban separados al sentir la fría agua de una botella que Kaoru les vació sobre ellos.

-Ahh pero que…-.

-Esta fría!-.

-¿Creen que la violencia puede resolver algo!-. Kaoru los miraba molesta.-Lo único que conseguirán es terminar resentidos uno con él otro-. Kenshin se le quedo mirando fijamente, en eso Kaoru reacciono. Recordó que no había hecho las pases aun con Kenshin.

La lluvia ceso, Kenshin se levanto seguido por la mirada fija de Kaoru. En un instante el brazo de Kenshin rodeaba por en frente de los hombros a Kaoru. Luego le dijo seriamente a Sanosuke quien estaba aun en el piso asimilando todo lo sucedido.-Sanosuke, si intentas volver a lastimarla, realmente te odiare-. Luego le dio una media sonrisa y se fue con Kaoru casi a rastras.

Sanosuke bajo la vista con sus manos sobre el piso, cerró fuertemente sus ojos pensando porque Kenshin lo había perdonado. Al abrir sus ojos miro los pies de una persona que el conocía muy bien.-Me...Megumi-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En los pasillos Kenshin llevaba a Kaoru casi arrastrándola, mientras ella caminaba hacia atrás tratando de no caerse. Que por una extraña razón aun tenia entre sus manos la botella de agua semi vacía.-Kenshin!...me vas a tirar!-.

Kenshin en un movimiento la hizo ponerse frente a él. Kaoru se sorprendió y se puso nerviosa al mismo tiempo cuando se le acerco un poco mas y comenzó a murmurarle.-Kaoru…yo…yo...-.

Ella lo miraba fijamente, ¿que iba a decirle, ¿por que ese misterio, pero justo sus preguntas mentales fueron interrumpidas al sentir la mano de Kenshin aplastar un poco sus labios haciendo que estos se levantasen un poco mientras él le gritaba.-Yo me estoy congelando!... ¿que no ves lo que traigo puesto!...estamos en noviembre, acaso quieres matarme Kaoru!-.

_-Aun esta molesto-_. Esto la entristeció un poco.-Yo, lo siento, pero no me importo, yo solo quería que dejaras de pelear con él-. Kenshin la miro luego se dio media vuelta para irse.-¿A dónde vas!-.

-¡Voy a cambiarme estoy congelado!-

-ok ok-._-pero que genio-._

En el vestuario de los chicos Kenshin se secaba el cabello, mientras Kaoru lo observaba, ambos no habían dicho una sola palabra. Kaoru entendió que eso se debía a que tal vez seguía enojado.-¿Quieres un café?...puedo ir a traerlo si quieres-. Nada, ni un si ni un no recibía de parte de él, solo inclinado secando su cabello.-Kenshin… ¿sigues molesto?-.

Unos cuantos segundos pasaron, Kaoru estaba a punto de irse pero por fin hablo.-Estoy tan aliviado que estuvieras ahí, sino me hubiera parado frente a ti, hubiera sido el fin entre Sanosuke y yo-.

Lo miraba sorprendida, Kenshin escondió su rostro entre su pierna y brazo flexionados.-Estoy tan enfadado conmigo mismo-.

_-él conoce el dolor de los demás y se culpa a si mismo, tal vez..es solo que él es el único que tiene miedo de no ser querido por los demás.-_ Ese pensamiento la sorprendió tanto que abrazo a Kenshin, quien seguía escondiendo su rostro.-Kenshin…le gustas mucho a todo el mundo-. Ella poso su mentón suavemente en la cabeza de Kenshin.-_Les gustas, por eso les atraes, por eso te necesitan, eres el único que entiende como se sienten-._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Eres tan torpe-.

-ouch…ten mas cuidado…auh...Meg duele!-.

-Aguanta, has tenido suerte de estar así después de haber peleado con Kenshin-. Megumi limpiaba las heridas de Sanosuke mientras este se quejaba un poco.-No hay manera de que puedas vencerlo…eran tan torpe-.

Sanosuke le arrebato el algodón lleno de antiséptico a Megumi.-Esta bien lo haré yo solo!...y deja de decir que soy torpe-.

Megumi le murmuro.-Por...otro lado…me siento una estupida-. Llevo su mano a sus ojos para cubrirlos mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

-Me...Megumi..-.

-Le...le tengo miedo a Kaoru, siempre hay alguien hablando mal de mi, que soy rara y esas cosas, pero…pero ella es la primera que lo dice de frente-. Megumi recordó las palabras de Kaoru **"lo que estas haciendo esta mal"**.-Odio a los que se las gastan de samaritanos, preocupados siempre por los demás, pero...pero ella lo estaba diciendo en serio..-. Megumi limpio sus lagrimas **"Haciendo esas cosas podrías hacerte mucho daño"**.-No era mi amiga ni nada de eso, pero lo decía en serio cuando me grito-.

Sanosuke estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Megumi.-Se que a Kenshin es lo que le atrae de Kaoru, pero me daba miedo admitirlo-. No podía dejar de llorar. Hasta que sintió la mano de Sanosuke sobre una de sus mejillas haciéndola que lo mirara.

-Megumi…eres tan linda-.

Esto la sorprendió de sobre manera, sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse…luego giró su cara hacia otro lado para disimular su nerviosismo murmurando.-Cabeza de gallo…eres tan torpe-. Sanosuke simplemente sonrió.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru aun seguía abrazando a Kenshin, pensaba que ese corazón frió finalmente estaba derritiéndose. Era la primera vez que miraba así de vulnerable a Kenshin.-¿todos?... ¿Quiénes son?-. Esto la desconcentro un poco, se separo levemente de él, Kenshin levanto su cabeza quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro de Kaoru.-¿A quien le gusto?-.

-¿ah?...bueno...este a Sanosuke, Megumi…y…y a todos los demás!-. Realmente la había tomado desprevenida, en unos minutos estaba deprimido. Luego le sale con estas preguntas. Kaoru miraba algo nerviosa a Kenshin quien no parecía muy convencido con sus respuestas.

-¿A quien más?-.

-Eh…ahh y también a Aoshi…y tu padre también debe de quererte mucho-.

-Hmph!...no es suficiente-. Kenshin giro su rostro algo molesto. Mas bien parecía una expresión algo infantil de su parte.

Kaoru se sentía cada vez más nerviosa, como será que le daba igual a Kenshin los demás, o acaso la estaba poniendo a prueba. Kenshin la miro intrigante.-Debería haber alguien mas, alguien a quien en verdad le guste-. Si, definitivamente Kenshin Himura la estaba poniendo a prueba, no solamente eso, la estaba intimidando.-Alguien…que me abrace apasionadamente en estos momentos-.

-Eh!-. Kaoru sentía su cara completamente roja, esa forma de hablar de Kenshin la estaba incomodando, aunque había captado el mensaje correctamente.-_Siempre con esa sonrisa despreocupada, si todo continua así nada habrá cambiado-._ Kaoru de forma nerviosa levanto su brazo.-Si…a…mi…a mi también me gustas Kenshin-.

-pff!...jaja esta es la primera vez que veo que alguien se declara levantando la mano-. Simplemente no pudo aguantar la risa, para disgusto de Kaoru.

-Tu!...eres un idiota, estaba hablando en serio!-. Estaba más que molesta, como podía burlarse así de ella, el solo hecho de pensarlo la fastidiaba. Así que se levanto bruscamente para dirigirse a la puerta. -Basta!...me voy al gimnasio!-.

-jeje…no te enfades Kaoru-. Decía con un tono despreocupado, eso no fue lo que la hizo detenerla. Sino lo que le siguió a esa frase.-Yo realmente soy feliz al escucharte decir eso-.

Kaoru tenía la mano en la perilla de la puerta, ¿había escuchado bien, giró a verlo y volvió a sonrojarse, ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa sonrisa tierna y su mirada tan sincera. Esas que hacían su corazón latir realmente rápido.

---------------------------- C O N T I N U A R A---------------------------

¡Otro capitulo más!... ¿que pasara de ahora en adelante?... ¿habrán avanzado en su relación estos chicos?... ¿que pasara con las demás parejas?... ¡dejen sus reviews y entérense en los próximos capítulos!

Quiero agradecer sinceramente a **Sesshi23, Gabyhiatt, Cisne.Negro, Dani Himura-S1r4, Mia T, Shinta-Girl, Lucecyta, Naruto Ikari de Hyrule **y a **Darth Kaoru** por sus reviews del capitulo 8.

Y también a todos aquellos que me siguen apoyando, ya que sus reviews y opiniones son los que me motivan a buscar por todas partes un espacio libre entre mis deberes de la uni y actividades para poder escribir este fic.

Bueno sin mas se despide de ustedes su amiga Kaoruluz, ah y suerte a todos y todas los que participan en el concurso de los AWARDS 2005, nos vemos!

Dejen su review!


	10. Cap10

Espero que les guste este nuevo fic, es un universo alterno, la historia esta basada en el manga Akuma de Sorou de Mitsuba Takanashi -, tendrá algunas modificaciones mías.

Ruroni Kenshin y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

Cáp. 10 "Celos, Resfriados y algo mas…"

-¿_Y si todo fue un sueño, ¿puedo pensar que a Kenshin realmente le gusto?. Pero… ¿y si todo fue una ilusión?…no se que pensar-._ Kaoru tenía sujeto el utensilio para batir una mezcla para una tarta. Misao y Tsubame la miraban, ya que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Hey… ¿has besado a Kenshin o que?-. Decía Misao posando sus manos en su cintura al ver que Kaoru no reaccionaba.

-Misao no seas tan directa-. Tsubame mezclaba la harina mientras observaba a Misao que pasaba un brazo alrededor de Kaoru.

-Hey-.

-¡¿Qué!... ¡yo no he hecho nada!-. Reacciono por fin Kaoru algo avergonzada.

-¡Otra vez esas reacciones lentas!-. Misao suspiro, realmente su amiga era todo un caso.-Que aburrido, como nos contaste que lo habías abrazado pensé que había pasado algo mas, ¿verdad Tsubame?-.

-sip, además para mi solo fue que arreglaron su disgusto. Pero aun no han avanzado en nada-. Tsubame limpiaba los utensilios mientras Kaoru las miraba nerviosas.

Misao se acerco a Kaoru.-Te daré un consejo-. En eso ambas chicas pusieron rostros de pocas amigas y casi encima de Kaoru le murmuraron a unísono.-La próxima vez…lánzatele-. Más que un consejo, parecía una orden.

-Las de ahí, guarden silencio o salgan del salón-.

-¡Si!-.

Kaoru estaba aun mas avergonzada, como podían pedirle eso sus amigas.-Pero…yo estoy feliz de que haya aceptado mis sentimientos-. Kaoru siguió mezclando la harina mientras sus amigas la miraban.-_Yo se que no hemos hecho ningún progreso-._ Pensaba mientras su rostro se torno melancólico.-Además hay personas que tienen el mismo sentimiento, pero no son correspondidos-. Recordó tristemente a Megumi y Sanosuke.

-Bueno, si hay gente que realmente esta enamorada. Es normal que sufra un poco. No hay manera de que todo el mundo pueda ser feliz.-Kaoru miro a Misao ante esas palabras.-Además no tienes porque sentirte mal, ¿de acuerdo, ambos se gustan. Así que Kaoru ve por él-.

-o…ok-. Kaoru se había decidido, seria más fuerte para poder estar al lado del chico que ama.

-Pero primero tienes que seguir unas reglas-. Dijo sonriente Tsubame quien cortaba un poco de la tarta que habían hecho.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba frente el salón número 8 de los de primero, estaba un poco nerviosa. Justo en el momento en que iba abrir la puerta alguien más la abrió del otro lado.

-¡Tu!-.

Kaoru se sorprendió de ver a Kenshin bien abrigado y con un cubre bocas.- ¿Te has resfriado?-.

-Si, por culpa de alguien-. Kaoru noto el sarcasmo del pelirrojo, pero se sentía un poco mal porque en parte fue su culpa.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-No mucho, ¿querías algo?-.

La ceja de Kaoru se arqueo un poco, ese chico si que era sincero, pero luego extendió su mano en la cual traía una bolsa.-Yo…ehh…hice una tarta…en clase de cocina…y bueno…-.

-¿Tarta?...mi estomago esta muy débil ahora, ¿y tu le estas dando a una persona enferma como yo tarta?... ¿Qué es, tu tiro de gracia?-.

-_¿Qué!-._ Kaoru no sabía ni que decirle, realmente eso la desubico un poco. De repente unos chicos del salón salieron observando a Kaoru.

-¡Wow…que linda!...trae una tarta hecha a mano, ¡Himura si que eres afortunado!-. Kenshin al verlos le arrebato la bolsa a Kaoru de las manos.

-Estoy seguro que alguien se la comerá-. Dicho esto entro al salón con aquellos chicos y cerro la puerta. Kaoru miraba fijamente, realmente no se lo creía. Todo esto que paso realmente no lo creía.

-¿y su sonrisa?...ha vuelto a ser el mismo chico frió que antes-. Kaoru regresaba a su clase un poco desanimada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pareces muy feliz capitán, ¿paso algo bueno?-.

Aoshi, no se había percatado de que los del equipo lo observaban. El simplemente estaba limpiando uno de los balones pero su mente estaba en otra parte.

-ehh…no nada-.

-Yo te vi-. Decía entusiasmado Hiroshi uno de los miembros del equipo.-Estabas tomando algo que te dio esa chica linda de cabello trenzado-. Esto hizo que el rubor impactara un poco las mejillas de Aoshi.- ¿es tu novia capitán?-.

-¡¿Qué?...no...no...es eso!-. Aoshi se levanto avergonzado.-Ya basta de tanta palabrería, váyanse a entrenar!-. Los chicos se ilusionaron, Aoshi entendió bien esa acción.-¡Ni lo piensen!...el que no sea mi novia, no quiere decir que pueden acercársele entendieron!-.

Los chicos sonrieron, en pocas palabras lograron hacer que su capitán aceptara que le gustaba esa chica. Aoshi estaba molesto, a veces le molestaba decir tan impulsivamente las cosas sin antes pensarlas.

-O sea que es verdad…realmente te gusta-.

La voz hizo que a Aoshi se le detuviera el corazón. Giró para ver a una sonriente Kaoru.-Kamiya estabas aquí!-. Carraspeo un poco y le murmuro sonrojado.- ¿Lo has escuchado?-.

-Sip!-.

Aoshi simplemente suspiro.-hum… ¿podrías...guardarlo en secreto?-. Aoshi rasco un poco su mejilla.-Me…gusta…pero quiero ser yo él que se lo diga-.

-Claro que si-. Kaoru le sonrió, realmente estaba feliz por ambos.

-No puedo creer que me hallas descubierto-. Aoshi estaba muy nervioso. Cosa que le pareció muy graciosa a Kaoru. En cuestión de segundos ambos estaban riendo. Pero fueron interrumpidos por una ráfaga de viento, provocada por un balón que paso justo entre ellos chocando con la pared.

-Que!... ¿Qué fue eso!-. Aoshi y Kaoru estaban confundidos luego miraron que el culpable se acercaba.

-Lo siento, no me encuentro bien, así que no puedo controlar el balón-. Decía de forma seria.

-_Mentira, eso fue a propósito-._ Aoshi miro a Kenshin como tomaba el balón de nuevo.

-Kenshin, si te sientes mal ¿porque no te sientas?-. Le dijo amable Kaoru, pero fue ignorada por él. Ni una respuesta salia de su boca.

-Himura…podría ser…que… ¿estas celoso?-. Directo, así como solía ser Aoshi. Kenshin se detuvo mientras Kaoru miraba sorprendida a Aoshi ante lo que dijo. Luego miro a Kenshin. Se sorprendió a un mas al ver un leve tono rojizo en las mejillas de Kenshin que se alcanzaba a distinguir entre el cubre bocas que aun traía.

Kenshin solo miro fijamente a Aoshi. Luego decidió irse a la cancha de nuevo. Kaoru no dejaba de verlo.- _¿Estas celoso?-._ Kenshin se dio cuenta que era observado por ella. Se bajo un poco el cubre bocas y murmuro algo. Lo cual Kaoru entendió perfectamente.- _¿Tonta?...que se cree… ¿porque me llama así!-._Pero Kaoru luego sonrió.-_Cada vez conozco mas de ti, con ese comportamiento, solo espero conocerte aun más-._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru estaba haciendo la lista de los que faltaron.-Megumi…otra vez falto-. Termino con la lista y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.-_Se que todo el mundo no puede ser feliz, pero yo quiero que ella lo sea-._

-¿Podemos hablar?-.

Kaoru fue sorprendida por esa voz, ahí estaba ella. Asintió y ambas salieron de la escuela. Finalmente llegaron hasta una cafetería, al principio ninguna decía nada. Una mesera llego con dos vasos de limonada dejándole una a cada quien. Kaoru tomo su limonada y bebió un poco esperando la respuesta de Megumi, al no escuchar nada por parte de ella decidió hablar.

-¿Cómo…estas?-. Se reto mentalmente, pensando que era una pregunta algo tonta, lógico que iba a estar mal.

-Quisiera que perdones a Sanosuke, es algo tonto, pero…él es un chico muy bueno-. Decía Megumi mientras miraba la limonada que tenia entre sus manos.

-Esta bien, yo se que no es una mala persona-.

Megumi suspiro y luego sonrió a Kaoru.-Sabia que dirías eso, siempre actúas así, ¿Acaso no puedes odiar a ninguna persona?-.

-Tu tampoco Megumi-. Kaoru sintió la mirada extrañada de Megumi.-Tal vez puedes amar a una persona por mucho tiempo, pero odiarla seria muy pesado ¿cierto?-.

Megumi bajo la mirada y murmuro.-Es cierto, ¿Por qué nos cansamos de odiar a alguien…y amar a otros?-. Levanto la vista para fijarla en la de Kaoru.-Han sido 5 años…soy la única que lo ha amado-.

-Megumi…-.

-No quiero que me mal interpretes…probablemente yo siempre ame a Kenshin-. Los ojos de Megumi se abrieron un poco al ver las lagrimas de Kaoru que comenzaban a salir.- ¡Tonta! … ¿Por qué lloras?-. Megumi se levanto de la silla algo nerviosa.-No hay peor cosa que tengan lastima de uno… ¿Por qué lloras…por mi?-.

Kaoru se limpiaba sus mejillas pero no podía dejar de llorar.- ¡No llores!-. Kaoru se contuvo al ver que Megumi también comenzaba a llorar, esta ultima se volvió a sentar mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos.

Ahora era Kaoru la que estaba nerviosa, no sabia que hacer. La fuerte Megumi estaba llorando.-Este…cal…cálmate…mira…ya no estoy llorando-. Le decía algo nerviosa.

-Tonta…tonta…-

Kaoru saco una bolsa y le dijo de forma algo ingenua.- ¡Mira tengo tarta!-.

-No quiero!-. Decía Megumi algo sonrojada por las murmuraciones que empezaba a escuchar de las demás personas.

Kaoru reía nerviosa, pero pensaba que otra vez pasaba lo mismo, mientras mas esconde una persona sus sentimientos hace cosas sin pensarlo. Pero cuanto mas duele, más fuertes nos volvemos. Solo esperaba que ella y Megumi comenzaran a llevarse mejor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke estaba frente a la puerta de su salón, miraba el piso como no queriendo entrar. Aun no podía olvidar lo sucedido.

-¿No piensas entrar?-.

-¡Kenshin!-.

Kenshin miro a Sanosuke de reojo, llevaba el cubre bocas e iba algo abrigado, al parecer seguía resfriado.-Has faltado dos días, ¿tan pocas ganas tienes de verme?-. Metió sus manos a los bolsillos y suspiro.-Bueno supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer, con eso que siempre actuó como el gran líder y no entiendo los sentimientos de los demás, ¿verdad, así que no me extrañaría que me odies-.

-Eres injusto-. Sanosuke cerro su mano en puño.- ¡Sabes bien que no te odio!-.

-¿En verdad…lo parezco?-.

-¿Parecer…que?-. Sanosuke se sorprendió al ver como Kenshin se inclinaba hacia él.-¿Qué tienes?-. Dijo algo preocupado.- ¡Kenshin!-. Si no fuera por sus rápidos reflejos Kenshin estaría tirado en el piso. Lo llamo varias veces pero el pelirrojo estaba inconciente y con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru no se lo podía creer lo que Sanosuke fue a decirle.- ¿Se…ha desmayado?-.

-Si, tenía mucha fiebre, pero ya lo conoces dijo que estaba bien y se marcho solo a casa diciéndome que no te dijera nada-.

Kaoru inmediatamente tomo sus cosas y comenzó a guardarlas.- _¿en que esta pensando, su padre aun esta de viaje de negocios, no hay nadie que pueda cuidarle…es un tonto obstinado!-_. Termino de acomodar sus cosas y se dirigió a Misao y Tsubame.-Chicas me voy, díganle al profesor que tuve una emergencia-. Salio del salón pero Sanosuke la detuvo un momento.

-Yo…yo lo siento-.

Kaoru sonrió.-Gracias por todo Sanosuke-. Luego salio corriendo dejando a Sanosuke más tranquilo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El timbre no dejaba de sonar, un adormilado Kenshin y en pijama de dos piezas negra (NA: me lo imagino y babeo :P) iba a abrir la puerta un tanto molesto por que lo despertaron.-Ya voy…pero que gente-.

Suspiro al ver a Kaoru frente a él.-Maldición…te lo contó cierto-.

La mirada de Kaoru se entristeció un poco, pero no dejo que Kenshin se percatara de ello.- ¿Tienes fiebre?-.

-solo un poco-.

Kenshin le dio entrada a Kaoru.- ¿Ya tomaste algún medicamento?-.

-Todavía no-.

El ambiente era algo tenso, Kenshin noto lo seria que estaba Kaoru.

-Será mejor que te vayas a descansar-.

-¿Que, ya te dije que estoy bien-.

-nada, vamos-. Así Kenshin fue obligado por Kaoru a ir a su habitación, lo ayudo a ponerse una compresa fría que Kenshin ya tenia ahí. La miraba con detenimiento, era raro verla así de seria.

-¿Por qué estas enojada?-.

Kaoru lo miro sin darle importancia a su pregunta. Se hincó en el piso para quedar frente a la cama de Kenshin.-Déjame ver el termómetro-.

-Que no tengo fiebre-. Decía Kenshin mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama.

-Déjame verlo!-.

-Ya va, ya va-.

Kaoru observo los grados de temperatura.-_tiene mucha fiebre-._ Kaoru recordó las palabras de Sanosuke acerca de que Kenshin le pidió que no se lo contara.- ¿Por qué no has dicho nada, ¿Por qué lo ocultas, sino te sientes bien deberías decirlo…deja…deja que me preocupe por ti-.

Kenshin solo miraba el techo, luego bajo la compresa fría de su frente a sus ojos.-Tu siempre estas llorando o enfadándote-.

-¡Tú haces que sea de esa manera!-. Kaoru se tranquilizo ante la provocación de Kenshin, además no era el momento indicado para que discutieran como solían hacerlo.-R_ealmente lo que me duele es que no haya contado conmigo. Es como si me estuviera diciendo que no me necesita-. _

Sujeto la tela de su falda fuertemente, eso la hacia sentir mal. Se levanto rápidamente.-Voy a bajar a preparar algo, es mejor que comas antes de tomar el medicamento-.

No pudo dar ni el primer paso. La mano de Kenshin sujeto la de ella haciéndola girar a verlo.

-Kaoru, ¿puedes intentar sonreír?-.

-¿Qué?-.

Kenshin se acomodo de lado en la cama sin soltar la mano de ella.-Quiero verte reír-.

-¿Qué te pasa?-. Los nervios comenzaron a sentirse en su cuerpo, el sonrojo no se hizo esperar.-No…no puedo sonreír…cuando tu me lo digas-.

-Te reíste delante de Aoshi-.

Kaoru se sorprendió ante este comentario.- ¿estaba sonriendo?-. Sintió la mirada de Kenshin aun mas fija en ella.

-Si, estabas tan feliz…que incluso me molesto un poco-.

Kaoru lo miro algo extrañada. Kenshin se giro dándole la espalda y murmurando de forma infantil.-Ah ya veo, con que no puedes sonreír delante mió verdad!-. Se cubrió por completo la cabeza con su manta.

-Ahh!...ya de acuerdo…sonreiré ¿ok!-.

Como por arte de magia Kenshin ya estaba mirándola nuevamente complacido y con una leve sonrisa.-Adelante-.

Kaoru intento sonreír, de varias formas lo intentaba pero Kenshin hacia gestos de que no le agradaba, así que intentaba otra sonrisa. Era difícil, ese chico si que la ponía en aprietos. La mirada de Kenshin cambio a una mas tranquila al ver los intentos de Kaoru. Sonrió y sin mas levanto su mano para posarla tras el cuello de Kaoru y atraerla hacia él. Y así simplemente la beso.

Todo fue muy rápido, tanto que no sabia como reaccionar, en un momento estaba tratando de sonreír y en otro ya tenía los labios de Kenshin sobre los de ella. Los sentía moverse de forma suave, era una sensación diferente a cuando se besaron por primera vez. Ahora ella guardaba sentimientos hacia él. Cosa que hacia que ese beso fuera realmente especial.

Separo suavemente sus labios de los de ella y le murmuro.-Esta es tu recompensa-.

Kaoru se sonrojo completamente. Se separo de él rápidamente y decía algo enfadada.-Voy a prepararte algo!-.

-Kaoru...continuaremos con esto mas tarde, ¿ok?-. Decía Kenshin mientras se acomodaba para dormir abrazando su almohada. Con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Estupido!-. Salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Se recargo en ella y escucho el comentario de Kenshin de que tratara bien a los enfermos. Sonrió, realmente ese chico era muy especial.

Bajaba las escaleras algo aturdida aun por el beso._-Hace que me preocupe, hace que me enfade, me hace llorar-._ Al llegar a la cocina abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, al ver un plato vació, una taza de te y aun lado la bolsa de la tarta que había ido a regalarle y que le hizo creer que se la daría a alguien mas._-Pero…todo esto es amor-._ Sonrió sinceramente, ese chico también la hacia la mas feliz.

-Es un mentiroso-. Comenzó a llevar los platos al fregadero y suspiro.-_realmente lo quiero mucho-._

-----------------------------C O N T I N U A R A-----------------------------

Uno mas!...jeje y bueno aka esta el nuevo Cáp., ¿ke les pareció?. Como pueden notar esta parejita KK ya van avanzando poco a poco. Aunque aun les falta por vivir muchas mas cosas. La historia aun puede dar giros inesperados jujuju :P.

Bueno, pasando a otra cosa. Quiero agradecer sinceramente a todos aquellos que me nominaron para los AWARDS 2005. Es un honor para mí. Aunque no gane, con el simple hecho de estar nominada por ustedes me doy por bien servida. Arigatou!

Bueno mis agradecimientos para aquellos que dejaron sus reviews en el capitulo pasado, Gracias a:

**Auki-Kudo** (jeje me alegra que en un rato libre que tuvieras de la uni leyeras mi fic. Y que estés atenta a mis actualizaciones, arigatou).

**Gabyhiatt** (jeje bueno matar ya es una palabra muuuuy grande. No creo que se hubiera atrevido a tanto, solo tal vez quería asustarla para ke ella misma se alejara de ellos. Aunque un golpe con un paraguas si ha de doler XD).

**Monica-Dono** (espero ke con este capitulo aunke sea haya cumplido un poco de tus expectativas…jeje no te desesperes que viene mas).

**O.oKaoru-chano.O** (me alegra ke sigas al pendiente de mi fic. Y te prometo que cada que pueda pasar a leer tu fic lo haré y te dejare un review. Y así ambas darnos nuestros comentarios n.n. Y al igual que tu estoy contenta por mi nominación también. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes)

**Arcasdrea** (gracias por tus deseos. Y si me tiene bastante emocionada la historia, no por la gran bienvenida que ustedes le han dado. Sino porque esta historia realmente me gusta mucho. Espero y sigas al pendiente de ella. Nos vemos)

**DaniHimura-S1r4, skaevan, Mia T.,** (Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero y sigan al pendiente del fic. Miren que realmente se va a poner bueno jeje)

**Cisne.Negro** (me alegra que te sigan gustando, espero tu comentario. Por mi parte te digo ke sigas adelante con tu historia que igual esta muy buena)

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule** (así es!...ya casi salgo de vacaciones, de hecho diría que solo una semana mas y estoy libre n.n. Y así podré dedicarme un poco más al fic. Espero que te siga gustando y que sigas con ese entusiasmó)

**Darth Kaoru** (Si, de hecho mas adelante en la historia también se vera que pasa con estas parejas. Todo se ira relacionando a su tiempo. Y claro que las parejas saldrán en la historia. Solo que a su debido tiempo. No te desesperes n.n)

Bueno sin mas por el momento se despide de ustedes su amiga Kaoruluz. Espero y este Cáp. les haya gustado. Otra cosa, ¿alguien me podría decir porque no se debe de hacer esto ke hice?...o sea contestar los reviews?...digo para estar más informada y saber si debo o no seguir haciéndolo :P


	11. Cap11

Espero que les guste este nuevo fic, es un universo alterno, la historia esta basada en el manga Akuma de Sorou de Mitsuba Takanashi -, tendrá algunas modificaciones mías.

Ruroni Kenshin y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

Cáp. 11 "Lo mas parecido a una cita"

Bajaba las escaleras algo aturdida aun por el beso._-Hace que me preocupe, hace que me enfade, me hace llorar-._ Al llegar a la cocina abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, al ver un plato vació, una taza de te y aun lado la bolsa de la tarta que había ido a regalarle y que le hizo creer que se la daría a alguien mas._-Pero…todo esto es amor-._ Sonrió sinceramente, ese chico también la hacia la mas feliz.

-Es un mentiroso-. Comenzó a llevar los platos al fregadero y suspiro.-_realmente lo quiero mucho-._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tienes que comer más para que te recuperes pronto-.

Kenshin miraba de forma irritada a la persona que tenia enfrente. Aunque no era para menos, el tener a un papá a esa edad que este enfriándote la comida y queriendo dártela en la boca. Cualquiera se pondría así.

-Vamos Kenshin, di ahh-.

Una venita comenzó a asomarse por la sien de Kenshin.- ¡Ya basta viejo!-.

-Hacia tiempo que no te daba de comer, anda abre la boquita-. Decía Saito como todo un padre consentidor. Quien había suspendido su viaje de negocios al escuchar de un maestro que su hijo se había desmayado, así que regreso para cuidar a su hijo enfermo.

Kaoru entro a la habitación y su ceja se levanto en forma de tic al ver la escena. Kenshin y Saito luchando, uno para que no le diera de comer en la boca y él otro luchando por darle.

-Vamos no seas tímido-.

- ¡Basta…no te acerques a mí! -.

Kaoru no sabia como interceder, dijo algo nerviosa. –hum...este…bueno yo ya me voy…parece que la fiebre ya bajo-.

-Oh Kaoru, muchas gracias por cuidar de Kenshin, quisiera pagártelo con algo-.

Kaoru rápidamente hizo un ademán de que todo estaba bien.-eh no, no es nada sr. Saito, además no he hecho mucho-.

Saito tomo las manos de Kaoru y le dijo de forma agradecida.-Tu no eres avariciosa, que suerte tiene Kenshin de tener una hermana como tu-. (NA: cuesta trabajo imaginárselo ne:P).

Kenshin le arrojo una almohada en la espalda a Saito.- ¡No la tomes de las manos viejo!-.

Kaoru solo sonreía nerviosa y justo se escucho el sonido del teléfono celular de Saito, el cual inmediatamente lo tomo y cambio a modalidad hombre de negocios, salio de la habitación para hablar con tranquilidad. Kenshin solo lo miro de forma sarcástica.

-_Me pregunto si me acostumbrare a todo esto-._ Pensaba algo preocupada.-_será muy difícil, ser "una buena hermana para Kenshin"-. _Seria algo difícil realmente, unos hermanos no harían cosas como la que ellos hicieron, besarse. El solo recordar ese beso la hacia sonrojar, sentía aun la calidez de los labios de Kenshin.

-¿Por qué te has sonrojado de repente?-. Preguntaba Kenshin recostado boca abajo en su cama.

-¡Que!-.

Kenshin sonrió y dijo de forma divertida.-Ohh…eres toda una pervertidita-.

Kaoru se puso aun mas roja y le dijo algo molesta.- ¡Claro que no es eso!... ¡no seas tonto!-.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa que le encantaba a Kaoru, pero que al mismo tiempo la ponía bastante nerviosa.-_Kenshin…realmente eres un pecado para mi-._ El teléfono comenzó a sonar sacando a Kaoru de sus pensamientos.

-¿Puedes contestar, aun no me siento bien para bajar las escaleras-.

Kaoru asintió y salio de la habitación.-_un pecado…serás mi futuro hermano…pero no tengo forma de parar mis sentimientos-. _Levanto la bocina.-Casa de la familia Himura-. Pasaron algunos segundos y no recibía respuesta.- ¿Hola?-. Se extraño al escuchar el sonido que le avisaba que la otra persona había colgado.- _¿Se habrán equivocado?-._No le dio importancia y fue a buscar sus cosas para irse a casa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una persona estaba sentada en la cama, con el celular en la mano observándolo fijamente.- _Era realmente la casa de los Himura-_. Murmuro mientras se ponía de pie.-Es hora de actuar-.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era viernes, casi terminaban las clases de esa semana, el sábado no tendrían clases extras. Así que Kaoru les mencionaba a las chicas si podían ir a ver las tres una película al cine.

-Lo siento Kao, ¿podríamos ir el domingo?-. Decía Misao en un tono algo soñador, cosa que extraño a Kaoru.

-Eh…si claro Misao, ¿pero tienes algo que hacer?-.

Tsubame sonrió y le murmuro a Kaoru.-Claro que si, tiene una cita con Shinomori-. Kaoru y Tsubame se miraron de forma divertida.

Justo iba entrando Aoshi con algunos libros en sus manos. Misao le grito.- ¡Shinomori ya saben de nuestra cita!-.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que el rostro de Aoshi estuviera rojo de la vergüenza.- ¡Misao...hablas muy fuerte!-. Le decía algo incomodo. La verdad que Misao le encantaba ponerlo en esas situaciones.

Las chicas se acercaron divertidas hacia Aoshi. Tsubame dejo ir la pregunta de ley.-Así que ya están saliendo chicos-.

-Si-. Dijo Misao como si nada. Mientras Aoshi solo asintió con algo de pena.

_-ya veo, Aoshi por fin se le declaro a Misao. Esto es perfecto-._ Pensaba alegre Kaoru. Realmente ellos hacían una buena pareja.

Misao y Aoshi acordaban el lugar al que irían. Claro que Misao imponía sus ideas. Y Aoshi por una extraña razón quería complacerla a donde ella quisiera ir. (NA: Eso es amor XD).

Kaoru pensaba que entonces ya no tendría nada que hacer el sábado. Le preguntaría a Tsubame si ella si estaría libre pero en eso sonó el celular de su amiga.

- ¡Yahiko, amor, si claro…esta bien. Ok te veo a la salida para planearlo. Si también te amo-. Colgó con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Supongo que tampoco tu iras-. Decía algo desilusionada Kaoru.

-Si, discúlpame quede con Yahiko para salir mañana, ¿pero que harás tu Kaoru?-.

Kaoru rió nerviosa.-Ya se me ocurrirá algo, no te preocupes-.

Entro el profesor a la clase y todos tomaron sus asientos. La clase transcurría mientras Kaoru suspiraba._-Todo mundo sale con sus parejas. Son tan afortunados…me gustaría tanto tener una cita con Kenshin-._ Sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas ante su pensamiento.-_Si, comprando juntos, tomados de la mano, viendo películas de esas que ven los novios-._ Se sorprendió ante eso último. ¿Realmente ella podría llamarse novia de Kenshin? _–Kenshin…no es mi novio-._

Las imágenes de aquel beso que se dieron volvieron a su mente. Realmente sentía algo de frustración. A pesar de que ambos conocían sus sentimientos no podían actuar como las parejas normales.-_Si mamá o el papá de Kenshin se enterasen lo del beso…no quiero ni pensar lo que pasaría-._ De solo pensarlo le daban escalofríos.- ¿que va a pasar?-.

-A mi no me pregunte-. Decía el profesor a Kaoru. Él cual tenía una venita en su sien. Mientras Kaoru lo miraba nerviosa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Limpiaba los balones de básquet lentamente. Pensaba en lo aburrida que se lo pasaría mañana.

-Como siempre, haciendo el mismo trabajo aburrido-.

- ¡Megumi!-.

Kaoru se sorprendió de verla ahí. Pero por otra parte estaba contenta de volverla a ver.-Así que has vuelto como manager-.

-Si, ¿algún problema?-.

-No, no pasa nada-. Al parecer el carácter de Megumi seguía igual.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe?-.

-¿Eh?-. Kaoru miro extrañada a Megumi.

Se sentó junto a Kaoru.-Parece como si estuvieras pensando en algo que te ha pasado. ¿O es acaso que Kenshin esta siendo frió contigo?-. Decía de forma burlona Megumi.

- ¡¿Qué?...no…no es eso!-. Decía Kaoru algo molesta.

-Parece que ambas ya se reconciliaron-. Giraron a ver a Kenshin quien se secaba el sudor por el entrenamiento.

Ambas sonrieron sin decir nada. En eso alguien se cuelga por la espalda de Kenshin.-Kenshin!...sigamos entrenando juntos-.

Megumi se levanto molesta.- ¡Cabeza de gallo déjalo!-.

-No, yo soy el mejor amigo de Kenshin-. Decía sacándole la lengua a Megumi.

Kenshin y Kaoru suspiraron. Realmente habían vuelto a ser los mismos. Eso reconfortaba a Kaoru. Quien estaba preocupada porque la relación de esos tres simplemente se rompiera. Pero se tranquilizo al ver las sonrisas de todos. Sincera y con más firmeza en su amistad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Mamá ya estoy en casa!-. Se quitaba sus zapatos para ponerse las pantuflas. Justo sonó el teléfono y Kaoru contesto.-Casa de la familia Kamiya-. Nuevamente solo escucho una respiración.- ¿Hola?-. Y volvieron a colgar.-_igual que la otra vez-._No quiso darle importancia, comenzó a subir las escaleras. Al parecer su madre aun no llegaba. Casi al terminar de subirlas escucho un ruido que la alerto.

_-¡Será un ladrón!-._ Se asusto un poco, pero al abrir la puerta de la recamara de su madre, su ceja se alzo en forma de tic. Tokio murmuraba mientras se probaba por encima algunos vestidos.

-mmm ¿el rojo o el negro?-.Giro y miro a su hija quien la miraba con ojos asesinos.- ¡Kaoru has vuelto!-.

- ¡¿Si estabas aquí porque no me contestaste cuando te avise que había llegado!-. Decía molesta Kaoru.

-jeje…no importa hija, lo que pasa que estaba tan ocupada eligiendo que ponerme para la cita del sábado-.

Kaoru suspiro desilusionada.-_No lo puedo creer, hasta mi madre tiene citas-._ Kaoru hizo ademán de irse a su habitación.-Bien, me iré a dormir un rato-.

-Espera Kaoru, tengo una buena noticia-. Tokio sonreía felizmente.

-¿Una buena noticia?-. Se detuvo extrañada Kaoru.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El automóvil esperaba que avanzara la fila del tráfico. Hacia un día con un clima agradable. Sino fuera por el tráfico. Seria un día perfecto.

-Que bueno que hubo buen clima-. Decía Saito mientras avanzaba un poco el automóvil.

-Si, el día esta perfecto para una cita-. Se miraron sonrientes. Realmente se amaban. Eran el uno para el otro.

-Tokio, te queda muy bien ese traje rojo. Pero nada comparado a tu belleza-. Decía como todo un conquistador Saito. Mientras ella simplemente se tomaba de las mejillas sonrojándose ante el halago de su prometido.

En eso alguien se inclina un poco hacia los asientos de enfrente y dice algo molesto.- ¡¿Entonces porque tenemos que acompañarlos en su cita!-.

Kenshin y Kaoru iban en los asientos traseros. Realmente fuera de lugar ante la loca petición de sus padres de llevarlos en esa "cita". Si es que le podemos llamar así.

-Por fin conseguí días libres, así que decidí dedicarlos a la familia, ¿Estas contento Kenshin?-. Saito giro a verlo.-Además iremos a un parque de diversiones-.

-¡No, no soy feliz!...!y mira hacia delante cuando vas manejando!-.

Saito volvió al volante, para avanzar más. Finalmente pudieron salir del tráfico para ir a su destino. Kaoru escucho bufar a Kenshin. Se notaba que estaba enfadado. Lo miraba de vez en cuando de reojo. Por una parte se sentía feliz. Porque indirectamente estaba saliendo con él.

Kenshin por su parte, miraba por la ventana del automóvil mientras tenia recargado su mentón sobre su mano en puño.

-Kaoru, me a pena haberte obligado a hacer esto-. Le decía Saito mientras la miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

-Eh…a no es nada, estoy contenta. Además me gustan los parques de atracciones-. Estaba un poco nerviosa, más que nada por la situación de estar sus padres y Kenshin, la persona a la que amaba juntos.

-Me alegro, sabes es que como es sábado, espero no haberte arruinado ningún plan con algún novio tuyo-.

-oh, no para nada Saito, Kaoru no ha salido con ningún chico-. Se adelanto a contestar Tokio, Kaoru se sentía avergonzada. Como su madre podía decir algo tan embarazoso.

-¡Mamá!-.

-Pero si es la verdad cariño, te la pasas viendo la TV en tus días libres-.

Eso era el colmo. Mientras tanto Kenshin no quería quedarse atrás. Así que encontró cabida para divertirse un poco y murmurar.-Que vida…tan triste-.

Kaoru lo miro molesta._- ¡¿Qué dices!...si no me hubiera enamorado de ti, estuviera viviendo un lindo romance…bueno al menos eso pienso-._

Finalmente estaban en el parque de diversiones. Tokio estaba fascinada, hacia tiempo que no iba a uno. Kaoru y Kenshin iban tras de ellos.

-Me pregunto que tendrá de divertido un lugar tan lleno de gente-. Suspiraba algo molesto. Miro a Kaoru y su expresión cambio a una irónica.-Acá tenemos a otra niñita-. Decía mientras Kaoru observaba gustosa el parque como pensando en que juegos se subiría.

Kaoru sintió la mirada de Kenshin y sonrió algo nerviosa.-Ah…jeje…disculpa hacia tiempo que no venia a uno, desde que vine con mi padre cuando era pequeña-. Kaoru sonrió al recordarlo, eran los recuerdos mas felices que tenia.-¡Fue muy divertido!-.

Kenshin la miro, luego bajo la mirada unos segundos. Comenzó a caminar.-Estoy aburrido, iré a buscar algo de beber, ¿porque no vas a jugar con nuestros padres?-.

Kaoru se sorprendió un poco pero decidió seguirlo.-Espera Kenshin-. Pero en eso llego Saito y Tokio.

-¿Qué le paso a Kenshin?-. Saito miraba como su hijo se alejaba entre la multitud.

-No te preocupes Saito, es normal que para una persona de la edad de Kenshin sea vergonzoso pasear con sus padres-. Decía Tokio tratando de reconfortarlo.-iré por algo para beber-. Tokio fue a un puesto para comprar algunas bebidas. Mientras Saito y Kaoru se quedaron solos.

-Supongo que el parque de diversiones es muy aburrido para chicos de su edad, tal vez es demasiado tarde para tener un día familiar-.

Kaoru observo a Saito algo triste._-esta preocupado por Kenshin-._

-Nunca he sido capaz de llevar a Kenshin a un parque, ni siquiera a uno que estuviera cerca de casa. No fui capaz de hacer el papel de padre con él. No le he enseñado nada-. Metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y suspiro.-Todo lo ha aprendido por el mismo-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin estaba sentado en una banca bebiendo un poco de agua. Un niño que iba corriendo cayó justo frente a él. Cuando se inclino a ayudarlo la madre de ese niño lo levanto primero abrazándolo y llevándoselo de la manita junto a su esposo. Kenshin solo los miraba de forma seria.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-él piensa y resuelve todo solo, no pide ayuda a nadie…probablemente Kenshin…no haya aprendido a depender de los demás-. Saito bajo la mirada un poco.-Así que supongo que es muy tarde para pedirle que dependa un poco de mi, no creo que lo haga-.

-Sr. Saito, no se preocupe yo cuidare de él- Kaoru sonrió y salio en busca de Kenshin para sorpresa de Saito. Ella lo buscaba por todos lados, no debió dejar que se fuera solo, un lugar lleno de familias, las palabras que dijo ella, debieron incomodarlo. Lo único que quería era encontrarlo.

Y ahí estaba, frente a unos botes de basura tirando el recipiente de lo que antes bebía.- ¡Kenshin!-. Kaoru siguió corriendo hacia él, llego un poco agitada inclinándose y recargando sus manos en sus rodillas.

-¿Por qué corres?-.

Se levanto y lo miro sonriente.- ¡juguemos juntos!-.

Kenshin se sorprendió ante las palabras de Kaoru. La cual lo tomo de la mano para salir corriendo hacia donde solo ella sabia.- ¡Hey espera!-.

-_Si el nunca aprendió como depender de alguien, tal vez pueda ahora-._ Kaoru saludo para que Saito y Tokio los vieran, Saito se abrazo a él, lógicamente que Kenshin se separaba. Kaoru y Tokio tuvieron una buena idea y los hicieron subirse a la montaña rusa. Saito iba de lo más divertido. Pero nuestro pobre pelirrojo tenia la cara azul por el susto y gritando ante cada giro que daban.

Al bajarse, Kenshin casi quería vomitar por el mareo. Tokio y Saito sonreían. Querían ir a otras atracciones. Pero realmente Kenshin no se sentía muy dispuesto que digamos.-No se preocupen, luego los alcanzamos-. Saito y Tokio asintieron ante la propuesta de Kaoru.

-¡¿porque me hiciste subir a la montaña rusa con mi padre!-.

Kaoru solo sonreía nerviosa ante el ogrito que se había convertido Kenshin. Luego lo llevo a una banca para que descansara.-Bueno, pensé que seria divertido-.

- ¡¿Cómo iba a ser divertido!-.

-Deberías hacer ese tipo de cosas mas seguido con tu padre-.

Kenshin se sentó mejor en la banca.-él no es mi padre-.

Kaoru busco su rostro y le sonrió.-Pero tienes esa expresión infantil solo cuando estas con él-.

Kenshin solo desvió la mirada y murmuro.-Solo estoy haciendo esto por él-.

Kaoru sonrió complacida. Realmente había amor que no se podía expresar con palabras. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.-hay mucha gente, ¿crees que nuestros padres estén bien?-.

En eso Kaoru miro a una pareja de novios tomarse de la mano y sonreírse mutuamente.-_Me pregunto que parecemos ante los demás, ¿parecemos una pareja?-._Se sonrojo un poco, tomo fuerzas y le murmuro a Kenshin.-Me pregunto si…tengo que hacer el papel de hermana delante de ti cuando estamos en publico-.

Kenshin giro a verla.-No creo que tengas que obligarte a hacerlo-. Kenshin se hecho un poco hacia atrás mirando al cielo.-Esta escrito en un trozo de papel. Hay personas que tienen la misma sangre y no se han visto en años. Es lo mismo si nos convertimos o no en una familia-. Se volvió a acomodar mirando a toda la gente que ahí había. Kaoru solo lo miraba escuchando atenta sus palabras.-Solo quiero que la persona que amo este a mi lado…eso es todo lo que quiero-.

Kaoru se sonrojo, su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte. Pero tenia que preguntarlo, tenia que hacerlo.- ¿Pu…puedo estar a tu lado?-.

Kenshin la miro y le sonrió de forma tierna. Sin más la tomo de la mejilla y le murmuro antes de besarla.-Claro que si-.

Ella simplemente se dejo llevar, sentir los labios de Kenshin sobre los de ella realmente la hacia feliz.-_Eso es cierto, casi lo olvide…eres mas feliz cuando estas al lado de la persona que amas, solamente así puedes darte cuenta de lo que realmente es importante-._ Sus labios se separaron lentamente y ambos sonrieron.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iban en el automóvil de regreso a casa. Tokio miro hacia los asientos traseros y murmuro sonriendo a Saito.-Parece que terminaron muy cansados, se durmieron-.

Kenshin y Kaoru estaban profundamente dormidos recargados uno con el otro.-jeje no han parado en todo el día-. Saito realmente estaba complacido porque todo salio bien.

-¿Tokio, qué quieres de cena, ¿quieres cenar en nuestra casa?-. Decía animado Saito.

-¿Esta bien que vayamos?-.

-De que hablas, claro que si. Además pronto será su casa también-.

Tokio se sonrojo un poco.-Es verdad, tenemos que arreglar pronto lo del libro de la familia (NA: se refiere a los cambios de apellido), vamos a tener mucho que hacer-.

El rostro de Saito se volvió serio.-Tokio, he roto una familia, no fui buen padre ni tampoco un buen esposo sabes-. La miro seriamente.- ¿Aun así te quieres casar conmigo?-.

Tokio le dio una sonrisa llena de amor y de aceptación.-Por supuesto que si, formemos una bonita familia los cuatro-.

Kenshin tenía sus ojos abiertos. Había escuchado todo. Que bien sonaba eso de una familia. ¿Pero realmente podrán llegar a ser una, cerró sus ojos nuevamente.

Llego la noche y la cena estaba siendo servida. Parecía como si hubiera una fiesta. Saito y Kenshin peleando por el nuevo delantal de Saito con la frase "I love you Kenshin". Mientras Kaoru y Tokio servían la cena mirando divertidas la discusión infantil de los chicos.

Era un hogar, un hogar que irradiaba luz de felicidad. Pero donde hay una luz de felicidad siempre hay una sombra. Justamente igual como la que se miraba reflejada por la luz de la Luna. La cual pertenecía a un chico quien observaba la casa de los Himura fijamente. A la vez que sostenía fuertemente un teléfono celular en su mano.

------------------------------ C O N T I N U A R A --------------------------------

¡Otra entrega mas!...espero que les haya gustado este Cáp., jeje ¿quien será esa persona! O.o ¿sospechosa verdad?...solo esperen y lo sabrán!

También quisiera que a los que pudieran pasar y leer mi primer songfic "Sin ti". Se los agradecería mucho, esa canción tal vez no es conocida, acá en México se esta escuchando mucho, espero y puedan conseguirla y escucharla cuando yo la escuche y escribí el fic me lleno de sentimiento. Pero bueno basta de publicidad jeje.

Ya por ultimo, si dirán que como doy lata :P, para las personas que les interese mi correo de Hotmail es **kenyiluz** y ya saben que sigue…lo que pasa que la otra vez no salio, espero y ahora si.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Cisne.Negro**: Me alegra que te siga gustando el fic, y bueno para que eso pase a veces la gente que se ama debe pasar pruebas difíciles, pero cuando es amor saben superarlas.

**Michel 8 8 8:** Bueno, seguiré haciéndolo solo espero que no pase nada malo :P, me alegra que hayas tenido tiempo para leerlo, yo estoy igual casi no me da tiempo de pasarme por acá y leer algunos fic. Pero ya solo es cuestión de días para salir oficialmente de vacaciones, y claro que los aprovechare leyendo fics que están muy buenos pero que por tiempo no he podido leerlo. Nos vemos, espero sigas dejándome tus comentarios.

**Gabyhiatt:** jeje…y sobre todo en el pijama que andaba ¬ uno negro de dos piezas wow :P gracias por leerme.

**DaniHimura-S1r4:** Bueno acá esta un capitulo mas, espero y sea de tu agrado, y esta personalidad de Kenshin creo que no cambiara aunque tal vez se muestre mas expresivo. Sobre mi correo de Hotmail lo puse al principio de los comentarios, espero que ahora si salga :P.

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O:** Gracias por tus ánimos, espero que tu también puedas actualizar pronto y mucha suerte n.n.

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:** Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, como ves Kenshin y Kaoru irán avanzando en su relación, pero tendrán que superar algunas cosas primero. Te leo en el próximo Cáp.

**Monika-dono:** saludos jeje, y si me encanta esa personalidad burlona que tiene Kenshin en el fic, pero jamás lo hace con la razón de burlarse de ella, todo lo contrario es una forma que le encanta de ser de Kaoru, el que puede enojarla fácilmente, pero realmente la quiere y haría cualquier cosa por ella. Tu ya lo veras jeje…espero tu próximo comentario n.n

**Darte Kaoru:** Claro que si, comparto mucho tu opinión, además para que el amor se fortalezca necesita constantemente de pruebas, y cuando realmente amas no te debes de preocupar porque saldrás adelante sea como sea. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo n.n.


	12. Cap12

Espero que les guste este nuevo fic, es un universo alterno, la historia esta basada en el manga Akuma de Sorou de Mitsuba Takanashi -, tendrá algunas modificaciones mías.

Ruroni Kenshin y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

Cáp. 12 "Cartas de amor y el chico que vino para complicarlo todo"

Las chicas llegaban al colegio. Se dirigían a sus casilleros. Pero cuando Kaoru abrió el de ella varias cartas de amor salieron de el.-¿Qué?-.

Tsubame se inclino a tomar algunas. Mientras Misao tomaba de los hombros a Kaoru estrujándola un poco.-¡Tienes muchas cartas de amor!...!desde cuanto eres popular eh!-. Kaoru lo negaba nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Kaoru, ¿Acaso tienes una piedra con poderes para atraer a los hombres!-. Le recriminaba Misao mientras Kaoru tenia varias gotitas en su rostro.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-.

-¿Entonces porque te has vuelto tan popular eh!-. Decía Misao mirándola con ojos intrigados.

-¡No lo se!-. Kaoru reía nerviosa ante la actitud de Misao.

-Mmm…para la hermana de Himura, por favor dale esta carta a Himura, eso es lo que ponen-. Decía Tsubame quien leía algunos de los remitentes de las cartas. Kaoru y Misao tenían una expresión seria, mientras se podía ver como sus cejas derechas temblaban un poco.

Misao comienza a reír divertida.-Jaja…por un momento he enloquecido, creía que todas eran para ella-.

-jaja por supuesto que no, todas son para Kenshin-. Decía uniéndosele Tsubame.

Un aura amenazante salia de Kaoru.-Tratan de molestarme…cierto-.

Misao y Tsubame la miraron nerviosas.-Claro que no Kaoru-. Misao puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kaoru.-Deberías de luchar y no dejarte de esas fans de Kenshin-.

Kaoru las miro molesta, sabia que solo querían cambiar de tema, pero aun así pensaba que se creían esas chicas, ni que ella fuera cartero o algo por el estilo. Eso realmente la molestaba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tiralas-. Decía un tranquilo Kenshin mientras hojeaba un libro.

-Pe…pero…todas!-.

-No las quiero, además si tienen algo que decirme que vengan y me lo digan en persona-. Le daba vuelta a la siguiente hoja. Kaoru miro fijamente las cartas y suspiro.

-Pero…estoy segura que habrá muchos sentimientos escritos en ellas-. Miro a Kenshin un poco preocupada.- ¿Las vas a tirar sin siquiera leerlas?-.

Kenshin la miro, sin mas le quito las cartas de la mano.- ¿Insinúas que soy un monstruo?-.

Kaoru se sonrojo un poco, lo único que pudo hacer fue desviar la vista de la de Kenshin.-Entonces supongo que tendré que leerlas, sino dirás que soy un ogro por no hacerlo-. Comenzó a revisar las cartas y decía un tanto irónico.-Podría haber una carta de una chica "preciosa", o quizás una que sea "famosa"-. Kenshin recalcaba esas dos palabras. Kaoru las repetía mentalmente.

-Es…espera un segundo!...no!-. En un movimiento rápido le quito a Kenshin las cartas. Este la miro un tanto complacido.

-¿Por qué "no"?-.

Kaoru comenzaba a balbucear y finalmente dijo en tono nervioso.-Y porque tienes razón...estas chicas deberían venir y decírtelo directamente, además no debería traerte estas cartas de amor, iré a devolverlas!-.

Kenshin la miro sonriente, Kaoru entendió perfectamente lo que había hecho.- ¡_Ese tonto, lo hizo a propósito!-._

Salio del salón de Kenshin, iba reclamándose mentalmente, por razones del destino siempre terminaba haciendo lo que él quería.-_Soy una idiota-._

Observaba las cartas, pensaba que todas esas chicas eran sus rivales.-_Es muy popular, además ¿Qué puedo hacer si alguna de ellas resulta ser muy hermosa?...no podría competir con eso-._

-¡Hey!... ¿has visto eso, que guapo es-.

Kaoru observo a las chicas que murmuraban, por lo que desvió su vista hacia la persona de la cual hablaban, justamente estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella. Pero se extraño aun más cuando este chico la miro y comenzó a caminar hacia ella gustoso. Por su parte Kaoru solo observaba a sus lados para ver hacia donde iba el chico. Pero no había duda. Iba hacia ella.

-¡Aquí tienes!-. El chico de cabellos un poco largos de color negro y ojos entre azules y otro color que Kaoru no alcanzo a distinguir bien ya que este los cerró al sonreír cuando le extendía una carta. Lo cual extraño a Kaoru. ¿Que tenia que ver ese chico, un momento… ¿podría ser que este enamorado de Kenshin? La idea la asusto un poco.

-Me gustas, ¿Saldrías conmigo?-. Casi se iba de espaldas ante la petición del extraño joven que tenia frente a ella, los murmullos de los que presenciaron la declaración no se hicieron esperar.

Esto la puso muy nerviosa.- ¡Eh…eh…yo…yo lo siento!-. No sabía que decir, prefirió optar por la huida. El chico solo se le quedo mirando sonriente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Que alguien se te ha declarado!-. Dijeron a unísono Tsubame y Misao. Esta ultima tomo a Kaoru por los hombros mirándola intrigada.

-¡¿Compraste esa piedra verdad!...anda préstamela!-.

-¡No compre nada, ya deja eso Misao!-.

Tsubame se les unió.- ¿Pero quien es?... ¿lo conocemos?-. Kaoru se sentía algo hostigada por sus amigas. Ni ella entendía bien que era todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Es mas ni siquiera tiene idea de donde salio ese chico.

-Yo no lo conozco, aunque…es muy guapo…hasta parece una chica-. Decía un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Pero que paso?-. Decía entusiasmada Tsubame.

-Lógico que lo rechacé-.

Ambas chicas miraron a Misao, quien tenía su vista fija en la puerta del salón. Cuando estas hicieron lo mismo ahí estaba el chico. Kaoru se sorprendió. El camino hacia ella un tanto serio. Cosa que asusto a Kaoru.

-¡¿Por qué un "lo siento"!-. Se miraba un poco molesto. Kaoru solo le sonrió nerviosa. Lo mejor seria aclarar todo ese embrollo.

-Bueno…es que yo no te conozco-.

El chico cambio rápidamente su expresión a una sonriente.- ¡Soy Kamatari!...soy de primero y voy en la clase 3-. Luego miro serio a Kaoru.-Por favor, sal conmigo, además a todas las que se lo he pedido lo han hecho-. Era un tanto prepotente para disgusto de Kaoru, ese chico la empezaba a incomodar.-Vas a salir conmigo, ¿verdad?-.

Las chicas se quedaron casi boquiabiertas por la actitud tan segura que tenia el sujeto. Kaoru entrelazo sus manos y le dijo con voz tímida.-Lo…siento…no puedo salir contigo, ya tengo alguien quien me gusta-.

Kamatari se cruzo de brazos y dijo algo molesto.- ¿Quién?... ¿estas saliendo con esa persona?-.

Misao quiso ayudar a su amiga así que puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kaoru.-Así es Kamatari, Kaoru tiene un novio y es peligroso, así que no te le acerques ¿de acuerdo?-.

-¡Misao!-.

-¿Te refieres a Kenshin Himura?-. Las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas, como era que él sabía eso. Nadie podía saberlo. ¿Que era lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿quien era realmente?

-No,…no es él-. Trataba de sonar lo mas seria posible.-Kenshin…va a ser mi hermano, su padre se va a casar con mi madre-. Kaoru enlazo sus manos para desviar su nerviosismo.-él que…a mi me gusta…es otro-.

-Ya veo-. El temblor de las manos de Kaoru no paso desapercibido para él. Se acerco a Kaoru y le murmuro a escasos centímetros de su rostro.-Entonces puedes decirle a esa persona que te gusta…que tu serás mía-. Se despidió de forma gustosa para asombro de Kaoru.- ¡Nos vemos luego!-.

Los labios de Kaoru temblaban.-_ ¿Quién es este chico?-._

-Ese chico se ve muy peligroso, será mejor que no te acerques más a él Kaoru-. Misao estaba seria. Ese Kamatari si que la preocupaba. No solo él hecho de porque sabia lo de Kenshin. Sino por lo que pudiera hacerle a Kaoru.

-Si lo se-.

Tsubame también estaba preocupada por lo que acababa de suceder. Todo era muy raro.-Además…tienes que estar alerta Kaoru, quien sabe que pasaría si alguien descubriera que Kenshin y tu están saliendo-.

Kaoru se preocupo, nadie debía saber que estaban saliendo.-_Nadie debe conocer mi relación con Kenshin, ante todos debemos aparentar ser una familia normal-._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru iba saliendo de la sala de managers, estaba haciendo unas anotaciones de las prácticas que Aoshi le había encargado. Pero se distrajo al escuchar que alguien la llamaba.

-¿Tu eres la hermana de Himura cierto?-. Varias chicas se acercaron a ella al confirmarles que efectivamente era su hermana.-¿pudiste entregarles nuestras cartas?-.

-ah…bueno-. Kaoru comenzó a buscar en su mochila para sacar las cartas de las chicas.-Saben, creo que deberían entregárselas ustedes mismas-. Les extendió las cartas para que las tomaran.

Las chicas la miraron algo molestas.-Al menos se las podrías haber dado, como puedes devolvérnoslas sin siquiera habérselas mostrado-.

-Se las mostré…-. No le gustaba como se lo estaban tomando las chicas, al parecer estaban bastante molestas.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho!...tu no eres su novia-. Kaoru bajo su mirada. No sabia porque pero ese comentario realmente le dolía.

-Las que no tienen ningún derecho son ustedes-. Kenshin tomo las cartas que Kaoru tenia en sus manos para sorpresa de ella. Y sin mas se las arrojo a las chicas.-No le causen mas problemas a mi hermana, ¿quedo claro?-.

Las chicas lo miraron resentidas y se fueron maldiciéndolo y diciendo que era un antipático de primera. Kaoru lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué, ¿sigues pensando que soy un monstruo?-.

Se sonrojo un poco por el comentario, no tenia que ser tan directo.-Gracias…por ayudarme-. Pero no podía sacarse de su mente las ultimas palabras de esas chicas.-_No hacia falta que me dijeran eso, lo se…se que no puedo ser la novia de Kenshin…lo se…pero-._

-Siento que hayas dado esa impresión-.

Las palabras de Kenshin la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.-No es nada, ya estoy acostumbrada a esas cosas-.

Kaoru iba a seguir para ir a la cancha de prácticas. Pero el brazo de Kenshin le obstruyo el paso y la miro fijamente.-Tonta, no tienes porque acostumbrarte a ello-.

Lo miro fijamente, un momento Kenshin se estaba acercando mas, tal vez fueron los nervios, o quien sabe. Pero hizo que se girara y lo empujaba con sus manos sobre la espalda para que siguiera también.-Vamos Kenshin, tienes que ir a practicar nada de saltarte las prácticas-. Decía nerviosa mientras él caminaba molesto.

-Hey!... ¿Por qué estas tan tensa eh?-.

-Nada nada, vamos-. Y así siguió empujándolo, mientras la mirada de Kaoru se entristeció.-_No seas tan bueno conmigo Kenshin, déjame ser como soy. Sino me daré cuenta de lo débil que soy-._

Kaoru termino sus deberes como manager. Se dirigía a su casa, pensando en todo lo que había pasado.-_que cansada estoy-._ Suspiro y siguió el paso.

-Cuando suspiras tu tristeza desaparece-.

Kaoru se detuvo en seco al ver frente a ella a Kamatari.-Vayamos juntos a casa Kaoru-. Dijo sonriente. Esto asusto a Kaoru y prefirió salir corriendo.- ¡Que grosera!...he estado esperándote con este frió-.

-_¿Cómo sabe el camino que sigo a casa?-._ Kaoru seguía corriendo, Kamatari iba tras de ella. Volteo hacia atrás y miro como él se detuvo y se inclino un poco tosiendo fuertemente.

Se acerco a él, se miraba que estaba mal.-Kamatari… ¿estas bien?-. No contó con el repentino agarre de su mano por parte de él. Se asusto y trato de safarze.

-Eres muy amable Kaoru, apuesto que también eres buena mintiendo-.

-¡Déjame ir!-.

La miro sonriendo.-No te puedo dejar ir, hasta que me digas que te gusto-.

Kaoru lo miro nerviosa.-¡Si no me dejas me voy a enfadar seriamente!-.

Kamatari apretó mas el brazo de Kaoru y le dijo mirándola fijamente.-Sabes, estaba celoso de Himura, pero que tonto ¿no, ustedes no pueden ser pareja si son hermanos-.

Kaoru lo miraba ya asustada, ese tipo se traía algo entre manos. Kamatari se levanto para quedar al nivel de Kaoru.-Pero la verdad es que-. La atrajo hacia él y enredo su brazo en la cintura de Kaoru. Ella como acto reflejo puso sus manos entre ellos para evitar que estuviera demasiado cerca.-Será un gran escándalo-.

Los labios de Kaoru temblaban. Quería llorar, ese tipo sabia lo de Kenshin y ella, ¿pero como?- Porque Himura es el hijo del director ¿verdad, si se enteraran de su secreto, eso afectaría mucho a su familia y el nivel que tienen. No hay forma de que nadie pueda ser feliz-.

Kaoru se separo rápidamente de Kamatari.- ¡Ya te he dicho que estas equivocado!... ¡la persona que me gusta no es Kenshin!-.

Kamatari sonrió al ver la expresión de nerviosismo y temor de Kaoru.-Solo estaba un poco preocupado por ti Kaoru, no tienes porque temblar así-.

-¡Es suficiente!... ¡no te me acerques mas!-. Lo miro molesta.-Tu nunca me gustaras-. Salio corriendo como pudo. Tenia que ser fuerte. Esta vez no miraría hacia atrás.

Mientras corría no sabia porque las palabras que le dijo Kenshin el día del parque aparecían en su mente… **"Yo solo quiero que la persona que amo este a mi lado"**. Su vista comenzaba a empañarse.-_siempre creí que la felicidad era estar con la persona que amas, que eso era lo correcto-._ No dejaba de correr, ahora eran las palabras de aquellas chicas las que aparecían en su mente.-_Creía que seria fuerte…que seria…feliz-._

Su avance fue alentándose poco a poco. Finalmente estaba frente a la puerta de su casa.-_ ¿Acaso mi forma de pensar esta mal?-._ Limpio sus lágrimas, suspiro y entro a casa.

-Bienvenida Kaoru-. Tokio estaba con una mascarilla en el rostro. Kaoru la miro incrédula.

-Me voy a dormir-. Miro como su madre se quitaba la mascarilla poco a poco y decidió preguntarle primero.- ¿tienes otra cita?-.

-mm…si…no te dije la otra vez que conocería a la madre de Saito-.

-Si, es verdad-. Kaoru iba rumbo a su habitación, pensando en como seria la abuela de Kenshin.

-Por cierto es algo estricta, así que se educada Kaoru-. Tokio le grito para que la escuchara. A los pocos segundos tenia a Kaoru nuevamente en la habitación.

-¡¿Que!... ¡¿yo también voy!-.

Tokio se lavaba la cara con un poco de agua.-Claro…vamos a ser una familia-.

Kaoru desvió su vista algo triste, recordó las palabras de Kamatari… **"Seria un gran escándalo".**-_Lo siento mamá, teniendo estos sentimientos, no puedo ser parte de la familia de Kenshin-._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una señora ya entrada en edad. Pero con porte, se miraba perfectamente la educación que tenia. Sonreía y les decía a la pareja de novios que tenia enfrente.-Estoy muy contenta que mi hijo vuelva a casarse-.

-Mamá, Tokio es una gran mujer-.

-Oh Saito, me sonrojas-. Tokio estaba sirviendo la comida, cuando Saito le dijo ese halago tomándola de las manos.

-Se ve que están muy enamorados-.

Kenshin y Kaoru miraban incómodos la escena mientras esperaban que les sirvieran. Mientras tanto la madre de Saito se inclino de forma educada ante Tokio.-Por favor, cuida de Kenshin-.

Tokio hizo lo mismo de forma educada. Luego Sato miro a Kaoru.-Me da mucho gusto haberte conocido Kaoru-. Kaoru hizo un ademán de saludo con respeto. Mientras Tokio, Saito y Sato hablaban sobre los preparativos para la boda.

Kaoru solo miraba fijamente lo felices que se miraban su mamá y el sr. Saito.-_Se ven tan felices, bueno supongo que es porque se casaran con la persona que aman-._ Kaoru bajo su mirada, recordó las palabras de ese chico. Realmente se sentía algo incomoda.-_Me pregunto si…esta bien seguir queriendo a Kenshin-._

La actitud seria de Kaoru no paso desapercibida para nuestro pelirrojo, quien la miro extrañado.- ¿No vas a comer?-.

Esto saco a Kaoru de sus pensamientos. Pero la voz estricta de Sato se escucho.-Kenshin, no es "vas a comer"…es "va a comer"…ten mas respeto, dentro de poco Kaoru será tu hermana mayor-.

-Ok, ok-. Decía algo molesto por la actitud tan estricta de su abuela.

-No pasa nada mamá, vamos a ser familia así que no importa-. Decía sonriente Saito.

Sato suspiro y le dijo de igual forma a su hijo.-Saito, mimas mucho a Kenshin, debes educarlo bien ya que en un futuro será el encargado del colegio-.

Kenshin suspiro fastidiado.-Otra vez-. Realmente le molestaba que decidieran por él y sobre todo en un tema tan importante como era lo que haría a futuro.

Saito miro a Kenshin un tanto inquieto por el tema. Sabia perfectamente que eso le molestaba a su hijo.-Mamá, Kenshin aun es joven, además estoy seguro que él tiene pensado hacer otras cosas-.

Y ahí empezaba de nuevo la conversación acerca del sucesor del colegio. Kaoru apretaba fuertemente sus manos por debajo de la mesa. Eso la iba a volver loca. Las palabras de Kamatari. La conversación entre la abuela y el padre de Kenshin. Ya no soportaba más la incomodidad.

Se levanto bruscamente para sorpresa de todos.- ¿Qué pasa Kaoru?-. Tokio se preocupo por la actitud de su hija.

Como pudo murmuro sin mirarlos.-Lo siento mamá, no me siento bien, me iré a casa-. Kenshin se sorprendió de igual forma, ella salio corriendo.-_La realidad…es esta…-._

-Kaoru!-. Tokio la llamo preocupada pero ella simplemente no se detuvo.

-Iré con ella-. Kenshin se levanto de inmediato y fue tras Kaoru, al pasar por el recibidor tomo su gabardina y se la puso. El clima ya estaba muy fresco. Se dio cuenta que ella salio sin su abrigo. Pero no le dio importancia y fue tras Kaoru lo más rápido que pudo.

-_Estaba tan equivocada, voy a formar parte de la familia de Kenshin, por eso nunca podré ser su novia-._ Quería irse lo mas lejos posible, sus sentimientos estaban tan confusos.-_Estoy traicionando la confianza de mamá y estos sentimientos…nunca podrán ser perdonados-._

Iba a correr nuevamente, pero su brazo fue sujetado con fuerza, haciendo que girara para quedar de frente a esa persona.- ¿Qué pasa?-.

Kaoru desvió su mirada de la de Kenshin, era la ultima persona con la que quería hablar.-No…no es nada-.

-¡"No es nada", estas actuando muy extraña últimamente-. Kenshin se sentía desesperado. Sabía perfectamente que ella mentía.-Mírame-.

Los labios de Kaoru comenzaban a temblar…lentamente fue volviendo su rostro hacia el de él, pero no pudo mirarlo. Cubrió sus ojos con su brazo comenzando a llorar. Y le murmuraba entre sollozos que trataba de reprimir.-Te…te quiero-. Él pudo notar como las lagrimas de Kaoru corrían por sus mejillas, a pesar de que ella cubría sus ojos.-Se que lo único que haremos será preocupar a nuestros padres…y…y tampoco será bueno para ti-.

Kenshin la miraba fijamente. Seguía tomándola del brazo. De repente Kaoru levanto su rostro para enfrentarlo al de Kenshin.- ¡Pero te quiero!...Te quiero tanto que desearía gritarlo…Te quiero pero…-. Nuevamente el llanto la invadía. Era tan confuso todo, simplemente no sabia que hacer.

Kenshin abrió su gabardina y sin más envolvió a Kaoru en ella. Esto la tomo por sorpresa y lo miro confundida.-Ken…Kenshin…la gente…puede vernos-.

-Si hago esto no lo harán-. Efectivamente, al envolverla con su gabardina y su abrazo. No podía verse la persona con la que el pelirrojo estaba. Con la persona que él amaba. La abrazo fuertemente y le murmuro al oído.-Así que…continúa amándome-.

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron y unas lágrimas recorrieron su mejilla. Kenshin se separo levemente de ella para buscar sus labios. Ella simplemente cerró sus ojos y de dejo llevar por la embriaguez que le provocaba el beso de Kenshin. Era un beso que le aseguraba que todo estaría bien. Que no tenía porque preocuparse. Y por primera vez sintió la lengua de Kenshin abrirse paso entre sus labios. Se aferro a él y con la inexperiencia del primer beso correspondió de igual forma acariciando la lengua de Kenshin.

Estaba feliz de que ella lo hubiera aceptado, de que no se asustara. La aferro más a él y la beso como nunca. Fueron separando lentamente sus labios y se miraron fijamente. La sonrisa de Kenshin la hizo tan feliz.-_Perdóname mamá por este adorable pecado-._

Se abrazaron nuevamente, ella recargo su rostro en el pecho de Kenshin. Mientras el recargaba su mentón sobre la cabeza de Kaoru, quien pensaba si realmente existía un futuro feliz para ambos. Podría ser. Pero siempre hay obstáculos a vencer.

Alguien los observaba escondido tras una esquina. Sonreía complacido, mientras guardaba algo en su bolsillo del saco y se alejaba tranquilamente del lugar.

---------------------------C O N T I N U A R A-----------------------------

Holis!...acá estamos de nuevo!...jeje espero que haya sido de su agrado y recuerden dejar su reviews!...para saber que les pareció y sus comentarios n.n

Jeje ¿a que no se esperaban que fuera Kamatari no?...muxas sorpresas las que nos esperan aun!

Un especial saludo a las **Kazuko Rk** gracias por su bienvenida

Y agradecimientos a:

**Verito S., DaniHimura-S1r4, gabyhiatt, Cisne.Negro, Monika-Dono, Naruto Ikari de Hyrule, Darte Kaoru y Shinta-Girl.**

Disculpen que no conteste los reviews pero es por falta de tiempo :( . Pero les agradezco todo su apoyo . ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!


	13. Cap13

Espero que les guste este nuevo fic, es un universo alterno, la historia esta basada en el manga Akuma de Sorou de Mitsuba Takanashi -, tendrá algunas modificaciones mías.

Ruroni Kenshin y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

Cáp. 13 "La sospecha"

Misao y Tsubame platicaban acerca de cómo había estado Kaoru toda la mañana, estaba muy distraída y se equivocaba en hacer las cosas. En la clase de deportes la maestra la sancionó por no poner atención a las prácticas. Esto preocupo a las chicas.

-Me pregunto si Kaoru esta bien-.

-¿Lo dices por Kamatari?-. Tsubame asintió. Misao suspiro y le murmuro a su amiga.-Aunque tal vez sea por Kenshin, digo después de todo no es fácil salir con él-.

-Si, pero en el caso de ella, sabemos que es muy inocente-. Tsubame se miraba realmente preocupada por Kaoru. A pesar de que era algo distraída se volvió aun más desde que se enamoro de Kenshin.

-Yo también tengo la sensación de que esto se volverá cada vez más difícil para ella-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las clases de voleibol habían terminado. Por fin se irían a casa, ese día había sido muy agotador para todas. – ¡Estoy hambrienta!-. Kaoru pasaba una toalla tras su cuello mientras las chicas sonreían, se dirigían a los vestuarios. En eso unos gritos de algunas de las compañeras se dejaron escuchar. Las chicas corrieron a ver de qué se trataba.

Al llegar se sorprendieron de ver las condiciones en que estaba el vestuario, la mayoría de las bolsas de las chicas tiradas, ropa de igual manera. Tal pareciera que un huracán hubiera entrado ahí.

-Mi billetera no esta-.

-¡Mi dinero tampoco!-.

Las chicas se alarmaron y Misao le dijo a una de ellas que llamara al maestro. Cuando este llego se sorprendió ante el desorden que ahí había. Les pidió a las chicas que no tocasen nada hasta que llegaran los de dirección. Lo mas seguro era de que se tratase de un ladrón.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saito encendía un cigarrillo mientras se recargaba en su asiento, escuchaba los hechos por parte del subdirector de la escuela. Cuando se trataba del trabajo la personalidad de Saito se volvía seria y bien centrada.

-El incidente que ocurrió con las chicas en la clase de deportes es lamentable, pero la preocupación aquí es que no ha sido el primero, ya ha habido otros incidentes-. El subdirector se acomodo las gafas y continuo ante la mirada serena de Saito.-Así que pido permiso para inspeccionar a todos los alumnos-.

Saito dejo escapar una bocanada de humo.- ¿Crees que fue un estudiante el que lo hizo?...podría haber sido un intruso…-. Miro de forma seria al subdirector.-Haciendo una inspección solo se alarmaran los estudiantes-.

-Pienso que es muy bueno que confié en sus estudiantes, pero la realidad es que nuestro colegio tiene algunos alumnos que han causado problemas en el pasado-. Decía de la misma forma aquel sujeto bien vestido y con aspecto de gente importante.

Saito miro con algo de desafió al sujeto que estaba frente a él.- ¿Qué intentas decir Shishio?-.

Shishio saco un fólder y le dijo seguro a Saito.-Te recuerdo que en el informe dice que ha habido cuatro robos, todos hechos por alumnos de primer año de la clase 8-.

Kaoru iba pasando por la oficina del director y sin querer escucho los murmuros de Saito y Shishio. Sintió curiosidad al escuchar mencionar la clase de Kenshin. Sabía que estaba mal, pero quería saber a que se referían.

-Por favor dame tu permiso Director-.

Kaoru quería acercarse mas a la puerta, no alcanzaba a escuchar nada, cuando una mano la asusto pero reprimió el grito.- ¡Aoshi!-.

-¿Qué haces Kamiya?-.

Kaoru lo tomo del brazo para poderse alejar de la oficina y que no fueran descubiertos. Se le hizo raro que Aoshi estuviera allí, así que le pregunto la razón.

-¿Cerrar el club?-.

-Si, el asesor me dijo que lo hiciera por lo que sucedió, supuestamente van a tener vigilada toda esa área-.

Aoshi se miraba algo preocupado.- ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?-.

-Si, si Takani y tú se encargan de todo eso me ayudaría bastante, yo tengo que encargarme del próximo partido-.

-Por mi no hay problema-. Decía sonriente Kaoru, luego se intereso por el tema del partido.- ¿Y sabes cuando va a ser?-.

-Solo será un partido de práctica-. Aoshi miro de reojo a Kaoru, lo cual sorprendió a la ojiazul.

-¿Qué?-.

El simplemente se inclino un poco y le murmuro al oído.-Y habrá un jugador de primero-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru estaba haciendo anotaciones, la práctica estaba por terminar, luego tendría que encargarse de cerrar el club, seria algo agotador. Miro a Kenshin y lo duro que se esforzaba. Se sintió muy feliz cuando Aoshi le dijo que el estaría jugando en el próximo partido. El hecho de que al principio todos pensaban que era malo y conforme lo conocieron se dieron cuenta de todo lo contrario la hacia sentir muy bien.

La practica término y Kenshin iba en busca de agua. Kaoru pensó que seria la oportunidad para que pudiera hablar con él, pero justo fue el pelirrojo fue interceptado por Aoshi, conversaban acerca de unas técnicas para el próximo partido. Kaoru suspiro un poco, no había tenido mucho tiempo de verlo ni platicar con él, lo estaba empezando a echar de menos.

-Kaoru-.

Kaoru giro y miro a Megumi con sus cosas en mano.-Parece ser que quieren que limpies el club-.

Kaoru la miro algo desconfiada.- ¿Parece ser?... ¿y que hay de los turnos?-.

Megumi levanto su mano a la vista de Kaoru y dijo algo vanidosa.-Estas manos no están hechas para el trabajo-. Y lanzo su típica risita que le crispaba los nervios a Kaoru.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Como fue, ni ella lo supo. Lo único que sabia era que se encontraba limpiando el piso del club._- ¡Esa Megumi ya me las pagara!...aunque…tal vez sea bueno no hablar con Kenshin en el colegio-._ Kaoru recordó las palabras de Kamatari, el solo hecho le dio escalofríos. Tenia que tener mucho cuidado, no sabia de lo que ese chico era capaz.

Finalmente había terminado con todos los deberes. Iba realmente cansada hacia su casillero. Cuando abrió la puerta del mismo una pequeña hoja doblada cayó al suelo. Cosa que sorprendió a Kaoru. Miro hacia ambos lados y luego se inclino para tomarla…la abrió para ver su contenido…

-Kamiya-.

Rápidamente Kaoru metió la nota en el casillero cerrándolo después. –Vamos a ir a comer todos juntos, ¿quieres venir?-. Aoshi había llegado de sorpresa, Kaoru se puso algo nerviosa y puso rápidamente el candando en su casillero.

-Eh…no…tengo…algo que hacer… ¡nos vemos!-. Kaoru salio corriendo, Aoshi solo la miraba algo extrañado por su conducta. No le dio más importancia y se fue de ahí.

Kaoru iba sonriendo, la nota decía que era de parte de Kenshin y que la esperaba tras el gimnasio. Por fin podría platicar con él. Pero cuando llego al lugar no lo miro por ningún lado. Una risa la hizo paralizarse. Pero no quiso demostrarle miedo al individuo que estaba frente a ella.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo!-.

Kamatari le mostró una cámara fotográfica para luego sonreírle.-Sabes, eres mucho mas linda cuando te enojas-.

Kaoru lo miraba molesta, era tan cínico.-Tu…escribiste la nota cierto-.

El chico se acerco a ella y comenzó a tomarle algunas fotos por lo que Kaoru se cubría la cara ante los flashes.-Jaja…lógico…y viniste rápidamente al leer el nombre de Himura-.

-¡Ya basta!-. Kaoru largo un manotazo haciendo que la cámara cayera de las manos de Kamatari hacia el suelo.- ¿Por qué eres así?...ya te dije que no me vas a gustar nunca!-. Quería ser lo mas explicita que pudiera con él. Para así tal vez el captara que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos y que dejara de molestarla.

Junto la cámara, como no escuchando ninguna de las palabras que Kaoru le había dicho.-Era cara sabes-.

Se tranquilizo un poco, lo único que quería era irse de ahí.-Tu…tuviste la culpa, te dije que no me gustaba eso-.

Giro a verla y le dijo espontáneamente.-Sabes, las fotos son divertidas cuando tomas muchas de ellas, pueden capturar emociones, momentos especiales…o verdades ocultas…como esta-.

El rostro de Kaoru reflejo sorpresa y miedo a la vez. Ante Kaoru estaba una foto donde estaban Kenshin y ella besándose. Era la ocasión que había salido corriendo de la casa de la abuela. ¿Porque la tenia ese chico, no entendía nada, ¿Quién era en realidad Kamatari?

En un impulso se arrojo para tomarla y quitársela de la mano al chico. Este quiso alejarla y la foto cayó, Kaoru rápidamente se inclino y la tomo en sus manos. Kamatari solo suspiro.-Esta bien, te la daré. Al fin y al cabo puedo revelar tantas cuanto quiera-.

Kaoru estaba arrodillada, sus manos se cerraron arrugando la foto sobre el piso.- ¿Qué intentas…porque lo haces? -. Sus labios empezaron a temblar. Realmente estaba asustada.

-Ahora solo tienes que escogerme a mí antes que a Kenshin-. Kamatari se arrodillo para estar frente a ella.-Lo hago por ti, no quiero que sufras amando a tu hermano-. Trataba de buscar el rostro de Kaoru, ya que esta estaba con la mirada escondida.-No se lo diré a nadie, estoy de tu lado-. Poso su mano sobre la mejilla de Kaoru.- Entiéndelo, solo quiero que estés bien-.

-No me toques-. Kaoru levanto la vista muy molesta al mismo tiempo que alejaba la mano de Kamatari de su mejilla. Esto sorprendió al chico, no esperaba una respuesta así por parte de ella.-Nunca seré infeliz amando a Kenshin y jamás voy a amar a una persona que obliga a otra a cambiar sus sentimientos, eso es peor que chantaje, nadie podría amar a una persona como tu-.

La mirada de Kamatari se volvió dura, se levanto y miro a Kaoru fijamente la cual le mantenía la mirada.-Ya veo…prefieres tenerme de enemigo-. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.-Tu serás la única que hará que Kenshin Himura sea infeliz-. Se dio media vuelta para irse de ahí dejando sorprendida a Kaoru por sus palabras.

-¡Hey!… ¿que quieres decir? -.

Miro como el chico se perdía de vista, su respiración se agito, estaba preocupada, no tenia idea que había querido decir con eso. Acaso pensaba hacerle algo a Kenshin. Miro preocupada la foto que tenia en sus manos, tenia que actuar y rápido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin miraba el menú del restauran de comida rápida donde habían ido todos los del equipo a comer.-Aoshi, ¿donde esta Kaoru? -. Esto lo decía de forma despreocupada a percepción de Aoshi el cual solo carraspeo un poco.

-La invite, pero dijo que tenia algo que hacer-. Aoshi también miraba el menú, no se decidía a pesar que ya la mayoría había hecho su pedido.-Estaba muy contenta por algo-.

-Ya veo…-.

Al capitán se le ocurrió una muy buena idea, la verdad que le incomodaba la tranquilidad de Kenshin con respecto a Kaoru, solo esperaba que no se le pasara la mano.- A lo mejor te esta engañando-.

Kenshin siguió viendo el menú para disgusto de Aoshi.- ¿Con quien va a engañarme? -.

Aoshi recargo su mejilla en su mano mirando de forma tranquila al pelirrojo.- ¿No sabes? …hay un chico que no para de molestarla-. Finalmente logro que la mirada de Kenshin se desviara del menú.-No se mucho del asunto, pero según Misao es bastante guapo-. Este capitán si que sabía por donde tirar. Sonrió internamente al haber captado aunque sea un poco de atención de Kenshin, haber si ahora si mostraba algo de sus sentimientos hacia Kaoru abiertamente.- ¿Qué harías si algún día te dice de repente que ama a alguien mas? Digo aun no la conoces bien, las mujeres son muy impredecibles-.

Kenshin bajo un tanto el menú hacia la mesa haciendo que con una esquina ladeara un vaso con agua que estaba frente a Aoshi, el cual si no se levanta se hubiera derramado sobre sus pantalones.-Oh lo siento-.

-¡Himura!-.

Aoshi trataba de limpiar el agua para que no cayera de la mesa mientras los demás chicos reían. Sanosuke miro a Kenshin levantarse de forma tranquila y con manos en sus bolsillos.- ¡¿Kenshin a donde vas!-.

-A descansar-.

Fue lo único que salio de la boca de Kenshin, al ir rumbo a la salida en un pasillo miro un teléfono. Se detuvo por unos segundos para luego dirigirse hacia el, introdujo algunas monedas y marco. Espero el tono, después de un rato se escucho la contestadora **"_Hola, soy Tokio en estos momentos no te puedo atender, por favor deja tu mensaje_"**. Kenshin colgó el teléfono mirándolo fijamente.- _¿Qué esta haciendo? -._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mientras tanto, Kaoru se encontraba dentro de una caseta telefónica, al parecer no contestaron donde había llamado.-_Al parecer todavía no llega-._ Suspiro y colgó el auricular.-No puedo llamarle desde casa, mamá podría sospechar algo-.

Saco la tarjeta telefónica, luego salio de la caseta para ir rumbo a su casa.-_Siempre necesito la ayuda de Kenshin. Yo soy el objetivo de ese chico, no lo voy a involucrar-._ Kaoru estaba decidida, ella arreglaría las cosas como pudiera.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Misao estaba tan molesta. Kaoru les había contado lo sucedido a ella y Tsubame. – ¡Ese tipo es un acosador! -.

Tsubame miraba preocupada la foto.-Seria un problema si hiciera algo con esto-.

-¡Kaoru, no te acerques más a ese tipo!-. Misao estaba que echaba humo. Kaoru simplemente estaba sentada en su pupitre, pensando acerca de lo que haría.

-A lo mejor solo es un hablador, ignóralo y tal vez pronto se aburra-. Eso era lo que quería pensar Tsubame, por el bien de su amiga.

-Claro-. Kaoru suspiro, no sabia porque se sentía tan inquieta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Todos sentados, habrá una inspección!-.

El profesor había llegado a la clase 8, los chicos comenzaron a abuchear. Después de todo se les conocía por ser los mas inquietos.

-Tranquilos, esto es por su propio bien. Así que pongan sus mochilas sobre la mesa y abran la mesa de sus pupitres-.

El profesor y dos supervisores comenzaron a pasar por cada fila para revisar las pertenencias de los chicos. Estos estaban molestos, finalmente llego el turno de Kenshin. Estaba tranquilo como siempre leyendo un libro. Cuando llego el profesor le dijo algo nervioso.-Eh…Himura…podría mostrarme sus pertenencias-.

Kenshin solo suspiro, pensó que era un fastidio esas ridiculeces, cuando saco su mochilla de la mesa de su pupitre varias cosas cayeron al suelo. Tanto él como el profesor estaban sorprendidos. Puesto que eran los objetos robados en aquel incidente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke iba corriendo por el pasillo. Las chicas voltearon cuando el castaño abrió de repente la puerta del salón, respirando agitado por la carrera de hacia unos instantes. Kaoru al verlo se alarmo.

-¿Qué sucede Sano?-.

-¡Kenshin!-.

Kaoru salio corriendo de inmediato, su corazón latía fuertemente, seria ese el presentimiento que la tenia tan inquieta. Cuando se iba acercando al salón de Kenshin, varios alumnos ya estaban reunidos ahí. Murmurando y criticando acerca de lo ocurrido.

-Déjenme pasar-. Kaoru se abría paso entre todos ellos, cuando iba llegando al salón miro como Kenshin iba saliendo acompañado de los dos maestros rumbo a la dirección.

Iba a ir hacia el pero fue detenida por Misao.- ¡Espera, cálmate Kaoru, no lograras nada así-.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, solo tienen que investigar y descubrirán que el no fue-. Decía Tsubame para tranquilizarla.

-¡Pero porque tienen que sospechar de él!-. Kaoru se sentía muy nerviosa.- ¡Estoy segura que alguien lo planeo!-. Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron por sorpresa, al ver entre sus amigas a Kamatari recargado en una esquina observando todo a distancia.

En un instante las palabras de el chico se le vinieron a la cabeza.-_Fue él-._ Kamatari sonrió y giró para irse.- ¡Espera!-. Paso por en medio de sus amigas y corrió para tratar de alcanzarlo.

-¡Kaoru a donde vas!-. Misao y Tsubame le gritaron sorprendidas.

Corría por el pasillo pero al dar la vuelta en una esquina lo perdió de vista. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo respirando agitada.- ¿_Esto es a lo que se refería? -._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Así que estas diciendo que alguien puso los objetos robados en tu pupitre? -.

Kenshin se encontraba en la oficina del director, bueno de su padre para ser exacta. Estaba siendo interrogado por Shishio.-Probablemente, porque yo no lo hice-.

-Eso es difícil de creer-.

Kenshin miro fijamente a Shishio, ese hombre desde que Kenshin entro al colegio no le agrado ni un poco.- ¿Quién pudo haberte hecho una cosa así a ti?-.

Kenshin suspiro y se recargo en el asiento donde estaba.-Tal vez tenga un enemigo cerca-. Dijo mirando de nueva cuenta al subdirector.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Kamatari?-.

-Si, estoy segura que esta en esta clase-.

Kaoru se encontraba frente a la clase de primero del salón 3, justo la que le había dicho Kamatari cuando se conocieron. Pero le resultaba extraño que los de ahí no lo conocieran. Les describió incluso como era él pero ni así lo reconocieron.

-Nunca he visto a un chico así y menos con ese nombre en nuestra clase-.

Ahora si que no entendía nada, si no era de ese salón, quien demonios era ese chico. Y porque se empecinaba en hacerles daño a ella y Kenshin. Todo esto estaba resultando muy pesado para ella. Definitivamente tenía mucho que averiguar, pero tenia miedo de descubrir algo que no le gustara para nada.

----------------------- C O N T I N U A R A ---------------------------

Holis!...acá andamos con una actualización mas jeje, es probable que actualice mas pronto puesto que ya salí de vacaciones! n.n.

Como verán las cosas se van enredando mas ne?...no se preocupen que conforme avancen los capítulos las dudas se irán aclarando. Otra cosa en este fic Kamatari no es homosexual :P es bien hombrecito XD.

**Aclarando la duda de Cisne.Negro:** Bueno como todos sabemos en Japón la familia es igual a honor, esa seria una, otra también esta que aunque no son hermanos genéticamente Ken y Kao esta el tema de lo que dirán sus padres, aparte si Saito y Tokio se van a casar los apellidos de ellos serán los mismos por lo tanto no tendrían futuro juntos puesto que dos personas de la misma familia legalmente no pueden tener una relación seria. Pero no te preocupes que estos temas también se irán aclarando en capítulos mas adelante.

Finalmente y lo mas importante es mis agradecimientos sinceros a todos los que apoyan con el fic. Son los principales inspiradores para que sigua continuándolo n.n **GRACIAS A**:

**Michel 8 8 8, DaniHimura-S1r4, Kryn Himura, Naoko L-K, Karin, Arcasdrea, Gabyhiatt, Naruto Ikari de Hyrule, Cisne.Negro, Cinthia, Monika-Dono, Darth Kaoru y Shinta-Girl.**

También a todos aquellos que tal vez no puedan dejar su review pero que igual les gusta este fic n.n

**Saludos a la familia Kazuko RK**…espero tener mas contacto con ustedes por el MSN chicas n.n


	14. Cap14

**Disclaimer:** Ya lo he dicho en todos los caps creo ke no kedo duda ne:P

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

**Cáp. 14 "Verdades"**

Había ido a buscarlo por varios salones de primero, pero en todos obtuvo la misma respuesta. **"No lo conocemos"**. Estaba ida en sus pensamientos, se detuvo frente a una ventana y poso su mano sobre ella mirando su propio reflejo.

-_Sabia información detallada de Kenshin y mía. Sino va en este colegio…entonces-._ Sin querer levanto la vista y ahí lo miro. La estaba observando desde la azotea del edificio de enfrente. No espero un segundo mas y salio corriendo hacia allá.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Y ese enemigo tal vez lo planeo todo para echarme a mí la culpa-.

Makoto Shishio suspiro y rió de forma irónica.-Eres tan descarado como siempre-. Lo miro de forma acechadora.-Estoy muy familiarizado con tu infancia, ¿recuerdas Kenshin Himura? -.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Subía rápidamente las escaleras, finalmente llego a su destino y abrió la puerta. Frente a ella estaba Kamatari recargado en la reja del edificio. Esperando de forma sonriente a Kaoru.

-Al fin llegaste-.

-¡Deja…deja de hacerte el tonto!...tu fuiste el que puso las cosas robadas en el pupitre de Kenshin ¿verdad? -.

-Pues claro, ¿no fue divertido? -. Ese sentido de humor exasperaba ya a Kaoru, como podía existir alguien tan cruel.- ¡El hijo del director resulto ser el ladrón!-. Kamatari reía como si de una buena broma se tratara.- ¿Qué seria lo siguiente que pudiera hacerle?... ¿Tienes alguna idea Kaoru? -.

-¡No te permitiré que continúes con esto!-. Lo miro realmente molesta y luego le grito.- ¡Tu forma de actuar es horrible, si quieres lastimar hazlo conmigo, Kenshin no tiene nada que ver con esto! -.

-Eres tan inocente Kaoru-. La miro fijamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos.- ¿Tanto amas a Kenshin Himura? -.

-Si y si le haces algo jamás te lo perdonare-.

-Hmp!-. Kamatari se giro dándole la espalda murmurando.-Así…que es amado-. Y sin mas soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-.

-Que pésimo gusto-. Se tranquilizo y le dijo de forma seria.- ¿Qué es lo que tanto te gusta de ese tipo? -.

Kaoru no entendía porque Kamatari tenía tanto odio hacia Kenshin. Se sorprendió cuando este volteo a verla de forma fría, lentamente comenzó a ir hacia ella, quien automáticamente comenzó a retroceder.

-Se que no eres de este colegio-. Decía un tanto nerviosa. -¿Qué quieres de nosotros!-. Sin darse cuenta había terminado el espacio para retroceder ahora estaba contra la pared.-¡¿Quién demonios eres tu!-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Quién haría algo como esto?-. Saito estaba sentado tras su escritorio, sus manos estaban cruzadas tratando de descifrar ese misterio.-Fue un acto estupido, pero no tienes porque preocuparte Kenshin-.

-No lo estaba-.

Se levanto de forma repentina golpeando el escritorio.- ¡Si alguien te molesta vienes y me lo dices, iré y le daré una paliza por ti! -.

-¡ ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo eh!-.

Unos golpes en la puerta se dejaron escuchar tranquilizando a padre e hijo.-Pase-.

Makoto Shishio entro de forma seria.- ¿Ha decidido el castigo Director? -.

Saito tomo nuevamente su pose de hombre de negocios.-No habrá castigo-. Esto fue como un balde de agua fría para Shishio. Las miradas del pelirrojo y el subdirector se encontraron, pareciera como si echaran chispas.-Puedes irte a tu salón Kenshin-.

Kenshin de forma tranquila paso de lado de Makoto, quien se tuvo que contener ante semejante situación. Finalmente salio cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¿Va a dejar las cosas así como si nada Director?-. Dejo unos papeles sobre el escritorio de Saito.- ¿No cree que esta siendo demasiado blando con él? -.

-Tal parece que estuvieses deseando que mi hijo sea el ladrón-.

-No es así-. Desvió su mirada un poco.-Pero creo que aunque sea su hijo esta siento un poco imparcial y sabe a lo que me refiero-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Soy Kamatari Sonokama-. Lentamente iba levantando su mano hacia el rostro de Kaoru, quien no podía moverse ante el miedo que le provocaba.-Soy la sombra de Himura-.

-¿Sombra?-. Finalmente reacciono un poco, que intentaba decirle, se lo iba a preguntar si no fuera porque sintió los dedos de Kamatari recorrer sus labios.

-Si, por culpa de él, nadie se da cuenta que existo, nadie me quiere-. Los bajaba lentamente por su mentón, ella simplemente no podía apartar su mirada de la de él. Era tan fría pero a la vez era triste.-él es el único que se merece que no lo quieran-.

La mano de Kamatari iba justo al cuello de Kaoru, quien cerró sus ojos por el susto. La puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver a Misao y Tsubame.

-¡hey tu imbecil!... ¡suéltala!-.

Kamatari soltó a Kaoru para salir corriendo empujando a las chicas en su trayecto. Estas ultimas fueron inmediatamente con Kaoru, estaba como en shock, de repente cayo de rodillas mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar._-¿Por qué lo odia tanto?...no es porque me gusta a mi…eso me quedo claro…pero…lo odia…-._

----------------------

-Lo mejor seria si se lo contaras a Kenshin-.

Misao aconsejaba a una más tranquila Kaoru. Se habían ido de regreso al salón. Tsubame había estado pensando las cosas que Kaoru les dijo y saco una conclusión.

-Creo que Kamatari esta aquí por Kenshin, ellos deben tener alguna relación, el conflicto es entre ellos. Tal vez es alguien a quien Kenshin molesto, o que se yo-.

-Si Kaoru, no debes cargar con esto tu sola-.

-¿Alguna vez las ha odiado alguien?-.

Kaoru no podía sacarse de la mente la mirada de odio y tristeza a la vez de Kamatari cuando se refería a Kenshin.-_Estoy segura que si Kenshin lo sabe, se echará la culpa por ese odio, se culpara, así como paso con Sanosuke-._ Suspiro y les dijo a sus amigas muy segura de si misma.-Si puedo evitarlo lo haré, no dejare que Kenshin se sienta así otra vez, no dejare que conozca el rencor de Kamatari hacia él-.

Las chicas la miraron, sabían que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a Kaoru no había forma de pararla._-Solo espero que haya una solución para esto-._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru preparaba la comida, quería mantenerse ocupada para no pensar en todo lo sucedido. El timbre sonó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Kenshin-.

-Ey vine a comer-. Kaoru estaba contenta de verlo, con todo lo sucedido se le olvido que no habían cruzado palabra alguna. Kenshin comenzaba a quitarse los zapatos para ponerse las pantuflas.-Espero que hayas hecho suficiente para mi-.

-Jeje…claro pasa, por cierto ¿todo salio bien?-.

Kenshin sabía perfectamente a que se refería, pero no quería hablar mucho del tema.-Si…no hubo problemas tranquila-.

Kaoru se sintió aliviada de que no supiera nada de Kamatari. La puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe sorprendiendo a ambos chicos.-¿Paso algo en el colegio?-.

-¡Mamá!-.

Kaoru le comento a Tokio todo lo que había pasado mientras comían los tres. Kenshin no hablo sobre el tema. A excepción para agregar algo o asentir.

-Probablemente es alguien que le gusta Kenshin-. Decía Tokio risueña, a Kaoru se le levanto una ceja ante el comentario de su madre. Si supiera que todo es por parte de un chico rencoroso. Tokio se levanto en busca de más agua a la cocina.

-Espero que sea cierto-. Kenshin insinuaba de forma divertida mientras bebía un poco de refresco.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Que sea alguien a quien le gusto, ojala y sea una chica linda-. Esta vez su idea de poner celosa a Kaoru no le iba a funcionar, ella sabia perfectamente de que iba el asunto.

-Ahum…estaría bien ¿no?-.

-Me encanta tu optimismo-. Kenshin la miro de forma tierna. Kaoru se sonrojo un poco.-Siempre que ves a alguien lastimado tratas de consolarlo-.

Kaoru le sonrió agradeciéndole sus palabras.-Pero sabes, eres tu el que me ha enseñado a ser así. A no temerle a la gente-. Kaoru estiro su brazo y Kenshin enlazo levemente sus dedos con los de ella.-Si alguien esta confundido siempre habrá alguien más que le enseñe el camino-.

-Tienes razón-.

Sus manos se separaron rápidamente al escuchar que regresaba Tokio. La comida paso tranquila. Kaoru estaba saliendo de darse un baño, fue a la sala para decirle a Kenshin que ya estaba libre el baño. Sonrió al encontrarlo dormido en el piso. Fue a su habitación y saco una manta. Luego regreso a la sala y se la hecho encima con cuidado para cubrir a Kenshin.

-Tontito…te puedes resfriar si duermes en el piso-. Murmuraba de forma suave para no despertarlo. Tomo el control remoto y apago el televisor. Cuando miro de nuevo a Kenshin este se encontraba observándola.-Oh…lo siento te desperté-.

Negó con la cabeza y se cubrió con la manta.-Esta calentito-. Y como si se tratase de un niño volvió a cerrar sus ojos para quedarse dormido. Kaoru se inclino y beso suavemente su mejilla para luego salir de la sala e irse a su habitación. Definitivamente no dejaría que nada malo le pasara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¿Qué vas a buscar a Kamatari!-. Decían a unísono Misao y Tsubame.

-Pero él no va a nuestro colegio, ¿Cómo vas a encontrarlo?-. Misao estaba preocupada por los problemas en los que se pudiera meter Kaoru.

-Haciendo todo lo que pueda-. Miro a Misao de forma segura, no iba a permitir que Kamatari lastimara a Kenshin.-Se que tal vez no lo he pensando bien, pero necesito encontrarlo y saber porque odia tanto a Kenshin-.

Se abrazo a si misma, sintió tristeza por el chico. No sabia porque le dolía ver a una persona con esos sentimientos, el odio no trae nada bueno consigo.-Si la venganza es la única motivación de Kamatari para odiar a Kenshin, tal vez es porque no sabe salir de ahí, no sabe como dejar de odiar y eso solo provoca que se dañe a si mismo-.

Kaoru recordó el rostro de Kamatari cuando estaba frente a ella, sea cual sea el sentimiento, celos o soledad, mostraba profunda tristeza.-Tal vez no pueda hacer nada, pero al menos puedo escuchar sus sentimientos-.

Las chicas sonrieron, realmente Kaoru estaba madurando un poco mas, era mas segura de si misma que antes. Lo único que podían hacer era apoyarla.

-Cuídate mucho Kao-.

-Suerte amiga, sabes que te vamos a apoyar-.

-Gracias chicas, me voy-.

Misao miraba fijamente como Kaoru se iba perdiendo de vista.-Tsubame, ¿de donde sacara tanta energía esa chica? -. Suspiro mientras se sentó en su pupitre.-No pide nada a cambio y se esfuerza por la persona que ama-.

Tsubame se acomodo en su pupitre también y le sonrió a Misao.-Tal vez al principio te suena absurdo, pero viéndolo bien es valentía, confianza y amor hacia las personas que son importantes para ti-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru iba de salón en salón preguntando si alguien conocía a Kamatari, les describía como era y les daba su nombre, pero siempre era lo mismo. No lo conocían, finalmente llego al salón de Megumi y pregunto a un chico por ella, diciéndole que le avisara si podía salir un momento. Pero justo en el momento que salía Megumi llego cierto pelirrojo, quien la había visto por el pasillo, cosa que le extraño mucho. Así que decidió ir a preguntarle directamente que es lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kaoru?-.

-¡Kenshin!-.

-¿Qué querías preguntarme?-. Megumi se sorprendió cuando estaban ahí los tres con cara de desubicados.

-Ehh…yo...hum-. Se puso nerviosa, no podía preguntar nada delante de Kenshin. Había ido con Megumi pensando que ella podría saber algo.- ¡Nada!...oh miren ¡una mariposa! -. Kaoru salio corriendo por el pasillo._- ¡tonta, tonta, tonta ahora si pareces sospechosa!-._ Se auto recriminaba mentalmente por su forma de evadir la situación.

-Y ahora, ¿Qué le pasa a esta?-.

Tanto Kenshin como Megumi se quedaron extrañados, pero el pelirrojo se puso serio y se fue de regreso a su salón sin despedirse de Megumi. Ella solo suspiro y regreso a su clase nuevamente, miren que sacarla así de repente para que no le dijeran nada, esos dos si que la exasperaban a veces.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Un tren se aproxima por la línea 2, favor de quedarse tras la línea blanca-.

Se escucho la voz que anunciaba las llegadas de los trenes. Misao y Aoshi estaba platicando amenamente tomados de la mano. Faltaba poco para que llegara el tren que iban a tomar rumbo a sus casas.

-¿Me vas a llevar al cine?-.

-¿Otra vez?-.

Misao lo miro con un poco de molestia.-Si… que no sabes que a una chica le encanta ir al cine, o de compras, o tomar un helado o…-.

-Ok ok.- Decía interrumpiéndola.-Ya entendí, que no sabes que un chico entiende a la primera-.

Misao le golpeo con el codo en el brazo. Aoshi sabía perfectamente como enojarla. Pero no se esperaba que él se inclinara y le diera un suave beso en los labios. Si, también sabía como alegrarla.

Sin querer Misao miro a ver si aun no llegaba el tren que abordarían. Se sorprendió al ver a Kamatari abordar el tren que había llegado. Se percato que traía un uniforme de otro colegio.

-Aoshi, aquel chico de allá… ¿De donde es ese uniforme?-.

Aoshi fijo su vista en Kamatari.-Creo que es del colegio West Junior-.

Misao sonrió y murmuro.-Te encontré Kamatari-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las ultimas dos hojas que quedaban al árbol que estaba cerca del gimnasio cayeron, cuando sonó el timbre de que el partido de practica había terminado. Ganando los chicos del equipo de Aoshi por bastante diferencia contra otro equipo del colegio Hamilton. Todos aplaudían a los de casa.

Kenshin se acerco a Megumi algo agitado, por una toalla y una botella de agua, durante el partido se percato que cierta personita no había estado presente.

-¿Dónde esta Kaoru?-.

-No lo se, no me dijo nada de que no vendría-.

Aoshi se acerco a tomar otra botella y escucho la conversación de los chicos.- Oh, se me olvido decirles, Kamiya dijo que llegaría un poco tarde, dijo que tenía que ir al colegio West Junior-.

Kenshin y Megumi se le quedaron viendo extrañados, fue el pelirrojo el que hablo.- ¿Al West Junior? … ¿Para que? -.

Aoshi se puso la toalla alrededor de su cuello.- ¿Te acuerdas del chico que te hable, el que al parecer la molestaba…parece ser que va en ese colegio, según Misao hizo algo malo-.

Kenshin comenzaba a inquietarse por la situación.- ¿Qué hizo? … ¿Quién es el? -.

-Pues…-. Aoshi comenzó a recordar el nombre del tipo, Misao se lo había dicho pero no lo recordaba muy bien.-Kari…mati...ah ya recuerdo…Kamatari…Kamatari Sonokama-.

Por primera vez el rostro de Kenshin expreso sorpresa, Megumi se quedo con la boca abierta, ¿realmente había escuchado bien?… ¿Aoshi había dicho Kamatari Sonokama?…

-¡Eso no puede ser!-.

Megumi sonaba realmente sorprendida. Aoshi no sabia que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué Kenshin se miraba tan preocupado? Pero lo siguiente que pronuncio Megumi lo saco de la duda.

-Kamatari…él…es el hermano menor de Kenshin-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru llego agitada por tanto correr, el colegio West Junior no quedaba muy lejos del colegio de ella. Llego finalmente a la entrada, y ahí lo miro, Kamatari iba saliendo del colegio acomodando su mochila a su espalda…esta vez…todo se aclararía…

------------------------- C O N T I N U A R A ---------------------------

**Notas de Kaoruluz:**

¿Qué tal?... ¿les gusto?...espero que si :P, Así es, Kamatari es el hermano menor de Kenshin, ¿pero que hay detrás de todo esto, ¿Porque siendo hermanos Kamatari lo odia? O.o …interesante ne?

Bueno, quisiera aclarar que no es algo que sea tan liado la relación de Ken y Kao. Pero hay que tener en cuenta que para ellos es algo nuevo. El estar enamorado de tu futuro hermano(a) en este caso político(a). El hecho acá es el como se adaptaran a esta relación y como harán que todos la acepten. Ahí es donde esta el verdadero desafió. Además tarde o temprano la verdad siempre sale a relucir.

Disculpen que no pueda conectarme mucho al msn es por falta de tiempo TT. Saludos a las **Kazuko Rk** "no se mata pero golpeamos hasta la inconciencia". Espero tener la oportunidad de convivir mas con ustedes. Nos vemos!

**Agradecimientos especiales por sus comentarios a:**

**_Cisne.Negro, michel 8 8 8, DaniHimura-S1r4, Naruto Ikari de Hyrule, Monika-Dono, Cinthia, Darth Kaoru y Kryn Himura._**

Al igual que a todos los que no puedan dejar su review


	15. Cap15

**Disclaimer:** Ya lo he dicho en todos los caps creo ke no kedo duda ne:P

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

**Cáp. 15 "Pasado que resurge"**

Kaoru llego agitada por tanto correr, el colegio West Junior no quedaba muy lejos del colegio de ella. Llego finalmente a la entrada, y ahí lo miro. Kamatari iba saliendo del colegio acomodando su mochila a su espalda…esta vez…todo se aclararía…

Por su parte Kamatari al acomodarse su mochila miro hacia enfrente para salir del colegio cuando miro a Kaoru en la entrada del mismo. Se sorprendió bastante al verla ahí.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Himura… ¿Tienes un hermano menor? …pensé que eras hijo único-.

Kenshin miro a Megumi molesto, ella simplemente bajo la mirada. Había hablado de más y lo sabía perfectamente. Aoshi seguía sin entender bien lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Vino al colegio haciéndose pasar por un estudiante y se acerco a Kamiya-.

-¿En serio vino aquí? -Dijo aun más sorprendida Megumi.

Kenshin tomo su chaqueta y se dispuso a salir muy serio de allí, Megumi lo llamo.- ¡Kenshin!-.

Se puso la chaqueta y giró a verlos.-Iré por ella-. Sin mas salio del gimnasio.

Megumi solo murmuro preocupada el nombre de Kenshin. Aoshi trataba de atar cabos.-No me digas que son rivales en el amor-. La pelinegra lo miro con ojos de "si no sabes no opines".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Quién te dijo de este lugar?-. Se miraba molesto, camino hacia Kaoru.- ¿Fue Kenshin Himura verdad? -.

-No, fue una amiga que te vio en la estación de tren-. Kaoru se sentía incomoda por la situación, pero no se iría hasta que supiera la razón del odio de Kamatari hacia Kenshin.- ¿En que curso vas?... ¿Te has salido de clases para ir hasta el colegio? -.

-Si vas a regañarme no me quedare a oírlo-. Kamatari se dispuso a salir del colegio, pero Kaoru fue tras él.

-¡Espera solo un minuto!-. Lo sujeto del brazo y le pregunto de forma inesperada.-Kenshin también vino a este colegio cierto, ¿Cuál es tu relación con él? -. Kamatari solo desviaba la mirada, los chicos a su alrededor comenzaban a murmurar.- ¿Por qué lo odias? -.

Era suficiente, el chico se soltó de Kaoru.- ¡Apártate de mi! -. Pero en el intento su mochila resbalo tirando su contenido. Inmediatamente se inclino a juntar sus libros para meterlos de nuevo. Las murmuraciones se hicieron mas presentes, algunos se burlaban. Kaoru pudo notar como Kamatari comenzaba a sonrojarse ante la vergüenza y acomodaba sus cosas de forma nerviosa.

-_¿Qué le pasa?...es tan diferente a como actuaba antes-._ No entendía porque ese chico que comenzó a intimidarla hace unos días, ahora estaba convertido en un chico sumiso y tímido.

-Hey Kamatari-. Decía una voz masculina, pero el tono de esa voz era burlón.-Hace tiempo que no venias a clase…no me digas que ya te vas-. Decía riendo con otros dos compañeros que le seguían.

-Anda Kamatari…vamos a casa y tengamos una cita-. Decía otro burlándose de igual forma.

Kamatari simplemente termino de juntar sus cosas y sin hacerles caso se levanto para irse de ahí. Kaoru no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando. Uno de los chicos metió el pie cuando Kamatari iba a irse haciéndolo caer al suelo. Kaoru sorprendida fue a ayudarlo.- ¡¿Estas bien! -.

-Huy lo siento mis piernas son demasiado largas…jaja-.

-Mejor dile que se fije por donde camina ese perdedor-. Decía otro chico burlándose. Kaoru miro a los chicos molesta.

-¡Eso fue a propósito!-.

-¿Y quien demonios eres tu eh!-.

-¡Eso que te importa!-. Kaoru estaba furiosa con esos tipo.-No les da vergüenza molestar a alguien que es mas débil que ustedes ¡¿eh! -.

-Él es el único que debería sentir vergüenza, siempre alardeando del hermano que solía venir aquí-.

Esto sorprendió a Kaoru.-Dilo Sonokama… "ayúdame hermano mayor"… ¡dilo niñita! -.

-Si…eres un pobre diablo…no eres nada en comparación con Himura-.

Los mirada de sorpresa de Kaoru se fijo en Kamatari, quien cerraba los puños por el coraje que sentía en esos momentos, el chico se levanto rápidamente y les grito a los tipos.- ¡Es verdad! … ¡mi hermano va a venir y les dará una paliza! -. Tomo su mochila y salio corriendo mientras los otros reían con burla.

Kaoru reacciono y corrió tras el chico._-No puede ser…es el hermano menor de Kenshin-._ No podía creerlo, eso era imposible…como es que no sabia nada al respecto.-_Pero…porque su apellido es diferente… ¿que esta pasando?…_

Kamatari corría lo más fuerte que podía, sentía tanto rencor. De repente cayo de bruces al topar con alguien.- ¡Apártate de mi cami…-. La frase término en seco…su hermano mayor estaba frente a él.

-¡Kenshin!-. Kaoru detuvo su carrera al ver la escena, eso no pintaba nada bien. Kenshin miraba molesto a su hermano quien yacía en el suelo sin salir de su sorpresa.

-Hermano…-.

Kenshin hizo como si no hubiera escuchado eso, de repente tomo la mano de Kaoru.-Vamos a casa-. Esta se sorprendió, Kenshin casi la llevaba casi a rastras, no se esperaba esa reacción de él.

-Espera…Kenshin… ¿ese no es tu?…Kenshin…espera-.

El pelirrojo ni siquiera miraba hacia atrás, Kaoru pudo ver como Kamatari se levantaba y tenía una expresión de dolor como nunca antes la había visto en él. Kenshin seguía caminando…ella trataba de seguirle el paso.-Kenshin-.

Ya habían perdido de vista a Kamatari, sin embargo Kenshin no se detenía, su agarre comenzaba a lastimarla.-Kenshin…me lastimas-. Al ver que el pelirrojo no se detenía decidió hacerlo ella y así lo hizo. Paro en seco y se soltó del agarre como pudo.- ¡Te digo que me lastimas!-.

Él se detuvo, Kaoru solo podía mirar la espalda de Kenshin. Quería saber que pensaba…que sentía…se sobresalto cuando Kenshin giró a verla y le dijo de forma seria.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-. Kaoru no sabia que decir, esto iba de mal en peor.-Estabas en contacto con Kamatari… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-.

Esa mirada de nuevo, esa mirada que tanto le daba miedo estaba nuevamente en él.-Yo…no…sabía…-. Tenia que preguntarle, aunque le diera temor, tenia que saber que estaba pasando.- ¿En verdad…es tu hermano pequeño?-.

Kenshin le contesto de forma casi automática.-Es cierto…él es el que mi madre se llevo con ella-.

Kaoru estaba sorprendida._- ¿La madre de Kenshin? -._ Todo esto era nuevo para ella, no sabía ni que decir.-Yo…es la primera vez…que lo he escuchado-.

-Es algo que esta relacionado con el pasado de mi familia, no es algo que tuviera que contarte-.

Así como dijo las palabras, así dieron de golpe al corazón de Kaoru.-Es…verdad…-. Bajo su mirada, se sentía tan apenada…_-Pero quisiera saber porque ese odio hacia ti y si en verdad te odia-._

-No te acerques a él-. Las palabras duras de Kenshin la trajeron de nuevo a la realidad. Fue lo último que le dijo luego de darse media vuelta y caminar para irse de ahí.-Vamos-.

Kaoru sentía dolor en su pecho. Había aun muchas dudas que le quedaban, pero estaba segura que Kenshin tal vez no se las contestaría. Sin mas lo siguió.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Kaoru y Megumi estaban en la sala de managers, estaban arreglando unas cosas cuando Megumi le comento-¿Sabias que Kenshin cuando estaba en el West Junior era un busca problemas?-.

-¿Qué?-. Kaoru la miro esperando que le contara mas acerca de eso.-La verdad no se mucho del pasado de Kenshin-.

Megumi suspiro mientras metía unas cosas al casillero.-Justo cuando Kamatari comenzó a ir a ese colegio él empezó a comportarse así. Actuaba como si todos fueran sus enemigos y siempre estaba metido en problemas-. Kaoru escuchaba atenta a Megumi.-Todo mundo le tenia miedo, por lo mismo trataban de no acercársele-. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala.-Tal vez por eso pensaba que Kenshin era lo mejor y alardeaba de que era su hermano mayor-.

-_Así que a eso se referían los tipos de ayer-._ Kaoru imito a Megumi sentándose en otra silla, quería saber mas acerca del tema.

-Muchas veces lo observe mirando a Kenshin de lejos, era como si no pudiera hablarle pero lo miraba como queriendo llamar su atención-.

Kaoru estaba analizando la situación. Pensaba que entonces Kamatari no odia a Kenshin, lo admira…pero que pudo hacer que todo cambiara…la respuesta…Megumi se la dio unos segundos después.

-Pero Kenshin nunca lo miraba, no…mas bien él no quería mirarlo…Kenshin nunca lo acepto-.

Esto paralizo a Kaoru, como podía ser posible.- ¡No puedo creer que Kenshin sea así en lo absoluto! -.

Megumi se levanto de repente.- ¿Qué has estado viendo de Kenshin todo este tiempo? …él no es perfecto-. La miro a la cara.-Incluso cuando no se note, Kenshin también tiene un lado débil. Tiene cicatrices en las que no quiere que se vean envueltos los extraños-. Tomo su tablero de apuntes y paso aun lado de Kaoru murmurándole en el trayecto.-No todos son tan fuertes como tu-. Y salio de la sala dejando a la ojiazul tan sorprendida como antes.

Kaoru bajo la mirada, recordó las palabras que Kenshin le dijo ayer…_- ¿Porque no quiere verme envuelta?… ¿acaso soy una extraña para ti Kenshin?… ¿Es eso?-._ Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Kaoru. Esto comenzaba a lastimarla realmente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Kenshin…Kenshin!-.

-Eh…-.

-¿Qué pasa? …te he estado llamando y tu ni en cuenta-. Sanosuke miraba a su amigo preocupado, la verdad que Kenshin traía una expresión de muy pocos amigos, bueno no era que siempre anduviera feliz, pero ahora andaba con una expresión mas seria.

-No es nada Sano-.

Kenshin se fue dejando a Sanosuke casi con la palabra en la boca. Decidió irse a despejar un poco y luego iría a casa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mas tarde Kaoru iba caminando por la acera cargando una bolsa de plástico. Iba decidida, no dejaría que esto cambiara las cosas.-_Yo no soy una extraña para ti Kenshin, quiero estar a tu lado y que te dejes mimar por mi. Quiero saber todo lo que pueda de ti-._

El timbre sonó y Kenshin abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a Kaoru frente a él.-Mamá y tu padre tienen una cita hoy, así que vine a preparar la cena-. Decía sonriente mostrándole una bolsa que traía varios productos para la cena.

Minutos más tarde Kaoru preparaba la cena mientras Kenshin la observaba. Tenía recargado su mentón sobre su mano, que a su vez tenia recargada en la mesa.- ¿Qué estas haciendo? -.

Kaoru luchaba con un artefacto, el cual no sabia utilizar, un poco de agua salto y ella alcanzo a echarse hacia atrás evitando mojarse la ropa. Kenshin suspiro.-Allá esta un delantal-.

Kaoru iba algo nerviosa, la verdad que la cocina no se le daba mucho.-Eh…no puedo ponérmelo…este lo usa tu padre-.

-Es verdad-. Le sonrió. Pero Kaoru noto que era una sonrisa falsa. Se preguntaba porque Kenshin se hacia el duro frente a ella.

Kaoru suspiro y se lo puso. Luego comenzó de nuevo con el preparado del guiso.-Me pregunto a donde habrán ido a cenar-.

-Ni idea-.

Kaoru dejo las cosas que hacia y se dio vuelta para mirarlo de forma decidida.-Kenshin… ¿la razón por la que no me contaste de Kamatari es porque seré parte de tu familia…o hay otra razón?-. Miro el desconcierto en el rostro de Kenshin. Esperaba su respuesta._-Por favor…no cargues con esto tú solo-._

Kenshin la miro de forma seria.- ¿Megumi te ha contado algo? -.

Kaoru apretó fuerte el delantal, era tarde para retractarse.-Ella…ella…me dijo que estabas ignorando a Kamatari-.

Kenshin se levanto de repente de la silla.-Te dije que te mantuvieras fuera de esto, así que deja de preguntar a mis espaldas-.

Los labios de Kaoru temblaron ante su reacción.-Te equivocas…yo no lo hice por metida…sino porque quería saber…mas de ti…no sabia nada de lo que pasaba-. Kaoru bajo la mirada.-No se nada de tu pasado como Megumi, por eso no se lo que te preocupa…pero se…que intentas sonreír…cuando no lo sientes-.

Kaoru levanto la mirada para ver a Kenshin. Parecía estático…no decía nada…tomo valor y se acerco a él poniendo sus manos sobre los brazos de Kenshin.-Por favor, dime que paso entre Kamatari y tu, no te lo guardes Kenshin-. Decía suplicante Kaoru, quería ayudarlo a sentirse mejor. Pero fue todo lo contrario…

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo-. Sin mas se soltó del agarre de Kaoru dejándola sola en la cocina…sus lagrimas no pudieron detenerse mas…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unos llamados se escucharon en la puerta. Al no obtener respuesta la persona detrás de la misma entro. Miro la habitación oscura, encendió la luz.- ¿Qué paso? … ¿Otra vez te molestaron en la escuela?-.

Un chico estaba sentado tras un escritorio con sus brazos sobre el y su cabeza recargada en sus manos. La persona que acaba de llegar acomodo otra silla para sentarse al otro lado del escritorio.-Saca tu libro, hay que ponernos al día Kamatari-.

Kamatari se levanto y saco su libro de la mochila, su expresión era de soledad y respondió de forma automática.-Si…Sr. Shishio-.

--------------------------- C O N T I N U A R A ---------------------------

**Notas de Kaoruluz:**

Holis!...otro Cáp. Mas :P. Espero que les este gustando como va la trama o.o. ¿Qué habrá pasado entre Kenshin y Kamatari? … ¿realmente se odiaran aun siendo hermanos? … Pero que mal se esta portando con la pobre de Kaoru. Ella solo quiere saber como se siente Kenshin. Pero él a veces suele ser muy necio ¬¬

Bueno otra cosa que deben de saber es que tanto Kenshin como Kamatari son hijos de Saito. Ya verán en los próximos capítulos la historia de esta familia. Y como influye en la relación de nuestros protagonistas.

Por cierto necesito de su ayuda… ¿Alguien sabe como se llama un fic de Misao y Aoshi, en el cual ella queda en sillas de ruedas por culpa de un accidente. Aparte de que tiene un bebe con Aoshi pero él no lo sabe hasta que se vuelven a reencontrar en una fiesta? …he buscado como loka ese fic pero no lo encuentro aparte de que no recuerdo como se llama TT. Si alguien tiene info. Ya saben mi correo kenyiluz y ya saben que sigue :P se los agradeceré mucho

Por cierto estén pendientes que en esta semana (probablemente el jueves) subiré el **Especial de Navidad de Mi adorable pecado.**

Y finalmente hasta horita caí en cuenta de que ya sobrepasamos los 100 reviews! … no me lo puedo creer - todo es gracias a la bienvenida que le han dado ha este fic. Realmente estoy muy agradecida y complacida con sus comentarios. Que espero seguir recibiéndolos para saber como les esta pareciendo esta historia que esta dedicada a todos ustedes.

**Especial agradecimientos a: **

**_Cinthia, michel 8 8 8, gabyhiatt, Darth Kaoru, Naruto Ikari de Hyrule, Shinta-girl, naoko L-K y Kaoru-chan (bienvenida de nuevo n.n)_**

Gracias chicos, se que algunos se dan un tiempecito para poder leer este fic. O andan apurados porque se van a la escuela como he leído por ahí jeje. Realmente su amiga Kaoruluz se los agradece. También agradezco a todos aquellos que no pudieron dejar su review pero que leen esta historia.


	16. Cap16

**Disclaimer:** Ya lo he dicho en todos los caps creo ke no kedo duda ne:P

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

**Cáp. 16 "Quiero estar a tu lado"**

Después de un rato Kenshin bajo a la cocina pero Kaoru ya no estaba. Tomo una nota que estaba junto a la cena que ella le había dejado preparada, en la cual le daba indicaciones de que calentara la cena puesto que ella tubo que regresar a casa. No sentía apetito en esos momentos, pero aun así quiso comer la cena preparada por Kaoru, sin imaginarse que ambos estaban igual de confundidos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Uf…que frió-. Tokio llegaba de su trabajo, tiritaba de frió, se quito sus zapatos para ponerse las pantuflas y entrar a casa.- ¿Kaoru, estas? -. No recibió sonido alguno, entro a la sala, la oscuridad la embargaba por completo. Encendió la luz y ahí estaba ella, con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la mesa y la otra mitad cubierta por una cobija eléctrica.

Tokio observo a Kaoru, supo que estaba algo de mal humor. Aunque pareciera que dormía era todo lo contrario. Tenía su vista fija en algo. Como su madre la conocía muy bien. Sabía cuando algo en verdad la ponía así. Tokio se sentó también y se cubrió con la cobija eléctrica.

Kaoru recordaba todo lo que había pasado, las palabras de Megumi, el desaire de Kenshin. De repente decidió incorporase y preguntarle a Tokio directamente.-Mamá… ¿Qué sabes de Kamatari? -.

Al principio Tokio se sobresalto. No esperaba esa pregunta por parte de su hija. Por un momento fijo su mirada sobre la mesa buscando como contestar al cuestionamiento de su hija.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Esa ecuación esta mal otra vez-. Shishio se miraba algo molesto. Kamatari estaba mas distraído de lo normal.-La hiciste bien el otro día, no se porque ahora no la puedes resolver-.

-No quiero hacerlo más-.

Shishio miro la resignación en el rostro de Kamatari. Eso es lo que mas odiaba. Que alguien se sintiera débil.- ¿No querías estudiar duro para entrar al mismo colegio de Kenshin Himura? -.

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano mayor, Kamatari se exalto de repente gritándole a Shishio.- ¡Te he dicho que no quiero hacerlo! -. Luego se recostó sobre el escritorio escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

Shishio lo miraba con algo de lastima.-Si, tienes razón. Tal vez debas darte por vencido. Deberías dejar de compararte con Himura y dejar atrás tu venganza contra él-. Miro como Kamatari iba reincorporándose un poco.-Así no te haces daño tu mismo-.

El rostro de Kamatari volvió a mostrar ira.- ¿Acaso vas a traicionarme? -. Miro duramente a Shishio.- ¡Dijiste que estarías de mi lado, sabes bien que no puedo perdonarlo…él es el que esta equivocado-. Cerro su mano en puño y la miro fijamente mientras murmuraba.-Piensa que va a ser feliz con su familia…después de lo que me hizo…pero esta muy equivocado-. Shishio sonrió al ver la expresión de odio de Kamatari.-No voy a dejarlo ser feliz-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-El otro hijo de Saito, ¿Cierto?-. Decía Tokio mientras servia té a Kaoru y a ella.-Creo que es un año menor que Kenshin, esta viviendo con su madre desde el divorcio-.

Kaoru miro a su madre, tal vez ella pudiera saber algo sobre la relación que tenían.-Me pregunto si ellos se llevan bien como hermanos-.

Tokio bebió un poco de su té.-No lo se hija, no conozco bien los detalles-. Miro fijamente a Kaoru, pudo detectar algo de preocupación.- ¿Pero…por que me preguntas esto de repente? -.

-¿Por qué? … ¿No te molesta mamá?-. Estaba intrigada.-Es parte del pasado de la familia del padre de Kenshin-.

Tokio suspiro y dejo el té sobre la mesa.-Bueno, te mentiría si te dijera que no me importa. Pero yo no quiero obligarlo a que me cuente. Sin embargo seria muy feliz si Saito decidiera hacerlo voluntariamente-.

_-¿Es cuando se dice que se tiene la confianza de la persona amada?-._ Suspiro y se levanto.-Voy a dormir, estoy algo cansada. Buenas noches mamá-.

-Buenas noches Kaoru-. Miró a Kaoru alejarse. Se preguntaba que era lo que estaba incomodando a su hija. Solo esperaba que tuviera la suficiente confianza para contárselo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru iba caminando por el pasillo del colegio, estaba hundida en sus pensamientos. No sabía porque se estaba sintiendo tan insegura. Se sentía mal, esos sentimientos la irritaban un poco. Sin querer miro hacia una de las ventanas y ahí lo miro.

El pelirrojo se encontraba recargado en la ventana, por el lado de afuera del edificio. Cuando Kaoru se iba a acercar para hablarle algo la detuvo. No, mas bien la expresión de Kenshin la paralizo. Era la primera vez que se sentía así, tenia miedo de hablarle. Era como si el pelirrojo pensara que todos eran sus enemigos. Esa mirada llena de odio, esa mirada entre violeta y dorada. Esa mirada que la hacia temerle.

Kenshin metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y se fue. No se percato en absoluto de que Kaoru estaba a escasos metros de él. Minutos más tarde iba rumbo a su clase. Levanto un poco la mirada y distinguió a Shishio quien venia por el mismo pasillo pero en dirección contraria a él. Cuando ambos se cruzaron Kenshin le murmuro.

- ¿Qué estas intentando hacer? -.

Esto hizo que Shishio detuviera su marcha. Y así quedando ambos de espaldas le contesto como si no supiera de que hablaba.-No se a que te refieres-.

Kenshin giro para quedar frente a él y verlo a la cara. Shishio hizo lo mismo. Pudo ver la expresión seria y molesta de Kenshin.-Deja de hablar como si no lo supieras. Kamatari estuvo acá, ¿tuviste algo que ver con eso? -.

Shishio le devolvió la mirada.-Solo superviso sus estudios…me lo pidió tu madre-. Decía de forma neutra. El ver como se retorcía Kenshin por dentro le ponía de buen humor.

-Pero si tienes tiempo para hacer de cómplice causando robos e incriminar a otras personas, ¿no?-.

Shishio sonrió.-Sabia que te darías cuenta de todo, ¿pero aun así sigues ignorándolo? -. Suspiro y le soltó a Kenshin como recriminación.-Entre mas lo ignores mas tonterías hará él, ¿de verdad no sientes nada por tu hermano menor? -.

-él no es mi hermano menor…solo es una molestia-.

-¿una molestia? …ahora si que entiendo cuan equivocado estas-. Le sonrió como si de ello dependiera el triunfo de esa conversación.-Solo…estas asustado-.

-Cállate-.

-Lo recuerdas cada que ves a Kamatari ¿verdad? -.

-¡Cállate!-. Kenshin apretó sus manos en puño. Ese tipo si que lo enojaba.

-Recuerdas que no eras querido por tu madre-.

Shishio sintió de repente unas fuertes manos sosteniéndolo del cuello del traje. Estaba acorralado contra la pared y frente a él unos ojos dorados llenos de odio. Sujeto las muñecas de Kenshin para tratar de liberarse. Aunque también se divertía ante esa expresión que tenia el pelirrojo.-También me das lastima ¿sabes?-.

Esto desespero más a Kenshin y levanto el puño para estrellarlo con fuerza. Todo pareciera que contra el rostro de Shishio. Este por acto reflejo ladeo el rostro. Pero sintió como una ráfaga de viento paso solo de lado y segundo después escucho cristales cayendo y rompiéndose.

Kenshin lo miraba furioso. Su puño lo hizo estrellar contra la ventana rompiéndola en el acto. Un poco de sangre que caía de su puño comenzó a manchar el piso.

Shishio fue liberado del fuerte agarre y Kenshin se fue como si nada. El subdirector solo hizo una mueca de disgusto, se fue a buscar al conserje para que limpiara el desorden mientras musitaba algunas maldiciones en contra de aquel pelirrojo que tanto odiaba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué?-.

Sanosuke estaba sentado en uno de los pupitres del salón de Kaoru. Estaba igual de preocupado que ella por Kenshin. –Lo mas seguro que rompió el vidrio con el puño, puesto que lo tenia herido. Pero es tan cabezota que no se dejo atender-.

-Pero… ¿Por qué lo hizo?-.

-No lo se…es como si Kenshin estuviera volviendo a ser como era antes-. Sanosuke enlazo sus manos, el solo pensar que Kenshin volviera a aislarse era cosa de preocupación.-No deja que nadie se le acerque, y aunque este con alguien es como si para él no existiera. Se encierra en si mismo-.

- ¿Dónde esta Kenshin? -. Kaoru poso sus manos sobre las de Sanosuke, eso tenia que parar. Kenshin debía saber que no estaba solo. Que hay gente que lo ama.-Por favor dime-.

-Se fue sin decir nada Kaoru-.

-Iré a buscarlo-.

Sin mas la chica salio del salón en busca de Kenshin. No descansaría hasta dar con él. Fue cuestión de minutos para encontrarlo. Estaba en su casillero tomando sus cosas. Estaba a punto de irse pero Kaoru lo llamo. El giró a verla de la forma mas seria que se pudo imaginar Kaoru, pero eso no la detendría.

-Eh…oído que estas herido-. Lo miraba detenidamente, llevaba una de sus manos dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. No decía nada, solo la miraba.- ¿Es verdad que te lo hiciste tu mismo? -.

Kenshin le dio la espalda sin importarle.- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? -.

-Alguien que estaba muy preocupado por ti-.

El tono de voz de Kenshin era monótono y frió.-Esa persona exageró, mi mano solo resbalo-.

Kaoru se sorprendió al fijar su vista en la mano de Kenshin que tenia dentro del bolsillo. Sabía que esa era la que iba herida puesto que el bolsillo estaba lleno de sangre. Inmediatamente se acerco a él para tomarlo del brazo, su primera idea fue curársela.

-Déjame, vete-.

-¡No, déjame ver esa mano!-.

Kaoru no se espero la violenta reacción de Kenshin quien movió rápidamente su brazo para que dejara de tocarlo.-¡He dicho que te vayas!-.

Kaoru lo miraba dolida. Kenshin seguía dándole la espalda. Un sonido de goteo se comenzó a escuchar. Por el movimiento Kenshin tuvo que sacar su mano del bolsillo. Y así Kaoru pudo ver como esta seguía sangrando. La herida era profunda y no podía dejarlo así. Aunque el la odiara por seguir insistiendo.

El pelirrojo comenzó a caminar para irse de una vez. Antes de que siguiera cometiendo estupidez tras estupidez._-Esa no es herida por un resbalón. No puedo creer que se haya hecho daño el mismo-._ La imagen de Kenshin alejándose la asusto. Sentía como que si lo dejaba ir jamás volvería a estar cerca de él. Ese sentimiento la asusto tanto que inconcientemente salio corriendo tras él y se aferro a su espalda.

Por su parte. Kenshin estaba sorprendido ante esa reacción de Kaoru. Se detuvo en seco al sentir sus brazos rodeándolo.-Ya es suficiente…vete-.

Kaoru se aferro aun más a él. No lo iba a dejar solo.-No lo haré, quiero estar a tu lado…lo siento-. Kaoru escondió su rostro en la espalda de Kenshin. Las lagrimas comenzaban a salir.-No te preguntare nunca mas lo que ocurrió…pero por favor…vuelve a ser él que eras antes-. Sintió el cuerpo de Kenshin relajarse un poco.-No vuelvas a hacerte daño por favor…los que te amamos sufrimos por eso-.

Saco algo de su bolsillo y para mas sorpresa de Kenshin lo soltó para ponerse frente a él. Tomo su mano y comenzó a vendarla con su pañuelo. Kenshin solo la observaba, no entendía como alguien podía ser así. No entendía como alguien podía amarlo así.-ouh-.

Kaoru aflojo el amarre.-Lo siento, ¿te lastime? -.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Kaoru quiso llorar al ver de nuevo la mirada comprensible de Kenshin. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al reprimir el llanto. Kenshin levanto su mano que tenia el pañuelo de Kaoru alrededor.-Eres una metida-. Suspiro.-Siempre te estas metiendo en todo, preocupándote y llorando…no puedo controlarte-.

Kaoru bajo un poco la vista mientras algunas lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse. Iba a limpiar sus lágrimas pero la manga del abrigo de Kenshin le gano. Esto la sorprendió. Levanto la vista y lo que vio fue algo que acelero su corazón. Una sonrisa en el rostro de Kenshin. El pelirrojo le dio un golpecito a la nariz roja de Kaoru y sin más la abrazo.

Kaoru sintió como fue atraída por los fuertes brazos de Kenshin. Sintió la respiración de él sobre su cuello.-Cuando estoy contigo, tengo miedo de que mis verdaderos sentimientos salgan a la superficie-. Kenshin murmuraba al oído Kaoru. Ella comprendía a que se refería. Pero no iba a preguntar más. Cuando él estuviera listo y quiera contárselo ella estaría ahí para él. Por ahora solo lo rodeo por la cintura aferrándose a su abrazo y por ultimo murmurándole.

-Deja…que salgan…siempre voy a estar aquí para ti-.

Kenshin la aferro más a él. Las palabras de Kaoru le hicieron ver que no estaba solo y que en cualquier momento que quisiera él podía decirle sus sentimientos por muy malos que estos fueran. Ella iba a estar para él.

Kenshin se separo de Kaoru. Ella miro que tenia una expresión de sorpresa.- ¿Qué pasa Kenshin? -. Miro hacia donde Kenshin miraba con tanto interés.- ¡Kamatari! -. El hermano menor de Kenshin los observaba desde el pasillo. Segundo después salio corriendo de ahí. Kaoru pensó que tal vez tramaba algo de nuevo e iba a ir tras él. Pero no contó con que Kenshin la detendría, pero eso no fue lo que mas la sorprendió.

-Iré yo-.

Kenshin salio corriendo tras su hermano menor. Kaoru no podía creerlo. Kenshin no iba a ignorarlo mas._-No se si es amor u odio lo que hay entre ellos. Solo se que Kenshin le hará frente a esa herida…y yo no dudare nunca mas-._ Decidida salio corriendo tras ellos.

---------------------------- C O N T I N U A R A---------------------------

Holis!... ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, no se desesperen ya viene la verdad de porque son así estos hermanitos :P

Espero que les haya gustado el especial de Navidad. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus review n.n

Otra cosa que quería mencionarles, en realidad Shishio no tiene ningún motivo personal para odiar a Kenshin. Lo odia nomás porque si. Es muy sisañoso ese Shishio. Y pues se agarro de Kamatari quien tiene resentimiento contra Kenshin. Pero bueno veamos que tal avanza la historia.

Finalmente Les deseo que tengan un buen Año Nuevo 2006. Espero que este lleno de éxito y alegrías. Por mi parte no olvidare el año viejo pues aunque me trajo tristezas también me trajo bendiciones. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**_Cisne.Negro, Naruto Ikari de Hyrule, Darth Kaoru, Gabyhiatt, Lady2scorpio, Cinthya._**

Gracias por su constante apoyo n.n


	17. Cap17

**Disclaimer:** Ya lo he dicho en todos los caps creo que no quedo duda ne :P

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

**Cáp. 17 "Pasado"**

Kenshin se encontró con Kaoru cerca del edificio escolar.- ¿Lo encontraste?-.

-No, no esta en el gimnasio-.

Kaoru se miraba preocupada, solo esperaba que no fuera a hacer nada contra Kenshin de nuevo.-Kaoru, sabes que él fue quien robo las cosas ¿cierto?-.

Kaoru miro a Kenshin con algo de sorpresa. No sabía que el pelirrojo supiera la verdad. Kenshin desvió un poco la mirada.-Perdona por preocuparte-.

-No tienes porque disculparte. En todo caso eres la victima aquí-.

Volvió a fijar la vista en la ojiazul. Kaoru noto que Kenshin estaba serio, el cambio repentino de actitud la preocupo.-Fui yo él que le hizo daño primero-.

Kaoru no entendía a que se refería. Pero sabia que algo importante le iba a contar Kenshin, puesto que él no la miro a los ojos.-Cuando era niño…empuje a Kamatari por las escaleras…cuando su cuerpo aun era débil…se golpeo y…estuvo grave en el hospital-.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, todo era demasiado repentino, pero su mente empezó a atar cabos. Entendió el porque del odio de Kamatari hacia Kenshin. Lo mas importante, el porque Kenshin ignoraba a su hermano. Era porque no podía enfrentar a la persona a la que le hizo daño.

-Es normal que me odie-.

-No digas eso-.

Ambos desviaron la vista a unos papeles que caían desde la azotea del edificio. Kaoru se inclino a tomar uno. Kenshin noto el rostro pálido de Kaoru. Se reincorporo y se dispuso a darle lo que había juntado a Kenshin.-Esta…foto…la tomo él-.

Kenshin tomo la foto, apretó la mandíbula. Si todos las miraban eso les traería bastantes problemas. Mientras Kaoru junto las que pudo y se las dio todas a Kenshin. Sabían que en la azotea se encontraba él. Y sin más salieron a toda prisa hacia allá.

Iban subiendo el último tramo de escaleras, Kenshin pudo ver como Kamatari iba cerrando la puerta que daba a la azotea. Se miraron de frente, el chico tenía una expresión triunfante.

-¿Qué se supone que haces Kamatari?-.

-Da igual que las recojas…las enviare a sus casas…están acabados-. Miro a Kaoru divertido.-Es culpa tuya…por enamorarte de tu futuro hermano-.

Ante el comentario Kenshin subió mas las escaleras para quedar frente a frente, le mostró las fotos.-En primer lugar no las estaba recogiendo…por si esta basura iba a terminar mi relación con Kaoru o no-. Sin mas Kenshin tiro las fotos, las cuales cayeron a los pies de Kamatari y le dijo en forma definitiva.-No molestes mas a Kaoru-.

Kaoru miraba silenciosamente la escena. Pudo notar que Kamatari puso cara de disgusto y desilusión a la vez.- ¿Tan importante es para ti Kaoru? -. No pudo contener mas su ira.- ¡Parecías estupido abrazándola! -. Miro furioso a Kaoru quien estaba mas debajo de ellos en las escaleras.- ¡Ella solo es una extraña! -.

Sin poder reaccionar Kenshin miro como rápidamente Kamatari se lanzo contra Kaoru, se aterro al ver como ambos cayeron por las escaleras, sin que él pudiera evitarlo.- ¡Kaoru! -. Rápidamente bajo para encontrarse con Kaoru y ayudarla a levantarse…daba gracias a que solo estuvieran a unos cuantos escalones del piso. Por lo cual la caída no fue aparatosa.

-Estoy bien-. Kaoru se levantaba con ayuda de Kenshin, solo se raspo las rodillas. Miraron hacia donde estaba Kamatari. Estaba arrodillando con sus manos en puño sobre el piso dándoles la espalda. Estaba callado…no decía ni una palabra. Kaoru identifico bien esa expresión, era una de sufrimiento, de soledad.-_tal vez no odie a Kenshin…sino…todo lo contrario-._ Las duras palabras de Kenshin la trajeron a la realidad.

- ¡Deberías parar con esto Kamatari, ¡conmigo es con él que estas molesto ¿no! -.

Kaoru trataba de detener a Kenshin, se le miraba sumamente molesto.-Tranquilízate Kenshin-.

Por su lado Kamatari comenzaba a reincorporarse y murmuraba.-Siempre…siempre…estas protegiendo a Kaoru-. Giró a verlos sorprendiéndolos puesto que sus ojos estaban llorosos.- ¡Yo soy tu verdadero hermano! -.

Kaoru confirmo su sospecha. -_Realmente el no odiaba a Kenshin, él realmente quiere a su hermano mayor. Pero Kenshin lo ignoraba fue por eso que se convirtió en este Kamatari-._

Kamatari miro al piso y cerro sus manos en puño mientras murmuraba entre dientes.-No…te perdonare…tu…intentaste matarme-.

Kaoru le grito enojada.- ¡Deja de decir tonterías! -.

-Déjalo Kaoru-. Kaoru miro a Kenshin, mientras él a su vez fijo la vista en su hermano menor.-Es verdad que desee que muriera-. El rostro de Kamatari demostró dolor por esa revelación.-Yo…pensaba que te entrometías-.

-Kenshin… ¿Por qué has dicho eso?-. Kaoru miro preocupada a Kenshin, eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Pero el pelirrojo siguió.

-Tu no me agradas porque mamá dejo de prestarme atención-. La furia de Kamatari fue tanta que se lanzo contra Kenshin y comenzó a golpearle el pecho…pero el llanto también no se hizo esperar. Lloraba de frustración al saber eso de su hermano.

- ¡Por eso me odias ¿verdad! -. Seguía golpeando a Kenshin, quien no hacia nada por defenderse.- ¡Eres un maldito! … ¡no tienes derecho a ser amado! -.

-Kamatari para-. Kaoru no sabia que hacer, quería detener todo esto, quería que todo esto se solucionara. Miraba con tristeza la escena, porque no podían arreglar las cosas bien…porque Kenshin no decía nada.

- ¡Deberías estar muerto! -. Kenshin solo miraba como su hermano menor descargaba su rabia contra él. El llanto de Kamatari hacia debilitar sus golpes. Peor el simplemente seguía en silencio.

Era demasiado para Kaoru esto tenia que parar. Se acerco a Kamatari y lo jalo de un brazo.- ¡Para ya! -.

-Deja…cof…déjame!-. Kamatari se soltó de ella, pero comenzó a toser un poco.

-Esta bien Kaoru, déjalo-. Decía tranquilo Kenshin.

Se escucho el sonido de una bofetada. Kaoru miraba por primera vez seria y molesta a Kenshin, quien tenía su rostro ladeado ante el impacto de la mano de Kaoru sobre su mejilla. Tanto él como Kamatari estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Qué esta bien Kenshin?-. Kenshin la miro desconcertado.- ¿Qué no te das cuenta? …Kamatari realmente te quiere-. Kamatari había dejado de llorar mientras tenia su mano sobre su boca por la tos que le estaba dando.-Así que… ¿Por qué estas intentando que te odie? -. Él pelirrojo se sorprendió ante las palabras y actitud de Kaoru.- ¿Intentas torturarte de esta manera? …o… ¿de verdad odias a Kamatari? -.

Kamatari seguía tosiendo pero esto no le impidió mirar a su hermano ante la última pregunta de Kaoru. Kenshin simplemente la miraba, pero no decía nada, volvió a esa tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba. Kaoru comenzó a desesperarse.- ¡Di algo Kenshin! -.

-¡Basta!-. Kamatari no quería escuchar más, el ataque de tos se volvió más insistente. Kaoru se acerco a él para ayudarlo.

-Kamatari… ¿te sientes bien?-. Él chico ya no pudo hablar por la tos, no pudo evitar arrodillarse y Kaoru se comenzó a preocupar.- ¡Kamatari! -.

Kenshin quien hasta ese momento había estado solo observando, en un impulso fue hacia ellos y se puso a nivel de su hermano.-Hey…Kamatari-. Vio con sorpresa el rostro de Kamatari, al parecer comenzaba a faltarle el aire.- ¡Kaoru adelántate a la enfermería, tiene asma! -.

Kaoru se sorprendió y rápidamente se adelanto a buscar a la enfermera del colegio. Mientras tanto Kenshin tomo en brazos a Kamatari quien no dejaba de toser, para llevárselo a la enfermería. En el trayecto Kamatari trato de controlarse y murmuro a su hermano.-Ken…hermano…cof cof…te quiero-.

Kenshin solo lo miro.-No…te esfuerces en hablar ahora-.

Minutos más tarde Shishio cerraba la cortina, en donde estaba descansando Kamatari. Se había enterado por el propio Kenshin.-No te preocupes, va a estar bien-. Decía a Kenshin, quien estaba en la puerta de la enfermería.-Fue un irresponsable en no traer consigo su medicamento para el asma-. Miro de forma divertida a Kenshin.-Nunca pensé que actuarías de esa forma-.

-Cierra la boca-. Decía un disgustado Kenshin, al ver como Shishio disfrutaba de su cambio de actitud hacia su hermano menor.

Shishio miro la mano de Kenshin vendada con un pañuelo.-Deberías atenderte esa herida…dejare descansar a Kamatari, luego lo llevare a su casa-. Sin mas paso de lado de Kenshin para irse de ahí.

En el instante entro Kaoru.-La enfermera dijo que iría a buscar algo, ¿Cómo sigue Kamatari?-.

-Ya esta estable, no te preocupes-. Kenshin había abierto la cortina para poder ver a su hermano. Kaoru se acerco y sonrió al verlo durmiendo tranquilo.

-No ha cambiado en nada-. Kaoru miro a Kenshin ante el comentario. Luego fijo su vista en su mano y recordó su herida. Lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo a una silla, Kenshin obedeció y Kaoru comenzó a curarlo.-Siempre ha sido muy enfermo desde que era niño, mi madre cuidaba constantemente de él-.

Kaoru ponía mucha atención a las palabras de Kenshin mientras limpiaba la herida de su mano.-Tenia envidia de él…eso fue…pero…-. Kaoru noto que hablar de eso le dolía a Kenshin. Pero por otra parte estaba feliz porque él había decidió abrirse a ella voluntariamente, sin que ella cuestionara…sentía que confiaba mas en ella y eso la hacia feliz. Kenshin la observo y comenzó a contarle lo que paso aquella vez.

-----------------------------F L A S H B A C K------------------------------

Un niño pelirrojo y de piel blanca dibujaba mientras tarareaba una canción, la cual aprendió en el jardín de niños. Estaba contento porque su dibujo de su mami le había salido muy bien. En eso su hermano un año menor que él entro a su habitación con un muñeco en mano.

-Mano… ¿vamos…jugar?-.

-No…vete…ahora dibujo a mamá-.

El niño mas pequeño se puso triste, luego corrió hacia donde estaba su hermano mayor y le arrebato el papel donde dibujaba. Kenshin corrió tras él y tomo el papel que todavía seguía sujeto por Kamatari.- ¡Dámelo! -. Pero el papel sucumbió ante la fuerza de ambos hermanos rompiéndose por la mitad.

- ¡ahora si juguemos! -. Decía contento Kamatari mientras sacudía la mitad con la que se había quedado. Kenshin lo miro molesto y le arrebato el trozo de papel y luego lo empujo. Lamentablemente al estar cerca de las escaleras Kamatari perdió el equilibrio y rodó escaleras abajo. Kenshin miro sorprendido como el pequeño cuerpo de su hermanito estaba tirado en el piso y sangre comenzaba a salir de él.

--------------------------E N D F L A S H B A C K-------------------------

-Nadie me dijo nada-. Kaoru lo miraba sorprendía, era tan triste lo que había escuchado.-Mi madre agotada con nosotros, mi padre que se la pasaba trabajando, empezaron a culparse ellos mismos por lo que paso. Acabaron divorciándose-.

-No fue culpa tuya, fue decisión de ellos-.

Kenshin desvió su mirada.-Pero yo fui la causa, yo eché a perder todo-. Miro hacia donde se encontraba durmiendo Kamatari.-Sentí que lo mejor era que él me odiara, porque nuestra familia ya no existiría-.

Kaoru miraba a Kenshin, era una nueva faceta de él. Lo sentía como un niño asustado, que no puede expresar sus sentimientos de soledad y culpa. Ahora más que nunca le quedaba claro porque Kenshin era tan frió con Kamatari. Recordó las palabras de Saito **"Kenshin siempre hace las cosas por si mismo, no depende de nadie, intenta encontrar la solución él solo".**

-Aunque no puedas volver atrás, siempre puedes empezar de nuevo-. Kenshin levanto su vista y los ojos de Kaoru reflejaban tanta sinceridad.-Si hay amor aquí…-.

El rostro de Kenshin se ablando después de todo este tiempo y susurro.-Lo hay-.

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Kamatari, quien había estado escuchando todo. Tal vez una luz comenzaría a brillar y así se pueda encontrar el mejor camino.

-------------------------- C O N T I N U A R A------------------------------

Holis! Que tal?...como se la pasaron en el año nuevo?...espero que de maravilla y sobre todo que hayan empezado este nuevo año con el pie derecho

Y pues acá les tengo otro capitulo mas, espero que les haya gustado n.n, ya saben pueden dejarme sus opiniones y comentarios acerca de cómo va todo este embrollo :P

Bueno también quiero aclarar algunas dudas que he visto en sus reviews espero que con esto les quede mas claro, sino pregúntenme n.n

**1:** Shishio no tiene ningún motivo personal para odiar a Kenshin, simplemente lo hace por que él es así de antipático. No le gusta ver felices o a gusto a los demás. Tampoco es esposo de la madre de Kenshin y Kamatari. Solo fue contratado por ella para la instrucción particular para Kamatari. Aunque mas adelante verán cierto cambio en él.

**2: **Kenshin y Kaoru no son hermanos de sangre. El problema acá es que al momento que Tokio y Saito se casen, los apellidos de Kenshin y Kaoru pasaran a hacer los mismos por lo tanto no podrían mantener una relación seria. Es por eso que ellos intentan esconder su secreto que si es sabido por sus padres podría traer graves consecuencias. Todo esto se vera mas adelante no se preocupen.

**3:** Kenshin y Kamatari son verdaderos hermanos hijos ambos de Saito. Aquí se explica un poco mas que fue lo que paso en el pasado.

Espero que no les haya dejado mas dudas jeje. Bueno ahora voy con los agradecimientos especiales.

**Gracias a:  
**

**Skaevan, Rakkelinha, Cho** (me alegro que te emotive tanto n.n), **Cisne.Negro, Misao de Shinomori, Kaoru-chan, gabyhiatt** (hasta yo lo hubiera hecho jeje lo bueno que ya esta captando Kenshin), **Naruto Ikari de Hyrule** (nuuu repruebes o.o…jeje mejor pasa tus exámenes y ya que tengas tiempito te pasas a leer el fic jeje…no se ira no te preocupes n.n), **Darth Kaoru** (Feliz inicio de año para ti tmb y para todos los que lean estas notas n.n), **Cinthya, Mina-chan.**

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	18. Cap18

**Disclaimer:** Bueno la historia es por mero entretenimiento no obtengo ganancias monetarias ni nada por el estilo :P. RK no me pertenece y la historia esta basada en el manga Akuma de Sorou tendrá algunas modificaciones mías.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

**Cáp. 18 "Sentimientos"**

-Pesada-.

Kaoru se movía algo adormilada, estaba recostada con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre una cama. Podía escuchar entre sueños que alguien decía algo.

-Pesada…-.

- ¿Uh? -.

Se levanto de inmediato recordando todo y miro a Kamatari completamente sonrojada mientras este la miraba irónico.-He dicho que eres muy pesada-. Decía de forma despectiva. Realmente no era lo que sentía. Pero necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse a la nueva situación que se venia.

-¡Perdona!-. Kaoru lo miraba nerviosa y con algo de timidez. Mientras lo estaba vigilando sin querer se había quedado dormida.- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? -.

-Si-. Busco en la habitación con la mirada pero no lo vio.- ¿Dónde esta mi hermano? -.

Kaoru cayó en cuenta que era cierto que no estaba Kenshin. Antes de dormirse él estaba también en la habitación.-Debió haber ido a alguna parte-. Decía algo insegura. Puesto que no sabia donde había ido. Además Kenshin le dijo que se quedaría hasta que Kamatari despertara.

-Me pregunto si se habrá ido a casa-.

Kaoru noto la decepción que había en las palabras de Kamatari y quiso animarlo un poco.-No creo, volverá pronto-. Le decía sonriéndole. Luego se levanto de su asiento.- ¿Tienes sed? Te traeré algo de beber-.

-Espera-.

Kaoru se detuvo al llamado de Kamatari y giró a verlo.-Discúlpame por todo lo que te hice pasar Kaoru-. Apretó fuertemente las frazadas.-Yo solo quería llamar la atención de mi hermano…y sabia que si te molestaba esa seria la única forma que él se diera cuenta de que existía-. Kamatari realmente se sentía pésimo. Estaba muy arrepentido por haber involucrado a alguien que no tenia nada que ver.-Es por eso…que te hice…-.

-No pasa nada Kamatari-. Kamatari la miro, supo que realmente eran sinceras las palabras de la chica que estaba frente a él.-Ahora estoy feliz porque se que no odias a Kenshin, así que despreocúpate y vamos a llevarnos bien ¿si?-.

Kamatari asintió. En eso ambos escucharon la puerta de la enfermería abrirse. Kaoru se dirigió a Kenshin.- ¿Dónde estabas?-.

Con solo mirar la mano de Kenshin supo la respuesta. Él traía tres latas de zumo. Sin más las arrojo sobre la cama. Kamatari solo lo miraba sorprendido. Kenshin tomo una de las latas.

-¿Esto es para Kamatari y para mí?-.

-Si, además yo también quería una-. Decía serio como siempre. Kaoru y Kamatari lo miraron con ensoñación. Kenshin los miro molesto.- ¿Qué? … ¿Por qué me miran así?-. Se sentía incomodo por la mirada de esos dos.- ¿No los quieren?-.

-¡Si!-. Dijeron ambos y tomaron cada uno una lata. Luego la abrieron y bebieron lentamente. Kaoru sabía que Kamatari estaba percibiendo la calidez de su hermano. Y sobre todo su atención por parte de él.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shishio estaba en el lugar donde habían discutido Kenshin y Kamatari. Observo las fotos que habían juntado Kaoru y Kenshin. Las cuales estaban tiradas en el piso. Las junto.-_Así que los hermanos por fin se dieron por vencidos-._ Sin más se fue de ahí y al pasar por el primer cesto de basura tiro las fotos que podrían revelar ese secreto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron unos minutos más y Kaoru recordó que ya habrían terminado las clases por hoy. Así que se levanto de su asiento para despedirse de Kenshin y Kamatari.-Volveré al salón por mis cosas, las chicas deben de estar preocupadas-. Se despidió saliendo animada de ahí.-Hasta luego Kamatari, Kenshin cuidara de ti-.

Kamatari asintió y miro como Kaoru salía de la enfermería. Luego volvió su vista hacia Kenshin.-Hermano…Kaoru es una persona muy amable…estaba muy preocupada por ambos-.

Kenshin suspiro.-Se preocupa mucho por todo el mundo-. Kamatari miraba atento a Kenshin. Las expresiones que hacia cuando hablaba de Kaoru.-Se preocupa por todos los demás, se enoja, me abofetea y después empieza a llorar…me da muchos problemas-.

-Hermano…-. Kamatari se sorprendió como las palabras de Kenshin no concordaban nada en lo que él demostraba. Su mirada se ablandaba y había cierto brillo en la mirada de su hermano. Pero aun así quiso preguntarle.- ¿No quieres a Kaoru? -. Kenshin lo miro fijamente ante su pregunta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru corría por el pasillo rumbo a su salón. Iba aliviada de que todo había terminado, que todo estaba aclarado. Y lo más importante, que Kenshin no volvería a ser así, no volvería a estar con esa mirada que la atemorizaba. Entro al salón y miro a Tsubame y Misao esperándola.

Tsubame se acerco a ella.- ¿Dónde has estado?-.

-Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti Kaoru-. Decía angustiada Misao. Kaoru las miraba fijamente sin decir ni una palabra. Esto angustio aun más a las chicas. Misao la tomo por los hombros.- ¿Qué pasa?-.

Un suspiro fue emitidlo por Kaoru y segundos después comenzó a llorar sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.-No se…me he sentido tan aliviada de repente-. Sintió sus piernas fallarle y en un segundo sin que Misao pudiera sostenerla por completo Kaoru cayo desmayada al suelo.

-¡KAORU!-. Gritaron a unísono Tsubame y Misao. Inmediatamente trataron de reincorporarla pero ella no volvía en si.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Yo llevare a Kamatari a su casa-.

Decía Shishio quien subía al auto. Kamatari se quedo un momento mas frente a Kenshin.-Nos vemos hermano-.

-Si-.

-¡Himura!-.

Kenshin y Kamatari miraron a la chica que le había gritado. Kenshin se extraño al ver a Misao algo agitada. Lo había estado buscando por toda la escuela. -¡Es Kaoru, se desmayo de repente!-.

-¡¿Se desmayo!-. Kenshin y Kamatari se sorprendieron ante la noticia que les daba Misao. Kenshin miro a su hermano.-Te veré luego Kamatari-. Y sin mas salio corriendo en compañía de Misao.

Kamatari entendió la preocupación de Kenshin. Solo esperaba que Kaoru estuviera bien.-Hermano…-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_¿Qué me ha pasado? …mm…siento raro mi cuerpo…-_. A pesar de que quería abrir los ojos no podía. Luego escucho que Kenshin la llamaba. Quería contestar pero no podía…eso la angustiaba.- ¡_Kenshin…aquí estoy! -._ Finalmente pudo abrir sus ojos de forma lenta. Pero al ir reconociendo el rostro de Kenshin y el cual estaba a escasos centímetros del de ella los abrió de forma rápida y gritando por la sorpresa.

Kenshin cubrió su oído el cual recibió toda la potencia del grito de Kaoru.- ¡Eres una escandalosa! -.

Kaoru se sentó en la cama y miro a su alrededor, estaba muy desubicada.- ¿Qué! … ¿mi habitación?-.

Kenshin la miro serio.-No puedes desmayarte por estrés a tu corta edad-.

-¿_Me desmaye?-._ Lo miraba fijamente.- ¿Tu me trajiste? -.

-¿Quién mas iba a traerte?-.

-Lo siento, he de haber pesado mucho ¿no?-.

-Mucho-.

Kaoru lo miro disgustada.-_No tiene que ser tan directo…un momento…si me trajo…eso quiere decir…-._ Kaoru lo miro con timidez.- ¿Me trajiste en brazos? -.

-Claro-. Kenshin se acerco a ella y la hizo recostarse.-Ahora vuelve a la cama y descansa que tienes fiebre-. Kaoru se cubría algo avergonzada. La trajo en brazos y ella ni lo recuerda.

-Voy a cambiar el agua-.

-No te preocupes Kenshin, yo lo haré-. Decía mientras intentaba levantarse

.- ¡Que vuelvas a dormir! -. Kaoru se sorprendió y solo miro como Kenshin salía de su habitación. Pensaba que porque se miraba tan molesto.

Decidió bajar a la cocina y miro a Kenshin frente al fregadero echando un poco de agua y algunos cubos de hielo en un recipiente.-Mm…Kenshin… ¿Estas enojado?-.

Kaoru no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de él. Eso comprobaba que si lo estaba.-Lo siento…siempre te estoy causando muchos problemas-.

-…Te preocupas demasiado por cosas sin importancia…por eso te desmayaste-. Dijo finalmente Kenshin, pero sin voltear a verla.

Kaoru quería justificarse.-No es eso, realmente yo estaba preocupada…-.

Kenshin la interrumpió.-Vamos…si ni siquiera puedes cuidar de ti misma-.

Kenshin estaba siendo muy duro con ella. Bajo su mirada y le recrimino.-No tienes…porque decírmelo de esa manera-. Luego levanto la vista de nuevo hacia él, a pesar de que este no la miraba.-Estoy bien…solo estaba preocupada…!A quien le importa si me desmayo! -.

-¡No quiero que eso ocurra!-. Giró a verla de repente y mirándola sumamente molesto.- ¡Tu fuiste la que dijo que uno no se debe esforzar hasta el punto de caer rendido!-.

Kaoru lo miraba sorprendía.-Kenshin…tu… ¿estas preocupado por mi?-.

Volvió a lo que hacia cerrando el grifo de agua. Ninguno decía nada. Sino hasta que Kenshin volteo al escuchar unos sollozos.- ¿Por qué lloras? -.

Kaoru limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su pijama.-Porque…me siento feliz-. Realmente la ponía así el hecho de que alguien se preocupara por ella. Y mas aun, si ese alguien es la persona que ama.

Kenshin solo suspiro y camino hacia ella.-Por eso te dije que no puedo controlarte-. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a Kaoru. La tomo en brazos.-Vete a dormir ya-.

Kaoru solo pudo murmurar un "si" ante la sorpresa y vergüenza que sentía, de que Kenshin la llevara en brazos hacia su habitación.

-Pesas mucho-.

-¡Kenshin!-.

Lo miro disgustada. Kenshin solo hizo una mueca de diversión.-_Él no habla mucho…y no puede decir las cosas amablemente…pero el cariño que muestra…me hace realmente feliz-._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru estaba totalmente restablecida. Al igual que Kenshin de su mano. Todos los chicos del club de básquet estaban emocionados. Mañana seria el partido contra el Instituto Ren. Por lo tanto Aoshi llamo a un entrenamiento final.

-No te alegra que tu mano se haya sanado para el partido de mañana-. Kaoru le acomodaba unos pequeños pasadores a Kenshin, para sujetarle algunos mechones que salían de la coleta que traía y le cubrían un poco la vista, así no le molestarían durante la practica.

-Si-.

-Listo-. Kaoru le sonrió.-Buena suerte-.

-Gracias-. Kenshin estaba tentado de besarla. Pero no podía por tanta gente que había ahí. Así que mejor se fue a la cancha para comenzar el entrenamiento.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Megumi, ¿Por qué no me traes un poco de agua? -. Decía Sanosuke que se acomodaba su cinta roja en la frente.

-No soy tu sirvienta cabeza hueca-.

Le dijo divertido para hacerla enfadar.-Pero eres la manager…tienes que ver por el bienestar de tu equipo-.

-En tus sueños y será mejor que te vayas ya empiezan con el entrenamiento-. Megumi se alejo mientras Sanosuke sonreía.

La pelinegra fue a donde estaba Kaoru.-Hey…porque no vas a comprar algunas botellas de agua-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si que tenia poder de convencimiento esa Megumi.-_Hace frió, pesa y Megumi es una grosera…problema triple-._ Kaoru se venia quejando mientras llevaba dos bolsas con algunas botellas de agua.

-Kaoru-.

Kaoru volteo hacia donde la habían llamado y se sorprendió de ver a Kamatari.- ¡hola!-. Kamatari se acerco a ella.- ¿Cómo estas? Kenshin esta entrenando horita sabes-.

-Que bien…mm…Kaoru…yo…-. Kamatari la miraba algo avergonzado.-Me he librado de todas las fotos…incluyendo los negativos…yo lo siento mucho-.

-Te he dicho que no pasa nada Kamatari, sabes mañana hay un partido y juega Kenshin. Deberías venir a animarlo-.

Kamatari le dijo algo inseguro.- ¿Estaría bien si voy? -.

-Por supuesto-. Decía una sonriente Kaoru.-Estoy segura que a Kenshin lo pondrá contento-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había mucha gente en el gimnasio. El partido estaba a escasos minutos de empezar. Todos se miraban muy animados. Aoshi era ayudado por Misao a ponerse las muñequeras.

-Todo ira bien, veras que ustedes ganaran-. Misao beso la mejilla de Aoshi en señal de buena suerte.-Tu puedes-.

-Jeje…claro que si-.

Megumi miraba el reloj. Era imposible que faltaran 10 minutos y el cabeza hueca aun no apareciera. Estaba a punto de ir con Aoshi para decirle cual sería el cambio si Sanosuke no se presentaba. En eso el castaño entro corriendo al gimnasio ya con su uniforme puesto y amarrándose su cinta roja de la suerte.

-¡Imbecil!... ¿que horas son estas de llegar eh?-.

Sanosuke reía nervioso.-Lo siento Megu…es que me dormí tarde por los nervios y me quede dormido-. Decía rascando una de sus mejillas.- ¡Pero ya esta aquí el mejor jugador del equipo!-.

-Si, Kenshin llego hace buen rato-.

-¡Hey!...me refería a mí-.

-Si como sea, ahora anda a calentar que no tienes mucho tiempo-.

Sanosuke le dijo de forma picara.- ¿Me ayudarías? -.

Con el tablero de apuntes Megumi lo golpeo sobre su brazo.- ¡Déjate de tonterías y ve a calentar!-.

Sanosuke solo se fue masajeando la parte del golpe. Se lo había merecido por bromista. Pero le encantaba molestarla.

Mientras tanto Kaoru termino de pasar lista. Estaba checando que todos los integrantes estuvieran. Solo faltaba Sanosuke pero lo miro platicando con Megumi y marco su asistencia. Con eso había terminado. Luego se acerco a Kenshin quien estaba cerca de ella.

-Buena suerte, Kamatari va a venir a animarte-.

-¿Le dijiste que viniera?-.

Kaoru miro a Kenshin.- ¿fue mala idea? -.

-No, esta bien-. Luego apunto hacia alguien y le dijo realmente molesto a Kaoru.- ¡Podrías decirle a ese viejo que quite ese cartel ahora mismo! -.

Kaoru volteo hacia donde apuntaba Kenshin. Su rostro se vio de un tono azul al mirar a Saito gritando animadamente a Kenshin con un enorme cartel que decía "Kenshin eres el mejor, tu puedes hijo".

Kaoru sonrió nerviosa mientras Kenshin caminaba hacia la cancha murmurando molesto y avergonzado.- ¡Voy a matarlo…ese viejo!-.

Saito por su parte seguía animando y al ver a Kaoru la saludo. Ella devolvió el saludo de forma nerviosa. Luego se fue de nuevo puesto que el partido iba a comenzar.

-¿Qué haces? …mi hermano se avergonzara sabes-.

Saito miro a Kamatari y se sorprendió bastante.-Ka…-. Se lanzo a él y lo abrazo.- ¡Kamatari! -.

Kamatari trataba de safarse.- ¡Déjame…papá! -.

Saito le sonrió.-He oído que has visto mucho a Kenshin últimamente-. Acaricio la cabeza de su hijo.-Me alegra que se estén llevando tan bien-.

Kaoru y Kenshin miraban la escena cada uno desde su respectivo lugar. Pensaban que finalmente era tiempo de seguir hacia delante. Y así el silbatazo se escucho y el partido comenzó.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, la forma de jugar del numero 10 era muy buena. Podía robar fácilmente los pases y al hacer equipo con el numero 7 Sanosuke Sagara y numero 1 Aoshi Shinomori. Los del otro equipo quedaban completamente indefensos.

Después del silbatazo final las chicas se abrazaban y Saito gritaba emocionado mientras Kamatari sonreía nervioso por la forma de ser de su padre. El partido lo habían ganado los de casa por una buena diferencia 94 a 65.

Los chicos del club salían del gimnasio ya arreglados. Iban bastante contentos.-Fue un buen juego chicos…vayamos a comer-. Aoshi animaba a todos y quedaron de reunirse todo el club para ir a comer.

Kamatari salía y miraba como iban contentos todos. Kaoru fue corriendo hacia él.-Kamatari…Kenshin quiere saber si quieres ir a comer-.

Kamatari asintió contento. Y así se dirigieron al restauran que quedaba cerca del colegio para celebrar. Kaoru y Kamatari iban platicando emocionados acerca del partido mientras Kenshin iba frente a ellos. Pensando que eran demasiado ruidosos. No le gustaba que lo adularan tanto.

-¡Y viste ese triple!-.

-Si, ¡estuvo fantástico!-.

-Debí haberme traído mi cámara-.

-jaja es cierto-.

Kamatari…dijo un poco más calmado y con algo de melancolía.-A mí también me gustaría jugar básquet-.

Kaoru lo miro fijamente, recordó que el cuerpo de Kamatari a causa de su enfermedad es algo débil. Pero miro a Kenshin cuando este comenzó a hablar.

-¿Por qué no juegas? …tu salud a mejorado bastante…podrías intentarlo-.

Kaoru sonrió de forma tierna ante las palabras de Kenshin para su hermano menor. Mientras Kamatari se vio mas animado. Cuando Kenshin saco su mano del bolsillo de su chamarra Kaoru noto el parche en su mano herida. Se dio cuenta que realmente no había sanado aun y se acerco a él tomándole la mano.

-Aun no sana, ¡¿Por qué jugaste!...se te pudo haber abierto la herida Kenshin!-.

Kenshin suspiro, no quería que ella se enterara. Se iba a preocupar justo como lo estaba haciendo.-Ya, pero no paso nada, vayamos a comer-. Kenshin se adelanto mientras Kaoru se quedo mirándolo. Porque era tan cabezota se preguntaba ella. Kamatari se acerco.

-No deberías preocuparte por eso Kaoru. Y para su sorpresa, Kamatari le murmuro al oído.-Es que mi hermano es algo tímido-.

Kaoru lo miro y Kamatari solo le sonrió. Recordando lo que paso después de que le pregunto a Kenshin si quería a Kaoru.

-------------------------FLASH BACK------------------------

-Hermano… ¿no quieres a Kaoru?-.

Kenshin desvió su vista de Kamatari, para disimular el leve sonrojo que había surgido.-Me pone de los nervios-. Luego suspiro.-Me siento como un niño cuando estoy con ella-.

----------------------------- END FLASH BACK--------------------------

Kaoru lo miraba confundida. A lo que Kamatari agrego.-Además…es una persona muy terca-.

Kenshin se giro a verlo.- ¡Puedo escucharte Kamatari! … ¡deja de decir tonterías y camina!-.

Kamatari se hizo el inocente y camino hacia su hermano divertido. Mientras Kaoru se quedaba con la duda.

-Kaoru-.

Kaoru salio de sus pensamientos y miro a Kenshin que le ofrecía su mano. Sonrió y corrió hacia él para enlazar sus manos y dirigirse a celebrar. Había muchas buenas razones para hacerlo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin y Kaoru llegaron a casa de ella. Habían recibido un mensaje al móvil de que fueran allá porque habría reunión. Así que saliendo del restauran se dirigieron intrigados a casa.

-Llegamos-.

Tokio los recibió y les dijo que pasaran al comedor. Que en seguida llevaría el té. Y así lo hicieron. Cuando estaban los cuatro en la mesa miraron a sus padres sonrientes. Kenshin pregunto a que se debía todo eso. Saito les dio la respuesta.

-Es una buena noticia. Kaoru tú y tu mamá se mudaran a mi casa en primavera-.

Kaoru los miraba sorprendida. Mientras Kenshin no le disgustaba para nada la idea. Pero no sabían que un dulce y problemático aroma estaría flotando entre ellos al vivir juntos.

----------------------------C O N T I N U A R A---------------------------

¿Qué tal? …trayéndoles otro capitulo mas! Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Y así es, Kenshin y Kaoru vivirán juntos con sus padres, de ahora en adelante pasaran nuevas cosas y trataran de adaptarse a ello. Así que sigan leyendo n.n.

También como pueden ver Shishio como que ya se resigno a que no podrá molestar mas a Kenshin. Esperemos que no se meta en más líos jeje.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Kaoru-chan:** Me alegro que te este gustando el fic. Gracias por decirme que estoy progresando n.n. Así es las cosas se solucionaron pero ahora les esperan nuevas cosas a nuestros protagonistas.

**Cisne.Negro:** Pues como veras las cosas con Kamatari ya va viento en popa. Pero ahora Ken y Kao tendrán que adaptarse a nuevas cosas.

**Gabyhiatt:** Me alegra que sigas al pendiente del fic. Así es, al momento que Tokio se case con Saito, Kaoru tendrá el apellido Himura.

**Darth Kaoru:** Es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien que ha estado apoyándome desde el inicio n.n. Bueno se que Shishio es un personaje muy significativo en los fic de Ruroni Kenshin. Pero creo que por el momento su fase termino aquí jeje…pero vendrá alguien mas…jeje ups creo que ya adelante algo :P.

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:** ¡Hola! …siempre tan activa jeje. Que bueno que te mantenga atenta mi fic. Sobre las faltas de orrografia no me di cuenta o.oU…jeje soy media miope, lo que pasa que cuando escribo el fic al final esta la revisión y ya es tarde así que toy mas dormida que despierta jeje…espero que no haya impedido que se entienda el fic. Igual me alegra que sigas apoyándome y suerte con tus estudios! n.n


	19. Cap19

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki y esta historia esta basada en el manga de Akuma de Sorou.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

**Cáp. 19 "Reencuentro"**

Las imágenes de cuando su madre los presento vinieron a su pensamiento. Por una extraña razón sentía una calidez que recorría todo su cuerpo. Sobre todo la frase que le dijo con tal descaro cuando se miraron a los ojos, **"Encantado de conocerte hermanita".** En ningún momento se imagino que se enamoraría de su futuro hermano.

-Mi futuro…hermano-.

Kaoru murmuraba mientras sentía unos labios rozar los de ella, era una sensación que la hacia sentir bien, pero… un momento…abrió sus ojos y la sorpresa no se hizo esperar. Kenshin estaba sobre ella con una mano recargada sobre la cama y la otra comenzando a desabotonar la pijama de Kaoru.

-Kenshin…-. Murmuraba completamente sonrojada y confundida. Mientras Kenshin seguía rozando sus labios contra los de ella.-Kenshin…espera-. Trataba de detenerlo… ¿Cómo fue que empezó esto? … ¿Qué demonios pasaba? … Kaoru se cuestionaba mentalmente mientras trataba de resistirse a las caricias de Kenshin. Pero la verdad que le estaba siendo demasiado difícil.

-Kaoru-. Fue el turno de Kenshin, quien le murmuraba cerca al oído. Fue cuestión de segundos para que Kaoru sintiera la mano de Kenshin viajar desde su cintura hasta su vientre…luego un fuerte sonido se escucho seguido de un golpe al caer Kaoru de la cama.

-¡Q…Que!-.

Kaoru despertaba completamente roja, desubicada y sorprendida por el sonido de su alarma. Así es, había caído de la cama. Miro alrededor y noto que estaba en su habitación.-Un…un…sueño-. Decía con voz temblorosa. Rápidamente se levanto y se sentó en la cama. Cubrió su boca avergonzada.- ¡_Soy una pervertida!... ¿Cómo pude soñar eso?...ahh que vergüenza!-._

La puerta de la habitación de Kaoru se abrió y entro Kenshin ya listo con su uniforme nuevo de verano. Se acerco a Kaoru serio y le tomo del mentón.-Ya es hora-.

Kaoru lo miraba incrédula y repitió mentalmente las palabras de Kenshin…luego capto lo que quería decir y un fuerte grito se dejo escuchar por toda la casa. Finalmente la primavera había llegado. Hacia una semana que Kaoru y Tokio se habían mudado a la casa de Saito. Y hoy comenzaban las clases.

Kaoru y Kenshin se encontraban en la mesa tomando el desayuno. Kaoru se había vestido también con su nuevo uniforme de verano. Y miraba algo sonrojada a Kenshin.

-Kenshin… ¿al…menos podrías llamar antes de entrar a mi habitación?-. Decía con algo de indignación al pelirrojo.

Kenshin bebió su té y miro a Kaoru.-Si toque varias veces, eres tu la que no te diste cuenta porque seguías durmiendo-.

-Kaoru, deberías ser mas responsable hoy comienzas las clases y Kenshin se levanto antes que tu-. Tokio retaba un poco a su hija mientras preparaba el desayuno para Saito. Kenshin solo miraba a Kaoru con diversión. Y ella le devolvía la mirada molesta.

-Tokio-. Saito que recién llegaba a la cocina llamaba a su prometida.- ¿Cómo me miro?-. Decía con pose de hombre exitoso y galán. Usaba un traje nuevo, puesto que era inicio de curso en el colegio, para ojos de Tokio lo hacían lucir muy bien.

-Oh…te ves magnifico-. Decía entusiasmada, mientras Kaoru y Kenshin miraban la escena algo molestos. Era muy temprano para que actuaran así.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru estaba frente a la pizarra donde estaban la lista de los salones y clase en que tomarían el nuevo curso. Misao y Tsubame se acercaron a ella gustosas. Tenían días que no se miraban solo se llamaban por teléfono.

-¿Kaoru, en que clase te toco? -.

-Clase 1-.

Tsubame y Misao se abrazaron a ella gustosas.- ¡Que bien, nosotras también! -.

Aoshi llegaba para ver el gusto de sus amigas al quedar juntas. Aunque tenía una expresión seria.

-Y a ti Aoshi, ¿Cómo te fue?-. Le preguntaba Misao tomándolo del brazo.

-Clase 2-. Decía algo desilusionado. Las chicas lo miraron nerviosas. Luego todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones.

-Misao, que mala suerte que a Aoshi no le tocara contigo-.

-No importa, de todos modos su salón estará aun lado del de nosotras-.

Cuando las chicas iban entrando al salón se detuvieron al escuchar escándalo en el pasillo. Se asomaron y vieron a varios chicos que estaban en la clase de Kenshin.

-¡Hey Kaoru!-.

Miro hacia atrás e iban llegando Kenshin y Sanosuke y les dijo sorprendida.- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? -.

-Es que…-. Kenshin apunto el salón de al lado de Kaoru y dijo serio.-Esa es nuestra clase-.

-¡En la de a lado!-. Dijeron sorprendidas las chicas. Kaoru miro el cartel de la puerta y efectivamente decía salón 2 clase 8.

Sanosuke pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello de Kenshin y dijo emocionado.-Así es, nuestra clase es la única que permanece unida-.

-Bueno nos vemos por aquí-. Kenshin y Sanosuke se despidieron puesto que el timbre para el inicio de la ceremonia de bienvenida se había escuchado, mientras las chicas los miraban incrédulas.

-No puedo creer que estén justo a un lado de nosotras-. Decía nerviosa Tsubame.

-Si, además son muy escandalosos-. Decía algo molesta Misao.

Kaoru sonrió nerviosa y mejor empujo a sus amigas para que fueran juntas hacia el gimnasio y presenciar la ceremonia. La llegada de la primavera no solo traía un gran cambio de clima, sino también un nuevo ambiente…y nuevos encuentros.

-¿Y como van las cosas?-.

Kaoru miro a las chicas, aun no llegaban todos los alumnos por lo que aun no se iniciaba la ceremonia.-No hay mucho que contar-.

Misao se cruzo de brazos.-Mmm…están viviendo juntos…y dices que no hay mucho que contar-.

Kaoru se sonrojo por completo.- ¡Claro que no ha pasado nada, nuestros padres siempre están ahí y Kenshin no ha cambiado su forma de ser-. Se recriminaba mentalmente por tener esa clase de sueños.

La ceremonia ya estaba culminando con el discurso de Saito. Mientras Misao ante el aburrimiento le insinuaba cosas a Kaoru acerca de Kenshin y el hecho de que vivían juntos.

-Te diviertes con todo esto verdad-. Le decía molesta Kaoru a su amiga. Quien solo reía y era regañada por Tsubame.

-Bien, ahora les presentare al nuevo profesor que formara parte de nuestro equipo de trabajo-.

Esto llamo la atención de las chicas, además de los comentarios que se estaban dejando escuchar por las demás chicas del colegio.

-wow…que guapo es-.

-Si, y se ve muy joven-.

-Ojala me toque con él-.

-Hola, soy Enishi Yukishiro, tengo 24 años y me encargare de las clases de arte de segundo y tercer año-. Kaoru llevo su mano a su boca y fijo su mirada llena de sorpresa ante el nuevo maestro de arte.-Encantado de conocerlos a todos-.

Misao miro extrañada a Kaoru.- ¿Pasa algo? -.

- ¡Es…Yukishiro-chan! -.

Cuando la ceremonia termino las chicas no esperaron ni un minuto y fueron al salón, miraban incrédulas a Kaoru mientras la mas sorprendida era Misao quien movía a Kaoru al tomarla de sus brazos-¡Tu primer amor! …y como es que no sabia yo esa historia!...cuenta…cuenta!-.

Tsubame ayudo a separarla de una exaltada Misao. Kaoru respiro mas tranquila y les dijo con algo de timidez.-Es que…no lo había mencionado a nadie…porque estaba en pre-escolar cuando paso-.

Las chicas la escuchaban atentas. Kaoru sabia que tenía que hablar y contar todo. Sino ellas no la dejarían tranquila.-Bueno…es que Yukishiro-chan…venia a mi casa, mi padre le daba clases en la primaria-.

Tsubame pregunto sorprendida.- ¿Tu padre era? -.

-Si, era profesor de primaria-. Decía sonriente Kaoru.

-Kaoru-.

Las chicas voltearon y se sorprendieron de ver al profesor frente a ellas. Pero la más sorprendida fue Kaoru al verlo nuevamente. El tenerlo más cerca la impacto. Y solo pudo murmurar su nombre.

-Yukishiro-chan-.

Enishi sonrió.-Estoy feliz que aun te acuerdes de mi-.

Kaoru se puso algo nerviosa.-Oh…si…ha pasado mucho tiempo-.

-Mucho tiempo, me sorprendí al ver que venias a este colegio-.

Kaoru sonrió con nerviosismo.-Ah es cierto, ellas son mis amigas, Tsubame y Misao-.

-Hola Yukishiro-sensei-. Decían sonrientes.

-Hola-. También les sonrió y miraron de forma picara a Kaoru. Ella sabía bien de que iba eso. Estaba segura que sus amigas pensaban que tipo tan más atractivo era Yukishiro-chan.

-He oído que tu madre volverá a casarse-.

Kaoru lo miro.-Si, con el director de esta escuela-.

-Si, eso he oído-. Le sonrió nuevamente.-Te han de estar pasando muchas cosas. Pero recuerda esforzarte también en tus estudios, ¿De acuerdo?-. Luego miro a Misao y Tsubame.-Y ustedes también, este último año es duro-.

Kaoru miraba fijamente a Enishi mientras les decía eso a sus amigas.-_Yukishiro-chan…realmente se comporta como un autentico profesor-._

Tsubame le dijo de forma espontánea.- ¿Y eres muy estricto? -.

-Si es así, no debes ser muy popular con las chicas ¿no?-. Agrego Misao para sorpresa de Enishi.

-A lo mejor-. Decía de forma bromista. –Oigan deberían ser mas respetuosas con su nuevo profesor jaja-.

Las chicas sonreían amenamente. Pero cierto pelirrojo que iba entrando a su clase fijo su mirada en Kaoru. Quien reía y miraba al nuevo profesor. Lo cual no le venia mucho en gracia. Pero Kaoru sin darse cuenta de la mirada seria de su novio. Recordaba parte de su infancia junto a Enishi.

---------------------FLASH BACK---------------------

-¿Que pasa Kaoru?-. Un chico de unos 12 años entraba preocupado al estudio de su profesor. Había escuchado el llanto de la hija de su sensei. Miro como la niña de 5 años estaba arrodillada en el piso llorando. Se inclino para quedar cerca de ella.

-¿Por qué lloras?-.

-Es…es que…yo…rompí…la pluma de papá-. Decía sollozando mientras cubría sus ojos y en una de sus manos tenia la pluma que según había roto.-A papá le gustaba mucho…y ahora…ya no podrá escribir con ella-.

El niño la miro de forma tierna.-Me permites un segundo la pluma-. La niña lo miraba con sus ojitos llorosos y su nariz roja. Pero aun así le entrego la pluma. Enishi la examino.

-¿Yukishiro-chan?-. La pequeña Kaoru quería saber si podía arreglar la pluma de su papá. Y la sonrisa que le dio Enishi la hizo tranquilizarse.

-No te preocupes Kaoru, no esta rota…jeje simplemente se le termino la tinta-.

Luego Enishi llevo a Kaoru junto al escritorio y busco una pluma normal. Para luego intercambiar el tintero.-Ves…así estará como nueva-.

-Wow…eres muy inteligente Yukishiro-chan-. La niña sonreía cariñosamente. Lo admiraba mucho…y secretamente…pensaba que lo quería mucho.

--------------------------END FLASH BACK-----------------------

Realmente era agradable, en verdad le gustaba en ese tiempo a Kaoru. Ella iba caminando rumbo a casa. Sonrió al recordar parte de su infancia. Aquellos instantes felices y en los cuales su padre aun vivía. Pero cierto pelirrojo la trajo a la realidad.

-¿Quién era?-.

-¿Uh?-. Kaoru miro extrañada a Kenshin. Se miraba serio a percepción de ella.

-El tipo con el que platicabas en el pasillo-.

-¿Tú nos has visto?-. Preguntaba confundida Kaoru.

Kenshin seguía serio.- ¿Quién es él? -.

Kaoru miro la expresión de Kenshin.- _¿Estará enfadado por algo?-._ Luego le dijo algo nerviosa.-Yo…mm…es que lo conocía-.

-Ya veo-. Kenshin camino un poco más adelantándose un poco a Kaoru. Ella lo miro incrédula.

-Oye… ¿no estarás celoso verdad?-.

-No-. Rápida y concisa fue la respuesta de Kenshin.

Kaoru solo miraba su espalda algo molesta.- ¡_Entonces porque me preguntas sobre el tema!...acaso nada te perturba Kenshin-._ Kaoru camino a su paso para volverse a poner junto a él y lo miro de reojo.-A mi…me solía gustar…cuando él estaba en primaria-.

Kenshin se detuvo.-Bueno…entonces…debes de estar encantada de verlo ¿no?-. Dijo con un tono algo irónico y volvió a caminar.

_-Oh no…lo he hecho enfadar-._ Kaoru camino hacia él y lo tomo del brazo.-Oye espera…Ken…sabes que ahora eres tu él que me gusta-.

-¿De…verdad?-. Kenshin la miro con una sonrisa muy seguro de si mismo. Kaoru se sonrojo y se molesto al haber caído nuevamente en su trampa.-No tienes que tomarme del brazo…ya lo sabia-. Decía de forma presumida.

-Eres un idiota Kenshin, lo hiciste apropósito-. Soltó su brazo molesta.

-¿De que hablas?-. Decía haciéndose el ingenuo Kenshin mientras retomaba el rumbo a casa. Mientras Kaoru lo seguía mirándolo enojada.

-Estamos en casa-.

Finalmente llegaron y fueron recibidos por Tokio.-Que bien que llegaron…la abuela esta aquí, tiene algo importante que decirnos. Así que vayan a cambiarse y bajen luego-.

Kenshin y Kaoru se miraron extrañados, pero hicieron caso de Tokio y subieron a su respectiva habitación. Kaoru dejo su mochila sobre la cama y comenzó a quitarse el uniforme.-_Me pregunto que nos dirá…me da miedo cuando viene la abuela…es demasiado estricta-._

Por otra parte Kenshin también se quitaba el uniforme, pero un botón cayo al piso. Era el del saco del uniforme. Termino de vestirse y luego se dirigió a la habitación de Kaoru.-Oye cóseme…-. Sus miradas sorprendidas se cruzaron. Kenshin entro sin llamar justo en el momento que a Kaoru solo le faltaba ponerse su blusa.-este…botón-. Termino la oración con un murmuro.

Un fuerte grito se escucho por toda la casa. Minutos más tarde todos a estaban en la sala. La abuela miraba molesta a Kenshin luego se dirigió a Kaoru.-Siento que mi nieto sea tan irresponsable-.

Kaoru estaba muy apenada y contesto de forma nerviosa.-Esta…bien-. Pero por dentro se repetía una y otra vez **"me ha visto".**

-¡Debes ser mas responsable Kenshin! …y acatarte a las reglas-. Kenshin miraba a la abuela a pesar de seguir algo aturdido por el grito que pego Kaoru.-Aunque se vayan a convertir en una familia-. Sato golpeo la mesa fuertemente y dijo furiosa asombrando a los presentes.- ¡No existe excusa para ver a una mujer cambiándose antes de que este casada!-.

Tokio trato de tranquilizarla.-Estoy segura que Kenshin no lo hizo apropósito…-.

-¿No es suficiente?-. Decía ya algo fastidiado Kenshin.- ¿Qué era eso tan importante que nos ibas a decir?-.

Sato se tranquilizo, luego saco algo de dinero de su monedero y se lo extendió a Kenshin.-Por cierto Kenshin, ¿Puedes ir a comprar algunos panecillos?-.

Kenshin dijo completamente molesto.- ¡¿Por qué! -.

La abuela lo miro de forma seria.-Ve y punto-. Luego miro a Kaoru.-Tengo algo que discutir con Kaoru-.

Kenshin miro a Kaoru quien a su vez miraba sorprendida a la abuela.- ¿No puedo oírlo yo también?-. Agrego Kenshin al notar la preocupación de Kaoru.

-No, no puedes-.

Tokio comprendió que la charla seria solo con su hija. Así que se levanto y recogió la taza de té de Kenshin y ella.-Entonces iré a preparar la cena…vamos Kenshin-. Él salio muy a su pesar. Pero cuando la abuela decía algo no era fácil convencerla de lo contrario.

Finalmente quedaron solas. Kaoru se sentía nerviosa. La abuela era una figura que le inspiraba temor al ser tan estricta. Una idea se le vino a la mente y la sobresalto.- _¿Será posible?-._

-Kaoru, es sobre Kenshin-.

La miro sorprendía.- ¡_¿Será posible que lo sepa!-._ Esto asusto a Kaoru. Eso no podía pasar. Seria terrible.

-¿Sabes si Kenshin esta saliendo con alguien ahora?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Tiene novia o no? …él no le cuenta nada a nadie…pensé que tal vez tu sabrías-.

Kaoru hablo algo tensa.-No…yo…no estoy segura…yo…no sabría decirle-. Por un momento pensó que ella sabía todo. Eso seria el fin para ambos. Por una parte se sintió aliviada pero por otra sintió algo de preocupación. Era raro que la abuela preguntara eso al respecto.

-Ya veo-. Sato pensó en voz alta para confusión de Kaoru.-Me pregunto si sale con alguien…si fuera así lo sentiría por ella-.

Kaoru pregunto algo insegura.-Disculpe… ¿De que esta hablando?-.

-Oh…disculpa hija…-. Sato sonrió y dijo finalmente a Kaoru.-Hay una gran propuesta de matrimonio para Kenshin-. Kaoru solo la miro más sorprendida que antes.

----------------------------C O N T I N U A R A----------------------------

Hola!... ¿Qué les pareció el principio del fic eh? …Esa Kaoru soñando esas cositas con Kenshin a una semana de vivir juntos…bueno hasta yo jaja…las cosas se están poniendo interesantes…y mas con la llegada de Enishi, aparte esta lo del compromiso, o sea la abuela no tiene algo mejor que hacer que decidir la vida de su nieto o.o. A ver como salen de estos problemas nuestros protagonistas. Esperemos que bien librados :P

**Muchas Gracias a:**

_**Cisne.Negro, Skaevan, kaoru-luna, gabyhiatt, Ci-chan, Vidavril, Naruto Ikari de Hyrule **(siempre tan activo, gracias por felicitarme por los 150 Rw. Me pregunto si a ese personaje te referías :P) **y naoko L-K.**_

La verdad muchas gracias. Porque es por ustedes que esta historia se mantiene así. Ya llegamos a mas de 150 Reviews la verdad nunca me imagine que fuera a ser así. Gracias por darme este buen recibimiento capitulo a capitulo. Arigatou.


	20. Cap20

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki y esta historia esta basada en el manga de Akuma de Sorou.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

**Cáp. 20 "La prometida"**

-¡Propuesta de matrimonio!-. Gritaban alarmadas Tsubame y Misao. Estaban tomando el almuerzo en el salón. No podían creer lo que Kaoru les decía. Eso solo pasaba en las películas.

-¿Qué dijo Kenshin?-. Agrego Misao preocupada.

-Se negó por supuesto, pero la abuela es muy estricta-.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?-. Tsubame miraba a Kaoru, quien parecía algo preocupada.

-No puedo hacer nada-. Kaoru suspiro mientras guardaba su bento.-La abuela de Kenshin organizo el compromiso, además si nos descubriera no quiero ni pensar en lo que nos haría-. Decía imaginándose todo tipo de tortura.-_Me pregunto cuantos obstáculos mas voy a encontrarme…-._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tomoe Sanjoi, viene de buena familia y es muy linda-. Decía Sato mientras Kaoru y su madre miraban una fotografía de la futura prometida de Kenshin.

-Wow…es realmente linda-. Decía Tokio mientras Kaoru la miraba fijamente. Sabía que realmente era linda, tenía una piel blanca y se miraba muy delicada.

-Es una de mis estudiantes en la clase de arreglos florales, realmente es muy buena chica-. Decía complacida Sato.

Un fuerte golpe se dejo escuchar en la mesa.- ¡Te he dicho que no quería! -. Kenshin estaba furioso. El que decidiera su vida si que lo molestaba.

Sato lo miro seria.-No se porque estas tan enfadado, solo pienso en tu futuro-. Kenshin le devolvió la mirada seria a su abuela. No permitiría que manejaran su vida como les viniera en gana.

-Deja de tomar decisiones por mi, ya no soy un niño puedo decidir las cosas por mi mismo, así que rechaza esa proposición-. Kaoru noto como el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse tenso. Sabía bien que a Kenshin verdaderamente le molestaba que trataran de tomar decisiones por él. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-. Kenshin sorprendió a Kaoru mientras ella ponía unos volantes informativos sobre la pizarra de uno de los salones, para eso estaba sobre una silla.

-Oh…es solo unos volantes que Aoshi me pidió que pusiera en los salones-.

Kenshin tomo uno de los volantes para leerlo.-Vaya, están buscando nuevos miembros-.

-Si, perdón Kenshin ¿pero podrías pasarme una tachuela?-. Kenshin se inclino para tomar una de la cajita que tenia Kaoru en el piso. Mientras ella seguía acomodando el volante para que no se moviera de posición.-Por cierto hoy no habrá entrenamiento-.

-¿Por qué?-.

Kenshin le pasaba la tachuela a Kaoru mientras ella se alzaba para encajarla en el volante y la pizarra.-El entrenador tuvo que ir al hospital-. Fue cuestión de segundos para que Kaoru perdiera el equilibrio. La silla en la que estaba se ladeo. Kenshin reacciono al instante y la alcanzo a sujetar, pero ambos cayeron al suelo. Afortunadamente Kaoru cayó sobre Kenshin.

Kaoru levanto su mirada para toparse con la de Kenshin.- ¡Eso es peligroso sabes! -.

-Lo…lo siento… ¿te lastimaste Kenshin?-. Decía algo apenada Kaoru.

-Si, me duele el trasero-. Decía irónico Kenshin. Su novia a veces podía ser demasiado atolondrada.

-Ah…disculpa…ahora me levanto-. Kaoru hizo ademán de querer levantarse pero no pudo. Puesto que Kenshin la tenía sujeta y no le permitió el movimiento. Kenshin al estar detrás de ella, tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Kaoru ladeo un poco su rostro para mirarlo algo desconcertada.

Por su parte Kenshin la atrajo más a él. Ella podía sentir la respiración de Kenshin sobre su cuello poniéndola cada vez más nerviosa.-No…Kenshin…deja…-.

Kenshin la miraba divertido, le murmuro al oído para seguir teniendo ese efecto en ella.-Deja de moverte…-.

-Kenshin…basta…no-. Kaoru trataba de alejarse. Sabia que él la estaba molestando nuevamente para ponerla en esa situación. Logro separarse de él girándose para quedar frente a Kenshin el cual sonreía.-Basta…deja de bromearme así-.

Kenshin que aun tenia una mano sobre su cintura quiso volver a atraerla hacia él. Pero Kaoru le dio un golpe en el hombro.-Ya basta…Kenshin…te tal si alguien nos mira ¿eh?-.

Sin darse cuenta terminando de decirlo, alguien entro al salón sorprendiéndose de verlos en el suelo.-Kaoru-.

Kaoru se sorprendió ante la presencia del peculiar profesor.- ¡_Yukishiro-chan! … ¡¿Nos habrá visto!-._

-¿Pasa algo?-. Decía mientras miraba a ella y a Kenshin. Kaoru inmediatamente se separo por completo del pelirrojo y comenzó a recoger los volantes que se habían esparcido al momento de la caída.

-eh…no…nada…me caí…si…eso me caí y Kenshin me ayudaba, ¿verdad Kenshin?-. Volteo a ver a Kenshin y se quedo helada al ver como este miraba a Enishi. Kenshin se puso de pie sin perder de vista al profesor. Mientras Kaoru hacia lo mismo.-_Diablos…no debí decirle que me gustaba-._ Trato de reaccionar para alivianar el ambiente tenso que había ahí.-Eh…Yukishiro-chan…él es…-.

-El hijo del director-. Dijo interrumpiéndola Enishi.-Vas a hacer el hermano de Kaoru, ¿verdad?-. Decía de forma agradable.

-Si-. Contesto serio y fríamente. Kaoru miraba preocupada a Kenshin. No tenia que ser tan grosero con Enishi.

-Encantado de conocerte Himura, soy Enishi Yukishiro-.

Kenshin llevo sus manos a sus bolsillo y desvió la mirada diciendo sin preocupación.-No entra en mis planes hablar contigo-.

Kaoru miro nerviosa a Kenshin y decidió intervenir.-Eh…lo siento Yukishiro-chan…mi hermano no tiene modales-. Decía mirando disgustada a Kenshin.

-jaja…no te preocupes Kaoru, es un hermanito pequeño muy divertido-. Decía un sonriente profesor. Otro profesor llego interrumpiendo para informarle a Enishi que era buscado en la sala de juntas.-Bueno, los veo luego-. Se despidió cortésmente siguiendo al profesor recién llegado.

-Ese tipo…me pone de nervios-. Decía un molesto Kenshin.

-jeje…ya es solo tu imaginación-. Decía Kaoru mientras salía del salón. Lo mejor seria dejar las cosas así.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto una chica de cabellos negros y piel blanca caminaba por el pasillo. Se dirigía al salón 2 de la clase 8. Los chicos comenzaban a murmurar de lo bella que era. Y también de que llevaba otro uniforme que no era el de ahí. La chica se acerco a ellos, entre ellos estaba Sanosuke. Al quien se le hizo raro que alguien como ella estuviera ahí.

-Eh…yo…eto…busco a Kenshin Himura-. Decía la avergonzada chica. Era muy tímida era la primera vez que iba en busca de un chico.

-Kenshin no esta-. Decía Sanosuke intrigado.

-Entonces… ¿sabes donde puede estar?-. Decía casi en un susurro. Esto dificulto que Sanosuke la escuchara bien.

-No te escucho…oye…-. Sanosuke trato de verla a la cara pero ella tenia la mirada hacia al suelo. Otro de los compañeros alcanzo a ver a Kenshin quien venia junto a Kaoru.

-Oh mira…ahí viene-.

Sanosuke se asomo y efectivamente venia Kenshin. Luego le grito.- ¡Hey Kenshin! Te buscan-.

-¿Qué?-.

Kenshin miro a la chica que estaba frente a sus amigos. Ella al escuchar que estaba ahí volteo lentamente. Cuando lo vio su rostro se puso un poco rojo. Finalmente corrió hacia él abrazándolo. Esto tomo tanto a Kenshin como a Kaoru por sorpresa. La chica comenzó a sollozar.

-Quería verte…Kenshin-.

Cuando Kenshin reacciono la separo de él.- ¿Oye que demonios te pasa? -. Kaoru finalmente pudo ver el rostro de la chica y se dio cuenta para su sorpresa que se trataba de Tomoe Sanjoi.-Oye tranquila-. Kenshin trato de calmar a la chica al ver que no dejaba de llorar.

-Lo…siento-. Decía sollozando luego lo miro a los ojos.-Es que estoy tan feliz que hayas aceptado mi propuesta de matrimonio por eso he venido hasta aquí-.

Una venita comenzó a notarse en la sien de Kaoru y dijo con sumo disgusto.-Ya…veo…has aceptado-.

Kenshin la miro nervioso.- ¡No lo he hecho! -.

Tomoe se sorprendió un poco ante el comentario de él.-Pero…pero tu abuela me dijo que habías aceptado-.

Kenshin apretó la mandíbula, su abuela si que no entendía. Miro seriamente a la chica.-Lo siento, pero no tengo ningún interés en eso y tampoco tengo interés en ti-. Ahí estaba de nuevo. La forma fría que tanto lo caracterizaba.-Esto me incomoda…así que por favor márchate-.

Kaoru miro a Kenshin, por una parte sentía alivio que no haya sido él quien aceptara. Pero por otra, la forma en que trataba a esa chica no le pareció. Pudo notar en su rostro que ella sufría y se desilusionaba. Y lo confirmo cuando la chica dio media vuelta y salia corriendo llorando.

Los chicos comenzaron a murmurar que Kenshin era un monstruo por hacer llorar a una chica. Este los miro molesto.- ¡Cállense! -.

-Kenshin-. Kaoru lo llamo, la verdad que se sentía mal por Tomoe. Kenshin la volteo a ver serio.

-¿Qué?...era mejor que darle esperanzas ¿no?-.

-Si…pero…-.

Kenshin suspiro.-Ahí va de nuevo tu mala costumbre-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Haz como que no paso-. Decía Misao mientras comía un helado, se habían detenido a comprar algunos mientras tomaban el rumbo a casa.-No tienes que sentirte mal por cada chica que rechacé Himura-.

-Así es-. Tsubame se había unido a la charla mientras llegaba con un helado para Kaoru y ella.-Olvídate de eso Kao-.

Kaoru tomo el helado que le ofrecía su amiga y suspiro.-_Se que debo hacerlo…pero ella parecía tan amable…realmente le gusta Kenshin-._

-Ya Kaoru, mejor vamos a comprar algo ¿si?-.

Kaoru asintió. Pero cuando caminaban Kaoru desvió su vista a unos tipos que al parecer molestaban a una chica. Eso era algo que Kaoru no podía permitir. Pero al ver que era Tomoe la reacción fue espontánea y salia corriendo…para sorpresa de sus amigas. Llego con Tomoe y la tomo de la mano.-Lo siento, te hice esperarme-. Y ambas salieron corriendo. Tomoe entendió las intenciones de Kaoru así que la siguió para deshacerse de esos tipos.

Después de unos minutos de correr llegaron a un pequeño parque. Kaoru se dejo caer en una banca agotada.-Uf…los perdimos-.

Tomoe la miraba sonrojada.- ¿Hum…tu eres la hermana de Kenshin cierto? -.

-He…si…jeje-.

Kaoru se sorprendió de que Tomoe supiera acerca de ella. Luego la chica de cabellos negros le extendió un pañuelo a Kaoru. Esta última no entendía para que. Pero al ver su mano sonrió nerviosa al ver que estaba toda cubierta de helado. Realmente se le había olvidado que llevaba uno. Tomo el pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarse.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa-.

-No, esta bien no te preocupes-.

Tomoe le sonrió amablemente.-Gracias, eres muy amable-. Luego unas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus bellos ojos.

-To…Tomoe-. Decía sin saber que hacer Kaoru.-ehh…porque no nos sentamos…así me dices que pasa ¿si?-.

Así lo hicieron, pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Luego fue Tomoe la que hablo.-Es la primera vez que me salto clases-. Tomoe miraba como los pajarillos revoloteaban en una fuente cerca de ahí.-Yo…estaba feliz porque él había aceptado…estaba inquieta…y tenia que verlo…pero-. Limpio suavemente sus lagrimas.-Es la primera vez que alguien era tan grosero conmigo…yo pensé que él era amable-.

Kaoru miraba y escuchaba atenta a Tomoe, era tan parecida a su antiguo yo.-_Quiere a alguien y toma sus propias conclusiones…realmente se parece a mi…esta realmente enamorada-._ Kaoru suspiro con resignación.- Kenshin es muy amable…dice esas cosas tan duras porque no es de esas personas que huyen de darle la cara a los demás-. Kaoru sonrió mientras Tomoe miraba atenta la forma de expresarse de Kenshin.-Piensa mucho en los sentimientos de los demás…solo que a veces no sabe como demostrarlo…y puede parecer una mala persona-. Kaoru miro a Tomoe quien empezaba a comprender.-Estoy segura que su trato te afecto…a cualquier chica lo haría-.

-Una persona fuerte-. Salio en un murmuro de los labios de Tomoe.-Kenshin es una persona fuerte-. Kaoru la miro confundida.-Nunca había conocido a alguien así…tal vez por eso no me había dado cuenta-. Tomoe se levanto decidida y se puso frente a Kaoru.-Voy a empezar de nuevo-.

-¿uh?-.

Se inclino cortésmente.-Gracias por todo, nos vemos pronto Kaoru-.

Tomoe se despidió mas alegre dejando estática a Kaoru.- _¿Empezar?... ¿Qué quiere decir con empezar de nuevo!-._ En esta clase de momentos era cuando odiaba ser tan distraída…sin darse cuenta le dio ánimos a su rival de amor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Ella lo ha mal interpretado y ha ido al colegio a verme!-. Kenshin hablaba furioso por teléfono con su abuela. Esa situación lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

_-No me grites por teléfono, soy tu abuela…además esa chica te adora es linda… ¿Qué mas puedes pedir?-. Sato arreglaba unas flores que tenia en un jarrón mientras hablaba con el histérico de su nieto.-aparte me sentía mal al cancelar algo que se había acordado con esa niña-._

Kenshin estaba que estallaba.- ¡Eso no significa que tengas que mentirle…yo no acepte!-. Kaoru había llegado a casa y fue a la habitación de Kenshin. Al escuchar sus gritos solo entre abrió la puerta y lo miro discutiendo por teléfono. Sabia de quien se trataba.

_-¿No estas feliz de gustarle a una chica tan guapa?-. Decía Sato de forma neutral._

-¡No me importa…arréglalo!-. Kenshin colgó el teléfono furioso.- ¡Nunca se puede hablar con ella! -. Giro al ver que su puerta se abría mas, dejando ver a Kaoru con algo de nerviosismo.- ¿Qué? -.

Sonrió con nerviosismo._-Creo que esta de mal humor…-._ Hizo un ademán de adiós con la mano con un poco de torpeza.-No…nada…adiosito-.

-¡¿Qué, quieres empezar una pelea! … ¡di lo que tengas que decir o no digas nada!-.

Kaoru le saco la lengua molesta y mejor se fue de ahí hacia su habitación se arrojo a su cama y abrazo su almohada.-_Definitivamente no le puedo decir…lo pondría mas de mal humor…ah!...soy una idiota!...ayude a mi rival-._ Kaoru se recriminaba mentalmente. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Solo esperaba que no complicara mas las cosas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Eres una tonta-. Misao regañaba a Kaoru por su tontería que había hecho.-Ya ni se que decirte, eres una idiota, idiota-.

-¡ya se que soy una idiota!...no hace falta que me lo repitas-. Decía Kaoru molesta.

-A lo mejor y todo sale bien, dices que la abuela de Kenshin hablara con ella ¿no?-. Kaoru miro complacida a su amiga Tsubame y la abrazo.-¡Ah te quiero Tsubame tu si me entiendes!-.

Misao la miro enojada.-¡Pues yo si estoy muy molesta!...ahora vete a tu entrenamiento que se te hará tarde tonta!-.

Kaoru se fue nerviosa. Misao si que se ponía de malas cuando hacia algo equivocado. Pero tenía que ser positiva y pensar que nada malo pasaría. Lamentablemente no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. A Kaoru se le había figurado ver a Tomoe pasar corriendo por el pasillo. Kaoru solo miro sorprendida.- _¿Realmente era ella? -._ Suspiro, la situación si que la estaba afectando.

-¿Kaoru?-.

Kaoru volteo a ver quien la llamaba. Era Enishi y se acerco a él.- ¿si?-.

Enishi le dijo algo preocupado.- ¿Pasa algo?...te mire suspirando-.

-No es nada-. Miro a sus ojos y se percato que Enishi no llevaba sus gafas.- ¿Qué te ha pasado? -.

-Ah te refieres a esto-. Señalando sus ojos.-Uso lentes de contacto cuando hago deporte-. Le dijo sonriendo.

-¿haces deporte?-.

-Si, ¿no lo sabias?-. Enishi sonrió nuevamente.-Seré el suplente del entrenador mientras esta en el hospital-.

Kaoru lo miro sorprendida.- ¡Hablas del equipo de baloncesto masculino! -.

-Así es-.

-Ya veo-. Kaoru y Enishi se dirigieron al gimnasio mientras ella iba algo desconcertada.-_Tengo la sensación…de que Kenshin se pondrá otra vez de mal humor-._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Así que…voy a ser su entrenador temporalmente, soy Enishi Yukishiro, gusto en conocerlos-.

Enishi se presentaba ante los miembros del club. Kenshin lo miraba de forma fría. Kaoru solo estaba a la expectativa de cualquier acción que pudiera hacer Kenshin. Aoshi quien se había encargado de reunirlos a todos también iba a hacer un nuevo anuncio.

-También tenemos otro nuevo miembro, ven por favor-. Todos voltearon a ver a la persona que se uniría al club.-Será también una manager-.

Tomoe caminaba nerviosa hacia los chicos, se inclino para presentarse cortésmente.-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tomoe Sanjoi, acabo de trasladarme a este colegio…por favor llevémonos bien-.

Tanto Kenshin como Kaoru la miraron impactados, esto si que estaba de broma. Enishi solo miraba la expresión de ellos dos ante la recién llegada.

--------------------------- C O N T I N U A R A --------------------------

¿Qué les pareció? O.o espero que les haya gustado…jeje de aquí en adelante habrá bastantes sorpresitas.

Como pudieron ver. Tomoe y Enishi no tienen nada que ver. No son hermanos ni nada. Y Felicidades a todos aquellos que adivinaron que seria ella, quien mas sino ¿verdad:P

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

_**Gabyhiatt, Skaevan, Vidavril, Naoko L-K, Cisne.Negro, Kaoru-luna, Ci-chan, Emina-chan, Manasha, Naruto Ikari de Hyrule **(¿si era ella? O.o)**, Darth Kaoru y Danihimura.**_

Estoy muy contenta de que sigan apoyándome con sus comentarios. Y también agradecerles a las nuevas personas que han estado leyendo el fic. Espero que siga siendo de su agrado de aquí hasta que termine…aun hay mas jajaja.

Bueno sin mas, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! …saludos a las Kazuko RK…y a Arcasdrea que la pases bien en tu próximo viaje n.n


	21. Cap21

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki. La historia esta basada en el manga Akuma de Sorou.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

**Cáp. 21 "Mi equivocación"**

Esta vez si que había sido demasiado tonta. Todo esto estaba pasando por su culpa. Ahora no tenia idea de lo que iba a hacer.

-Kamiya, ¿Puedes decirle a la nueva manager que tiene que hacer?-.

Tomoe se sorprendió al ver a Kaoru allí. Realmente no tenía idea de que estuviera también en el club.-Hermana-. Se inclino con respeto y luego miro a Kaoru quien estaba algo sonrojada por el saludo.-Dime que tengo que hacer-.

-¿La conoces Kamiya?-. Pregunto Aoshi ante la familiaridad con la que hablaba la nueva manager.

-eh…si un poco-.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí, me sentía algo sola porque no conocía a nadie-.

-En ese caso las dejo, por favor Kamiya muéstrale las actividades-. Aoshi se fue dejando a ambas chicas solas.

En unos segundos había algunos miembros del grupo diciéndole a Kaoru que si conocía a Tomoe, que la presentara, pidiéndole el móvil. Kaoru comenzaba a fastidiarse.- ¡Ya basta! … ¡a entrenamiento! -. Los chicos se fueron algo nerviosos. Cuando Kaoru se enojaba lo mejor era salir de ahí.

Enishi quien miraba la escena sonrió.-Que club tan más divertido-.

Kaoru llevaba a Tomoe para mostrarle el gimnasio y las actividades que solían hacer las managers. En eso Megumi se acerco a ellas de forma seria.-He oído que tu eres la prometida de Kenshin-.

-Megumi, ¿Cómo supiste eso?-. Kaoru la miraba, la expresión de protectora de Kenshin estaba a la orden en el rostro de Megumi.

Megumi apuntaba a Tomoe sospechando de ella.-Te he investigado Tomoe Sanjoi, fuiste rechazada y aun así te cambiaste a este colegio, ¿Qué pretendes eh?-.

Kaoru miraba sorprendía a Megumi, en que estaba pensando. Tomoe solo bajo la mirada y pregunto con algo de timidez.- ¿Eres la novia de Kenshin? -.

-Así es-.

-¡No lo eres!-. Kaoru miraba molesta a Megumi. Esa chica que pretendía.

-Yo…solo quería saber más de él, después de lo que Kaoru me dijo-.

Megumi se inclino a Kaoru murmurándole de forma recriminante.- ¿Qué tanto le dijiste? -.

Sonrió nerviosa ante la mirada de Megumi. O sea que si fue realmente su culpa. Tomoe miro de forma decidida a las dos.-Quiero conocerlo y aprender de él. Así que no puedo darme por vencida-.

-¿Piensas que puedes conseguirlo?-. Preguntaba ya más seria Megumi.

-Lo intentare con todas mis fuerzas-.

Kaoru observaba a Tomoe. Realmente debía haberse enamorado de Kenshin. Minutos mas tarde Kaoru y Megumi estaban sentadas observando el entrenamiento. Bueno en realidad solo Megumi. Kaoru estaba sentada pero limpiando algunos balones de básquet Tomoe estaba en otro lugar del gimnasio encargada de acomodarlos.

-Te has traído a alguien muy molesto-.

Kaoru miraba fijamente el balón.-Yo…no la he…traído-.

Megumi miraba hacia donde estaba la chica. Era alegre y por alguna razón todos querían ayudarla.-No me gusta esa chica…parece como que necesita siempre ayuda…pero en realidad es muy fuerte…esas son las peores…igualita que una que conozco-. Decía mirando de reojo a Kaoru. Ella solo la miro con desconcierto y Megumi la miro directamente a los ojos.-Te estoy diciendo que es del tipo de Kenshin-.

-¿Qué?-. Kaoru quedo aun mas preocupada, ¿realmente Tomoe era del tipo de Kenshin?

-Deja de decirle cosas que no son ciertas-. Kenshin llegaba del entrenamiento, estaba algo agitado por las vueltas que les hicieron dar alrededor de la cancha del gimnasio. Megumi le paso una toalla con la cual se seco el sudor. Kenshin miro a Kaoru dándole una sonrisa.

-_Es verdad, eso no es cierto. Además Kenshin dijo que no tenía ningún interés en ella-._ Kaoru se sintió un poco más segura.

Se escucho un ruido y voltearon a ver que era. Miraron a Tomoe siendo ayudada por uno de los chicos del club. Había resbalado y amablemente la ayudaban mientras otros juntaban los balones esparcidos.

-Es tan torpe-. Decía Kenshin mientras colocaba la toalla alrededor de su cuello.

Kaoru no dejaba de verla. Recordó las palabras de Tomoe, **"lo intentare con todas mis fuerzas".** ¿Y si Kenshin pensaba eso solo porque aun no conocía bien a Tomoe?…-_¿Acaso…estoy en peligro?-._ La poca seguridad que sentía iba perdiendo fuerza. Y lo peor que no sabia que hacer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin leía el periódico sentado en el sofá. Su vista se desvió al escuchar la puerta de la sala abrirse. Se sorprendió al ver a Kaoru allí.- ¿Se te ofrece algo hermanita? -. Dijo en un tono algo burlón.

Kaoru se sentó en el sofá de enfrente sin darle importancia al tono de voz del pelirrojo. Kenshin la miro extrañado. Se inclino y con su dedo índice daba leves golpecitos a la mesa de centro. Hacia sonidos como si estuviera llamando a un gato.

Kaoru lo miro enfadada.- ¡No soy un gato! -.

-Bueno bueno-. Decía Kenshin mientras volvía a su lectura. Kaoru lo miraba por instantes luego desviaba su vista. Como si quisiera decirle algo pero no se atrevía.

Finalmente decidió hablar.-Mm…eto…que… ¿Qué vas a hacer con lo de Tomoe? -.

-Nada, no hay nada que pueda hacer-. Decía tranquilo sin desviar la vista del periódico.

-Si, pero…-. Kaoru no sabía porque las palabras de Megumi venían a su mente. Kenshin finalmente dejo el periódico y la miro.

- ¿Qué? … ¿estas preocupada que te sea infiel? -.

-¡No! -.

-No te preocupes, no lo pienso hacer-.

-Ya te dije que no estoy preocupada-. Decía consternada Kaoru.

-Estoy en casa-. La voz de Tokio se escucho desde el recibidor. Segundos después llego a la sala.-Disculpen por llegar tarde. En seguida preparare algo rico para cenar-. Se fue a la cocina y saco algunas compras que traía sobre la mesa. Luego le decía a Kaoru desde ahí.-Por cierto hija, ¿porque no me dijiste nada? -. Tokio regreso a la sala donde Kaoru había encendido la TV. –Sobre el nuevo profesor, que era el joven Enishi-.

-oh…si disculpa mamá-. Decía algo nerviosa al ver que Kenshin desvió la mirada al solo escuchar el nombre de Enishi.

-Me lo encontré en el supermercado, lo invite a tu cumpleaños-.

Kaoru se levanto de inmediato y fue hacia su madre avergonzada.- ¡Mamá…porque hiciste eso! -.

Tokio se sorprendió ante la reacción de su hija.-Bueno…solo quería ser amable-. Luego le sonrió a Kaoru.-Además tú siempre has querido ser novia de Yukishiro-chan-.

-¡Eso era hace mucho!-. Kaoru trataba de que su madre no dijera mas cosas delante de Kenshin. No quería ni voltear a verlo.

-Tokio-san-. Kaoru sintió escalofríos al escuchar la voz tan amable de Kenshin. Voltearon a verlo y Kenshin sonreía amablemente. Pero Kaoru sabia que un aura de furia lo rodeaba.- ¿Qué hay para cenar? -.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Esto definitivamente es un cuarteto amoroso-. Misao le decía a Kaoru quien apuntaba algunos puntos que se tratarían en la práctica de hoy.

-¿Qué es eso?-.

-Un triangulo amoroso pero con cuatro personas-.

Kaoru se sonrojo un poco.-No cuentes a Yukishiro-chan solo porque antes me gustaba-.

-¿Entonces el problema aquí es la princesita?-. Kaoru asintió y Misao solo suspiro.- ¿No crees que deberías confiar más en Kenshin? …no creo que el se enamore de alguien solo porque se la impongan-. Kaoru miraba atenta a Misao.-Él te eligió a ti y a nadie más-.

Kaoru se abrazo a su amiga.- ¡Misao!... ¡te quiero!-.

Misao le decía irónica.-Creí que querías mas a Tsubame-.

Ambas chicas sonrieron.- _¿Realmente puedo pensar que soy especial para Kenshin? … ¿Puedo estar tranquila? -._

En eso llego a Aoshi, se acerco por detrás de Misao y beso su mejilla.-Hola-. Misao le sonrió devolviéndole el saludo.-Por cierto Kamiya, el club tendrá una fiesta de bienvenida para los nuevos miembros, ¿vendrás? -.

-Mmm…hoy tengo que ir al dentista-.

-Entonces porque no vienes después de salir de ahí-.

Misao se acerco a su amiga y le murmuro.-Nuevos miembros…o sea que Tomoe estará ahí al igual que Kenshin-.

Kaoru comprendió lo que Misao quería decir. No podía dejarlos a solas.-Esta bien, iré-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru entraba al restauran donde habían quedado los del club. Una mesera se acerco a ella.- ¿Disculpe viene sola? -.

-Eh…no busco a unos amigos-.

Justo a tiempo Aoshi le hizo señas para que se acercara al área donde estaban. Kaoru se inclino dándole las gracias a la mesera y se dirigió hacia allá.-Perdón por llegar tarde-.

-No te preocupes, también acabo de llegar-. Aoshi le sonrió. Se le hizo tarde a él, porque primero tuvo que ir a dejar a su casa a Misao.

Kaoru miro a las mesas donde estaban los del club. En una miro a Tomoe que estaba acompañada por varios compañeros, pobre estaba apenada. Esos chicos si que les había llamado la atención.

_-Me pregunto donde estará Kenshin-._ Busco con la mirada a otras mesas y ahí lo miro con Sanosuke y Megumi.-Iré a buscar lugar Aoshi-. Camino un poco hacia ellos pero alguien la llamo en el trayecto.

-Kaoru, acá hay un sitio-.

Se sorprendió de ver a Enishi también ahí.-Yukishiro-chan, has venido tú también-.

-Claro, jeje recuerda que soy el entrenador-. Enishi le sonrió.- ¿Por qué no te sientas? -.

Kaoru no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Era el único asiento libre. No sabía que Kenshin estaba observándola desde su lugar con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué quieres que te compre? -. Kaoru miro desconcertada a Enishi.-Por tu cumpleaños-.

Kaoru negó avergonzada.- ¿Qué? …o no…no tienes que hacerlo…no te preocupes-.

Enishi sonrió. Realmente no había cambiado en nada. Siempre preocupándose por los demás.-No te preocupes, ahora estoy trabajando así que no es ninguna molestia ¿ok?-.

Kaoru recordó los momentos agradables que paso con Enishi. Le gustaba mucho jugar con él cuando pequeña. Se desconcertó al ver a Enishi llevarse un cigarrillo a la boca. No supo porque, pero automáticamente se lo quito sin que este pudiera encenderlo.

-Yukishiro-chan, tu no fumas, además esto hace mal-. Decía retándolo. El cigarrillo cayó de sus manos al recordar que ya no eran niños, que ahora él era su profesor. Enishi la miraba incrédulo y luego comenzó a reír.

-En verdad que no has cambiado nada-.

Ambos reían por lo que había pasado. Sin querer Kaoru miro a la mesa donde estaba Kenshin. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver que estaba mirándolos. Pero inmediatamente desvió su mirada al ser descubierto por ella. Los pocos instantes que logro ver su rostro supo que no estaba muy contento que digamos. Kaoru se puso de pie algo nerviosa.

-¿Pasa algo Kaoru?-.

-Eh…no solo voy al baño-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru suspiro mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo. En eso Tomoe entro al baño también.-Hermana…hoy no te mire en las prácticas-. Decía algo preocupada.

-Ah…eso…es que tuve que ir al dentista-.

-Entiendo-. Tomoe le sonrió de forma sincera. Kaoru sabia que ella no tenía malas intenciones. Solo era una chica enamorada. Y ella entendía de qué iba todo eso.

Minutos mas tarde salían ambas del baño. Kaoru sintió como alguien la empujo un poco.-Oh, perdón-. Kaoru levanto la vista y miro a un hombre alto y con cara de pocos amigos. Además estaba algo bebido.

-Ten más cuidado-. Decía el tipo. Kaoru mejor se iba a alejar pero el la tomo del brazo. Tomoe al ver que tomaba a Kaoru se asusto un poco.-Hey…tu eres la que estropeo todo con la chica linda-. Luego miro a Tomoe.-Vaya…pero si están las dos aquí-.

Kaoru cayó en cuenta que eran los tipos que molestaban a Tomoe. Y que ella logro salvarla. Entonces si que estaban en problemas. Como reflejo, Kaoru se puso tras Tomoe.-No te preocupes, volvamos con los demás-. La tomo de la mano e iban a irse, pero el brazo del tipo se interpuso en el camino de Kaoru acorralándola contra la pared.

-Quiero hablar con ella-. Kaoru no miraba al tipo. Pero sabía que se refería a Tomoe. Tenia que hacer algo y rápido. Tomoe temía por Kaoru. Fue en un segundo que el tipo la tomo del brazo a ella.-Ven bebamos algo juntos-.

Kaoru reacciono rápido y trato de separarlo de Tomoe.- ¡Déjala…o llamare a alguien! -.

Pero él era más fuerte que ella. Así que la tomo del brazo y la aventó. Choco con la pared y luego cayo de bruces al piso.- ¡Cállate y lárgate! -.

-¡Kaoru!-. Tomoe comenzaba a sollozar. Ese tipo podría lastimar seriamente a Kaoru.

El tipo sonrió y se acerco trayendo a Tomoe fuertemente agarrada del brazo. Kaoru quien aun estaba en el piso lo miraba con odio.-Estupida-. Miro como aquel hombre comenzaba a levantar su pierna. Todo indicaba que la iba a golpear con ella.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-.

-¡Kenshin!-.

Kaoru miro a Kenshin llegar. Los ojos de Kenshin se fijaron en la pierna del chico. La cual estaba en posición para golpear a Kaoru. En unos segundos el tipo estaba tirado. Kenshin corrió para tomarlo de la camisa y aventarlo al piso. Y le dijo de la forma mas fría que Kaoru hubiera escuchado.- ¿Qué estas haciendo imbecil? …ah una mujer no se le golpea-.

Kaoru miraba asustada a Kenshin. Sus ojos volvían a ser como aquella vez. Estaban llenos de odio hacia el chico que estaba tirado frente a él. Se aterro al ver a Kenshin tomar del cuello de la camisa al chico y levantarlo con fuerza.- ¡Kenshin no! -.

-¡Hey Masaro, vamonos ya!-. El amigo de aquel tipo había llegado. Al ver las condiciones en que estaba su amigo corrió a ayudarle. Empujando a Kenshin para que lo soltara.

Pero Kenshin no permitiría que eso pasara. Así que soltó a Masaro para darle un puñetazo al que se le venia encima. Kaoru no podía creer lo que miraba. Kenshin había perdido el control.

-¡Kenshin, detente!-. Kaoru miro a Tomoe quien estaba de pie completamente asustada._-Tengo…que hacer algo…si esto sigue así… ¡tengo que ir por ayuda!-._

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto como pudo y salio corriendo en busca de ayuda.- _¡Alguien por favor!-._

Al dar vuelta en el pasillo choco con alguien la cual la sostuvo para que no cayera.- ¡Hey! …cuidado-. Kaoru miro a Enishi. Él era su salvación.

Segundos después Enishi llegaba al pasillo de los baños donde Kenshin seguía peleando con los dos tipos. Los cuales estaban ya bastantes golpeados, Masaro ya estaba en el suelo. Mientras que su amigo Keitaro seguía peleando contra Kenshin. El pelirrojo solo tenía algunos golpes leves.- ¡¿Que esta pasando aquí! -. Enishi corrió a separarlos.- ¡Déjalo Himura!-. Estaba batallando para hacerlo. Ambos estaban furiosos.-¡quieres ser expulsado del equipo de baloncesto!-. Luego miro a Keitaro. -¡Será mejor que pares…o llamare a la policía!-.

Kaoru respiro aliviada al ver como comenzaban a calmarse. Enishi miro serio a Kenshin.-Ve a lavarte la cara Himura-.

Kenshin no tenia porque seguir ordenes de ese. Pero al ver los rostros preocupados de Kaoru y Tomoe decidió hacerlo. Pero Masaro se reincorporaba.

-Maldito-.

Tomoe miro como se lanzaba contra Kenshin quien estaba de espaldas al dirigirse a lavarse el rostro. Así que corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Kenshin volteo pero fue tarde. El sonido sordo de un golpe se dejo escuchar. Mientras los rostros de Kenshin, Kaoru y Enishi miraban con horror lo que acababa de suceder.

-----------------------------C O N T I N U A R A-------------------------

Muchisisisisimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Siempre son bienvenidos. Quiero pedirles disculpas a todos porque esta vez no pondré agradecimientos. Estoy de prisas TT. Solo quería subirles el capitulo para que puedan disfrutarlo.

Es tarde y en unas horas mas inicio la Uni :P espero que les guste este capitulo. Las cosas se ponen emocionantes o.o


	22. Cap22

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki y esta historia esta basada en el manga de Akuma de Sorou.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

**Nota:** Al principio hay algunas palabras fuertes ya están advertidos ¿oki?

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

**Cáp. 22 "Desilusiones"**

Kaoru respiro aliviada al ver como comenzaban a calmarse. Enishi miro serio a Kenshin.-Ve a lavarte la cara Himura-.

Kenshin no tenia porque seguir ordenes de ese. Pero al ver los rostros preocupados de Kaoru y Tomoe decidió hacerlo. Pero Masaro se reincorporaba.

-Maldito-.

Tomoe miro como se lanzaba contra Kenshin quien estaba de espaldas al dirigirse a lavarse el rostro. Así que corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Kenshin volteo pero fue tarde. El sonido sordo de un golpe se dejo escuchar. Mientras los rostros de Kenshin, Kaoru y Enishi miraban con horror lo que había sucedido.

-Yo…yo…no…ella se me puso solita delante-. Decía asustado Masaro. Quien miraba el cuerpo inconciente de Tomoe frente a él.

-¡Cabrón!-.

Kenshin se lanzo furioso contra él nuevamente. Pero fue detenido por Enishi. Por su parte Kaoru salio corriendo al lado de Tomoe, se arrodillo aun lado de ella para poder reincorporarla con cuidado.

- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo! … ¡vamonos!-.

Keitaro salio corriendo. Masaro entendió que si se quedaba ahí tendría bastantes problemas. Enishi estaba teniendo problemas para calmar a Kenshin. Quien furico quería ir a golpear a aquel tipo. Masaro salio corriendo pero no sin antes mirar a Kenshin de forma burlesca y con un pie aventar a Kaoru quien casi suelta a Tomoe por el empujón y finalmente salio de ahí. Para mayor coraje de Kenshin.- ¡Hijo de puta! -.

-¡Ya cálmate Himura!-.

Kenshin trataba de safarze de Enishi a como diera lugar.- ¡Ya cállate y déjame en paz! -.

Kaoru miraba asustada la escena y abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa. El sonido de otro golpe se dejo escuchar. Enishi golpeo a Kenshin en la mejilla. Fue del único modo que este dejo de forcejear.-Ya es suficiente Himura-. Kenshin miraba fijamente a Enishi.-Piensa como tus acciones afectaran a todo el mundo-.

Kaoru miraba perpleja a ambos. En eso sintió a Tomoe moverse entre sus brazos.-Tomoe-. Enishi salio corriendo hacia ellas para ayudar a Kaoru a reincorporarla. Tenía la mejilla inflamada y el labio roto.

-Ken…shin…-. Tomoe murmuraba a Kaoru débilmente.- ¿Es…ta…herido?-. Kaoru negó con la cabeza. Pensaba que Tomoe se había puesto en peligro por él. Por salvarlo, y todo debido a que realmente sentía algo por Kenshin.

Desvió su mirada hacia Kenshin. Y pudo notar como estaba serio y mirando a Tomoe preocupado. Enishi levanto a Tomoe en brazos para llevarla al hospital. Cuando salieron al comedor los chicos se exaltaron. Preguntaron que había pasado y Enishi solo les dijo que más tarde les informaría y que se fueran todos a casa. Kaoru y Kenshin iban tras de él. Sanosuke y Megumi se acercaron a Kenshin al verlo golpeado. Mientras Aoshi fue con Kaoru. Todos estaban muy extrañados.

-Himura, también ven tú al hospital-. Enishi salio para acomodar a Tome en su coche.

Kaoru quiso tomarlo de la mano, pero Kenshin se soltó sin siquiera mirarla.-Sanosuke mi mochila-. Lo miro con tristeza y salio ella hacia el coche de Enishi. Subió y segundos después subió también Kenshin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-En la caída te lastimaste la muñeca y te la torciste-. El medico examinaba la muñeca de Tomoe. Kaoru estaba aun lado de ella pendiente de cualquier cosa.-Aun así te haré unas radiografías para asegurarnos que no hay fractura-. Se levanto de la silla y fue con la enfermera para darle las indicaciones para sacar la radiografía.

Kaoru miraba la mejilla de Tomoe cubierta por una gasa. Gracias a Dios no fue nada grave. La muñeca la tenia bastante inflamada. Tomoe la volteo a ver.-Kaoru-.

-No te preocupes, estaré contigo-. Le dijo sonriendo para tranquilizarla.

.-Hum… ¿Dónde esta Kenshin?-.

Kaoru suspiro y aunque se sintió la peor persona, le dio una sonrisa falsa a Tomoe.-Él…él…esta esperando afuera-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin y Enishi estaban en la sala de espera. Enishi estaba sentado a espaldas de Kenshin cada uno en su respectivo sofá. Kenshin tenía recargados sus codos sobre sus piernas y sus manos enlazadas. Enishi miraba fijamente a la puerta del cuarto donde están las chicas.

-Ya tardaron mucho-. Kenshin no respondía. Podría decirse que ambos estaban espalda con espalda. Separándolos solamente el respaldo de los sofás. Dejo escapar una bocanada de aire.-Perdona por haberte golpeado-. Enishi enlazo sus manos también.-Eres joven…es difícil controlarse en algunas ocasiones-.

Kenshin finalmente le contesto sin inmutarse y de la forma mas seria que pudo.- ¿Otra lección? -. Cambio de posición recargando su espalda por completo y llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos.-Eres un metido sabes-.

Enishi sonrió levemente ante el comentario de él.-Ya veo…entonces esto será como opinión personal-. Enishi se recargo en el respaldo y dijo serio.-Me encantaría que dejaras de hacer cosas que hagan que ella se ponga triste-.

El comentario hizo que Kenshin girara a verlo.- ¿"Ella"? -.

En ese momento salían Kaoru y Tomoe. Enishi inmediatamente fue hacia ellas.-Kaoru… ¿Cómo esta? -.

-No ha habido daños graves, solo una torcedura y el golpe de la mejilla con un ungüento estará bien-.

Tomoe se acerco a Kenshin quien se había sentado en el extremo del sofá (NA: donde pone uno los brazos).-Kenshin… ¿Estas…bien? -.

-Eres tú la que esta herida…no me agrada que alguien salga lastimado solo por defenderme…y menos si es una mujer…así que no vuelvas a hacerlo-. Decía algo molesto.

Kaoru los miraba. Sabia que a pesar de las palabras duras de Kenshin. Detrás de ello había preocupación por Tomoe. No sabia si sentirse alegre…o triste. Enishi solo miraba el rostro de Kaoru que expresaba desilusión.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru se despedía de Enishi. Kenshin ya estaba arriba del taxi que habían llamado fuera del hospital. -Es algo tarde, así que tengan cuidado-. Enishi le sonrió.-No te preocupes, yo llevare a Sanjoi a su casa-.

-Eh…Yukishiro-chan-.

-¿Si?-.

Kaoru no sabía como decirlo. Era algo que le estaba preocupando y que tenia que decírselo.-Yo…quisiera…Kenshin no será expulsado del colegio ¿verdad?-.

La miro fijamente y luego le sonrió tranquilizándola.-No te preocupes, no dejare que eso ocurra-.

-Kaoru, ya sube al taxi-.

La voz de Kenshin sonaba algo fastidiada. Kaoru se despidió de Enishi y luego subió al taxi. Finalmente este arranco rumbo a la dirección que le habían dado. Ambos iban serios, Kenshin miraba fijamente el camino por la ventana.

-Deja de pedirle cosas-. Kaoru lo miro desconcertada.- Lo que le estabas pidiendo a Enishi-. Decía serio sin dejar de ver el trayecto.

-Yo estaba preocupada, ya que Tomoe también salio lastimada-.

Kenshin suspiro.-No tienes porque estar preocupándote por tonterías-.

-¡Pero no tienes porque decirlo así Kenshin!-. Kaoru lo miraba molesta. Aunque el ni la miraba. Se preguntaba porque tenía que ser tan cabezota. Se volvió hacia su ventana. Miraba las luces de la ciudad mientras pensaba todo lo que había sucedido hoy. Comenzó a comprender a Kenshin. Tal vez se sentía algo nervioso por todo lo sucedido.-Esta bien…puedes desquitarte conmigo-.

Kenshin se sorprendió por las palabras de Kaoru. Suspiró mientras miraba la silueta de ella reflejada en su ventana.-Tonta-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El teléfono sonó y Tokio se levanto a contestar. Mientras tanto Kenshin y Kaoru estaban sentados al igual que Saito. Quien por cierto estaba más que furioso. Pensaba en como podían existir vándalos así. Y peor aun, que se atrevieran a golpear a su hijo.

-Kenshin, es para ti, tu abuela-.

Tokio le extendió el teléfono cuando Kenshin se levanto y se dirigió a el. Luego fue a ocupar nuevamente su lugar. Tratando de calmar a Saito. Kaoru miraba a Kenshin mientras hablaba por teléfono.-_Me pregunto si la abuela ya sabe lo que paso-._

Luego todos voltearon a verlo al notarlo exaltado.- ¿Qué? …no…yo no… ¡abuela! …si es una princesita lo mejor que se vaya ella sola en coche ¿no? … ¡abuela!-. Kenshin colgó el teléfono. Su abuela había finalizado la conversación así como si nada.

-¿Qué te dijo Kenshin?-. Pregunto intrigado Saito ante la molestia que expresaba su hijo.

Kenshin suspiro con fastidio.-Se siente mal por los padres de Tomoe, así que quiere que la lleve a su casa cuando se haga tarde después del colegio-.

-Deberías hacerlo, además solo te tienes que desviar un poco del camino a casa hijo-.

-Si Kenshin, Kaoru tendrá que aprender a venir a casa sola-.

Kenshin noto como Kaoru tenía su mirada fija sobre la mesa, no decía ni una palabra. Pero también sabía que no podía negarse ante las circunstancias.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru estaba acostada. Miraba fijamente el techo de su habitación. Ya era bastante tarde pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Estuvo dando vueltas en la cama. Al parecer Kenshin tampoco podía dormir. Aun podía escuchar al otro lado de la habitación el sonido tenue de su equipo de música. Puso su brazo sobre sus ojos y murmuro.-Estamos tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos-. Se acomodo de lado abrazando su almohada.-_Me pregunto que siente…en que esta pensando…y sobre todo…como tomo la amabilidad de Tomoe hacia él-._ Sin darse cuenta una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Solo la limpio con sus dedos y cerro sus ojos…debía dormir…tenia que dormir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru miraba por la ventana del salón. Kenshin tenía clase de deporte. Se le miraba muy animado jugando al fútbol al igual que a Sanosuke. Ambos eran muy buenos.-_Hacia tiempo que no lo veía sonreír…se ve muy animado-._

-Kamiya-.

Kaoru se levanto de inmediato de su asiento. Recordó que estaba en plena clase.- ¡¿Si! -.

Enishi le sonrió, mientras tenia su libro a la mano.-Puedes ir a jugar si es que así lo quieres-.

-¡No…no…es eso!-. Kaoru estaba sumamente avergonzada. Escucho las risas de sus compañeros, regreso a su asiento mirando tímidamente a Enishi.-_Soy una tonta…olvide que estaba en la clase de Yukishiro-chan-._

Misao y Tsubame la miraron preocupadas, realmente Kaoru estaba en las nubes. El tema de esa prometida la estaba distrayendo mucho.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enishi iba saliendo de la sala de maestros. Pero fue interceptado por Kaoru.-Yukishiro-chan, yo…lo siento…estaba distraída-.

-No te preocupes, ¿mis clases son tan aburridas?-. Decía algo consternado.

-Eh…no, no, te lo juro-. Decía nerviosa. Realmente no era culpa de él. Sino de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Himura-. Kaoru lo miro sin entender.-Me refiero que esta libre de culpa-.

- ¡¿De verdad!-. Decía animada Kaoru.

Kenshin y Sanosuke iban pasando por ahí. El castaño se detuvo al ver a Kenshin hacer lo mismo y tener su mirada hacia el frente. Cuando hizo lo mismo noto que estaba mirando a Kaoru y al nuevo profesor.

-Solo será un reporte, Himura podrá seguir jugando al baloncesto como siempre-.

Kaoru se sentía feliz por eso. Y ambos sonrieron. Le estaba muy agradecida, el jugar para Kenshin aunque no lo dijera era algo importante. Era algo realmente disfrutaba.

Kenshin metió sus manos a los bolsillos y dio media vuelta para irse por donde venían.-Vamonos-. Sanosuke lo siguió sin preguntarle nada. Sabía perfectamente que su amigo iba molesto. Lo mejor era no ponerlo más.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru cerró su chamarra. Salio de los vestidores ya con su vestimenta deportiva. Tomo sus cosas para dirigirse al gimnasio para la práctica.

-¡Kaoru! -.

Volteo y miro a Tomoe correr hacia ella.-Que bueno que te alcance… ¿podemos ir juntas a la practica?-.

Kaoru la miro preocupada.- ¿Pero…ya estas bien?-.

-Si, al menos puedo limpiar balones-. Decía con algo de timidez. Mientras le mostraba su mano vendada.

Kaoru sonrió. Entendió que Tomoe no era una mala persona. Todo lo contrario era muy simpática y tierna.-Esta bien…vamos-.

Ambas comenzaron a dirigirse a la práctica. Al principio iban calladas luego Tomoe hablo.-Me han dicho que Kenshin y tu me acompañaran a casa después de las practicas-.

-Oh…si…eso pensamos hacer-.

Tomoe le sonrió sinceramente.-Me alegro tanto, me sentía muy sola-.

Kaoru solo asintió. Sabia perfectamente que los sentimientos de una persona no cambian solo porque otra lo desee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué ha pasado?-.

Kaoru giro ante la pregunta. En esos momentos se encontraba barriendo los vestuarios de los chicos. Y justo dos de ellos estaban frente a ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado con que?-.

Uno de ellos hablo con algo de molestia.-Con las heridas de Tomoe, escuche que fue por una pelea de Himura-.

-Eso no es cierto…Tomoe protegió a Kenshin y…-.

-¡Es lo mismo! …el hecho es que él se estaba peleando ¿verdad?-.

Kaoru los miro molesta. Como se atrevían a sacar conclusiones así. Era de esperarse. Saben que a Tomoe le gusta Kenshin…por eso no les hace gracia lo que paso.

-Además…tú eres su hermana… ¿Por qué no lo impediste? …ahora por eso Tomoe tiene su mejilla hinchada-. Decía el otro igual de molesto.

Un fuerte golpe los asusto a los tres. Voltearon a ver. Había sido Kenshin quien dio un fuerte golpe a los casilleros. Los miraba de forma seria. Se notaba la molestia que había en él.-Si tienen algo que decir…díganmelo a mi-.

Los chicos algo intimidados. Decidieron dejarlo…y pasaron aun lado de él sin decir ni hacer nada. Después de eso Kenshin abrió su casillero para sacar sus tenis de entrenamiento y comenzar a ponérselos.

-Kenshin…no deberías preocuparte…no creo que quisieran hacerme daño-.

Kenshin no decía nada. Es más ni la había volteado a ver. Solo abrochaba sus agujetas. Luego se levanto y cerro su casillero.-Es a ti a la que vinieron a decirle las cosas ¿no?-. Kaoru lo miro extrañada por sus palabras.-Da igual…haz tu trabajo-. Sin dejar que Kaoru dijera algo salio de los vestidores.

Kaoru estaba confundida. Por la forma de actuar de Kenshin.- _¿Esta de mal humor porque me echan a mi la culpa? … ¿por qué no me ha mirado ni una sola vez?-._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La práctica había terminado. Kaoru se encontraba guardando los balones. Miro como Tomoe se despedía a los chicos del club.-_Es verdad…hoy nos vamos juntos-._

-Kamiya… ¿has podido recoger todo el material?-. Aoshi se acerco a Kaoru mientras anotaba algo en su tablero de apuntes. Kaoru lo miro sin entender.-No me digas que olvidaste que hoy tenemos reunión después de las practicas-.

-Eh…si…me apurare a terminar esto-. Decía algo nerviosa.

Se dio prisa a terminar para luego salir corriendo hacia los casilleros de la escuela.-_Demonios se me olvido por completo, Kenshin y Tomoe han de estar esperándome-._

-Ah…ahí viene-. Dijo Tomoe sonriendo.

Kenshin la miro de reojo-Llegas tarde-.

-Discúlpenme…pero olvide que hoy tengo reunión-. Los miraba preocupada.- _¿Qué voy a hacer? …no puedo pedirles que me esperen-._

-Kaoru, la reunión ya va a empezar-. Dijo Enishi quien había ido a buscarla.

-Eh…si ya voy-.

Kenshin los miro serio y luego se dio vuelta.-Bueno, entonces nos vamos a casa nosotros-. Kaoru lo miraba con sorpresa.-No puedo hacerla esperar mucho tiempo…vamos Sanjoi-.

Ante la mirada perpleja de Kaoru. Kenshin y Tomoe salieron del colegio. Enishi solo la observaba. Sabía que Kaoru estaba sufriendo.

-------------------------- C O N T I N U A R A-----------------------------

Holis! ¿Cómo están, Yo empezando la Uni nuevamente. Así que tal vez me atrase un poco con las entregas TT. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron su comentarios, son completamente bienvenidos todos.

Y pues como ven este capitulo comienza a liarse una nueva trama. Para los que les gustan los celos no se desesperen que ya vienen muchos jaja. Ya luego verán a que me refiero.

**Shinta-girl:** Jeje si algo así, puse muy paciente a Tomoe. Y pues si le da un tanto a la personalidad de Shinobu.

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:** quiero pensar que te deje sin palabras jaja, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Naoko L-K:** No se hecho la culpa, pero como puedes ver esta empezando a sentir algo raro entre la relación de Kenshin y ella.

**Karin-Himura:** Me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero poder alargar mas los capis y no hacerlos muy cortos. Pero es que ya empecé con la uni y es cuando me atraso mas TT.

**Manasha:** jeje pues ya con este capitulo conteste a tu pregunta, no le pasó nada serio solo se le hincho la mejilla o.o. No la iba a matar jaja es algo primordial para la historia aun XD.

**Cisne.Negro:** Muchas gracias por tus correcciones, las tendré en cuenta n.n. Eso me agrada porque se que estas atenta al fic.

**Ahome Hiroshima:** Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, como pudiste leer no hubo mucho problema con Tomoe. Pero quien sabe mas adelante :P

**Kaoru-luna:** Bueno no como la heroína, pero si esta poniendo a pensar bastante a Kaoru ¿no crees?

**Ci-chan:** Jaja no la mate, como mencione antes jeje es aun primordial para la historia, mas delante verán porque lo digo jeje.

**Darth Kaoru:** Pues el que tal vez se sintió culpable fue Kenshin. Y ahora le impuso eso la abuela. Pobre Kaoru se le vienen más problemas encima. Y si debe de confiar mas en él. Esperemos que pueda hacerlo y que su relación se fortalezca mas n.n.


	23. Cap23

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki y esta historia esta basada en el manga de Akuma de Sorou.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

**Cáp. 23 "Tu, Yo…Desequilibrio"**

La reunión pasaba tranquilamente. Se estaban discutiendo asuntos importantes acerca del club de básquet. Todos parecían muy interesados aportando y discutiendo puntos de vista diferentes. Todos menos una. Kaoru seguía pensando en Kenshin y Tomoe. Y sobre todo en las palabras de Kenshin. Era como si ella no le importara en absoluto.

- ¿Kaoru? -.

Al no obtener respuesta, Enishi carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención. Kaoru salio de sus pensamientos algo avergonzada. Era la tercera vez que la llamaban y ella estaba en las nubes.

-Eh…lo siento… ¿me decían? -.

Aoshi y Megumi suspiraron. Enishi le entrego unas hojas.-Que te toco encargarte de sacar copias de estos folletos y entregárselos a los nuevos miembros del club-. Kaoru asintió algo apenada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto Kenshin y Tomoe iban llegando a la casa de ella. Apenas y si pudo ir a su ritmo. Kenshin caminaba delante de ella. Y pues como no estaba acostumbrada a caminar no podía mantenerle el paso al pelirrojo.

-ehm…disculpa…me gustaría que caminaras más despacio-. Decía algo agitada y nerviosa mientras trataba de alcanzarlo.

Kenshin se detuvo y volteo a mirarla de forma seria.- ¿Qué? -.

-Eh…na…nada-. Esa mirada la ponía nerviosa. Kenshin siguió caminando con Tomoe tras de él.-Eh…disculpa-.

La ceja de Kenshin se arqueo un poco y dijo ya con enfado.- ¿Qué? -.

Tomoe se armo de valor y le dijo finalmente.- ¿Estas seguro que no teníamos que esperar a tu hermana? -.

-Ella ya no es una niña, puede cuidarse sola-. Decía sin mirar a Tomoe.

-Pero…se le va a hacer tarde luego de que termine la reunión-.

-Si eso es lo que crees-. Kenshin paro en seco y le dijo de forma seria.- ¿Por qué no te vas en coche…o con tus amigas? Así no tendría que acompañarte a casa todo el tiempo-.

Bajo su mirada algo apenada.-Yo…lamento causarte estas molestias…tu abuela fue la que me lo pidió por eso acepte-.

Kenshin giró a verla.- ¿No puedes hacer algo sin que alguien mas te lo tenga que decir? -.

Tomoe lo miro sorprendida. Kenshin solo suspiro y volvió a caminar.-Ya olvídalo…camina-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Gracias por tu ayuda Kamiya, nos vemos ten cuidado-.

-Sip-.

Kaoru y Aoshi se despidieron luego de haber finalizado la reunión. Después ella se encontraba caminando por las calles algo solitarias. Estaba comenzando a oscurecer. Eso le provocaba algo de miedo. Pero a la vez iba preguntándose de que irían hablando Tomoe y Kenshin. Eso seguía atormentándola. De repente unos ruidos de botellas cayéndose hicieron que los perros comenzaran a ladrar. Camino un poco más rápido, justo de lado de ella venían dos hombres ya pasados de copas. Uno de ellos iba riéndose de su compañero porque se había caído. Y este último estaba siendo levantado por su amigo.

-jaja eres un tonto…hasta la chiquilla esa se ríe de ti-.

Kaoru sintió algo helado que la recorrió por completo. Por lo mismo paso sin verlos para no tener problemas.- _¿Riéndome? … ¡pero si ni los mire!-._

-Así… ¿Qué tanto miras eh?-.

Kaoru sintió su corazón acelerarse al escuchar que uno de ellos iba hacia ella. Estaba asustada. Pero el sonido del claxon y las luces de un auto la hicieron voltear al igual que a los dos pasados de tragos que estaban ahí.

El auto se puso de lado de ella y en segundos se bajo la ventanilla de la puerta. Kaoru sintió su corazón aliviarse al ver a su profesor frente a ella.-Te llevare a casa, sube Kaoru-.

-Yukishiro-chan-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aquí esta bien…mi casa esta al doblar la esquina-.

-¿Segura?-. Tomoe asintió. En eso sonó el móvil de Kenshin. Al sacarlo de su mochila un objeto pequeño cayó sin que se diera cuenta y rodó hasta los pies de Tomoe.- ¿Si, diga? -. Mientras Kenshin hablaba por el móvil, Tomoe levanto el objeto y lo miro con algo de sorpresa.

-No, ella no esta conmigo ahora-. Kenshin hablaba con Tokio. Al parecer Kaoru aun no llegaba a casa. Aparte dijo algo que preocupo a Kenshin. Y fue que había escuchado en el noticiero que últimamente estaban asaltando a jovencitas por esa zona.-Entiendo…nos vemos-.

Colgó y miro a Tomoe.-Nos vemos-. Y sin mas salio de ahí corriendo. Tomoe se quedo con la palabra en la boca. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de devolverle el objeto que se le había caído.

-Kenshin…-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Perdona de que tienes que llevarme a casa Yukishiro-chan-.

-No te preocupes, me queda de camino a mi casa-. Enishi sonrió y Kaoru asintió algo avergonzada.- ¿Normalmente vas a casa con Himura cierto?-.

Kaoru se sorprendió un poco por el comentario.-Eh…si…desde que me mude a su casa…y vivimos juntos-. Decía mientras jugaba un poco con el cierre de su mochila.- _¿Por qué me esta preguntando sobre esto Yukishiro-chan? -._

-Pero…hoy se lo ha llevado Tomoe ¿no es cierto?-.

-_¿Llevado? … pero que…-._ Kaoru miro a Enishi. Quien a su vez la miraba con intriga. Kaoru no sabia que decir.-Yukishiro-chan… ¿Es que…?-.

Enishi sonrió algo divertido al ver la cara roja de Kaoru.-Cualquiera lo sabría después de verlos abrazados en el colegio-.

_-¡Demonios! …nos vio esa vez-._ Kaoru no sabia que decirle. Se sentía muy apenada.

-Aunque no hubiese visto eso, también lo hubiera sabido-. Kaoru miro a Enishi intrigada.-Parecías muy inquieta durante la reunión-.

-Yo…mmm…-. Kaoru sonrió algo nerviosa.- ¿se me notaba? -.

-Claro-. Enishi paro al ponerse la luz roja. Luego miro a Kaoru.-Te gusta mucho Himura ¿cierto? -.

-Si-. Kaoru murmuro apenada.

-No te preocupes, no le diré nada a tu madre-.

-Gracias Yukishiro-chan-.

Ambos sonrieron. La luz cambio a verde y Enishi arranco. No se dieron cuenta que un agitado Kenshin los miro en el preciso instante. Iba de regreso al colegio para ver si se podía encontrar con Kaoru. Fue por eso que se cruzaron. Pero no iba sola. Iba en el coche de Enishi. Apretó los puños…luego decidió caminar hacia la casa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bienvenida a casa-.

Kaoru fue recibida por Tokio. Mientras esta se quitaba los zapatos en el recibidor.- ¿Y Kenshin? -.

Tokio la miro confundida.- ¿No esta contigo? …pensé que se habían cruzado fue a recogerte-.

Después de dejar en casa a Kaoru, Enishi se dirigió a la de él. No recorrió mucho cuando miro a Kenshin caminando en dirección contraria a la de él. Así que se detuvo a su lado.- Himura ¿Vas a casa? -. Pero Kenshin solo lo miro de forma seria y fría.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿No contesta?-.

Kaoru negó con la cabeza. Intentaba comunicarse al móvil de Kenshin. Pero al parecer estaba fuera del área de servicio o lo traía apagado._-Quiero disculparme con él…fue a buscarme y yo me vine con Yukishiro-chan-._

-Debería haber llegado ya… ¿abra ido a algún lugar?-. Se preguntaba Tokio mientras miraba el reloj.

-Si lo ha hecho al menos debería llamar…él aun no sabe si he llegado a casa-. Decía algo preocupada Kaoru.

-Eso es verdad-.

Kaoru miraba fijamente el teléfono.-_Algo va mal… ¿Por qué no contestas?-._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Deberías contestar…apuesto lo que sea a que es Kaoru-. Decía Enishi mientras observaba a Kenshin apagar su celular.

Ambos habían ido a una cafetería cercana. En eso una mesera llego y le entrego una taza de café a cada uno. Ambos estaban en silencio. Después de beber un poco de su taza Enishi comenzó a hablar.-Discúlpame por no haber tenido paciencia contigo en aquel instante-. Kenshin no decía nada. Seguía con ese carácter indiferente que lo caracterizaba. Enishi sonrió.

-Me odias bastante ¿cierto?-. Kenshin lo miro fijamente.- ¿Entonces porque aceptaste venir aquí conmigo si tanto me odias? -.

Kenshin sonrió con ironía.-Lo sabes ¿no? -. Se puso mas cómodo en el asiento.-Solo quiero saber tus verdaderos sentimientos…estoy cansado de tus indirectas y tu forma de comportarte…si tienes algo que decir hazlo-.

Enishi suspiro, cruzo sus brazos y se recargo hacia atrás.-Solo pienso que es muy hermosa…él padre de Kaoru era mi tutor. Se sacrifico mucho por mí-. Enishi se hizo al frente recargando sus brazos en la mesa y miro serio a Kenshin.-Si hay algo que él me enseño sacrificándose de esa manera por los demás…fue el significado de la devoción-.

Kenshin los escuchaba serio. Enishi bebió un poco de café y luego continuo.-Se sacrifico para salvar a un niño de ser atropellado. Y sin darnos cuenta él se había ido de nuestras vidas. Pero deseando que su hija fuera feliz…-. Enishi sonrió al recordar cuando volvió a ver a Kaoru en el colegio.-Después de verla tras mucho tiempo, fui feliz de que se hubiera convertido en una mujer tan adorable…pero…-. Enishi suspiro y miro fijamente a Kenshin.-Ella esta inmersa en una dolorosa relación-. Esto logro desubicar a Kenshin tomándolo por sorpresa. No se esperaba que Enishi supiera lo de Kaoru y él.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de ducharse, Kaoru se cambio rápidamente. Fue a la sala para volver a marcar al móvil de Kenshin. Pero hubo la misma respuesta. No contestaba. Esto comenzó a inquietarla de sobremanera. Decidida tomo su abrigo dispuesta a salir.

-Hey Kaoru… ¿A dónde vas? -. Tokio la miraba preocupada.

Kaoru se ponía el abrigo.-Iré a buscarlo-.

-Espera…pronto llegara Saito, así podrán ir en el coche-. Kaoru hizo caso omiso a su madre. En esos momentos solo pensaba en Kenshin así que salio en su busca.-¡Kaoru!-.

Kaoru corría por la acera. Tenia que encontrarlo. Sabía que algo andaba mal. Era demasiado tarde y él ni siquiera había llamado._-A estado raro desde las prácticas…y ha estado ignorándome-._ Kaoru no tuvo que recorrer mucho. Antes de llegar a la esquina Kenshin venia caminando con dirección a ella. Corrió hacia él. Kenshin no se esperaba verla ahí.

-¡Kenshin! … ¿Dónde estabas? …te estuve llamando varias veces-.

Kenshin desvió su mirada.-Discúlpame…salí a comer-.

-_¿A comer? … ¿el solo?-._ Kaoru lo miraba preocupada.-Al menos hubieras llamado, mamá y yo estábamos preocupadas…vivimos juntos así que al menos…-.

Kenshin suspiro y luego dijo interrumpiéndola.- ¿Por qué somos una "familia"?-. Dijo haciendo énfasis en esto ultimo. Kaoru lo miraba aun mas confundida. Que demonios pasaba con él.-Deja de recordarme eso…es mi problema a donde voy y lo que hago-.

-¿Por qué…has dicho eso?-. Kaoru se sentía dolida. Estaba siendo demasiado cruel con ella.-Yo…solo quería disculparme contigo…me fuiste a buscar y yo me vine en el auto de Yukishiro-chan-.

Kenshin bajo la mirada. Apretó su mandíbula y luego paso de a lado de ella rumbo a casa, no sin antes murmurarle.-No tienes que disculparte por cada cosa como esa que hagas-.

Kaoru se contuvo para no llorar en ese momento. Pero sabía que las cosas por las cuales se sentía insegura…habían aumentado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Kaoru bajo a tomar el desayuno antes de irse al colegio. Tokio ya se lo tenia listo en la mesa. Se sentó y no miro un lugar para Kenshin.-Mamá ¿y Kenshin?-.

-Se levanto temprano y se fue-. Kaoru bajo la mirada ante el comentario de Tokio.- ¿Paso algo entre ustedes dos? … ¿acaso se pelearon?-.

Kaoru no contesto nada. Simplemente tomaba su desayuno en silencio.- _¿Quién soy yo para Kenshin? -._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Kenshin te esta ignorando?-. Preguntaba Misao a Kaoru. No podía creer que ese chico estuviera actuando de esa manera.

-¿Por qué?-. Tsubame se sentó aun lado de una desanimada Kaoru.

Kaoru enlazo sus manos y las miro fijamente.-Tengo…la sensación de que tal vez se canso de mi-.

Las chicas la miraron sorprendida. Eso era algo increíble.- ¡No lo creo! …tal vez te estas preocupando de mas Kaoru-. Misao le decía de forma seria. No le gustaba para nada el rumbo que estaba tomando todo eso.

-Hey Kamiya te buscan-.

Kaoru miro a uno de sus compañeros que estaba en la puerta. Fue hacia allá y miro algo desconcertada a dos chicas de primero. Que ni conocía.- ¿Si? -.

Las chicas preguntaron algo nerviosas.-Hum…disculpa…tu eres la hermana de Himura… ¿sabes acaso si Himura esta saliendo con Sanjoi?-. Kaoru las miro con sorpresa.

Sanosuke iba entrando al salón de ellos. Fue hacia Kenshin quien buscaba algo en su mochila.- ¿Qué pasa Kenshin, se te perdió algo? -.

Kenshin miraba extrañado su mochila. Recordaba que ahí lo había puesto. ¿Por qué no estaba? -He…si…algo…pero estoy seguro que lo guarde aquí-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un fuerte portazo se escucho en los baños femeninos. Misao estaba enojada.- ¡Maldita sea! …en este colegio el ir juntos a casa lo toman como que ya se esta saliendo con la persona…-.

Kaoru sonrió sin ganas.-Pero…hasta tú lo pensarías-.

-Pero es que me enfadan…eres tu la que esta saliendo con él-.

Tsubame miraba con preocupación a Kaoru.-No te preocupes tanto…solo son rumores-.

Kaoru bajo su mirada y en un murmuro les dijo a las chicas.-Nadie…cree que este saliendo con él…aunque estemos juntos a menudo…nadie…se da cuenta…-. Las palabras de Kaoru comenzaban a escucharse entrecortadas.-Es…tan penoso…ni siquiera me ven como una amenaza-. Las lágrimas de Kaoru comenzaron a caer recorriendo sus mejillas.-_Pero eso ya lo sabia…pero aun así…lo amo tanto. ¿Pero porque siento que estoy empezando a perder algo importante?-._

Misao y Tsubame se acercaron a ella para abrazarla. Y que se desahogara con su llanto. Mientras Kaoru pensaba que podía vencer cualquier obstáculo. Pero jamás imagino que seria tan doloroso.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Anda Megu…vamos ¿si?-. Era la 5ta vez en el día que Sanosuke le pedía a Megumi que fueran a una repostería que acababan de ignaurar. Y como siempre la pelinegra le daba un "no" rotundo.

Megumi se detuvo de repente. A unos cuentos metros al frente estaba Tomoe en una de las ventanas. Al parecer observando algo entre sus manos.

-Es Sanjoi ¿no?-. A Sanosuke se le ocurrió una idea.-Ya se, se lo pediré a ella-.

Megumi lo miro furiosa y lo detuvo del brazo antes de que fuera.-Ni lo pienses…esta bien iré yo…pero ahora vete de aquí-.

-¿Estas celosita?-. Dijo divertido el castaño.

-No, solo intento que no le hagas pasar un mal rato a esa pobre chica que no se lo merece-.

-Si, si, lo que tu digas-. Sanosuke se fue de ahí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Después Megumi se acerco a Tomoe.-Hola-.

-Oh…que bueno que te veo…necesito hacerte una pregunta-.

Megumi se desconcertó.- ¿Qué pasa? -.

-Esto…-. Tomoe le acerco el objeto que tenia en su mano. El cual Megumi miro detenidamente. Y luego lo tomo.

- ¿Qué pasa con este anillo? -. Lo miro fijamente.- ¿Es para una chica no? -.

Tomoe asintió.- ¿Hay alguien a quien Kenshin ame? -. Megumi la miro aun mas sorprendida.

---------------------------- C O N T I N U A R A---------------------------

Holis! ¿Cómo están? Jeje pos acá andamos con otro capitulo mas. ¿Qué ira a pasar? … ¿Kenshin realmente quedara con Tomoe? … ¿Kaoru podrá superar esto? …muchas preguntas ¿no:P

Muchas gracias llegamos a los 200! Estoy muy feliz por la aceptación que ha tenido esta historia. Para los seguidores de S/M ya comenzara a haber más de ellos. Y tengo una sorpresita preparada de A/M jojojo pero no les diré nada aun:P

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Gabyhiatt:** ¿Pues como ves este capi? Jeje claro ese Kenshin ojala que se ponga pero si bien celoso ya le tocaba ¿no?

**Ci-chan:** Bueno veremos como va avanzando la cosa. Aunque Kaoru cada vez se siente que se aleja mas de Kenshin u.u

**Monika-dono:** Jeje bueno tanto así battousai no creo que aparezca, pero si el carácter fuerte que tiene. Y así es ya le tocaba a Kenshin jeje nos vemos en tu fic n.n

**Manasha:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado n.n

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:** Veremos que hacemos con Tomoe :P, sobre meter mas personajes tal vez entren unos dos nuevos. No se a ver que pasa o.o jeje gracias por tu apoyo y suerte en la uni TT

**Ahome Hososhima:** Si, realmente esta sufriendo, y aun se vienen momentos difíciles para ella. Esperemos que pueda superarlos, yo creo que si, es de espíritu fuerte n.n

**Cisne.Negro:** :P lamentablemente sufrirás un poquito mas jeje pero no te preocupes de que todo se soluciona, se soluciona o.ó

**Darth Kaoru:** Gracias por tu apoyo constante!...y así es como pudiste leer en este cap ya se están enredando mas las cosas. Ojala que no me enrede yo también y no sepa ni que :P. Ah y estudio Lic. en Psicología, curso el 6to semestre o.o

**Kaoru-luna:** Tienes razón, Kaoru no debe dejarse que se lo quiten, es tan lindo, tierno, con carácter…eh bueno ya jeje…toy alucinada…espero que siga con tu apoyo n.n

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO!


	24. Cap24

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki y esta historia esta basada en el manga de Akuma de Sorou.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

**Cáp. 24 "Alejamiento"**

Megumi miraba fijamente el anillo. Nunca pensó que perteneciera a Kenshin.-Así que es de Kenshin-.

-Lo más probable es que sea para la persona que ama-. Dijo de forma seria Tomoe.

- ¿Ya te diste cuenta? -. Megumi le regresaba el anillo a Tomoe.-Es una pena que hayas tenido que cambiarte de colegio por él-. La miro fijamente, con algo de resignación.-Pero no tenemos ninguna oportunidad…ni tú…ni yo-. Ante esto Tomoe la miro con sorpresa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Qué pasa, por qué esa carita? -. Aoshi miro algo cabizbaja a Misao mientras salía del colegio. Se acerco a ella para tomarla de la mano y caminar juntos a casa.

-Estoy preocupada por Kaoru, las cosas con Kenshin no van muy bien-.

-Te entiendo, pero no podemos hacer nada, esto es algo que ellos deben solucionar-. Aoshi le sonrió para luego abrazarla suavemente.-anímate, ellos se quieren y podrán solucionarlo. ¿Ahora podrías ir con tu novio a comer algo? -.

-Solo si mi novio invita-.

-Ves como te animas muy rápido, pero esta bien…yo invito-. Ambos sonrieron, luego Aoshi se inclino un poco para darle un suave beso.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru salía de la sala de manager rumbo al gimnasio. Iba pensando acerca de todo lo que había pasado últimamente. Levanto la vista y venia él. Kenshin venia en dirección contraria a ella. Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron. Pero luego Kenshin desvió la mirada y paso de lado de ella como si nada. Kaoru se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás y ver como Kenshin entraba a los vestidores.-_Me esta ignorando-._

Minutos más tarde Kaoru anotaba algunas cosas en su tablero de apuntes. Mientras algunos chicos estaban practicando. En eso escucho la conversación de dos integrantes del equipo que se encontraban platicando. Escucho que hablaban de Tomoe. Acerca de que no estaría ahí porque había ido al medico a revisión.

-Ojala estuviera aquí. Es tan linda-.

-Si, lastima que Himura sea su prometido-.

Ahí estaba otra vez. Kaoru sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho.-_¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?-._ Sin mas salio de ahí, topando con Megumi en la salida.

-Hey… ¿A dónde vas?-.

-Tengo que limpiar-. Kaoru ni siquiera la miro de frente. Solo quería salir de ahí y estar sola.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke bebía un poco de agua en los bebederos. Mientras Aoshi secaba su cara después de haberse refrescado un poco el rostro. Kenshin llego colgando su toalla alrededor de su cuello y se inclino para beber un poco de agua.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Le pregunto Aoshi al verlo. Kenshin lo miro como no sabiendo a que se refería.-Estuviste muy esforzado en la practica-.

Kenshin suspiro y se refresco el rostro para luego limpiarse.-No es nada-.

-Mentira-. Esta vez fue el turno de Sanosuke quien miraba preocupado a su amigo.-Tal vez no lo demuestres pero se te nota cuando juegas-.

-Eso es verdad, en especial últimamente-. Agrego Aoshi.

-¿Has tenido alguna pelea con Kaoru?-. Kenshin miro serio a Sanosuke.

-No, no es eso-.

-Ya se, es el entrenador ¿verdad, ese que es amigo de la infancia de Kaoru-. Aoshi miro recriminando a Sanosuke por haber dicho eso. Solamente haría enfadar más a Kenshin. Pero el castaño ni cuenta se dio y siguió hablando.-Si, ha de ser porque siempre esta hablando con ella-.

-¡Ya te dije que no es eso!-.

Sanosuke por fin capto su metida de pata. Aoshi solo negó con su cabeza ante su forma de hablar sin pensar. Kenshin se tranquilizo y luego dijo serio.

-Me enfurece tanto que siempre tiene que pasarlo mal…porque ella es mi hermana-.

Kaoru estaba sentada en el piso, tenía sus piernas flexionadas y las abrazaba escondiendo su rostro en ellas. Había ido por una cubeta de agua cuando miro a los chicos hablando. Escucho su nombre y quiso saber que era. Había estado escuchando todo lo que habían dicho. Y sobre todo lo que había dicho él. Realmente no era que estaba cansado de ella. Pero sabia que la forma de ser de Kenshin lo estaban haciéndose sentir culpable por lo que estaba pasando. Y eso le dolía también a ella. Ambos estaban sufriendo._-Yo estoy bien Kenshin…por favor…deja de culparte a ti mismo-._

Las prácticas estaban terminando. Kaoru estaba en la sala de manager acomodando algunas cosas. En eso entro Megumi quien puso una libreta de notas sobre la mesa.-Escribe el reporte de hoy-.

Kaoru la miro sorprendida.- ¿Qué? …pero no es mi turno-.

-Sanjoi no esta, así que hazlo tú-.

Kaoru suspiro y tomo la libreta. Megumi sacaba su bolso de su casillero, lo cerró y luego miro a Kaoru.-Ella…ya se dio cuenta-. Kaoru la miro desconcertada.-Lo mas probable es que le pregunte pronto a Kenshin para asegurarse-. Luego colgó su bolso sobre sus hombros y antes de salir de ahí le dijo.-Aunque ella aun no sabe que eres tú-.

Kaoru se dejo caer en la silla, estaba comenzando a agotarla todo eso. Se dispuso a hacer el reporte lo más rápido posible. Después de unos minutos termino y lo puso en su lugar. Se dirigió pensativa a los casilleros del colegio. Para sacar sus cosas.-_Me pregunto que pasaría si ella se entera de lo mió con Kenshin-._ Kaoru puso una cara de mayor preocupación.-_Y si mamá y el sr. Saito se enteran-._

-Llegas tarde-.

Kaoru se sobresalto un poco. No esperaba ver a Kenshin ahí. No recordaba que Tomoe no había ido. Por lo tanto no tuvo que ir a acompañarla.-Si, perdona-.

Ambos iban en silencio. Kenshin iba delante de Kaoru. Ella solo podía ver la ancha espalda de Kenshin. Pensaba en las palabras que había dicho él cuando estaba con los chicos. Se sentía culpable porque ella estuviera pasando por todo eso. Definitivamente no le diría lo de Tomoe. Eso lo haría sentir aun peor.

-Ayer…-.

Kaoru miro a Kenshin detenerse. Pero no volteo a verla.- ¿Qué? -.

-Ayer…fui a tomar un café con Enishi-.

Kaoru se sorprendió por lo que le dijo. Se suponía que a Kenshin no le caía bien Enishi.-Con…Yukishiro-chan…pero… ¿Qué paso? -. En esos momentos era cuando quería que la mirara a la cara.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ayer? -.

-¿Por qué? …pues porque…-. Kenshin no sabía como expresarse. Odiaba cuando se le dificultaba expresar alguna idea o sentimiento.-porque tú…yo te vi con él, en su auto y eso me molesto mucho-. Finalmente lo había dicho. Kenshin Himura estaba celoso.

Aunque Kaoru se sorprendió, pensaba que no era solo la culpa de ella. Y tenia que hacérselo notar.-Fuiste…tu él que me dejo sola…-. Recordó aquel momento en que se fue con Tomoe así como si nada.

Kenshin pudo notar esto y se giro para quedar frente a ella diciéndole con algo de desesperación.- ¡No tenia otra opción! … ¡Tenia que llevarla a su casa! -.

Esto hizo que Kaoru lo mirara fijamente. No pensó que Kenshin pudiera mostrarse así ante ella. Sus miradas finalmente se habían encontrado. Ya no la ignoraba como antes. Sin más el pelirrojo se inclino a ella y atrapo los labios suaves de Kaoru entre los de él. Los acaricio suavemente mientras ambos cerraban sus ojos y se dejaban llevar por esa tranquilidad que sentían al estar juntos. Separo lentamente su rostro del de ella y miro como unas lágrimas resbalaban por el sonrojado rostro de Kaoru. De forma suave las limpio con sus manos.

-Deja de llorar-.

Pero no podía. Pensaba que a pesar de las dificultades ellos seguían con sus sentimientos, a pesar de estar tan inseguros. Solo tendrían que seguir venciéndolos. Todos y cada uno de los obstáculos que viniesen. Solo esperaba no doblegarse en el intento.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Eres un glotón-.

Megumi miraba a Sanosuke. Ese era su quinto pastelillo. Y pareciera que aun no llenaba.-Mm…es…que…mm…están…mm…buenísimos-.

-Por Dios, no hables con la boca llena, ¿Es que no tienes modales? -.

Sanosuke trago el bocado que tenia en su boca y luego tomo un poco de té.-Uff… ¡deliciosos! -.

Megumi suspiro, realmente parecía un chiquillo.-No tienes remedio-. Luego miro a la ventana, se sintió algo melancólica al ver a parejas caminando y sonriendo alegremente.

-¿Aun no puedes olvidarlo?-.

Volvió su vista al castaño quien la miraba serio. Bebió un poco de su té para luego decirle.-No se de que hablas-.

-Lo sabes bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo hagas? -.

Esto sorprendió a Megumi sonrojándola un poco. Se levanto de la mesa de forma inesperada.-Será mejor que me vaya-. Y fue rumbo a la salida.

-Hey…espera-. Sanosuke hizo lo mismo. Dejo algo de dinero para cubrir la cuenta y propina. Cuando salio miro a ambos lados, pero no podía divisar a Megumi.-Demonios-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Llegamos-.

Kenshin y Kaoru se quitaban sus zapatos en el recibidor. Tokio salio de la cocina.-Bienvenidos, llegan tarde la cena esta lista, por favor vayan a lavarse las manos y vengan al comedor-. Luego regreso a la cocina.

La cena transcurrió amenamente. Saito no estaba puesto que tenía aun mucho trabajo en la oficina de su empresa que tenia aparte del colegio. Finalmente Kaoru y Tokio estaban lavando los platos. La madre de Kaoru noto que su hija estaba seria. La conocía bien se preguntaba si ya había arreglado las cosas con Kenshin. No era bueno que se llevara mal con su futuro hermano.-Kaoru… ¿ya te reconciliaste con Kenshin? -.

Kaoru se desconcertó un poco, miraba fijamente el plato que estaba fregando.-Eh…si-. Se sentía culpable por mentirle a su madre.- _¿Desde cuando deje de verle a los ojos a mamá? -._

-No discutan más ¿si?-. Kaoru solo asintió.

Minutos más tarde Tokio se fue a descansar un momento a su habitación. Kaoru termino de arreglar la cocina y luego fue a la sala para dejarle el té que Kenshin le había pedido minutos antes.-Gracias-.

Kaoru se sentó en el sofá de a lado. Estaba solo a unos cuantos centímetros del pelirrojo. Se sentía extraña, no habían mencionado nada acerca de lo que había pasado.- ¿Hay algo bueno? -.

Kenshin negó luego de beber un poco de té.-Nada…todo aburrido-. Al igual que Kaoru, él no decía nada. Era como si en estos momentos se encontrara en un mar de confusiones.

-¿Puedo cambiarle?-.

-Adelante-.

Kaoru tomo el control remoto y comenzó a buscar algunos canales. Estaban silenciosos. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo mas iba a tener que soportar esos sentimientos de culpabilidad.-Kenshin-.

-¿Si?-. Kenshin contesto sin quitar la vista del televisor. Kaoru también hacia lo mismo. No sabía porque no podía mirarlo a la cara.

-Nada-. Kaoru se levanto y se fue a su habitación dejando a Kenshin sentado con la mirada fija en el piso.-_En un mes…en un mes más y tendré el mismo apellido que Kenshin-._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El timbre de la casa se dejo escuchar. Megumi fue a abrir la puerta y se sorprendió al ver al castaño frente a ella.- ¿Qué haces aquí? -.

-Eh…bueno yo…quería hablar contigo-.

Megumi suspiro y salio cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Se cruzo de brazos como esperando a ver que le iba a decir.- ¿Y bien? -.

Sanosuke rasco un poco su cabeza. No sabia que decirle. Realmente no sabia ni porque había ido a su casa. Sentía algo de culpabilidad por haberla hecho sentir mal. Megumi comenzaba a impacientarse. Sanosuke no daba muestra de que fuera a decirle algo.-Si no vas a decirme nada nos vemos-. Megumi iba a entrar a su casa cuando Sanosuke la detuvo.

-Te amo-.

Inconcientemente Megumi llevo su mano cerrada en puño hacia su pecho. Se sentía tan sorprendida y rara. Algo en ella comenzaba a estremecerse al repetir mentalmente la voz de Sanosuke diciéndole que la amaba. Ahora la nerviosa era ella. Ahora ella era la que no sabía como actuar. Y ante esa frustración de no saber que hacer entro corriendo a su casa sin darle ninguna respuesta a Sano.

- ¿Por qué siempre lo arruinas Sanosuke? -. El castaño respiro con resignación, solo esperaba no haberla alejado aun más. Lo mejor era volver a casa. Y esperar hasta mañana. Pero algo tenía bien seguro. Si la respuesta de Megumi era no. Definitivamente la dejaría en paz. Aunque eso le doliera en el alma.

-----------------------------C O N T I N U A R A---------------------------

¡Holis! Vaya que esto se esta poniendo intrigante ¿Megumi tendrá razón acerca del anillo? … también me pregunto que esta pasando con los sentimientos de Ken y Kao. Están todos hechos líos los pobres :S. Kaoru cada vez sintiéndose mas desesperada, me pregunto por cuanto tiempo mas o.o

Realmente espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, se que quedaron algunas dudas al aire pero poco a poco todo se va aclarando. Dejen su opinión que todas son muy importantes para mi n.n

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Naoko L-K:** Si a veces es algo desesperante ese Kenshin, bueno pero esta algo confundidito jeje esperemos que se aclare pronto con sus sentimientos. Gracias por tu apoyo n.n

**Manasha:** Espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Jeje y no se porque me encanta dejarlos en intrigas :P

**Ci-chan:** Gracias por tu calificación! jeje y creo que te deje mas intrigada no?

**Gabyhiatt:** Si, creo que tiene miedo de mostrar sus sentimientos, ya veras más adelante a que me refiero. Gracias por tus constantes opiniones

**Ishiara:** Estoy muy agradecida de que sigas el fic desde el inicio, espero que te siga gustando tal como hasta ahora, muchas gracias por tu opinión n.n

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:** Gracias por tu constante apoyo y ánimos! …me alegro que hayas salido bien de todas tus materias. Como veras yo toy sufriendo con la uni es algo estresante a veces :P pero aquí seguimos espero tu opinión sobre el cap n.n

**Karin-himura:** Bueno supuestamente es la prometida, pero Ken y Kao son novios a escondidas de sus padres como sabrás, pero ahora están muy confundidos y no saben ni que…espero que este cap te haya gustado n.n

**Vidavril:** Bueno creo que eso lo sabrás en el próximo cap jeje, espero que este te haya gustado n.n

**Aome Hososhima:** Así es, la pregunta es ¿Cuánto más soportara Kaoru? Sobre el anillo en el prox cap se sabrá de quien era o.o. Gracias por tu opinión n.n

**Darth Kaoru:** Bueno las mates nunca han sido mi fuerte :P sobre el fic, creo también que Kaoru es muy insegura pero estoy segura que poco a poco se va a dar cuenta de su potencial tomando seguridad ella misma. Y Kenshin bueno ese Kenshin que diré de él…si es muy frió a veces…pero cuando muestra sus sentimientos realmente es lindo…esperemos que esta parejita siga unida o.o

**Michel 8 8 8:** Bueno si ese anillo ha dado mucho de que hablar…pero estoy segura que en el próximo fic se despejaran dudas…aunque tal vez empiecen mas jeje :P

**Monika-dono:** No veo a Enishi como malo, pero ese Kenshin si no se apura…digo después de todo él se lo dijo claro a Kenshin, que no quería que Kaoru sufriera. Y como van las cosas…a ver que pasa gracias por tu opinión n.n

**Mia T:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado n.n

**Sakura022:** Bueno eso ya lo veremos…este triangulo amoroso si que es difícil no?

**Cisne.Negro:** Si, veo que no te cae esta Tomoe jeje y bueno en el próximo capitulo veremos que pasa :P

**Mirna-Himura:** al contrario es todo un honor que a ti y a las demás personas que siguen este fic sigan pendientes de el. Para mi lo mas importante son mis lectores que son los que me animan a seguir. Gracias por tu comentario espero que este capitulo te haya gustado n.n

**Kaoru-luna:** Si, la verdad que Kaoru esta comenzando a impacientarse y te doy la razón este Kenshin es algo frió a veces…bueno pero como pudiste ver en este cap realmente estaba celoso…solo queda ver que pasa en el siguiente n.n

**Anna-dono:** Me siento feliz de ver nuevas personas dejándome sus opiniones, es lo máximo! jeje bueno si varios odian a Tomoe…esperemos que Ken y Kao se pongan las pilas y no dejen que los separen n.n

Un doble agradecimiento a: **_Monica-dono, Ane himura, koichi noa, Naraiel, Mirna himura, Naruto Ikari de Hyrule, shysie, cho, anna dono._** Les agradezco sus comentarios en el especial de san valentin. Espero que se lo hayan pasado muy bien n.n

Y a todas las personas que leen el fic pero no pueden dejar sus reviews muchas gracias también n.n


	25. Cap25

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki y esta historia esta basada en el manga de Akuma de Sorou.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

**Cáp. 25 "The light in the darkness"**

Tokio servia el desayuno a Kaoru. Segundos después entro Kenshin a la cocina. Ambas le dieron los buenos días. Luego Kenshin se sentó a la mesa. Tokio le dio su desayuno.-Por cierto Kenshin, hace un rato llamo tu abuela-.

-¿Y que dijo?-. Bebía un poco de té. Que su abuela llamara no significaba nada bueno.

-Que Sanjoi decidió cancelar la propuesta de matrimonio-.

Kaoru abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa y Kenshin dejo de beber. Miraba a Tokio incrédulo. Saito iba entrando y escucho la conversación y dijo mientras anudaba su corbata.-Pero que ha pasado, ella era la más interesada-.

-Bueno amor, ella aun es joven no debería sorprenderte de que cambie de parecer-.

Kaoru sabia bien cual era la razón. Megumi lo había mencionado. Tomoe sabia que alguien más le gustaba a Kenshin. Y eso la hacia sentirse mal.

-Bueno, al menos no tengo que preocuparme mas por esto, a fin de cuentas desde un principio yo no estaba de acuerdo-.

Kaoru termino de desayunar se levanto y dejo los platos en el fregadero para luego subir a su habitación. Los demás la miraron extrañados. Una vez ahí comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su mochila y miro en su escritorio el pañuelo que Tomoe le había prestado en la ocasión que la ayudo a deshacerse de esos tipos.- _¿Realmente esto esta bien? -._

-Hey…vamos a llegar tarde-.

Kaoru fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Kenshin. Quien entro a la habitación para apurarla. Kenshin la miro de reojo y salio para adelantarse un poco.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pues mejor que haya terminado así-. Misao ayudaba a hacer algo de calentamiento a Kaoru. Estaban en la clase de deportes.-Además su abuela no se ha enterado de lo de ustedes y Sanjoi se dio por vencida-.

-Es verdad Kaoru, todo salio bien, así que deja de preocuparte-. Decía Tsubame mientras hacia un poco de calentamiento también. Kaoru solo asintió.

Cuando la clase de deporte acabo. Kaoru se dirigió al salón. Saco algo de su mochila y luego salio. Tsubame y Misao solo la miraron con preocupación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kaoru, ¿me estabas buscando?-.

-Si-. Kaoru sonrió al ver a Tomoe. Había ido a buscarla a su salón de clases aprovechando que estaban en el receso.-Quería devolverte tu pañuelo-. Kaoru extendió el pañuelo a Tomoe.

-No te hubieras molestado-. Le sonrió Tomoe tomando el pañuelo.-Oh es cierto, dame un segundo-. Tomoe entro al salón y saco algo de su mochila y fue nuevamente con Kaoru.

-¿Pasa algo Tomoe?-.

-Esto es algo que a Kenshin se le cayó. ¿Puedes dárselo? -. Kaoru tomo lo que Tomoe le estaba dando.

-Claro-. Kaoru miro sorprendida el anillo. No pensó que Kenshin podía tener algo así.

-Creo que es un regalo para la persona que él ama-.

Kaoru sintió su corazón acelerarse.-_Kenshin…-._ Tomoe la miraba de forma decidida.

-Voy a rendirme con respecto a Kenshin, creí que algo iba a pasar si estaba a su lado-. Tomoe la miro y unas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos.-Pero, probablemente eso no va a pasar nunca-. Suspiro y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.-Así que por favor díselo a Kenshin de mi parte-.

Eso era su límite, ya no podía aguantar más. Todos los sentimientos que estuvo aguantándose comenzaban a salir. Se llevo las manos a su boca y sus lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse. Tomoe la miro preocupada.- ¿Qué pasa? …Kaoru… ¿Qué tienes? -.

Kaoru sentía un nudo en la garganta. Era algo que la estaba asfixiando. Le dolía. Le dolía bastante.- _¿Esto es lo que realmente quería? -._ Kaoru salio corriendo lejos de Tomoe.

-¡Kaoru!-.

Megumi había visto todo desde la puerta de su salón. Se acerco a Tomoe.-Oh…Megumi…Kaoru…ella-.

-¡Es que no te has dado cuenta!-. Le dijo Megumi molesta. Tomoe la miro sorprendida. Pero algo dentro de ella comenzaba a conocer algo de la verdad.

-_Yo siempre me protejo a mi misma… ¿acaso esta es la única forma de seguir al lado de Kenshin? -._Por mas que lo intentaba las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Iba corriendo, quería alejarse de todo, de todos. Choco contra alguien en su huida, levanto la vista y pudo mirar el rostro de Enishi desconcertado. Sin darle importancia se alejo de nueva cuenta.

-¡Kaoru!-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una hora más tarde Enishi estaba en la clase de Kenshin. Se dejo escuchar el timbre.-Por favor pasen sus exámenes de atrás hacia delante-.

Kenshin le toco levantarse e ir a dejarle los exámenes de su fila a Enishi. Se acerco a él con ese típico carácter que lo caracterizaba y le entrego los exámenes.-Kaoru a alcanzado su limite-.

Al principio lo miro desconcertado. Luego no perdió ni un segundo para salir del salón e ir al de Kaoru. Después de todo estaba a un lado del de él. Abrió la puerta y justo en ese momento Misao y Tsubame iban a salir.

-¡Me asustaste!-. Misao miro preocupada a Kenshin.-Iba a ir a buscarte, Kaoru…no la hemos visto desde la clase de deportes-.

Kenshin no espero ni un minuto mas y salio corriendo a buscarla. Había recorrido todos los lugares donde se le ocurrió pero no estaba. Respiraba agitado. Estaba en el patio de la escuela. Ya no sabia que hacer. Se estaba comenzando a impacientar. Pateo un bote de refresco que estaba ahí ante la frustración. Caminaba en círculos preguntándose donde demonios estaba. Luego se detuvo de repente. Y salio corriendo dirigiéndose a la azotea.

Ese era el único lugar donde no había buscado. Subía las escaleras y miro la puerta abierta que daba a la azotea. Salio y ahí la miro por fin. Estaba abrazada a si misma rodeando sus piernas flexionadas y con su rostro entre ellas. Sintió algo en su pecho. Sintió dolor de verla así. Aunque se dijera que era un chico fuerte y orgulloso. Kaoru podía convertirlo en todo lo contrario y más mirándola como estaba.

Kaoru escucho a alguien acercarse y levanto un poco su rostro. Y ahí lo miro a él. Mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Kenshin tenia una expresión de frustración por verla así, por no poder haberle evitado todo eso y solo pudo murmurarle.-¿Qué…haces aquí?-.

-Nada-. En el mismo tono fue la respuesta de ella. Para luego volver a bajar su mirada.

Kenshin no pudo más. No permitiría que eso quedara así, se inclino ante ella y la tomo de los brazos sacudiéndola un poco.- ¡Por supuesto que no! … ¡Kaoru! -. Lo único que logro fue que las lágrimas de Kaoru brotaran más. Simplemente recordó las palabras de Kenshin cuando platicaba con Aoshi y Sanosuke.

-No…no…se que…hacer-. Finalmente dijo entre sollozos. Kenshin la dejo de mover para mirarla fijamente. Kaoru se estaba desmoronando.-No…se… ¿Estamos…haciendo algo malo?-. Sentía como se le dificultaba respirar por el llanto. Sentía como su voz se entrecortaba.- ¿Por qué…todo mundo tiene que salir lastimado? -. Desvió su mirada hacia un lado.-Yo…yo solo quiero amarte Kenshin-.

Fue cuestión de segundo para que Kenshin al tenerla sujeta de los brazos la atrajera rápidamente a él. Abrazándola como nunca. El leve sonido de un metal chocando con el piso se escucho. Pero no le dieron importancia. Kaoru estaba sorprendía. Que el anillo que tenía en una de sus manos cayó. Silencio. Y luego él hablo mientras no la dejaba de abrazar.

-No me importa quien salga lastimado-. El rostro de Kenshin cabía perfectamente entre el hombro y cuello de Kaoru. Y ella podía sentirlo perfectamente.-Yo solo te quiero a ti-.

Un leve movimiento. Y sus rostros se separaron solo lo necesario para poder unir sus labios. Kaoru cerró sus ojos dejando correr una lágrima. Era un beso tibio y tierno. Para volverse en pocos segundos uno apasionado. Kenshin coloco una de sus manos tras el cuello de Kaoru mientras con su otro brazo rodeo su cintura para atraerla más a él. Por su parte ella poso su mano sobre la mejilla de Kenshin. Esa sensación era la que la hacia sentirse segura. El estar con él, la hacia sentirse amada. Lentamente fueron separando sus labios. Mas que nada por falta de aire. Se miraron fijamente.

Sin querer Kenshin noto algo brilloso tirado a un lado de él.-Esto…-. Dijo mientras lo juntaba.

-Tomoe…me dijo que se te había caído-.

No termino de hablar cuando Kenshin tenía la mano extendida hacia ella.-Es tuyo-. Kaoru extendió sus manos para tomarlo.-Llévalo siempre-.

-Gracias…lo cuidare-. Apretaba fuertemente el anillo contra su pecho mientras trataba de no llorar.

-¡No me empujes! …hey-.

Kenshin y Kaoru voltearon al escuchar ruidos. De repente se abrió la puerta dejando caer a Aoshi quien no pudo mantener el equilibrio. Misao cayó sobre él. Por su parte Tsubame alcanzo a sujetarse del marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-. Dijo sorprendida Kaoru.

-Eh…no es lo que tú piensas…no los estábamos espiando-. Decía una nerviosa Tsubame al ver el rostro molesto de Kenshin.

Kenshin miro a Aoshi quien trataba de levantarse pero su novia simplemente no lo dejaba.- ¿Por qué estas aquí Aoshi? -. Dijo ya notándosele una venita en la sien.

-Bueno…es que creía que seria bueno que fuéramos más los que buscáramos a Kaoru-. Intercedió Misao mientras reía nerviosa.

Kaoru se sonrojo y pregunto de sorpresa.- ¿Desde cuando estaban aquí? -.

Aoshi finalmente se levanto y miro a Kenshin divertido para luego hacerle una señal de "bien hecho". Levantando su dedo pulgar.

-Estupido Aoshi-. Dijo mientras lo miraba como diciendo "te voy a matar". Mas que nada porque realmente lo había hecho sentirse apenado.

Misao sonrió y tomo a Aoshi de la mano. Lo mejor seria salir de ahí. Antes de despertar al mal carácter de Kenshin. Tsubame les siguió mientras Kaoru de cierta forma miraba divertida la escena.-_No son muchos…pero…hay gente que en verdad nos comprende y nos apoya-._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ella va a dejar el club-.

Kaoru miro desconcertada a Megumi. Estaba arreglando sus cosas para irse. Cuando la pelinegra entro.- ¿Qué? -. Megumi solo la miro. Kaoru cerró su casillero.-Entiendo-. Luego salio de ahí en busca de esa persona.

Finalmente la encontró caminando por uno de los pasillos.-Tome-.

Tomoe se detuvo mientras Kaoru iba hacia ella.-Lamento tanto no haberte dicho nada-.

Tomoe miro el anillo en el dedo de Kaoru y solo sonrió.-No tienes que preocuparte. Debiste pasarlo mal ¿cierto?-. Kaoru la miraba fijamente. Comprendió que de cierto modo Tomoe también había madurado un poco al igual que ella.-Tu eres la única que puede hacerlo feliz-. Kaoru sonrió ante la sinceridad que le demostraba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi iba saliendo del colegio. Pero al salir por la puerta principal alguien la detuvo de forma inesperada.-Te estaba esperando-.

Megumi paro en seco al ver a Sanosuke recargado en uno de los pilares que sostenían esa puerta. Sintió como la sangre se le iba a los pies. Era la última persona que esperaba encontrarse ese día. Trato de guardar la compostura y tener el carácter frió que siempre demostraba.- ¿Qué…quieres? -.

- ¿Cómo que quiero? -. Sanosuke la miro molesto.-Hablar contigo, eso es lo que quiero-.

-No hay nada que hablar-. Megumi comenzó a caminar pasando de lado de Sanosuke. Pero este la detuvo sujetándola del brazo.

-Quiero una respuesta-.

Megumi lo miro enojada.- ¡Déjame en paz! -.

- ¡¿Eso quieres! -. La soltó y la miro de forma seria.-Esta bien…te prometo que no volveré a molestarte. Es mas haré lo posible por no vernos más-.

Megumi solo pudo mirar con los ojos vidriosos como el castaño se alejaba. Su corazón le decía que lo detuviera. Pero su orgullo y miedo la detenía.-Sa…Sanosuke-. Murmuro a duras penas. Pero era demasiado tarde. Sanosuke ya estaba fuera de su vista como para poder escucharla.

-----------------------------C O N T I N U A R A---------------------------

Gomen por la tardanza! u.u pero estoy muy corta de tiempo, tengo exposiciones, atender un paciente, manejar dos grupos o.o súper estresada XDDD

Pero aquí les dejo un capi nuevo…no podré responder a sus comentarios u.u pero recuerden que siempre los tengo muy en cuenta, espero que para la próxima actualización pueda responder los del capi 24 y los de este. Nos vemos y espero que lo disfruten! n.n


	26. Cap26

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki y esta historia esta basada en el manga de Akuma de Sorou.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

**Cáp. 26 "Feliz Cumpleaños"**

-Yo también voy a ser fuerte-. Kaoru miraba decidida. Sabia que Tomoe pudo haberla criticado pero no lo hizo, todo lo contrario desistió. Tomoe solo le sonrió.

-Estaremos bien entonces-. Ambas asintieron y sonrieron. Tal vez una buena amistad podría surgir después de todo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Dónde esta Kaoru? -. Kenshin tomaba una de las toallas que Megumi le ofrecía.

-No se, creo que esta con Sanjoi-. Luego lo miro fijamente.-Ella…va a dejar de ir tras de ti-.

-Entiendo-. Kenshin dejo la toalla en el cesto y se dispuso a salir del gimnasio.

Megumi solo suspiro luego comenzó a anotar algo en su tablero de apuntes. Cuando volvió la vista a la cancha miro a Sanosuke practicando un tiro mientras sus amigos lo animaban. Sin querer sus miradas se encontraron, pero el castaño la desvió como si nada y comenzó a bromear nuevamente con sus amigos. Eso a Megumi le dolió…pero…sabia que tenia parte de la culpa…

Aoshi se acerco a Megumi quien estaba algo ida.-Megumi, ¿podrías llevarle esto a Sanosuke? yo tengo que ir con el entrenador-.

-Eh…pero-.

Megumi se quedo con un papel en la mano. Al parecer era la nueva estrategia que tenían que estudiar para el próximo partido. Busco a Sanosuke con la mirada pero no lo pudo encontrar. Luego se acerco a uno de sus compañeros.- ¿Has visto a Sagara? -.

-Si, dijo que iría por algo a los vestidores-.

-Gracias-. Megumi fue rumbo a los vestidores, el nerviosismo comenzaba apoderarse de ella. Al llegar ahí miro a Sanosuke cerrando su casillero.

Sanosuke puso el candado, se volvió para regresar al gimnasio y ahí la miro. Parada en la puerta observándolo. Maldijo el sentir su corazón latir rápidamente. Siempre que estaba frente a ella así era. Porque simplemente no podía olvidarla.

-Yo…viene a traerte esto…Aoshi tuvo que ir con Enishi y me pidió que te lo entregara-. Megumi le extendió el papel. Sanosuke se acerco un poco y lo tomo. En ningún momento dejaron de mirarse a los ojos.

¿Fue un impulso? … quien sabe. Pero Megumi se lanzo prácticamente hacia él besándolo con desesperación. Sanosuke por su parte la besaba de la misma forma mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Caminaron un poco y ella sintió su cuerpo presionarse entre la pared y el cuerpo de Sanosuke. En ese momento la mente de Megumi estaba en blanco. Solo sabía que se sentía perfectamente bien en los brazos de él. La intromisión de la lengua de él en su boca se sintió aun mejor…pero…pero…la cordura llego como un rayo. Esto hizo que pusiera sus manos sobre el pecho de Sanosuke y lo alejara bruscamente de ella.

-¡Basta!-.

Sansouke la miraba desconcertado. Los labios de ella estaban algo hinchados. Ambos respiraban con dificultad. Megumi se sentía algo avergonzada y salio de ahí corriendo. Mientras el castaño pensaba que hiciera lo que hiciera…no entendía a esa mujer…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Yo…voy a volver a mi colegio-.

Kaoru se sorprendió ante las palabras de Tomoe.-Pero…-.

-No te sientas mal, esto lo hago por mí-. Suspiro.-Siempre he dependido de las personas, en casa…en mis estudios…ya es hora que piense las cosas por mi misma-. Kaoru escuchaba atenta las palabras de Tomoe.-Aunque mis sentimientos no son correspondidos, Kenshin me ha enseñado que puedo hacer cualquier cosa…así que voy a ser fuerte en el sitio donde me corresponde estar. Bueno me tengo que ir me están esperando-.

-Tomoe-. La pelinegra se detuvo.-Me alegra mucho haberte conocido-.

Tomoe sonrió.-A mí también Kaoru-. Se despidió y salio del pasillo para luego atravesar la puerta que daba a la salida.

-Buena suerte-.

Se giro sorprendida y miro a Kenshin recargado a un lado de la puerta. Le sonrió y asintió, para finalmente despedirse de él y subir al auto.

Al día siguiente los chicos del club decidieron hacerle una fiesta de despedida a Tomoe. Quien dejo el colegio con una gran sonrisa. Estaba agradecida con todos y feliz de haber hecho muchos amigos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Se me olvido comprar la leche-. Kaoru se detuvo al acordarse. Kenshin y ella habían ido a comprar algunas cosas que Tokio les había encargado.

-¿Otra vez?-. Dijo algo fastidiado.

-¡Pues mamá me encargo muchas cosas!-.

-La última vez pasó lo mismo y tuve que ir a traerla yo-. Kenshin suspiro.-Bueno olvídalo… ¿y ahora que? -.

-La pastelería-.

Finalmente llegaron y Kaoru entro dirigiéndose al encargado.-Disculpe soy Kamiya, encargue un pastel-.

El encargado tecleo en el computador.-A si, ¿un pastel de cumpleaños cierto?…ahora mismo se lo traemos-.

Kaoru asintió mientras suspiraba.-_Solamente a mamá se le ocurre enviarme por mi propio pastel de cumpleaños-._ Sin querer miro su mano y miro el anillo que llevaba puesto y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro luego se puso seria.-_Me pregunto si debería de quitarme el anillo cuando este en casa, no…él me dijo que siempre lo llevara-._

-Aquí tiene-.

-Gracias.- Kaoru pago el precio del pastel y luego salio. Kenshin la esperaba afuera. Ambos se dirigieron a casa, durante el trayecto hubo un momento en que ninguno dijo nada. Hasta que Kaoru hablo.-Oye…Kenshin-.

- ¿Si? -.

-Perdona por todo-.

Ambos se detuvieron mientras Kenshin la miraba extrañado.- ¿A que viene eso? -.

-Bueno…siempre estoy llorando por todo…-. Lo miro fijamente.-Yo…voy a ser mas fuerte, así que… ¿Puedo estar a tu lado Kenshin? -.

Kenshin la miro por un momento.-No se dice "puedo"…se dice "quiero"… ¿no crees? -. Kaoru lo miro algo sonrojada mientras a él le divertida ponerla así.-Vamos…dilo-.

Kaoru lo miro indignada…luego sonrió y murmuro.-Quiero estar a tu lado-.

Kenshin se acerco rápidamente para murmurarle cerca de sus labios.-Yo también-. Y luego la beso suavemente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El timbre se escucho y Tokio fue a abrir.-Enishi-chan-.

-Hola-. Dijo saludando. Tokio lo hizo pasar.

-Kaoru salio a comprar algunas cosas, pero no ha de tardar-.

-No te preocupes, solo vine a dejarle un regalo-.

-Toma asiento Enishi-chan, iré a prepararte algo de té-. Enishi sabia que no podía contradecir a Tokio, así que se sentó en el sofá mientras Tokio traía el té. Después de unos minutos llego con una bandeja con el té. Y le sirvió un poco y luego a ella.

Finalmente se sentó también.-Sabes…quisiera preguntarte algo-.

Enishi noto algo de preocupación en Tokio.- ¿Sobre que? -.

Tokio bebió un poco de té.-Veras…Kaoru no ha estado muy alegre últimamente-. Miro a Enishi.- ¿Sabes algo de eso? -.

Enishi miro a Tokio.-Yo…no se nada…ella ha estado normal en el colegio-.

- ¿Si? …es que cuando esta en casa no parece muy alegre-. Tokio realmente estaba preocupada por su hija.-Me pregunto si es porque las cosas han cambiado desde esta primavera, hasta ahora vivíamos las dos solas ¿sabes? -.

Enishi escuchaba atento a Tokio.-Tal vez algo tenga que ver…a esa edad hay muchas preguntas sin respuesta y puedes encontrarte con un muro…te preocupa todo lo que te rodea…pero…-. Enishi sonrió.-Estoy seguro que ella estará bien…es la mejor estudiante que tengo y estoy muy orgulloso por ella-. Tokio se tranquilizo un poco. Tal vez todo era su imaginación.

-Estamos en casa-.

Kenshin y Kaoru habían llegado, estaban en el recibidor quitándose sus zapatos para ponerse las pantuflas. Fueron a la cocina y dejaron las cosas al salir miraron a Enishi y Tokio salir de la sala.-Yukishiro-chan-. Kaoru lo miro sorprendida. Recordó que su mamá lo había invitado a su cena de cumpleaños.

Kenshin suspiro con fastidio al verlo ahí.-Bueno Tokio gracias por el té pero tengo que irme-.

- ¿Te vas? -.

Enishi asintió a Kaoru.-Si, tengo algo que hacer, discúlpame por no poder quedarme-. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo.-Feliz cumpleaños-.

Kaoru estaba algo sorprendida mientras sonría nerviosa al ver la expresión de Kenshin. El pelirrojo sabia que ese maestrito lo hacia para molestarlo.-Gra…gracias-.

-Toma-. Enishi le entrego su regalo.-Espero que te la pases bien-.

Kaoru le sonrió.-Gracias-.

-Enishi-chan, ven cuando tú quieras-.

Enishi se despidió, mientras Kenshin tenia una expresión de "Mejor no vuelvas".- ¿Qué me habrá regalado Yukishiro-chan? -.

-Pues ábrelo y entérate-. Dijo serio Kenshin dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Kaoru sonrió nerviosa mientras abría el regalo e iba a la cocina a lado de Tokio que regresaba a terminar de hacer la cena. Era una cajita y dentro tenia una pluma plateada con detalles dorados…justo como aquella…que le había ayudado a arreglar…la favorita de su papá.

Kenshin se sentó en una de las sillas y le llamo la atención un álbum que estaba sobre la mesa.- ¿Qué es eso? -.

-Oh…es un álbum de fotos…antes de que llegara Enishi-chan lo estaba viendo-. Tokio cortaba algo de verdura. Kaoru se estaba lavando las manos para ayudar a su mamá y cuando miro el álbum se sonrojo.

- ¿Puedo verlo? -. Dijo Kenshin interesado.

-Si-.

-No-. Dijo Kaoru sonrojada.

-No pasa nada hija, solo son tus fotos de cuando niña-.

Kenshin abrió el álbum y miro las primeras fotos, una niña de 3 años jugando en un cuadro de arena.-No ha cambiado nada-.

Tokio sonrió.-Jeje si…para mi sigue siendo mi niña aunque cumpla 18 años-.

-Mamá-. Respingo algo abochornada Kaoru. Tokio y Kenshin estaban divertidos mirando todas las facetas de Kaoru.-_Me gusta que el chico que amo y mi madre hablen acerca de mi pasado-._

-Tokio-san… ¿este es tu esposo? -.

-Si-. Dijo mirando de forma cariñosa la foto.

Kaoru se acerco a ellos para mirarla y ahí estaba ella de 4 años siendo cargada en brazos por su padre. Ambos sonriendo felizmente. Kaoru se conmovió al ver esa foto.-_Papá…yo…ya tengo 18 años-._

-¡Estoy en casa!-.

-Kaoru es Saito…guarda el álbum-. Ella hizo lo que su madre le pidió.

Saito entraba a la cocina con un enorme oso y muy sonriente.-Kaoru feliz cumpleaños-. Kaoru se sorprendió por ese detalle que no sabia como reaccionar.-No se que les guste a las chicas de hoy…pero espero que te guste-. Le entrego el osito y le sonrió sinceramente.

-Gra…gracias-. Kaoru lo tomo y por un momento pensó que había visto la sonrisa de su padre en Saito.

Finalmente trascurrió la cena amenamente. Kaoru apago las velitas del pastel. Saito le cantaba las mañanitas a Kaoru mientras Kenshin trataba de callarlo. Pero tuvo que desistir, jamás podría con su padre cuando se entusiasmaba tanto. Mientras Kaoru pensaba que era uno de sus mejores cumpleaños.

Kaoru se preparaba para ir a dormir. Después de la cena se ducho y se puso el pijama. En eso llamaron a la puerta.-Pase-. Kenshin abrió la puerta para sorpresa de ella.-Kenshin… ¿Qué pasa? -.

-Eh…yo-. Kenshin desviaba un poco su mirada…estaba algo nervioso…finalmente se acerco a ella y la abrazo mientras le murmuraba al oído.-Feliz cumpleaños-. Beso su mejilla y salio. Dejando a Kaoru tocando su mejilla con su mano y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

--------------------------C O N T I N U A R A--------------------------

Hola!...espero que todos estén muy bien!...ahora si que me ausente cierto gomen u.u. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y que sigan apoyando el fic. Se que este capitulo quedo algo cortito pero tratare que los próximos ya estén un poco mas largos ¿ok?...además de que se vienen sorpresas -

Ahora a los agradecimientos del capitulo 24:

**Gabyhyatt, Ci-chan, Naraiel, AneHimura, Monika-Dono, Kaoru-chan **(:P Pos… Ken tiene 16 y como veras en este cap Kaoru cumplió 18. Así es Ken es menor por un año que Kaoru jeje toy loka no?)**, Michel 8 8 8, Oro-San (**Entendido y confirmado con el cambio de nick ;P)**, Shysie, Naruto Ikari de Hyrule, Mia T, Darth Kaoru, Emina-dono, Anna-Dono** (animo con la uni TT)**, Aome Hiroshima. **Muchísimas gracias por sus constantes apoyos y comentarios n.n

Agradecimientos del cap 25:

**Ane-Himura:** jeje me doy cuenta que te gusto la forma en que salio Tomoe…bueno la verdad es que no quería hacerla sufrir y tragedia ni nada de eso…sino que se diera cuenta que realmente Ken a la que ama es a Kaoru -…espero tus comentarios de este capitulo.

**Cinthia:** Muchas gracias…y sigue pendiente que se va a poner mas guena la cosa o.o

**Danichan:** Gracias por tus ánimos!...saludos a las KRK es una lastima que tenga mucho trabajo y no pueda saludarlas mas seguido por msn :S.

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:** Hola que tal!...me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Y pienso lo mismo tal vez Meg este asustada después de todo paso mucho tiempo enamorada de Kenshin y al darse cuenta de nuevos sentimientos tiene miedo…pero veremos como lo manejan ella y Sano…espero que este cap te haya gustado fue algo cortito pero necesario…los próximos se podrán mejor te lo aseguro!...y gracias por tu apoyo n.n

**Gabyhyatt**: jaja ya se…la verdad tampoco me lo imagino pero al tratar de hacerlo me dio mucha risa…creo que Misao lo esta influenciando mucho XD…nos vemos en el próximo cap n.n

**Darth kaoru**: Muchisisisimas gracias…has estado apoyándome desde los inicios…de verdad te lo agradezco…espero que este capitulo te haya gustado…y si creo que era lo mejor que Tomoe pudo hacer…veremos que pasa o.o

**Oro-san:** Saludines!...jeje gomen pero toy algo confundidita si recuerdo que me agregaron a una conver con las KRK (por cierto espero verlas pronto ya casi vienen vacaciones wii n.n)…pero…ahí me conocen por Kaoru o por Kaoruluz…eto…no soy Kaoru luna…que a propósito he leido fics de ella tan muy guenos…eto ya me salí del tema jeje…nos vemos, espero verte por el msn cuando pueda entrar n.n

**Monika-dono:** Si bueno Kenshin es así por una razón en especial que mas adelante tratare en la historia…jeje se pondrá mejor…espero que sigas apoyándome n.n

**Shintagirl:** jeje igual a mi, ver a Aoshi en otra faceta que no sea la de serio y a Kenshin en una faceta que no sea la de simpático…me gusta jeje…aunque sea difícil de imaginar…pero pos es la magia de los fics…no?...jane!...gracias por tu apoyo n.n

**Anna-dono:** que bueno que te guste, jeje por mi mejor porque se que escribo y que les agrada la historia…y como he dicho esta basada en un manga que leí y me gusto. Y quise traerla pero con RK espero que esto te siga gustando y espero tus comentarios n.n

**Cisne.Negro**: Muchas gracias…ahora que tengo tiempo me pasare a leer algunos fics!...espero poder leer donde me quede en los tuyos ;)

**Kaoru Himura Star**: Pues aquí lo tienes, espero que te haya agradado y no quiero presumir ni nada…pero se pondrá mejor…ya veras a lo que me refiero luego ;P

**Kaoru-chan:** Bueno quise dejar tu pregunta para contestártela aquí, ya ves que en el cap 24 me habías preguntado, bueno…aun no se bien…porque aun me faltan algunas cosas por resolver en el fic. Así que no estoy muy segura :S cuando tenga algo ya mas estructurado te lo comentare ¿oki?...mientras tanto gracias por tu apoyo n.n

Bueno, no me queda más que despedirme y hasta la próxima, tratare de actualizar más rápido. Se despide su amiga Kaoruluz! n.n


	27. Cap27

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki y esta historia esta basada en el manga de Akuma de Sorou.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

**Cáp. 27 "Recuerdos"**

_-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando seas grande?-._

_-Yo…mmm…quiero ser una esposa-._

_El hombre sonrió al escuchar a su hija. Quien iba tomada de la mano de él y con un globo en la otra.-Me…pregunto que clase de esposa vas a ser-. Le dijo mirando sonriente a su hija. Después solo se miro una luz blanca…era muy calida… _

Kaoru estaba sentada en su cama abrazando su almohada.-_Como estuve viendo las fotos de papá soñé con él-._ Había tenido un sueño muy agradable. Suspiro mientras observaba los rayos de sol que comenzaban a asomarse por su ventana.-_Papá quiero verte-._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Con la abuela?-. Kaoru dejo de beber su té al escuchar el comentario de su madre mientras servia el desayuno a Saito.

-Si, antes de casarnos me gustaría que la familia de tu mamá nos conociera a mi madre y a mí-. Agrego Saito después de agradecerle a Tokio por el desayuno.

-Hija, ¿Quieres ir con nosotros? -.

Kaoru miro a su madre algo sin ganas.- ¿Yo? -.

-Tu abuela quiere verte-. Dijo Tokio después de poner dos platos más sobre la mesa y sentarse en su sitio.

-Eh…bueno-. Kaoru se quedo pensando que la abuela de Kenshin también iría, así que prefirió no pasar un mal rato, así que no tuvo mas remedio que mentirle un poco.-Eh…no…creo que no voy mamá…ya quede con las chicas en algo-.

Kenshin iba entrando a la cocina y se dirigió al lavamanos.- ¿Y tu Kenshin? -.

-Paso…me quedare cuidando la casa-. Después de lavarse las manos fue y tomo su sitio en la mesa.

- ¿De que hablas? …tenemos que presentarnos de forma apropiada-. Saito miro a su hijo con algo de desaprobación. Kaoru solo los miraba.

-Además ustedes son los que se van a casar, vayan ustedes solos-.

-Kenshin-.

Tokio tomo la mano de Saito.-Esta bien Saito…no quiero obligarlos-. Saito asintió, Tokio tenia razón no debían presionarlos…después de todo en un mes mas y estarán casados.

Después de un rato Saito estaba siendo ayudado por Tokio a colocarse el saco. Tenia que irse al trabajo.-No te enfades con él cariño, a veces es difícil de manejar-.

Tokio sostenía el portafolio de Saito.-No pasa nada, Kaoru también dijo que no iría-.

Saito termino de colocarse el saco para luego mirarla preocupado. Cosa que extraño a Tokio.- ¿Y si todavía no aceptan nuestro matrimonio? -.

Tokio le entrego el portafolio.-Se que necesitaran tiempo…pero vamos a conseguirlo-. Ambos sonrieron y Saito se despidió con un beso.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sobre lo que dijiste-.

Kaoru miro a Kenshin, ambos iban rumbo al colegio.- ¿Sobre que? -.

Kenshin seguía caminando sin mirarla.-Eso… ¿a donde iras con las chicas? -.

-Ah…eso…no…realmente es otro lugar al que quiero ir-. Dijo con un toque de melancolía. Kenshin la miro al haberse detenido.-Quiero…visitar la tumba de mi padre-. Kenshin noto como el rostro de Kaoru se suavizo y comenzó a hablar con ilusión.-Esta sobre una colina desde la cual puede verse el mar-. Suspiro.-Realmente es un lugar maravilloso-.

-Ya veo-. Ambos reanudaron el paso.

-¡Ya se! … ¿quieres ir también? -. Kaoru se detuvo de golpe. Lo que dijo fue demasiado impulsivo…era lógico que Kenshin se negaría…

-Claro…yo también quiero conocer a tu padre-.

Kaoru lo miro sorprendida.-Pe…pero…esta lejos-.

-No me importa-. Dijo mientras la observaba fijamente…realmente estaba hablando en serio. De verdad que quería conocer la tumba del padre de Kaoru.

Kaoru lo miraba de igual forma, por dentro su corazón latía con fuerza.-_Desde cuando…desde cuando…siento que él se preocupa por mí…Kenshin…-._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El timbre se dejo escuchar y por ende el fin de las clases. Kaoru, Misao y Tsubame arreglaban sus libros.-Así que sus padres se irán de viaje-.

-Si-. Kaoru guardaba sus libros mientras contestaba a Misao.-Van a ir a visitar a mi abuela-.

-¿Y por cuanto tiempo?-. Ahora fue Tsubame la que hablo.

-3 días y dos noches-. Las chicas se miraron intrigadas, cuando Kaoru las miro no entendió su reacción. Después de unos segundos ambas chicas abrazaron a Kaoru.

-Adiós virginidad-.

-Si, buena suerte-.

Kaoru las separo mientras estaba completamente roja.- ¡¿Qué! -.

Tsubame reía picaramente mientras Misao miro a Kaoru fijamente.-Sus padres se van a marchar ¿no? …eso significa que ustedes…-. Kaoru trataba de captar todas las palabras…luego sintió que comenzaba a caer en un pozo sin fondo cuando comenzó a entender.-ustedes estarán solos en la casa-. Decía entusiasmada.

Kaoru solo repetía una y otra vez… "adiós virginidad"…estaba congelada…con su típica expresión de shock cuando algo la sorprendía demasiado.-Eh…creo que se quedo helada Misao-.

-Si, digo después de todo seria la primera vez-.

Kaoru reacciono.-¡No!...yo…yo se que es la primera vez que nos quedamos solos…pero…pero no…no va a pasar nada-. Estaba completamente nerviosa y roja.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oye…-. Kenshin suspiro.-Vas a entrar ¿si o no? -.

Kenshin llamaba por 4ta vez a Kaoru. Quien estaba frente a la puerta del gimnasio, pero estaba como ida pensando mil y una cosas. Que no se dio cuenta cuando él la llamaba al haber llegado minutos después de ella.-Ke…Kenshin-. Volteo a verlo completamente apenada.

-No te quedes ahí, estorbas-. Kenshin estiro el brazo para abrir el la puerta. Pero al estar ella frente a él sus cuerpos quedaron a escasos centímetros. Esto hizo que el color subiera de nuevo a sus mejillas. Cuando Kenshin abrió la puerta Aoshi estaba a punto de salir.

-El entrenamiento esta por comenzar…por cierto…he oído algo acerca de ustedes…solo espero que sepan bien lo que hacen-.

Kaoru sentía que todo le daba vueltas ante la vergüenza. Como se atrevía Misao contarle semejante cosa a Aoshi. Kenshin solo lo miraba desconcertado por lo cual le dijo algo molesto.- ¿De que estas hablando? -.

-Misao dijo que…-.

-Ahhh-. Ambos miraron asustados ante el grito de Kaoru la cual se sintió aun mas apenada si es que se podía. Luego hizo girar a Aoshi para que fuera de nuevo al gimnasio.-Aoshi será mejor que no te saltes las prácticas…anda te llama el entrenador-.

-Pero…-.

-¡Basta!- Aoshi entendió la indirecta de Kaoru y decidió hacerle caso.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-.

Kaoru sintió algo recorrer su espalda. Kenshin aun seguía ahí y sabia que no se iba a quedar con la duda.-_Esa Misao…porque demonios dan por cierto que algo pasara entre nosotros-._ Tenia que hacer ante todo que Kenshin no se enterara.-No…no es nada…a practicar-. Dijo muy animada para alejarse de ahí. Pero Kenshin no se trago el cuento suspiro y se fue a entrenar. Luego tendría tiempo de averiguar que pasaba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokio servia el té a Sato quien estaba de visita para ver lo del viaje.- ¿Así que por eso irán sin los chicos? -.

-Si-. Se sirvió el de ella.-Podemos ir nosotros solos-. Dijo Tokio sonriendo. La verdad que no quería presionar a Kaoru ni a Kenshin.

Sato la miro con algo de incomodidad.-Es cierto…pero-.

Tokio observo a Sato, al parecer tenia una opinión diferente y quería saberla.- ¿Pasa algo? -.

-Bueno…esto es algo que realmente no quiero decir-. Bebió un poco de su té. Al ver la expectativa de Tokio hablo.-Aunque se van a convertir en hermanos…a fin de cuentas son un hombre y una mujer que no son parientes-. Sato miro la cara de sorpresa de Tokio.-Deberías…pensarlo bien-.

Para Tokio fue como un balde de agua fría. Sabia perfectamente lo moralista que podía ser Sato. Pero tal vez eso ya se excedía así que le dijo de forma educada.-Oh…no…no tiene porque preocuparse por eso-.

Sato la interrumpió.-Si ocurre algo seria demasiado tarde Tokio-san-. Bebió un poco mas de té ante la mirada atenta de Tokio.-Kenshin esta en edad…de-.

Tokio no permitirá que hablara así de ellos, ante todo era de su hija y su futuro hijo del que hablaba.-Kaoru…y Kenshin…yo confió en ellos…-.

-No quise decir que no Tokio-san-. Sato suspiro, tal vez Tokio tenia razón, no tenia porque pensar eso.-Lo que pasa que desde la cancelación del matrimonio de Kenshin, no se porque fue y pienso mucho en ello y me preocupa y tal vez pienso cosas que no debería-. Tokio asintió.-Lamento haber dicho eso…discúlpame Tokio-san-.

-Esta bien, no hay problema-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Mamá?-.

-Si, estaba muy preocupada por ti-. Kaoru no podía creer lo que Enishi le comentaba. No sabía que su madre se sintiera así.-Decía que no parecías ser muy feliz-. Kaoru se sintió mal por ella y se abrazo a su tablero de apuntes.-No te preocupes…no creo que ella sepa-.

-Entiendo…-.

-Entrenador, el marcador no esta funcionando-.

Enishi asintió ante el llamado de uno de los jugadores.-Te veo luego-.

-Si-. Kaoru se quedo pensando en lo de antes.-_Mamá podría empezar a imaginarse cosas-. _Cuando volteo sin querer miro a Kenshin acercarse a Aoshi. Como un rayo se le vino a la mente que de seguro le iba a preguntar sobre lo de hace rato. Por lo que se apresuro y corrió hacia ellos.-Ahh…Aoshi…te busca Enishi!-.

-Ah…eh…si claro-. Sabía perfectamente que Kaoru estaba desviando el tema así que decidió seguir la corriente y se alejo de ahí. Kenshin miro a Kaoru molesto mientras ella le sonreía nerviosa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokio se miraba al espejo, suspiro y luego hecho las ultimas cosas en su bolso.-Mamá, el señor Saito ya esta listo-. Grito Kaoru. Tokio tomo su bolsa y salio de la habitación. Y bajo las escaleras mientras Kaoru la esperaba en la sala.-Entonces ten mucho cuidado, cierra bien las ventanas y puertas…volveré pasado mañana al mediodía ¿ok?-.

-Si mamá no te preocupes-.

-Bien, ten cuidado-. Tokio esta realmente preocupada, lo que Sato le dijo no había dejado de rondar por su cabeza.-Además…-.

Kaoru miro a su mamá.- ¿si? -.

-No, no es nada-.

El sonido de la cafetera se escucho.- ¡El agua! -. Kaoru iba a ir a la cocina pero se detuvo.-Es cierto…mamá podrías darle esto a la abuela-. Kaoru le entrego a Tokio una bolsa de regalo.

Tokio al tomarlo se quedo paralizada al ver un anillo en el dedo de Kaoru.-ese…-. Pero Kaoru no le dio tiempo de preguntarle puesto que salio corriendo a la cocina.

- ¿Pasa algo Tokio-san? -. Tokio volteo a ver a Kenshin quien bajaba de las escaleras y sabe Dios porque pensó… "son un hombre y una mujer que no son parientes".

- ¿Lista? -. Saito sobresalto a Tokio. Ya era hora de irse. Se despidieron de los chicos.

Una vez en la estación de tren, Saito noto seria a su prometida.-¿Pasa algo? …estas muy callada-.

-Eh…no…no pasa nada-. Se reto mentalmente, tenia que dejar de pensar en esas cosas.

-Esta bien…pero si te sientes mal dímelo ¿si?-.

Tokio sonrió, Saito podía ser muy compresivo con ella.-Claro-.

El anuncio de llegada del tren que tomarían se dejo escuchar, tomaron su equipaje y se alistaron para subir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Me pregunto si ya habrán llegado a la estación-.

-No lo se-. Decía Kenshin que estaba recargado en el sofá mientras miraba a Kaoru quien estaba en la cocina.

-Espero que mañana allá sol-. Kaoru se sentía muy nerviosa.-Para visitar a mi padre-.

-Hey… ¿Qué estas haciendo?-.

-La…la cena-. Kaoru trataba de concentrarse en la verdura que picaba.-_tengo que mantenerme ocupada-._

-Pero si acabamos de comer-. Kaoru no contesto nada.- ¿Puedes venir un segundo? -.

Ella sintió su cuerpo tensarse.- ¿Qué? -. Kaoru no quería ni voltear a verlo, sentía sus mejillas calientes.- ¡_¿Qué ha dicho! …no yo… ¡no estoy preparada!-._

-Que vengas-. Dijo algo impacientado Kenshin.-Solo voy a tomar una siesta-.

Minutos después Kenshin leía algo mientras estaba recostado en el sofá, con su cabeza sobre las piernas de Kaoru. Quien se sentía apenada.-Eh…Kenshin… ¿Qué es esto?-. Dijo algo nerviosa.

-Estoy recostado en tu regazo-.

Karou dijo algo irónica.-Eso ya lo se-.

Kenshin dejo de leer y la miro.-Estoy muy a gusto-. Provocando aun más sonrojo en ella.

Kenshin regreso a la lectura mientras Kaoru lo miraba tiernamente y poso su mano sobre la frente de Kenshin quitando algunos mechones de su cabello que cubrían la frente del pelirrojo.-A veces_ me pareces un niño…pero te ves lindo así-._

-Va…a estar soleado mañana-. Kaoru recordó las palabras de Kenshin acerca de que quería conocer la tumba de su padre mientras seguía acariciando su cabello, la voz de Kenshin comenzaba a debilitarse un poco.-tal…vez… -.

Kaoru se sentía feliz de ir con él, pensaba en llevar las flores favoritas de su papá. Cuando volvió a ver a Kenshin este ya estaba durmiendo. Se inclino y beso sus labios para luego murmurarle.-Gracias-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi llegaba de hacer unas compras. Fue al buzón para recoger su correspondencia. Luego entro a casa. Vivía sola sus padres trabajaban en el extranjero y le enviaban cierta cantidad de dinero para que pudiera vivir sin preocupación. Dejo las bolsas en la mesa y luego comenzó a revisar la correspondencia. Le extraño ver una carta de sus padres, la abrió mientras se encaminaba a la sala, la estaba leyendo, lo primero era lo típico, la mandaban saludar, decían que estaban bien. Pero al llegar a la mitad sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Se dejo caer en el sofá sin poder creer lo que decía. Sus padres le pedían que se fuera al extranjero con ellos. Que pronto le llamarían para arreglar el traslado. La pelinegra no asimilaba aun lo que había leído. En su mente solo estaba él…solo estaba Sanosuke.

-----------------------------C O N T I N U A R A --------------------------

¡Otro capi más!...cortito pero es algo que iniciara algo muy importante en la historia. El próximo cap les aseguro estará mas largo. Lo que pasa que estoy en periodo de exámenes, de trabajos, practicas y agréguenle que termine con mi novio (cosa que al principio me dio un bajón pero ya estoy bien n.n). Pero hay que ver siempre pa delante y sacar lo positivo de todo…como de este fic que ya se viene lo interesante juju :P

Bueno quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes cuando mire 269 RW no me la creía, en serio estoy muy feliz que siga gustando esta historia.

**Gracias a:**

**Mirna-Himura:** Ya me acuerdo de ti de la conver que nos agregaron, aunque no dure mucho si tengo noción de ella. Me alegro que te guste el fanfic aunque otra vez puso uno corito pero ya los que vienen son largos n.n. Gracias por seguirme a ver cuando nos vemos por el msn.

**Shysie:** gracias por tu apoyo y el que sigas gustando de este fic. Espero tu comentario n.n

**Gabyhyatt:** Verdad que si? …me encanta aunque diga que quiera verse orgulloso cuando quiere es muy kawai :P. Gracias por tu constante apoyo n.n

**Mei Fanel:** ¡No te desesperes mas!...acá esta el próximo jeje espero que te guste también n.n

**Darth Kaoru**: Si, igual me fascinaría pasar un cumple al lado de un papucho asi ehem…jeje bueno…:P…espero que este cap te agrade aunque es corto pero ya viene lo bueno ;P

**Cinthia:** Gracias lokilla!...espero que este también te haya gustado espero tu comentario que siempre me animan para seguir con la historia n.n

**DanichanKRK:** Saludos **KRK**!...gracias por tus ánimos!...espero que también este capitulo te haya tenido entretenida y gustosa por el n.n

**Aome Hs:** Suerte con la escuela se lo que se siente, y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado n.n

**Ane Himura:** Bueno lo que pasa que el anillo era para su cumpleaños pero por lo que paso tuvo que dárselo antes…espero que este capitulo te haya gustado n.n.

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:** Hola!... ¿como tas? …si estuvo algo corto pero creo que es muy interesante ¿no crees:P…espero contar con tu comentario y claro que si, la Uni no podrá con nosotros! Ô.ô

**Cisne.negro:** Jeje si es significativo y no creo que sea algo mas aunque ya ves que luego se me pone la loquera jeje pero por ahora la historia se enfocara mas en…jujuju :P ya lo veras…jeje gracias por tu comentario n.n

**Kagome-Kaoru:** Me alegro que te haya gustado, comentarios como estos hacen que me den ganas de seguir escribiendo gracias n.n

**Kryn-chan:** nuu nuu mates…jeje gueno pero que no te cachen :P…jeje gracias por tus comentarios espero que este cap te haya gustado n.n

**Naoko-LK:** Si igual yo y mas si en el regalo viene un lindo pelirrojito así como él…seria mi mejor cumple! XDDD. Gracias por tus comentarios sigue con tu fic ta gueno! ;P

**Arcasdrea:** No hay problema, te entiendo mejor que nadie a veces yo también leo fics y por tiempo no puedo dejar un rw pero cuando tengo tiempo lo hago. Y si horita con tanto trabajo y la uni toy hecha un lió pero ya viene una semanita de vacaciones y aprovechare para adelantar n.n gracias por tu comentario

**Anna-dono:** Yo soy adicta pero a Kenshin XD…aquí tienes otro capitulo espero que te haya gustado n.n

**Monika-dono:** Perrita! nuu como crees aquí toy vivita y coleando jaja tengo que terminar este fic pase lo que pase o.ó jeje y claro que se sabrá el porque nuestro pelirrojito es así, gracias por tu comentario n.n

**Kaoru-chan:** Pues aquí te traigo otro capitulo mas, aunque es cortito pero ya los próximos estarán mas largos ya veras n.n. Gracias por siempre bienvenidos comentarios y apoyo durante todo el fic. Espero que este cap te haya gustado n.n

Y a todos aquellos que leen la historia pero no pueden dejar un Review n.n


	28. Cap28

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki y esta historia esta basada en el manga de Akuma de Sorou.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

**Cáp. 28 "Bajo la Tormenta"**

-Por favor, cuiden de mi hija-.

Una señora ya entrada en edad, pero aun muy bien conservada se inclinaba con respeto ante Sato y Saito. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo como el mar. Todo indicaba que esos ojos son los que Kaoru había heredado de su abuela.

Saito y su madre hicieron lo mismo. Luego Sato hablo.-Estoy feliz que mi hijo se case con una mujer maravillosa como lo es su hija-.

Tokio se sonrojo un poco mientras su madre la observaba. Se miraba contenta, pensó que después de la muerte del padre de Kaoru no volvería a enamorarse. Pero estaba equivocada, se notaba que su hija adoraba a Saito y ella la apoyaba en todo. Ambas familias comenzaron a conversar acerca de la boda y cosas por el estilo. Pero Tokio de repente sintió preocupación…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Papá he venido a verte-._

Kaoru estaba frente a la tumba de su padre, se sorprendió al ver flores frescas en ella.- ¿Qué pasa Kaoru? -.

-hay…flores-. Eran idénticas a las flores que ella llevaba en sus manos…eran las preferidas de su padre. Comprendió que su madre había estado ahí.-ha sido mamá-.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -.

-Solo lo se-. Kaoru se inclino y dejo las flores sobre la tumba…encendió un poco de incienso y rezo…Kenshin aunque no se inclino, también rezo mientras estaba parado aun lado de ella.

Se sentía contenta de estar ahí…pero por otro lado quería preguntarle tantas cosas a su padre.-_Papá…por favor dime… ¿estoy haciendo lo correcto? -._

-----------------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------

-Ah sido una gran tragedia-.

-Si, escuche que fue un accidente automovilístico…por salvar a un niño-.

Kaoru estaba parada frente a la puerta. Mirando fijamente la foto de su padre…lo estaban velando…ya no lloraba. Había sido traumarte ver como su padre moría al salvar a ese niño. Estaba ida…no había hablado nada desde entonces…ni siquiera con Enishi. Quien solo la observaba tristemente. Se retiro de ahí…caminaba por un oscuro pasillo cuando escucho unos murmullos…

-Todos estamos sufriendo Tokio-san…pero deja tu orgullo y vuelve con nosotros a casa-. Keiko…la madre de Tokio trataba de persuadirla para que se fuera con ella a casa.

-Va a ser muy duro para ti sola…Kaoru es aun pequeña, necesitaras de ayuda…estamos dispuestos a dártela-. Ahora era un familiar por parte de su difunto esposo el que hablaba.

-Gracias por su apoyo…pero por él…voy a vivir sola con mi hija-. La voz de Tokio se quebraba un poco. Pero tenia que ser fuerte…por ella…por su Kaoru.

-Mami-. Murmuro la pequeña quien había escuchado todo desde una de las esquinas…abrazada a si misma escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas flexionadas.

------------------------------END FLASH BACK----------------------------

-_Siempre a estado cuidando de mi…siempre trabajo muy duro para que no me faltara nada…y al fin apareció alguien para que cuide de ella…alguien que la hace feliz-. _Kaoru cerro mas fuerte sus ojos.-_Excepto…por una cosa…-._

El viento comenzaba a soplar fuerte…Kaoru iba sujetada del brazo de Kenshin, cuando este la miro sonrió.-jeje…tienes todo el cabello revuelto-.

Kaoru trataba de que su cabello no se agitara mucho por el viento. En esos momentos odiaba el no habérselo sujetado en una coleta.-No te burles Ken-. Luego lo miro con sorpresa. Kenshin había levantado su chaqueta que traía puesta, para dejar a Kaoru bajo ella abrazándola a la vez. Cosa que la hizo sonrojarse un poco.

-Para bloquear el viento-. Kenshin miro unas escaleras que daban directo al mar y de forma divertida corrió para bajarlas.

Kaoru tuvo que hacer lo mismo al ir abrazada por él.- ¡Kenshin! …me voy a caer-.

-Bien…caigámonos-. Dijo en tono divertido

- ¿Qué? -. Kaoru lo miro de la misma forma y se unió a la diversión. Pero la idea de estar haciendo algo malo…no se iba de su mente.

Finalmente habían decidió sentarse en la arena, de frente al mar, observando la potencia de sus olas.- ¿Ya has estado en la playa? -. Dijo Kaoru para romper el silencio.

- ¿Por? -. Kenshin removía la arena con un pequeño palo de madera.

-Es que te mirabas muy animado-.

-Vine el verano pasado con los chicos de la clase-. Hizo una pausa y luego agrego.-A ligar algunas chicas-.

Kaoru casi escupe el zumo caliente que bebía en esos momentos y pregunto mientras su ceja se levantaba una y otra vez.- ¿Ligaste? -.

Kenshin noto los celos de Kaoru y siguió con tono soñador.-Si…unas estudiantes-.

-Estudiantes…eh…-. Recalco la palabra mientras imaginaba que tipos de estudiantes. De seguro eran de esas de buen cuerpo y con trajes de baño diminutos.

-No te enfades, además eso fue antes de conocerte-. Ambos se miraron.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -. Kaoru estaba comenzando a ponerse roja. Pero quería preguntárselo.

-Dime-.

Kaoru pensó la pregunta varias veces…mientras daba vueltas al bote de zumo que tenia en sus manos.-Kenshin… ¿Qué te gusta de mi? -.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Kenshin. Jamás se imagino que le fuera a preguntar eso. Así que de forma divertida puso su mano sobre su oreja haciendo el que no escucho.- ¿Qué? -.

Kaoru se sintió mas avergonzada.-Lo escuchaste…no te hagas el que no-. Le dijo nerviosa.

Kenshin se acomodo mejor.-Eres divertida-.

-Ya veo-. Kaoru miro hacia otro lado. La verdad se esperaba algo más.

Kenshin sonrió y la miro. Le encantaba esa carita de molesta que ponía.-Y…la forma en que te preocupas por los demás y crees en ellos-.

-Entiendo-.

-Y…como me regañas…tú eres la única que puede regañarme-. Esto hizo que Kaoru volviera la mirada a él nuevamente. Kaoru sentía su corazón latir muy rápido.-Haces que me sienta avergonzado…-. Y la razón…era porque Kenshin se inclinaba hacia ella borrando el espacio entre sus labios. Fue un beso corto, pero fue suave y calido. Suficiente para aunque sea solo por hoy olvidar que serian hermanos. Se mantenían abrazados mirando el mar.- ¿Tienes frió? -.

Kaoru negó.-Estoy bien-. Luego miro a un chico que se acercaba. Al parecer era un surfeador.

- ¿Son de aquí? -.

-No-. Respondió Kenshin mirando que el chico comenzaba a apuntar hacia el cielo.

-Deberían irse…se acerca una tormenta-.

Kaoru sintió algo…como si algo malo fuera a pasar…y eso la preocupaba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El teléfono se dejo escuchar por segunda vez. Pero nadie contestaba. Al otro lado de la línea…Tokio colgó el teléfono con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Estas llamando a casa? -.

Tokio dijo que si a Saito.-Pero supongo…que habrán salido-.

Saito miro el rostro preocupado de Tokio.-Creo que debí traer a Kenshin…para que se presentara formalmente-.

-No…es eso…Saito…si…Kaoru…-.

El móvil de Saito se dejo escuchar.-Disculpa.-Si diga-.

Tokio miraba a Saito…se preguntaba porque iba a decir semejante cosa a Saito…todo esto la estaba incomodando…

-Que jardín tan hermoso-. Sato llego para observar el jardín mientras Tokio estaba a su lado.

-Si, a mi madre le encanta la naturaleza-. Ambas mujeres miraron al ver que Saito se había molestado. Al parecer era algo de la empresa que manejaba. La cual había construido con su propio esfuerzo. Aunque era el director del colegio, solo lo hacia por la tradición que debía seguir como hijo único.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Llueve mucho? -. Kaoru preguntaba al pelirrojo luego de que este había ido a asomarse. Estaban en un restauran. Se había resguardado ahí luego que al ir hacia la estación de trenes, había comenzado a llover fuertemente.

-Si, ha empeorado más-.

-Deberíamos comprar un paraguas donde sea-. El mesero llego a dejarles la orden de comida que pidieron. Kenshin noto muy preocupada a Kaoru.

-Nos iremos a casa luego de comer, aun tenemos tiempo-.

Kaoru suspiro.-si…es buena idea-. Comenzó a separar los palillos para comer, aunque su intranquilidad no disminuía en nada.-M_amá debe estar llamando a casa-._

"**Interrumpimos esta señal para informarles el estado del clima, la lluvia va a empeorar y por esta situación y fuertes vientos una línea de tren se ha descarrilado. La tormenta que se había pronosticado ya comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad, para que tome las medidas necesarias"**

Las miradas de Kenshin y Kaoru se encontraron…eso no pintaba nada bien…lo que habían escuchado en el noticiero solo hacia que la ansiedad aumentara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Hola? …si soy yo…ya estoy en camino para allá, si…encárgate del resto-. Saito cortó la llamada y luego camino hacia Tokio, la cual estaba esperándolo en una de las bancas de la estación de tren.-Lo siento mucho-.

-No te preocupes, es tu trabajo-.

-Si, pero no quería que nuestra estancia con tu madre se arruinara-.

-No pasa nada, podemos volver en otra ocasión…además…yo también quisiera volver a casa-.

El anuncio de que el tren con destino a Tokio se dejo escuchar. Saito y Tokio comenzaron a prepararse para abordarlo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un peculiar castaño se encontraba tarareando una canción mientras se alistaba a salir. Últimamente le gustaba mucho ir a los videojuegos. Había quedado con algunos chicos del club. Se miro en el espejo arreglando unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes, se puso su cinta roja de la suerte e hizo una mueca de "galán". Se rió de si mismo por las tontadas que a veces hacia. Suspiro y se dispuso a salir de su casa sin dejar de tararear la canción. Cuando cerro con llave la puerta dio media vuelta para irse, no camino más de tres pasos al verla a ella, frente a la cerca de su casa.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? -.

-Creía que no querías que nos viéramos más-.

Megumi sintió una punzada en su corazón, pero en parte ella tenia culpa de eso.-Yo…eh… ¿vas a salir verdad? -.

-Si, quede con los del club en unos videojuegos-.

-Yo solo…necesito unos minutos de tu tiempo-. Se sentía nerviosa, avergonzada, indecisa, se preguntaba que estaba haciendo ahí. El escuchar la cerca abrirse la hizo volver a la realidad. Noto a Sanosuke frente a ella. Esos ojos que la miraban fijamente, esos ojos que la traspasaban, la mirada de Sanosuke era algo que a ella comenzaba a fascinarle.

-Lastima que yo no tenga esos minutos Megumi-.

Los labios de Megumi temblaron un poco mientras Sanosuke le pasaba de lado. Sentía sus piernas fallarle se giro para llamarlo pero la voz no salio. El castaño se alejaba de ella así como así. Mientras sus lágrimas no pudieron contenerse más y finalmente entendió el sentimiento, realmente lo amaba. Y no quería alejarse de él.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin y Kaoru corrían aprisa bajo la fuerte lluvia. Habían conseguido un paraguas pero este solo estorbaba mas por el fuerte viento que hacia. Estaban empapados de pies a cabeza pero tenían que llegar a la estación de trenes.- ¡Ya casi llegamos Kaoru! -.

Al llegar vieron a varia gente reunida leyendo una nota. Kenshin le pidió a Kaoru que esperara ahí que iría a ver. Se escabullo entre varias personas hasta alcanzar a leer el anuncio. Pero no le gusto nada. Decía que debido a la fuerte tormenta los servicios de trenes quedaban suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso. Cuando volvió con Kaoru y le comento esta se angustio más. Que cuando miro a un guardia fue corriendo hacia el y Kenshin tras ella.- ¡Kaoru! -.

-Por favor…no puede hacer algo…debe haber un tren…por favor-.

-Lo siento señorita pero acabamos de recibir la noticia y no sabemos en cuanto tiempo volverán a restablecerse los servicios-.

Kenshin miro a Kaoru preocupado. Estaba pálida…nerviosa…asustada. Kaoru solo tenía una idea en su cabeza…y era que no podían volver a casa…

Después de unos minutos Kaoru estaba mas calmada.-Estaba tan bien esta mañana…el sol…-.

-Si, pero no podemos hacer nada Kaoru-. Kenshin abrió nuevamente el paraguas.-Ven…vamos-.

Kaoru lo miro sin entender.- ¿Qué? … ¿A dónde? -.

-Tenemos que ir primero a un sitio donde secarnos, no tiene sentido quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada…a como esta el clima aun tardara que se restablezcan los servicios-.

Kaoru asintió.-_Mamá vuelve mañana…estaremos bien si volvemos antes que ellos…todo va a estar bien-._

Buscaron en varios restauran, cafeterías, pero todo estaba lleno. Kenshin comenzaba a desesperarse.-Porque demonios tiene que estar todo lleno-.

Kaoru iba abrazada a Kenshin. Cada vez llovía más fuerte.- _¿Qué vamos a hacer? …tengo frió-._ Se detuvo al sentir que Kenshin también lo hacia. Lo miro y se dio cuenta que Kenshin miraba hacia un lugar. Cuando miro también sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y su corazón latió fuerte.

- ¿Te parece este sitio? -. Kenshin volvió su mirada a Kaoru. Estaban frente a un hotel y por el momento ese era su único lugar seguro para refugiarse de la tormenta.

Kenshin dejo caer las llaves en la mesita de la entrada. Kaoru permanecía parada frente a la puerta. Estaba incomoda. El hecho de estar en un hotel con Kenshin solo la hacia sentirse mas inquieta. Kenshin comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta, se estaba congelando.

-Eh…tal vez…no este bien que hagamos esto-. Kaoru tenia un semblante de preocupación mientras seguía parada en el recibidor de la habitación…abrazo su bolso fuertemente.-Lo…los trenes volverán a funcionar pronto…podríamos ir a otro sitio-.

Kenshin giro a verla.- ¿Estas asustada por algo? -.

-No…no…es eso-.

-Seria lo mismo en cualquier otro lugar…aquí…en casa…estaríamos solos tu y yo-.

Kaoru sintió temblar su cuerpo. No sabia si por el frió que sentía o por lo que Kenshin acababa de decir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sonido del teléfono se escucho en la casa Makimachi.-Yo voy-. Misao se apresuro a contestar.- ¿Hola? …familia Makimachi-.

-Misao…soy yo…Kaoru-. Misao se extraño por el sonido de voz de Kaoru. Como si estuviera hablando tratando de que nadie la escuchara.

-Kaoru… ¿Qué pasa? -.

Kaoru le comento todo lo que había pasado con Kenshin, la decisión de venir a visitar la tumba de su padre, y como terminaron en un hotel resguardándose de la lluvia.- ¿Y que quiere hacer Kenshin? -.

-Él…esta tomando un baño…yo…no quería que las cosas terminaran así-. Kaoru se notaba angustiada. Como si quisiera llorar.

-Bueno…Kenshin es hombre…y tú sabes…-. Misao no sabía ni que decirle a su amiga.

- ¡¿Qué hago! -.

-Yo…no creo que sea algo malo…si de verdad lo amas…aunque la gente tiene diferentes principios…sino quieres estoy segura que Kenshin no te obligara a nada-. Kaoru estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Las palabras de Misao la hicieron reflexionar. Sus sentimientos por Kenshin son muchos, son fuertes.-Kaoru… ¡hey!-.

-Eh…si…te escucho-. Kaoru sintió la presencia de alguien. Y se sorprendió a Kenshin mirándola luego de salir de la bañera.-Eh…si…te llamo luego-.

Kenshin se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras secaba su cabello.- ¿Quién era? -.

-Oh…era…Misao-. Kaoru seguía pensando en las palabras de su amiga. Pero sabía perfectamente que si cruzaba esa línea con Kenshin…

- ¿Qué? -.

-Eh… ¿no tienes hambre? -Dijo nerviosa Kaoru.-Hay…un supermercado nada mas bajando las escaleras…iré a comprar algo-. Iba a tomar su bolso pero sintió la mano de Kenshin tomar su brazo. Algo electrizante la recorrió por completo.-olvida eso-. Pero Kaoru sabia…que si cruzaba esa línea…no seria capaz de volver a mirar a los ojos a su madre…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Por favor gire en esa esquina…me voy a bajar allí-. El taxista hizo lo ordenado por Saito. Llegaron frente a la empresa Himura y al bajar Saito abrió su paraguas y miro a Tokio que seguía dentro del taxi.-Te veré luego…cuídate-. Tokio asintió y luego cerró la puerta del taxi. Quien volvió a ponerse en marcha rumbo a casa.

Cuando llego, suspiro y suplicaba que sus hijos estuvieran en casa. Antes de abrir la puerta una vecina se acerco a Tokio.-ah…señora-.

-Hola-.

-Me alegro que este aquí, acabo de estar en su casa al parecer no hay nadie-. La vecina le entrego correspondencia a Tokio quien al escuchar que no había nadie no sabia ni que pensar.-aquí tiene la correspondencia -.

- ¿No hay nadie en casa? -.

-No, esta mañana mire a su hija e hijo marcharse juntos tal vez para ir a algún lugar-.

-Entiendo, gracias por encargarse de la correspondencia-. Tokio se despidió y entro a la casa…dejo la correspondencia en la mesa del recibidor…fue a la sala…y se dejo caer en el sofá con un rostro incrédulo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Quédate aquí-. Kaoru miraba fijamente a Kenshin ante su pedido.-No voy a hacerte nada-. Entendió que Kenshin jamás le haría daño.-No tengas miedo-. Después de esto la jalo hacia él para que se sentara entre sus piernas y abrazarla. Kaoru se sentía rara, quería relajarse…pero su móvil comenzó a sonar. Kenshin la sintió tensarse…- ¿Quién es? -.

-Este…tono…es de casa-. Kaoru se levanto de inmediato, pero solo observaba el móvil.- _¿Por qué?...no debería haber nadie en casa… ¿Por qué? … ¡Mamá!-._

Kenshin al ver que no contestaba se levanto el para tomar el móvil y contestar. Fue cuestión de segundos para que Kaoru se lo arrebatara y cortara la llamada. Kenshin la miro preocupado…era como si Kaoru estuviera ida…desesperada…

- _¿Qué hace ella en casa? … ¿Por qué? …dijo que volvería hasta mañana--._ Las manos de Kaoru que sostenían el móvil comenzaban a temblar.

Kenshin se preocupo ante su reacción.- ¿Qué haces Kaoru? -. Quiso tomar el móvil pero ella se separo con brusquedad.

- ¡Quiero ir a casa! -. En su mente solo estaba la idea de que su madre descubriera que estaba con Kenshin en lugar como ese. Desesperada busco su bolso.- ¡De prisa! -.

-Tranquila…los trenes no funcionan-. Kenshin se preocupo al verla en ese estado.

- ¡Entonces un taxi! -. Le dijo casi gritándole.

-Sabes lo que costaría un taxi hasta allá-.

- ¡_Tengo que darme prisa! -._ Kaoru comenzó a buscar algo con la vista, desesperada al encontrar su chaqueta la tomo._-Tengo que ir a casa…ella pensara otra cosa-._

-Kaoru-. Kenshin la tomo de los brazos moviéndola un poco.- ¡Cálmate! -.

Al mirar a Kenshin sus lagrimas de desesperación no puedo retenerlas mas…se cubrió la boca mientras decía entre sollozos.-Ma…mamá…esta…esperando-.

Kenshin la miro fijamente…y lentamente quito sus manos de ella y dijo con un semblante serio.-Entonces…vete tu sola a casa-. Kaoru sintió paralizarse ante sus palabras.-Ya te lo había dicho…con tal de estar contigo no me importa quien salga lastimado-. Kaoru pudo notar una expresión de… ¿dolor? …en el rostro de Kenshin.-Pero…tu te asustas por todo…tienes miedo de que ella lo descubra-.

Los labios de Kaoru temblaron y cerro sus manos en puño para tomar seguridad.-Entonces… ¡¿entonces estas a gusto con la situación! -. lo miro desesperada.- ¡¿Aunque descubrieran lo nuestro! -. Es que acaso Kenshin no se daba cuenta que se convertirían en hermanos…en que formarían una familia. Kaoru volvió a mirarlo de forma mas calmada y diciéndole con un hilo de voz.- ¿Incluso…si rompemos su felicidad? … ¿estas de acuerdo con eso? -.

Kenshin la tomo del brazo de repente y la acorralo contra la pared.- ¡Si estuviera asustado por eso, jamás habría aceptado estar contigo y en primer lugar…no me habría enamorado de ti! -.

Kaoru lo miraba impactada. Lo que Kenshin decía era cierto, lo sabían desde un principio…desde el momento que supo que estaba enamorada de él…que el día que todos supieran…llegaría…y la felicidad de su madre y Saito…podría arruinarse por esa causa…Kaoru solo bajo la mirada…le daba miedo aceptarlo…Kenshin al ver que no decía nada la soltó nuevamente.-Esta bien…vete a casa-.

Kaoru lo miro alejarse de ella.-Kenshin-.

-Di lo que quieras-. Tomo su billetera y saco dinero.-Dile que estabas con tus amigas-. Fue nuevamente y le tomo la mano a Kaoru para ponerle el dinero sobre ella de forma brusca.-Ten el dinero para el taxi-.

Kaoru se sentía confundida.- ¿Pero que vas a hacer tu? -.

Kenshin le dio la espalda al dirigirse a la cama.-Yo me iré mañana, además si llegamos juntos descubrirían lo nuestro ¿no? -.

-Pero…-.

- ¡Vete! -. Kenshin la miro.-Se que también te preocupa Tokio-san-. Kaoru se aferro a su bolso. Sabia que Kenshin de cierto modo aceptaba que ella estuviera confundida.- ¡Vamos vete! -. Las lagrimas de Kaoru comenzar a brotar…recordó lo vivido en la playa con él…se sentía mal.- ¡Que te vayas! -.

Kaoru no soporto mas, se puso los zapatos rápidamente y salio de ahí cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de ella. Mientras él se quedaba ahí sin hacer nada por detenerla…Kaoru había decidió ir por el buen camino…y no arruinar la felicidad de otros…

--------------------------CONTINUARA--------------------------

¿Será el fin de esta parejita? … ¿Qué piensan? …jeje bueno aquí otra entrega más de un nuevo capitulo. Gracias por seguir apoyándome con sus comentarios.

Para mi tristeza ya no podré contestar reviews, he estado escuchando que han estado borrando historias por esta causa. Que los autores contestamos los reviews y pues no quisiera que eso pasara. Pero eso si, quiero que sepan que siempre seguiré agradeciéndoles y mencionándolos y claro que los reviews donde hayan dudas o cosas que tenga que aclarar con mucho gusto se las contestare n.n

Para aquellos que aun no tienen mi correo de msn es **kenyiluz** "arroba" y ya saben lo que sigue.

Otra cosita mas, subí un nuevo fanfic, se llama **"La línea delgada entre el amor y el odio"**. Espero que puedan darse una visita por ahí y ver que les parece el prologo, si lo continuo o de plano nanis jeje. Ahora si agradecimientos…

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Naraiel, Cinthia, Ane Himura, Manasha** (espero que ya estés mejorcita de salud n.n), **Arcasdrea, Aiko1504** (bienvenida y que bueno que te gusto la historia), **Aome Hs, Kryn-chan, Shysie, Gabyhyatt, Naruto Ikari de Hyrule, KagomeKaoru** (gracias por tu apoyo con lo de mi ex n.n), **Vidavril **(me sirvió de mucho tu comentario n.n), **Luney** (bienvenida y espero que te siga gustando la historia), **Annadono y Mirna-Himura**.

Muchas gracias a todos ustedes, si alguien sabe que onda con eso de contestar los rw avísenme si es puro cuento jeje. Para así poder contestárselos n.n


	29. Cap29

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki y esta historia esta basada en el manga de Akuma de Sorou.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

**Cáp. 29 "La verdad al descubierto"**

Kaoru había caminado un poco…a pesar de traer el paraguas no lo había usado. La lluvia caía nuevamente sobre ella mojándola. De cierto modo pensaba que la lluvia se llevaría sus problemas…lamentablemente no era así. Lo único que trataba de convencerse era que todo estaba bien…llegaría a casa, le diría a su madre que había estado con sus amigas…que la disculpara por llegar tarde…si…eso haría. ¿Pero porque se sentía tan vacía?…abrió el paraguas y camino un poco mas…un taxi se estaciono frente a ella. Kaoru abrió la puerta…

-Pase señorita-. Dijo el taxista al ver que Kaoru no entraba.

Tenía la mirada vacía…-_Si mi madre pregunta por kenshin…simplemente diré... "no lo se"…tengo que ser mas fuerte-._ Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar por si solas. Kaoru recordó la vez que le dijo a Kenshin que quería estar a su lado.

El taxista comenzó a desesperarse, el claxon de algunos coches que estaban tras el se dejaron escuchar.-Hey señorita… ¿va a entrar si o no?-.

Las imágenes de Kenshin corriéndola de la habitación llegaron nuevamente a su mente.- _¿Acaso esta es mi fuerza? -._ Apretó con fuerza el dinero que tenía en su mano…- ¿_Mi fuerza…para seguir escondiendo a la persona que amo? -._ Suspiro y dijo cortante.-No voy a entrar-. Cerró la puerta y salio corriendo de ahí.-_No puedo esconderte…no más-._ Kaoru sabia que no podía convertirse en parte de una familia, no de esa forma…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentado en el sofá movía su pie con ansiedad. Podía escuchar el aumento de la lluvia por la ventana. En esos momentos le hubiera gustado no pensar en nada. Pero no podía…maldita sea…si tan solo todo fuera diferente, eso es lo que quería. En un impulso se levanto tomando su chaqueta y salio de la habitación. En su mente solo estaba ella…Kaoru…

Corrió mientras miraba hacia todos lados…ojala no fuera demasiado tarde. La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre su cuerpo. No le importaba mojarse nuevamente. Respiraba agitado…fue entonces cuando la miro…primero…sintió sorpresa…porque Kaoru estaba volviendo al hotel, caminaba por el otro extremo de la carretera…segundo…sintió un gran alivio al verla…al saber que volvía con él. Sin pensarlo dos veces cruzo la carretera sin importarle que algunos conductores se enojaran por haberlos hecho frenar de repente.

-¡Kaoru!-.

Kaoru abrió sus ojos y lo busco con la mirada. Esa voz era de él. Esa voz era de la persona que amaba. Al verlo no pudo aguantar mas…quería abrazarlo…soltó el paraguas cuando sintió a Kenshin abrazarla fuertemente…se abrazo a él de igual forma…sentía como sus lagrimas…se perdían con las gotas de lluvia.-Kenshin…vamos juntos a casa-.

Aunque fue casi un susurro…Kenshin pudo escucharla y la apretó más hacia él. Sabia que Kaoru había tomado la decisión de seguir a su lado…de ya no ocultar mas sus sentimientos…-Tonta…volviste-. Beso suavemente la mejilla de Kaoru, no quería separarse de ella.

Kaoru ya no sabia lo que estaba bien o lo que estaba mal…solo sabia que lo amaba.-Yo…yo…no puedo seguir mintiendo…no quiero formar parte de una familia…sintiendo esto…Kenshin…-.

Él por su parte se separo un poco de ella tomando sus mejillas con sus manos…beso sus labios…su mejilla…el lóbulo de su oreja…para luego murmurarle…- ¿Puedo…decirle a Tokio-san…que vas a ser mía? -.

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Kaoru. Cuando ambos se separaron para mirarse a los ojos, pudo notar la determinación de Kenshin…él…quería aclarar todo de una vez por todas.-_No quiero lastimar a nadie…solo quiero que entiendan…que amo a Kenshin-. _Aunque sintió miedo…esta vez no dudaría.-Si-.

-Vamos juntos a casa entonces-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrededor de la hora en que los trenes volverían a funcionar la lluvia había cesado. Kenshin y Kaoru iban en el tren de regreso a casa. Ella iba seria, por su mente solo estaba todo lo que había vivido hace unas horas.

-Creo que debí hablar a casa para que supieran-.

Kenshin miro a Kaoru.-No te preocupes, para eso vamos…todo ira bien-.

Al ser el primer tren que había funcionado estaba bastante lleno. Les toco ir de pie. Kenshin iba agarrado de uno de los agarramanos del tren mientras Kaoru iba agarrada al tubo metálico. Habían decidido estar cerca de la puerta para que se les facilitara la salida a la hora de bajar del tren. Sus cuerpos se movieron un poco dejando chocar sus manos libres. Kaoru tenía su mirada fija en la ventana. Pero al sentir la mano de Kenshin envolviéndose con la suya la hizo voltear a verlo.

- ¿Estas asustada? -.

-Si…pero…-. Sujeto más fuerte la mano del pelirrojo.-Ya decidí que esto es lo que realmente quiero-. Al enamorarse de Kenshin al principio estaba confundida. Pero ahora era todo diferente. Ahora solo quería que todos conocieran sus sentimientos por él.

Dos horas más tarde Tokio escucho el timbre de la casa. Rápidamente se levanto del sofá y fue a abrir la puerta. Se hizo un poco hacia atrás para darles paso a Kenshin y a su hija. Kaoru cerro la puerta mientras Kenshin se quitaba los zapatos para ponerse las pantuflas.

- ¿Qué hora creen que son? -. Dijo con algo de seriedad, mientras miraba a Kaoru hacer lo mismo que Kenshin.- ¿Dónde has estado Kaoru? -.

Aun en el recibidor Kaoru sintió su corazón acelerarse ante la mirada de molestia de su madre.-Yo…fui a visitar la tumba de mi padre y los trenes dejaron de funcionar por la lluvia-.

- ¿Entonces porque no me contestaste el teléfono cuando te llame? -. Tokio la miraba aun más seria.-Sabias que estaba en casa ¿verdad? -.

Kenshin al ver que a Kaoru se le estaba dificultando expresarse agrego.-Porque estábamos en un hotel-.

La mirada dura de Tokio se torno de sorpresa. Kaoru solo miro al piso algo avergonzada.- ¿Es…es eso cierto Kaoru? -.

Kaoru decidida asintió. Tokio sintió la sangre írsele hasta los pies. Esto no podía estar pasándole. Fue en cuestión de segundos que levanto su mano propiciándole una bofetada a Kaoru. Aunque Kenshin quiso detenerla al ver su reacción no alcanzo a hacerlo. Kaoru tenía su rostro ladeado y su mejilla roja por el golpe.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho una cosa así-. Decía dolida mientras la mano con la que había goleado a su hija temblaba.

Kenshin se acerco a Tokio preocupado.- ¡Espera Tokio-san…te lo explicare! -.

Tokio lo miro también a él de forma incrédula.- ¡Ustedes serán hermanos! -. Luego miro a Kaoru.- ¡Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo! -.

-Tokio-san…no es lo que estas pensando-. Kenshin entendió que Tokio había malinterpretado las cosas.

-Esta bien Kenshin…esto no cambiara las cosas-. Dijo Kaoru con la voz entrecortada. Mientras su madre la miraba sin poder creer lo que pasaba. Luego la miro directamente a los ojos.-Si no vas a perdonarme…puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras-. Aunque sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Kaoru se sintió fuerte por primera vez…estaba decidida. Aunque eso significaba destruir la felicidad…de su familia.-Mamá…yo amo a Kenshin-.

Tokio la miro sorprendida…mientras llevo una mano a su boca ante el asombro. Aunque esas ultimas horas había sospechado algo…el saberlo era demasiado. Se tranquilizo y Kaoru sintió un dolor en su pecho al ver como la mirada que su madre le daba era de tristeza. En estos momentos Kaoru quería que su mamá dijera algo…que la regañara…pero que le dijera algo. Tokio llevo su mano a su frente masajeándola un poco.-Da…dame…algo de tiempo-. En esos momentos ya no la miraba mas.-Saito…volverá mañana…estoy…algo cansada-.

Tokio comenzó a retirarse para ir a su habitación.-Tokio-san…escucha…Kaoru estuvo dudosa…de si seguía conmigo o no-. Tokio se detuvo para escuchar a Kenshin aunque no giro a verlos.-Siempre…pensaba en ti…por favor…ten eso en cuenta-. Después de esto Tokio subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Después de un rato Kaoru ya estaba en su habitación. Se había dado un baño y se puso su pijama. Escucho llamar su puerta y fue a abrirla.-Kenshin-.

-Toma…ponte esto-. Kenshin le dio una franela con un poco de hielo para que se la pusiera sobre su mejilla.

Kaoru la tomo.-Gracias-. Miro a Kenshin.- ¿Cómo esta mamá? -.

-Probablemente este durmiendo-. Kenshin acaricio la mejilla de Kaoru.-Lo siento…tenia pensado explicárselo de una mejor forma-.

Kaoru negó.-Estoy bien…no te preocupes…esto tenia que pasar de una u otra forma-. Kenshin iba a decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió.-De verdad…además…al fin fui capaz de decirle mis sentimientos a mi madre-.

Kenshin levanto la cara de Kaoru tomándola de la barbilla y luego le dio un suave beso.-Incluso si ella se negara…yo intentaría una y otra vez…hasta que lo comprenda-. Kaoru asintió y le dio una leve sonrisa a Kenshin.-Buenas noches-.

-Buenas noches Kenshin-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche había sido una de las peores para Kaoru. Se levanto a duras penas. Había pasado casi en vela toda la noche. Después de darse un baño bajo a la cocina. Se sorprendió al ver a su madre preparando como si nada el desayuno.-Buenos…días-.

-Buenos días…te has levantado temprano-. Tokio buscaba algo en la alacena.-Kaoru puedes mirar la olla por favor-.

-Eh…si-. Kaoru fue a la estufa para revisar la olla y mover un poco su contenido con un cucharón.

-Estoy preparando mermelada de fresa que traje de casa de tu abuela…te gusta ¿verdad? -.

Kaoru se sentía frustrada, era como si su madre evitara el tema.-Mamá…no cambies el tema…por favor dime que piensas de ayer-.

Tokio suspiro y sonrió levemente mientras picaba un poco de verdura.-Creo que mi hija esta en la edad de amar a quien quiera-. Kaoru la miraba fijamente.-Solo que…la persona que ama va a ser mi hijo-. Tokio la miro y bajo su vista a la mano de Kaoru que portaba un anillo en uno de sus dedos.- ¿Ese anillo te lo dio Kenshin? -.

Inconcientemente Kaoru tomo su mano y movió un poco el anillo.-Si…para mi cumpleaños-.

Tokio sonrió.-Ya veo…el piensa mucho en ti-. Kaoru la miro sorprendida. Luego dejo de hacer lo que hacia para mirar a su hija.-Kaoru…aunque no podemos seguir viviendo con ellos-. Kaoru parecía no entender a que se refería su madre.-Unos novios no pueden vivir bajo el mismo techo como hermanos… ¿lo entiendes verdad? -.

Kaoru le dijo preocupada.- ¿Entonces que debo hacer? -.

-Nos iremos de aquí-. Kaoru sintió como si un balde de agua fría recorriera su cuerpo.-Esta es la casa de Saito y Kenshin-.

- ¿Eso…eso significa que no vas a casarte con él? -. Dijo dudosa a su madre. Comenzaba a sentir la culpa nuevamente.-_Por mi culpa mamá-._

Tokio tomo las manos temblorosas de su hija.-Escucha Kaoru, yo amo a Saito, no tengo que preocuparme por casarme porque se que siempre lo amare y que él me amara a mi, nada cambiara-. Tokio le sonrió. Kaoru no pudo soportar más y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer mientras Tokio la abrazaba y le decía con cariño.-Que pasa…ya no eres una niña pequeñita así que no llores-. Kenshin suspiro había bajado a desayunar pero no quiso entrar para no interrumpirlas.-Ya tranquila…ve despierta a Kenshin para desayunar-. Dijo mientras separaba un poco a Kaoru quien limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus manos.

-Ya estoy levantado-. Dijo al asomarse por la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿Estabas escuchándonos?-. Dijo algo apenada Kaoru.

-No…es solo que no quería interrumpir-. Entro a la cocina y miro a Kaoru divertido para murmurarle.-Eres una niñita de mamá-.

Kaoru le saco la lengua y le murmuro molesta.- ¡¿Y que! -.

-Kenshin-. Ambos miraron a Tokio.-No te perdonare si haces llorar a Kaoru-.

Kenshin sonrió.-Lo se-.

Kaoru había soñado tanto con ese día. En que todo estuviera aclarado. El teléfono se dejo escuchar y Tokio fue a contestar. Kaoru pensaba que todo seria diferente si tan solo ellos no fueran a convertirse en hermanos…pero sabía que jamás le pediría eso a su madre. El teléfono se seguía escuchando a lo que Kenshin y Kaoru se miraron extrañados, fueron a la sala.

- ¿Mamá? -.

Kaoru sintió su corazón detenerse. Su madre estaba en el piso desmayada. Corrió hacia ella mientras su rostro se había tornado pálido por la impresión.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru lloraba desconsolada en la sala de espera, estaba sentada en una de las bancas de ahí y Kenshin a su lado.-Si…si algo le pasa…yo…yo seré la culpable-. Decía entre sollozos.

Kenshin había estado tratando de tranquilizarla, la tomo fuertemente de la mano enlazando sus dedos con los de ella.-Deja de decir eso…ella estará bien…-.

-¡Kenshin!-. Saito llego al hospital algo agitado, se le había hecho eterno el camino, al llegar a la sala de espera fue de inmediato con su hijo.- ¿Qué paso? … ¿Dónde esta? -.

Kenshin se levanto.-Tranquilo papá, el medico esta con ella ahora-.

-Entiendo-. Saito miro totalmente abatida a Kaoru, se acerco inclinándose delante de ella.-No llores…tu madre es fuerte, estará bien-.

Kaoru se sintió tan culpable que solo asintió sin mirar a los ojos a Saito. En esos instantes llego el medico que había atendido a Tokio. Todos fueron con el en busca de respuestas. Saito fue el que hablo.-Doctor… ¿Cómo esta Tokio? -.

El medico les sonrió amablemente, haciéndolos relajarse.-Estará bien, solo es un poco de anemia y falta de sueño lo que provoco el desmayo. Pero debe estar en absoluto reposo por un tiempo, por ella y por el bebé-.

Lo que había dicho el medico los dejo sin habla a los tres, Saito fue el mas sorprendido por la noticia.- ¿Q…Que? -.

- ¿No sabían?-. El medico encontró la respuesta en los rostros incrédulos de los presentes.-La señora Tokio esta embarazada de 13 semanas-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Vas a ir con nosotros entonces?-. Misao buscaba algo en unos cajones mientras hablaba por teléfono con Aoshi. Trataba de convencerlo de que fueran a la casa de los Himura. Tenían que ver como estaba Kaoru y Kenshin. Desde que Kaoru le había hablado desde el hotel se había quedado algo intranquila-.

_-No se, no creo que sea buena idea Misao-._

-Vamos Aoshi, anda di que si, los chicos ya quedaron que irían también-. Lo decía con un tonito que sabia que su novio no se negaría. Y si estaba en lo correcto.

_-Ok ok, pero no me hago responsable del carácter de Himura eh-._

-Jeje, no te preocupes, ¿Aoshi? -.

- ¿_Si? -._

-Te amo-.

-……-.

-Te sonrojaste cierto-. Decía sonriente Misao, le encantaba hacerlo.

Aoshi estaba sentado en el borde de su cama cuando hablaba con ella. Su rostro completamente rojo. Esa chica si que sabía como ponerlo en esas situaciones.-No…no me sonroje-.

_-Yo se que si lo hiciste-._

-Que no-.

_-Que si-._

Aoshi suspiro.-Esta bien, tu ganas…pero solo fue un poco-.

_-Entonces…tendré que aumentar de nivel mis tácticas para sonrojarte más-._

Aoshi tosió un poco, eso si que lo había sonrojado y bastante. El tono de la voz de Misao era uno que no se esperaba, era sexy. Demonios demasiado sexy para su pesar. Sabía que le gustaba provocarlo y lo comprobó al escuchar una risita de burla de Misao. Esta vez no se quedaría atrás y le respondió.-Mmm…sabes…me gustaría que llegara ese momento-.

Fue el turno de Makimachi de ponerse roja hasta las orejas. Carraspeo un poco, pensó que eso le pasaba por andar de bromista.-Jeje…bueno…entonces nos vemos ¿si? -.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Aoshi. Al menos había ganado una de tantas que le había hecho su novia.-Esta bien, ¿paso por ti? -.

_-Si, de ahí vamos al parque por los demás para luego irnos con Kenshin y Kaoru-._

-Ok, entonces te veo en una hora-.

_-Te estaré esperando-._

-Ah…Misao-.

_- ¿Sip? -._

-También te amo-.

Misao sonrió, luego termino la llamada y se dejo caer en su cama. Parecía un sueño, le encantaba sentir su corazón latir por él y para él. Definitivamente no cambiaria esa sensación por nada del mundo. Se levanto de inmediato, tenia que arreglarse para ir a la casa de Kaoru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unos golpes se escucharon a la puerta.-Adelante-. Kaoru miro a Kenshin entrar con unas latas de té (NA: ya saben esas que sacan en las maquinitas).-Kenshin-.

- ¿Y papá? -.

-Fue a llenar unas formas del hospital-. Decía mientras se acomodaba un poco las sabanas que tenia Tokio. Había estado a un lado de ella desde que el medico les permitió el pase. Kenshin camino hacia ella ofreciéndole una de las latas la cual ella acepto.-Gracias-.

-Por nada-.

Kaoru se giro un poco hacia él.-Kenshin…me pregunto si mi mamá sabia que estaba embarazada-.

Kenshin se le quedo mirando algo confundido.-Yo…no se-.

Kaoru se reafirmo de los costados del asiento de la silla-Estoy…estoy pensando en abandonar la casa-. Kenshin dejo de beber al escuchar lo que había dicho Kaoru.-Si hay algún problema al vivir contigo…entonces me iré a vivir sola-. Kaoru lo encaro, el rostro de Kenshin estaba incrédulo.-Yo…así seguiría apellidándome Kamiya y…y…podría casarse…y el bebé-.

-No, no quiero que estés sola-. La respuesta de Kenshin fue rápida y tajante.-Además Tokio tampoco lo permitiría-.

Kaoru bajo la vista, se sentía tan desesperada.- ¿Entonces que podemos hacer? -.

Kenshin miro por la ventana de la habitación.-Iré a hablar con papá-. Camino hacia la puerta mientras Kaoru se puso de pie.-El aun no sabe nada-.

-Kenshin yo iré contigo-.

-No-. Kaoru se detuvo ante la petición de Kenshin.-Quédate al lado de Tokio-san.

Kaoru miro la puerta cerrarse tras de Kenshin. Lo único que podía hacer era desear con todas sus fuerzas que todo saliera bien. Volvió a sentarse en la silla observando a su madre.

Saito iba de regreso a la habitación, cuando miro a Kenshin venir hacia el por el pasillo.- ¿Ocurre algo Kenshin, ya se despertó Tokio? -.

-No, aun no-.

-Entonces vamos con ellas-.

-Papá-.

Saito se detuvo al ver el rostro serio de su hijo, lo cual lo preocupo un poco.- ¿Pasa algo malo? -.

-Tokio-san…dijo que no se casaría contigo-. Kenshin noto que su padre no entendía lo que estaba diciendo.-Por nosotros-.

- ¿Qué significa eso? -. Saito seguía sin entender, que demonios era lo que estaba pasando con su familia.

-Kaoru y yo…estamos saliendo-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mamá-.

Tokio comenzaba a abrir poco a poco sus ojos. La luz la lastimaba, los fue abriendo hasta acostumbrarse de nuevo a ella.- ¿Dónde…donde estoy? -.

-Que bien que despertaste mamá, estas en el hospital, te desmayaste-. Decía Kaoru aliviada de que su madre hubiera despertado. Tokio se reincorporo un poco con ayuda de Kaoru. Luego la ojiazul le sonrió a su madre.-Mamá…estas embarazada-.

-Em…ba…razada-. Tokio se sorprendió bastante por la sorpresa, con tantas cosas que habían pasado, los preparativos de la boda…no se había dado cuenta que su periodo no había llegado cuando debió de hacerlo. Era increíble que se le hubiera pasado ese detalle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saito estaba sentado en uno de los sofás del hospital, mientras Kenshin estaba recargado en la pared observando a su padre.- ¿Ella lo supo y dijo que se iría de casa junto a Kaoru? -.

-Si…se preocupo por la situación de ustedes y el futuro de Kaoru y mío-. Kenshin miro a su padre preocupado, tal vez ideando una forma de salir de todo eso. Pero el ya la tenia.-Cásate con ella…yo me iré de casa-.

Saito se levanto de inmediato del sofá.- ¿Qué? -.

-Yo me iré, puedo vivir por mi cuenta-. Kenshin miro fijamente a su padre.-El bebé que viene necesitara de un padre, si me voy todo estará bien-.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!-. Kenshin miro sorprendido a su padre, era la primera vez que le hablaba así.-Si no estamos juntos, esta familia no tiene ningún sentido y no lo permitiré-. Saito pasó de lado de Kenshin dejándolo sin palabras. Se dirigía a la habitación de Tokio. Kenshin salio de su sorpresa para ir tras su padre.

Mientras tanto en la habitación Kaoru tomaba la mano de su madre.-Mamá se feliz por favor-. Tokio la miraba, sabia a lo que Kaoru se refería.

Ambas voltearon al ver abrirse la puerta de repente. Saito camino hacia ellas con una expresión seria que pocas veces Tokio había visto en él.- ¿Qué hay de malo que unos hermanos que no están emparentados se amen? -. Kaoru lo miro sorprendía al igual que Tokio.- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? -. Se acerco un poco más a Tokio.- ¿Lo que diga la sociedad? … ¿Mi posición? … ¡Porque todo eso a mi me vale una mierda! -.

Tokio miraba sorprendida a Saito, esta era la primera vez que lo miraba tan molesto. Kaoru no sabia ni que pensar miro a la puerta y se encontró con Kenshin haciéndole una seña para que saliera.-Tokio, prometí a tu madre que te haría feliz sin importar lo que pasara-. Los ojos de Tokio comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, mientras Kaoru había salido despistadamente para no interrumpirlos.-Por el bebé que viene en camino, por Kenshin, por Kaoru, todos seremos felices viviendo juntos-.

Kaoru salio y dejo caer su peso en Kenshin quien la sostuvo abrazándola y alejándola un poco de la puerta. Kaoru escucho las palabras de Saito y no podía dejar de llorar. Y así fuera de la habitación Kenshin abrazaba a Kaoru fuertemente dándole un beso sobre su cabeza. Y dentro de la habitación Saito abrazaba a Tokio quien lloraba aliviada sobre su regazo. Habían pasado tantas cosas y aprendido tanto en ese tiempo. Ahora esperarían a lo que el futuro les deparara al vivir juntos sin más secretos.

------------------------------ C O N T I N U A R A -------------------------

¿Qué tal? … ¡si ya se supo todo por fin! … ¿pero serán los únicos secretos? O.o jeje ¡pos no!...ya viene el desenlace de esta historia que tanto me gusta n.n …las cosas se van a poner wenas ya verán. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado a pesar de que tarde algo en subirlo…ustedes saben por lo de siempre asi que ya ni les explico ya se lo saben de memoria mis excusas :P

Weno aprovechando el anuncio aprovecho para invitarlos a leer el nuevo fic que subi **"La linea delgada entre el amor y el odio" **es un **A/M** de hecho el primero que hago, espero que les guste ya saben es de ustedes y para ustedes n.n…weno espero sus comentarios.

**Gracias a:**

**Michel 8.8.8: **jeje si aunque es muy pronto para celebrar se viene lo weno o.o

**Aiko1504:** Espero que tmb este capitulo te haya gustado…me base mas que nada en el conflicto de ken y kao…pero habrá una gran sorpresa con otra parejita…jujuju

**Shizuka:** Asi es…una vez resuelto este conflicto…ya se viene otro…luego veras a que me refiero…

**Vidavril:** Hola!...que bueno que sigas enganchada de la historia…espero que este cap te haya gustado…ahí cuando te vea en el msn hablamos! n.n

**Cinthia:** Pos…pos…será mejor que vayas tomando medicamento porque esto que sigue va a estar de infarto XDDD

**Manasha:** Nuu separarlos nop…además lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte ;)

**DaniChanKRK**: Saludos a las KRK como siempre! …así es lo mejor es la reconciliación…de acuerdisimo contigo…un claro ejemplo…regrese con mi novio y estamos mucho mejor que antes :P

**Ane Himura:** Si…pero…shh lo mantendremos en secreto vale?...ke toy respondiendo rw jujuju

**Gabyhyatt:** Yep…a veces nuestras inseguridades nos hacen parecer infantiles…pero lo mejor es cuando nos damos cuenta y tomamos el asunto en nuestras manos…;)

**Shysie:** Si…y este a mi parecer fue lleno de emociones…jeje y los que se vienen…huy! Agarrate XDD

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:** ¡Mi amigo! … ¿Cómo tas? …tu tmb ánimos con tus estudios…jeje y toy contestando de contrabando…será secreto oki :P …y asi es…que te pareció el cap? …espero me dejes tu comentario largo, corto, tini…mini siempre es bienvenido :P

**Emina-dono:** Gracias por tu comentario, espero que tmb este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado n.n

**Kryn-chan:** Espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien! …yo tmb Salí por ahí unos días…al fin me di un relax XD…pero aka seguimos…

**Annadono:** Si…hasta yo lo haría n¬n ….XDD espero que te haya gustado… me refiero el cap…no a cierto pelirrojito…hermoso…papucho…ehem…bueno si tmb el XDD

**Satsuki Haru:** Me alegra que te guste el fic…esta hecho para ustedes…así que espero sigas disfrutándolo n.n

**Mi F:** y este ke tal? …jeje espero tu comentario…y ke te siga gustando n.n

**Aome Hs:** Yo pienso que por las dos cosas…una por que estar en un hotel con el chico que te gusta…pues…pues si te pone de nervios XDD…y dos…aparte tener la presión de tu mamá…pos tantito peor :P …pero ya pudiste ver lo que paso…al parecer todo va bien…por ahora jujuju

**KagomeKaoru:** no, al contrario todo un honor para mi que me consideres así…espero que siga llenando tus expectativas con la historia y sobre todo que la sigas disfrutando…n.n


	30. Cap30

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki y esta historia esta basada en el manga de Akuma de Sorou.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

**Nota: **Este capitulo contendrá lemmon suave…ya están advertidos :P

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

**Cáp. 30 "Un nuevo comienzo"**

-Mamá, entonces volveré después ¿si? -.

Kaoru beso la frente de Tokio, Kenshin y ella volverían a casa ahora que Tokio se encontraba mejor. El medico les dijo que solo uno se podía quedar y Saito se ofreció.

-Hazte cargo de casa hasta que regrese Kaoru-.

-Si mamá-.

-Los llevare a casa chicos-. Saito beso los labios de Tokio suavemente.-Iré a dejarlos, de ahí me paso a la oficina a arreglar algo y me regreso para acá-.

-Si, no te preocupes-. Le sonrió.

-Nos vemos Tokio-san-.

-Hasta luego Kenshin, cuida de Kaoru-.

Kenshin asintió para luego salir de la habitación acompañado de Kaoru. Saito se detuvo al escuchar a Tokio llamarlo.- ¿Qué pasa Tokio? -.

-Gracias-.

Saito esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a Tokio de una forma sincera. Sobraban las palabras para decirle lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Saito se encontraba manejando rumbo a la casa. Kenshin y Kaoru iban en los asientos de atrás. Ella iba algo tensa, no se había dicho nada desde que salieron del hospital.-Kaoru-.

Se sobresalto un poco al escuchar la voz de Saito.- ¿Si? -.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con Kenshin? -.

Kaoru jugaba con sus dedos por el nerviosismo, miro a Kenshin quien miraba hacia la ventana como si nada.-Bueno…yo-. Kenshin finalmente la miro provocándole más nerviosismo.-Alrededor de los seis meses-.

-Ya veo, tienen tiempo-.

-Lamento…no haberles dicho nada-. Kaoru bajo la mirada.-Lo siento mucho-.

-No estoy enojado, al contrario, estoy feliz de que Kenshin haya elegido a una chica como tu-. Saito sonrió mientras miraba por el retrovisor el rostro sorprendido de Kaoru.-Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero una vez te dije que era probable que tu serias la única que entendería a Kenshin-.

Kaoru recordó la vez que estaban en el parque de diversiones y la breve charla que tuvo con Saito acerca de Kenshin.-Al parecer no me equivoque. Se que va a ser difícil que vivan como novios y como hermanos a la vez, pero yo todavía quiero que formemos una familia y que esto no nos lo impida. ¿Qué piensan? -.

Kenshin miraba de reojo a Saito, no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de él. Kaoru de igual forma, siempre soñó con que las cosas fueran así, que nadie saliera lastimado y ahora que así era. Simplemente se sentía feliz.-Yo…yo también quiero seguir estando en esta familia-. Dijo decidida.

-Y tu Kenshin, ¿Qué opinas? -.

Kenshin suspiro, tenia el brazo recargado sobre la puerta y su rostro sobre su mano, lo giro un poco para mirar a Kaoru y luego sonreír levemente.-Yo…no me importa como sea, con tal de que ella sea feliz-.

Kaoru se sonrojo por completo, las palabras de Kenshin habían hecho que su corazón latiera fuerte. Casi sentía como si saliera de su pecho. Saito sonrió ante la respuesta de su hijo.-Entonces a partir de mañana será un nuevo comienzo-.

Después de manejar unos minutos más, Saito dejo a Kenshin y Kaoru a una cuadra de la casa. Kenshin se lo pidió para que no se desviara.-Entonces cuiden de la casa de acuerdo-.

-Si-.

-Ah Kaoru-. Ella se detuvo y fue de nuevo hacia la ventanilla del auto.-A lo mejor ya lo notaste, pero Kenshin aun tiene muchas cicatrices con respecto a sus sentimientos, así que por favor sigue apoyándolo-.

Kaoru sonrió y asintió.-De acuerdo-. Se despidió de Saito quien arranco el auto para dirigirse a la oficina. Luego volteo a mirar a Kenshin quien la estaba esperando. Caminaron un poco y casi al llegar a la casa miraron a varios chicos fuera de ella. Lo cual les extraño un poco.

-Aun no están en casa-. Decía Tsubame mientras suspiraba, tenían ya más de 10 minutos ahí.

- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? -. Megumi hacia un poco de aire con su mano. Estaba haciendo bastante calor.

-Demonios Sanosuke, porque se te tuvo que olvidar avisar que íbamos a venir-. Le decía una exasperada Misao.

Sanosuke la miro ofuscado también.-Mira comadreja…se me olvido y ni modo-. Le dijo y luego le saco la lengua.

Aoshi tuvo que sujetar a su novia antes de que se le fuera encima a Sanosuke y empezar nuevamente una pelea infantil. Kaoru se sorprendió al verlos a todos ahí. Ellos aun no se daban cuenta de que estaban llegando.

- ¿Y si en verdad ya no vuelven a casa? -. Dijo Sanosuke en un tono intrigado.

-Lo dudo-. Aoshi parecía un poco más centrado. No creía que esos dos se hubieran fugado o algo así.

-Eso no lo sabes Aoshi-. Dijo Misao haciéndole segunda a Sanosuke.

-Aha…Misao, que tal si Kenshin esta obligando a Kaoru…ah…-.

A los demás les corrió una gotita por las tontadas que decían aquellos. De repente se quedaron sorprendidos cuando Sanosuke cayo de rodillas después de que Kenshin le propicio una leve patada en el trasero.-Estamos en casa-. Aha al parecer el pelirrojo lo escucho todo.

Todos estaban dentro de la casa. Kaoru estaba en la cocina preparando algo de limonada mientras Kenshin la miraba de forma acusadora.-Bueno…jeje ya sabes…estaban preocupados-. Le murmuro nerviosa.

Salieron y dejaron la limonada en la mesita de centro. Las chicas tomaron una. Mientras Sanosuke miro a Kenshin y le dijo en un tono divertido.-Kenshin…tu habitación sigue estando arriba ¿verdad? -.

Kenshin capto lo que ese loco intentaba.- ¿Qué pretendes? -. Sanosuke rió y corrió escaleras arriba mientras Kenshin iba tras él.- ¡Hey! … ¡Si entras te mato! -.

Las chicas suspiraron mientras Aoshi se levanto para seguirles.-Iré a ver que todo este en orden-.

Las chicas al quedarse solas. Hicieron que Kaoru se sentara junto a ellas. Kaoru las noto como si quisieran saber algo.-Si si, ya capte, se los contare-. Kaoru suspiro y miro a las tres chicas ahí presentes. Y comenzó a contarles todo lo sucedido desde que fueron a visitar la tumba de su padre.

Misao abrazo contenta a Kaoru.-Me alegra que te hayan perdonado lo de Kenshin-.

-Gracias chicas, todo esta bien ahora, lamento haberlas tenido tan preocupadas-.

-No te preocupes Kaoru-. Dijo sonriente Tsubame.

-Si, ahora ya no tendrás que esconderte-. Dijo Megumi luego de beber un poco de limonada.

Kaoru se sentía feliz de tenerlas como amigas, siempre contaba con su apoyo y eso la hacia sentirse aun mejor.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kenshin. Él les había contado acerca de lo sucedido. Y se sintieron igual de aliviados. Al fin Kenshin y Kaoru podrían llevar una relación normal.

Después de quedarse unas horas más decidieron despedirse. Kenshin y Kaoru los acompañaron a la puerta. Ya era algo tarde así que Misao le pidió a Aoshi que acompañaran a Tsubame hasta su casa. Y después puso en marcha un segundo plan.-Cabezota…acompaña a Megumi a su casa ya que te queda de paso-.

- ¡Hey Comadreja no tienes que darme órdenes! -.

-Esta bien Misao, yo puedo irse sola, los veo luego-. Megumi se despidió y comenzó a caminar.

Misao miro molesta a Sanosuke.-Si algo le pasa será sobre tu conciencia eh-. Tomo de la mano a Aoshi y se despidieron luego de él.

A pesar de que se hizo la fuerte, realmente estaba dolida. Lo que paso ayer con él fue algo que la afecto. Encima hoy ni siquiera una mirada le dedico. Dio un suspiro cuando de repente sintió a alguien caminar a su lado. Giró su rostro y miro a Sanosuke que caminaba junto a ella. El llevaba sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y mirando hacia el frente como si nada. Megumi regreso la vista al frente sin creerse que él estuviera a su lado.

Ya casi estaban por llegar a casa de Megumi y ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra alguna. Megumi comenzó a escuchar un cuchicheo atrás de ella iba a voltear a ver que era.-No voltees-. Megumi miro a Sanosuke por lo que había dicho.-Es una persona ebria, será mejor que no lo tomemos en cuenta-. Megumi asintió y siguió caminando a un lado de él. Pero el tipo estaba más insoportable diciéndole obscenidades a Megumi.

Eso le estaba colmando la paciencia a Megumi. No aguanto mas, así era ella.-Estupido ebrio, ¡déjame en paz! -.

-Vamos nena, conozco un buen motel-.

Sanosuke suspiro.-Hey idiota deja de molestar a la señorita-.

-Tu cállate pendejo, se que ella quiere…venirse conmigo-.

Aquel hombre apenas y si podía ponerse en pie, cuando Sanosuke miro que se acercaba a Megumi se puso entre ellos.-Te dije que la dejes en paz-.

- ¡Cállate imbecil! -.

Al parecer ya estaba molesto y quebró la botella semi vacía que traía en las manos y amenazo a Sanosuke. Megumi de inmediato se acerco a él.-Sano-.

-Esta bien Meg, aléjate-. Sanosuke no le quitaba la vista a la mitad de la botella que tenia en la mano ese ebrio. Cuando se le dejo venir Sanosuke lo esquivo empujándole la mano y luego propiciándole un golpe en la cara dejándolo inconsciente.

Megumi se sintió aliviada, pero miro a Sano hacer un leve gesto de dolor. Cuando miro su mano estaba sangrando y fue con él. La tomo y miro una cortada hecha por la botella quebrada.-Dios, estas herido-.

-Solo es una herida leve no te preocupes-. Sano aparto su mano de las de ella.-Vamos, entre mas rápido llegues a tu casa mejor-.

No tardaron en llegar a la casa de Megumi. Ella insistió tanto en que Sanosuke entrara a que le curara la herida que este no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Sanosuke se encontraba esperándola en el sofá mientras ella iba por el botiquín. Sin querer miro un sobre en la mesa de centro. Estaba algo arrugado. Se reprocho lo curioso que podía llegar a ser. Se asomo al pasillo y al no ver a Megumi venir lo tomo y comenzó a leer su contenido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin leía un libro mientras estaba recostado boca abajo en su cama, lo cerró y lo dejo en el piso. Recostó un poco su mentón sobre la almohada cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta, para luego ver la mitad del cuerpo de Kaoru asomándose.- ¿Kenshin? …el baño esta libre-.

Kenshin miro de reojo a Kaoru sin levantarse y luego le murmuro.-Creo que yo dormiré-.

-Ah, esta bien-. Kaoru noto a Kenshin algo agotado. Lo mejor era que descansara. Así que se disponía a cerrar nuevamente la puerta.

-Kaoru-. Ella se asomo nuevamente.- ¿Puedes quedarte hasta que me duerma? -.

Kaoru se sonrojo un poco pero accedió, se acomodo de forma que quedo sentada en el piso pero cerca y frente a Kenshin.- ¿Aquí esta bien? -.

-Si, y tu mano aquí-. Kenshin tomo la mano de Kaoru y la enlazo con una de él, recargándolas sobre la cama mientras él acomodaba su rostro sobre la almohada y cerraba sus ojos.

El corazón de Kaoru latía rápido. Sonrió al ver a Kenshin tan tranquilo y relajado. A veces le pedía cosas así para no mostrar sus sentimientos. Sabía que Kenshin necesitaba atención. Y ella estaba dispuesta a dársela. Kenshin abrió nuevamente sus ojos.

- ¿Soy raro? -. Kenshin noto el desconcierto de Kaoru.-Porque normalmente esto debería ser al contrario ¿no crees? -.

Kaoru lo miro de forma tierna y le sonrió.-Eso no importa, igual me hace feliz que me pidas esto de forma amable-.

Kenshin dijo algo sarcástico.-Yo siempre soy amable-.

Luego ambos sonrieron. Sabían que en ese momento más palabras sobraban. Sin darse cuenta ambos se quedaron al poco tiempo dormidos. Kaoru aun sujetaba la mano de Kenshin mientras la mitad de su cuerpo estaba recostado en la orilla de la cama. De ahora en adelante todo seria diferente para ellos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi vendaba la mano de Sanosuke después de habérsela atendido. Desde que llego con el botiquín lo había notado serio. Ni siquiera había dicho una palabra. Pensó que tal vez era porque realmente ella lo incomodaba y eso le dolió en el alma. El castaño examinaba su mano sin decir nada. Esto molesto un tanto a Megumi.

-Al menos podrías darme las gracias ¿no? -. Guardo las cosas en el botiquín, luego se levanto con la idea de ir a dejarlo a su lugar…

- ¿Por qué no dijiste que te ibas? -.

Paro en seco, lentamente volteo a verlo y por instinto miro la carta que estaba sobre la mesa de centro. Lo miro a los ojos con molestia.- ¡Eres un entrometido! -.

Sanosuke se levanto de repente y camino hacia ella. Megumi se sobresalto un poco. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojizo cuando sintió las manos de Sanosuke acariciarlas. Su mirada estaba fija en ella. Esos ojos cafés claros y brillantes eran como droga para ella. Y más aun la forma tan leve y suave de su voz.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -.

Megumi apenas y si pudo pronunciar al sentir la cercanía de él.-Porque no me dejaste-.

Sanosuke comprendió a lo que se refería. Fue aquella vez que ella quería hablar con él. Y él por no querer enfrentarla la ignoro.-Si piensas alejarme…este seria el momento-. Sus labios estaban casi rozándose.

-No quiero-.

Megumi borro el diminuto espacio que había entre ellos. El botiquín cayó a los pies de ambos cuando se resbalo de las manos de Megumi luego de que ella se abrazo a él. Sus labios atraparon el del otro con suma lentitud. Hasta que ellos mismos buscaban más. El beso no tardo en hacerse mas apasionado. La lengua del castaño se abría paso entre los labios de Megumi. Ella de forma inconsciente los abrió sintiendo la intromisión en su boca. Pero era una sensación que le era muy placentera. Mientras ella acariciaba la espalda de él. Sanosuke estaba entretenido con la cintura de ella. Atrayendo más sus cuerpos. Sus pulmones comenzaron a exigirles aire. Sus labios se separaron un poco mientras respiraban algo agitados. Los labios de Megumi estaban un poco hinchados. Para Sanosuke la visión que tenia de Megumi era encantadora. La amaba con locura y el simple hecho de tenerla así, hacia que algo dentro de él se inquietara.

-Hazme tuya-.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso de agua. Toda esa inquietud que sentía se centro en una parte en especial de su cuerpo. El ver el rostro de Megumi, su mirada, sus labios, la voz que provenía de ellos. Fue demasiado para él. La única respuesta que obtuvo Megumi fue otro beso que acallo su pedido. Este beso era aun más apasionado. Podía sentir su cuerpo presionarse contra el de Sanosuke. Era un beso desesperado. Un beso que ella también respondió. Sin darse cuenta ambos iban caminando hacia la habitación de Megumi. En el camino quedo la blusa de ella y la camisa de él.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ahh…estoy tan cansada-. Misao levantaba sus brazos estirando un poco su cuerpo. Habían dejado a Tsubame en su casa y como la de Misao quedaba solo a unas cuantas cuadras decidieron caminar.

-Solo quedan dos cuadras, tú puedes-. Aoshi la miro de reojo.

-Me pregunto si aquel cabezota acompaño a Meg-.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que si lo hizo…aunque-. Aoshi abrazo a Misao.-Debería dejar de andar de celestina jovencita-.

Misao sonrió algo sonrojada.-Bueeenooo…una ayudadita no le viene mal a nadie-.

Aoshi la miro de reojo.-Entonces ¿podrías ayudarme con Akari de la clase 6? -.

Misao lo miro con ojos de muy pocos amigos. Puesto que Akari era una chica superficial y una de las más populares en el colegio.-No seas pesado Shinomori-.

Aoshi sonrió y la tomo del brazo para atraparla entre los suyos. Luego la beso.-Estoy bromeando Makimachi, usted sabe que es la única para mí-.

Misao sonrió y luego ambos retomaron el camino a la casa de ella.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las caricias iban en aumento, en ese momento ambos ya estaban desnudos sobre la cama. Cubiertos solo por las sabanas. La visión que tenia él de Megumi era fantástica. Ella le sonreía mientras sus mejillas estaban coloradas, ambos sentían su temperatura al máximo, pero no les incomodaba, todo lo contrario los incitaba a seguir aun más. Quito unos cuantos mechones de cabello que cubrían los bellos ojos de Megumi, luego paso la mano por su mejilla.- ¿Estas bien? -.

Megumi asintió con algo de pena. Sabía a lo que se refería, Sanosuke se coloco un preservativo y luego ella sintió la hombría de Sanosuke entre sus piernas. Había llegado el momento. Pero no estaba asustada, porque era él con quien quería hacerlo por primera vez. Solo con él.

Sanosuke dio unos cuantos besos en los labios a Megumi para relajarla más. Esta seria su primera vez y sabía de antemano que iba a dolor un poco. Mientras rozaba sus labios con los de ella le murmuraba suavemente.-Meg…si te duele…puedes…detenerme…en el momento que quieras-.

Como respuesta ella se abrazo a él, busco su oreja y le murmuro con suavidad.-Te amo-.

Eso fue lo único que necesitaba escuchar de ella. Se posesiono de sus labios nuevamente y comenzó a descender. Se detuvo un poco al sentir tensarse las piernas de Megumi. Espero a que se fuera acostumbrando…sentía la respiración agitada de ella cerca de su boca y comenzó a entrar un poco mas.

Arqueo su cuerpo al sentirlo mas adentro, un gemido de dolor pero de placer a la vez se escapo de sus labios al sentir romperse algo dentro de ella. Sus manos se aferraron a la espalda de Sanosuke. Se sintió extraña…ella quería mas…el dolor estaba pasando…y fue remplazado por el placer…el placer de sentir a Sanosuke dentro de ella.

Sintió el cuerpo de Megumi relajarse después de haberla penetrado por completo. La miro de forma tierna y de igual forma la beso…la beso con delicadeza…mientras movía sus caderas lentamente…en un compás perfecto entre los dos…en un ritmo que iba aumentando en velocidad, porque así lo deseaban ellos, querían mas y mas el uno del otro. Esa noche se hicieron uno solo en alma y cuerpo. Solo eran ellos dos y el amor que sentían. Sin importar lo que mas adelante tendrían que superar. Sin importar la distancia que tendrían que afrontar.

-----------------------------CONTINUARA----------------------------

Holis! … ¿Sorprendidos? Yo también XDD …espero que haya quedado bien y que haya sido de su agrado. Y si, se vienen mas sorpresas…ya luego sabrán a que me refiero jujuju :P

Bueno, por falta de tiempo no podré contestar sus reviews. Pero el agradecimiento jamás lo omitiré n.n

**Gracias a:**

**Kaoru-chan** (Esta basado en el manga de Akuma de Sorou), **Cinthia**, **Aiko1504** (si esta buenísima, si el manga me encanto que puedo decir de la serie n.n), **Shysie, Gabyhyatt, Manasha, Michel 8 8 8, Anna-Dono** (Pero que energía chica n.nU), **Vidavril, ****Naruto Ikari de Hyrule** (suerte con tus estudios), **Emina-Dono, Aome Hs, Ane Himura, Shinta girl, Cisne.Negro** (saludos n.n).

Bueno, me despido esperándolos en el próximo capitulo. Y que pasen un feliz 10 de mayo consintiendo a su mamá, miren que es lo mas maravilloso que puede haber en este mundo. Nos vemos n.n


	31. Cap31

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki y esta historia esta basada en el manga de Akuma de Sorou.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

**Cáp. 31 "Pasado que regresa"**

Kaoru bajaba las escaleras mientras bostezaba un poco. Al llegar a la cocina encontró a su madre preparando el desayuno. Habían pasado dos meses desde lo sucedido. Tokio estaba recuperada por completo y disfrutando de su embarazo.

-Buenas-. Bostezo una vez más.

-Buenos días, el desayuno ya esta casi listo, ve lávate la cara-.

-Si…ahora vengo a ayudarte-.

Subió nuevamente las escaleras y entro en el baño, lavo su cara para luego secarla. Tomo su cepillo de dientes untándole algo de pasta dental. Y lo llevo a su boca.

- ¿Puedes pasarme la toalla? -.

Ante la impresión de ver a Kenshin asomándose por la regadera sus pies le fallaron quedando de rodillas y de espaldas a él. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo. De solo pensar que tras ella, en la bañera estaba Kenshin desnudo un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo.

- ¡Eres un idiota! …lo normal es que digas que estas usando la ducha-. Dijo molesta pero sin tratar de voltear a verlo. Fue cuestión de unos minutos para sentir la presencia de Kenshin tras ella y no bastando eso acercándose a su oído.

-Pervertida-. Le dijo el pelirrojo en un tono divertido.

- ¡Nooo!… ¡basta!… ¡cámbiate! -. Decía evitando a toda costa el verlo. Lo que no sabía es que Kenshin ya traía puesto un pantalón corto. Pero a este le encantaba molestarla. Por lo que paso su dedo por la espalda de ella, provocando que gritara mas.- ¡Yaaaa…basta! -.

Escucharon a alguien carraspear un poco y voltearon a la puerta. Ahí estaba Sato con una venita en la sien y una ceja a punto de darle un tic nervioso. Luego un fuerte grito se dejo escuchar en la casa Himura.- ¡Que creen que están haciendo! -.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos estaban sentados a la mesa disfrutando del desayuno, mientras Kenshin y Kaoru seguían escuchando los reclamos de la abuela.-Nada mas les quito la vista un poco y comienzan a coquetear-.

Cuando las cosas salieron a relucir, Saito y Tokio no tardaron en avisar a Sato de lo sucedido. A la pobre casi le da un infarto. Pero no pudo evitar que eso no pasara. Tokio y Saito ya habían dado el consentimiento para que sus hijos salieran juntos.

-Deberían ser mas cuidadosos, si permití esto es porque acordamos que no pasarían este tipo de cosas en casa-.

Kaoru asentía mientras Kenshin simplemente ni se inmutaba. Tokio estaba en la cocina trayendo el desayuno de Saito mientras este leía un libro. A Sato le incomodaba el descuido de esos dos por sus nietos.

-Mamá-. Sato miro a su hijo.- ¿Qué te parece Haku? -. Decía emocionado Saito. El libro que leía era uno de nombres para bebes. A Sato casi le da un colapso ahí mismo.

-¡Tu hijo nacerá hasta el próximo año!-.

Kaoru solo suspiro, esa rutina se repetía todas las mañanas. Aunque a veces le parecía gracioso lo que sucedía en su nueva familia. Kaoru ya estaba lista para irse al colegio. Solo esperaba a Kenshin. Había habido tantos cambios en ese tiempo…ahora…ellos eran oficialmente hermanos. Saito y Tokio se casaron hacia dos semanas. Ahora era Kaoru Himura.

-Ken…vamos a llegar tarde-. Kaoru ya estaba afuera esperándolo.

-Ya voy-.

Kenshin estaba sentado en el escalón del recibidor poniéndose sus zapatos. Cuando giró a tomar su mochila miro la correspondencia. Mas bien una carta que sobresalía de ella. La tomo y cuando se levanto la arrugo entre su mano guardándola en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Kenshin-. Kaoru se asomo por la puerta para apresurarlo.

-Que ya voy-.

Ambos salieron juntos rumbo al colegio, era junio las vacaciones de verano estaba casi apunto de llegar y con ellas cosas diferentes a las ya vividas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kaoru Himura-. Misao miro divertida a su amiga.-Suena extraño ¿no crees? -.

-Si, aun no me acostumbro del todo-.

Tsubame jugaba con su pluma, tenia una expresión pensativa.-Saben…me pregunto si dos hermanos que no están emparentados podrían casarse-.

El comentario impresiono a Kaoru que se estaba ahogando con el jugo que bebía. El timbre que daba fin al receso de dejo escuchar. Las chicas guardaron sus cosas y ocuparon sus lugares nuevamente. Fue cuestión de minutos para que el profesor llegara.

-Bien, pasare lista y vengan a recoger sus notas del semestre-.

Después de pasar algunos compañeros fue el turno de Kaoru. Llego con el profesor por sus notas. La cara que puso de regreso no les gusto nada a Tsubame y Misao. Cuando la clase termino la curiosidad pudo más con ellas e inmediatamente se reunieron.

- ¿Qué tal tus notas Kaoru? -.

Las miro con ojos llorosos y a moco tendido.- ¡Bajaron mucho! -.

A las chicas les corrió una gotita por el drama que hacia su amiga. Aunque no se extrañaban con todo lo que le paso era lógico que sucediera. Kaoru se sentó pesimistamente.

-Que voy a hacer…no puedo hacer papelo para la universidad con estas calificaciones-.

- ¿Vas a hacer papeleo académico? -. Pregunto extrañada Misao.

-Claro, el privado es mucho dinero-.

Misao suspiro.-Yo iré a una comunitaria, quiero estudiar administración-.

Luego miraron a Tsubame.- ¿Y tu Tsubame? -.

-Yo, disfrutare de la vida, es propio de la naturaleza humana vivir con plenitud y de la forma más fácil-.

Kaoru y Misao se miraban casi en shock. Definitivamente iba para filosofía.

-Kaoru, pero todavía hay oportunidad, el profesor dijo que se podía recuperar uno en los exámenes que vienen-.

-Si lo se-. Miro fijamente sus calificaciones. No podía poner como excusa todo lo sucedido para haber dejado bajar las notas. Tenia que mejorarlas por su cuenta. Y mas porque no quería causar problemas en casa. Tenia que ir a una universidad publica.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Kenshin que vas a hacer? -.

- ¿sobre que? -.

Sanosuke se sentó en una de las mesas que estaban frente al pelirrojo.-Sobre las vacaciones de verano-.

-Nada-. Recargo su mentón sobre su mano mientras miraba a la ventana.-No tengo que practicar tampoco-.

- ¿Y que hay de Kaoru? -.

-Supongo que tiene que estudiar-.

Sanosuke no aguanto el molestarlo.-Vaya, así que están mejor que nunca-.

Pero no todo sale como uno quiere a veces.-No mejor que tu y Meg ¿no? -.

Esto provoco que Sanosuke se sonrojara. Hacia dos meses que Megumi se había ido con sus padres. Pero todos los días se mandaban emails o de vez en cuando se llamaban por teléfono.-Jaja cállate-. Dijo algo abochornado.-Por cierto el otro día mire a tu hermano-.

- ¿Dónde? -.

-Por la estación de trenes, se le miraba animado-.

Sanosuke pudo notar el cambio de expresión de Kenshin. Lo conocía bastante bien y sabia que algo lo estaba preocupando.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru estaba en su habitación tratando de estudiar, pero siempre se distraía pensando en algo o haciendo otra cosa. Pero lo que menos hacia era estudiar.

- ¡Diablos porque no me concentro! -.

-Kaoru, la cena esta lista-. Grito Tokio desde abajo.

Ni modo, tendría que posponer nuevamente el estudio. Bajo al comedor y fue recibida por el saludo de Saito quien ya estaba sentado a la mesa.- ¿Y como vas? -.

-Igual…no he podido avanzar mucho-. Decía con pesadez.

-Ah no te preocupes sino te sale bien, eres la prometida de Kenshin-. Decía orgulloso.

Kaoru se sonrojo hasta las orejas ante ese comentario.-Hey Saito, otra vez diciéndole a Kaoru esas cosas-. Le decía de manera recriminatoria.-Las mujeres también tiene que tener estudio, deben trabajar duro para ir a la universidad-. Luego miro fijamente a su hija.- ¿Verdad Kaoru? -.

Tanto Kaoru y Saito asentían. Cuando su mamá se apasionaba de esa manera no había que contradecirla.

-Estoy en casa-.

Voltearon para ver entrar a Kenshin y darle la bienvenida. Cosa que extraño al pelirrojo, al parecer estaban muy animados y de buen humor. La cena seria tranquila.

- ¿Bajaste de calificaciones? -. Cuestiono Kenshin a su novia. Esta asintió pensando que la consolaría.-Deberías estudiar mas-.

Fue como una pedrada. Al parecer su mamá y él se pusieron en su contra.-Si Kenshin, deberías regañarla mas-.

Luego miro a Saito y le hizo una seña de "estoy contigo" y lo miro ilusionada. Al fin alguien que si la comprendía. Tokio y Kenshin solo suspiraron.

La noche ya estaba entrada. Kenshin se estaba preparando para dormir. Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama mirando ese sobre arrugado que tenia entre sus manos. Se debatía en abrirlo o no. Finalmente lo hizo y comenzó a leer su contenido. Su expresión era seria.

Por su parte Kaoru estaba agendado las fechas de los exámenes, pero miro una en especial.-La próxima semana es el cumpleaños de Kenshin-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era domingo, Kaoru había ido a la biblioteca por unos libros. Al salir de ella le marco a su mamá por teléfono, para avisarle que iba a llegar tarde, tenia que comprar algunas cosas. Cuando termino de hablar con Tokio, se dirigió a la plaza. Lo que tenia que comprar era el regalo de Kenshin.

Después de un rato de andar caminando y buscando algo entro a otra tienda de accesorios. Era bastante difícil encontrarle algo al pelirrojo. Miraba algunos colguijes, anillos y pulseras con diseños extraños, de esos que a Kenshin le encantaban. Los miraba emocionada por el vitral. Definitivamente algo de ahí le gustaría a Kenshin. Ahora la cuestión era decidirse por algo.

- ¿Estas buscando algo? -.

-Eh…si estoy buscando un regalo-. Dijo sin quitar la vista de los accesorios. Su mirada se fijo en una pulsera, en realidad eran dos pulseras unidas.-_Que lindas, seguro que le gustan al igual que el diseño-._

- ¿Es para mi hermano? -.

Al escuchar esto Kaoru se giró sorprendida. Mirando a Kamatari delante de ella. Se le veía más animado y por una razón más alto. Su aspecto comenzaba a notarse mas maduro.- ¡Kamatari! -.

-jeje hola, tanto tiempo sin vernos-.

-Si, wow has crecido-. Decía Kaoru emocionada.

- ¿Tú crees? -. Decía lago apenado.-hace mucho que no platicamos… ¿quisieras ir a tomar algo? -.

-Si claro-.

Kaoru hizo su compra para luego salir de la tienda. Llegaron a una cafetería y pidieron un te helado. Kamatari comenzó a sentirse incomodo Kaoru no le quitaba la vista de encima. Se atrevió a preguntar que pasaba.

-ehh…Kaoru ¿pasa algo? -.

Kaoru se dio cuenta de lo que hacia avergonzándose un poco.-Lo siento…es que tienes mas parecido a Kenshin-.

-Después de todo somos hermanos-. Ambos rieron. Luego Kamatari bebió un poco de su te y pregunto.- ¿Cómo esta él? -.

-Esta bien-.

-No lo he visto desde entonces-. Kaoru noto la expresión algo triste de Kamatari.-quisiera verlo mientras aun este aquí-.

Esto extraño un poco a Kaoru.- ¿Vas a ir algún lado Kamatari? -.

- ¿No te lo ha dicho mi hermano? …me voy a Italia…con mamá-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokio tomo la correspondencia que estaba sobre la mesita del recibidor. Miro una carta en especial y fue a la sala donde estaba Kenshin mirando TV.

-Kenshin, tienes una carta-. Se la entrego. Kenshin miro la carta de forma seria. La tomo sin decir nada.-Últimamente recibes mucha correspondencia… ¿Es algún amigo tuyo? -.

Kenshin volteo a ver la televisión de nuevo. Y sin inmutarse le respondo a Tokio.-Es mi madre-. A lo cual Tokio lo miro totalmente sorprendida.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Y vas a ir a un colegio de ahí Kamatari? -.

-Si, ¿mi hermano no te dijo nada? -. Kaoru negó, aunque comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento de todo esto.-Mamá le ha enviado varias cartas.-Suspiro y bajo la mirada.-Aunque creo que el va a seguir ignorando el tema-. Kaoru iba a hablar pero el la interrumpió.-A mi no Kaoru…a mamá…ella siempre trata de llamar su atención…pero mi hermano aun no perdona lo que sucedió en el pasado-.

Kaoru miro fijamente a Kamatari.-Solo la persona que pasa por eso puede hablar de lo que siente…tal vez Kenshin este preocupado y no puede olvidarse de lo que paso…ya que eso lo lastimo demasiado-.

Esto hizo que Kamatari comprendiera un poco mas las cosas. Kaoru recordó la vez que Kamatari sufrió el ataque de asma y que ella estuvo hablando con Kenshin en la enfermería. Lo que el le confeso acerca de sentir envidia de su hermano porque su mamá siempre estaba al pendiente de él…y su papá se la pasaba trabajando…realmente fue una situación dura para Kenshin.

-Pero… ¿Qué dice tu madre? -.

Kamatari miro su vaso casi vació.-Antes de que nos marchemos…quiere verlo-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saito revisaba unos documentos en su oficina cuando su secretaria lo llamo.-Diga-.

-Señor, tiene una llamada de una señora de nombre Kasumi Shinta-.

Saito pareció palidecerse un poco.-Pásamela-. El tono de la llama se escucho y el levanto el auricular.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru caminaba rumbo a su casa. Miraba la bolsa donde venia el regalo que compro a Kenshin…aunque en esos momentos no podía pensar en su cumpleaños. Lo ultimo que Kamatari le había pedido en su conversación era que lo ayudara para que Kenshin aceptara verse con su madre. Entro a la casa quitándose sus zapatos y poniendo sus pantuflas.

-Estoy en casa-.

Nadie contesto. Recordó que su madre tenía revisión médica. Saito estaba trabajando y al parecer Kenshin había salido. Subió a su habitación dejo la bolsa sobre su escritorio y se dejo caer sentada en su cama.

-ouh-. Escucho un gemido y algo moverse debajo de ella. Volteo asustada y miro una cabeza de cabellos rojizos salir de entre las cobijas.- ¡Que estas haciendo aquí! -. Se levanto de inmediato.

Kenshin se reincorporo quedando sentado y desviando la mirada.-Yo…estaba… me quede dormido-. Miro unos libros en la cama.-Estaba leyendo tus mangas…por cierto…no tienen sentido-.

A Kaoru comenzaba a notársele una pequeña venita en la sien.-_Ok…tranquila…no voy a perder la calma respira profundo…si…eso es-._

Kenshin pareció recordar algo.- ¿Qué hora es? -.

-Son más de las cuatro-. Lo miro extrañada.- ¿Tienes algo que hacer? -.

Se levanto.-Tengo que ir a trabajar-.

Kaoru se puso frente a el sorpresivamente.- ¡un trabajo!... ¡¿Tu! -.

Kenshin la miro irónicamente. Tan difícil era creer que comenzaría a trabajar.- ¿Tanto te sorprende? -. Luego sonrió y sin más acaricio la mejilla de Kaoru.-Tu lo único que tienes que hacer es estudiar-.

Después en un instante sintió su cuerpo atrapado entre los brazos del pelirrojo. Esto le provoco un leve sonrojo.-…Si-. Lo miraba fijamente.-_Kenshin…no me dices nada porque no quieres preocuparme… ¿verdad?-._ No sabia si decírselo, pero tarde o temprano tenían que hablar de ello.-Hoy…mire a Kamatari, tu madre quiere verte-. Esto desubico un poco a Kenshin, no se esperaba que Kaoru le dijera eso.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saito estaba en una de las mesas al aire libre de una cafetería. Su expresión era totalmente diferente a la que siempre tenía. Una mujer elegante de cabello corto caminaba hacia allí. Su piel era blanca, aunque era una mujer madura aun desprendía toque de sensualidad y belleza. Sus ropas se miraban que eran finas y de diseñador. Llevaba unos lentes oscuros en combinación al vestido que llevaba.

-Eres tu la que me llamaste y encima llegas tarde-. Se llevo un cigarrillo a la boca. Ese Saito tenía una expresión dura.

Uno de los meseros acomodo la silla para que la dama pudiera sentarse. Una vez ahí pidió café y el mesero se retiro. Luego se quito las gafas dejando ver unos hermosos ojos entre azules y violetas…una extraña pero hermosa combinación. Su cabello era de un rojizo oscuro haciéndola lucir aun más atractiva.

-Eres el mismo…no he venido a ver esa cara de pocos amigos que tienes-.

Saito agudizo mas su expresión seria. Estaba a la defensiva.-Y que pasa contigo tratando de aparentar ser más joven-. Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ah quieres hablar de eso…pues…tu te estas quedando calvo-. Segundo ataque y muy efectivo a juzgar por la expresión de Saito.

-¡¿Qué quieres…dilo!-. Dijo ya mas incomodo.

-Felicidades…he oído que tú esposa esta embarazada-.

Saito se inclino hacia atrás para recargarse en la silla. Cuando el mesero llego con el café espero a que este se retirara para agregar.- ¿Dónde lo has oído? -.

-Lo se todo, tu madre ha de estar muy feliz de que tengas a alguien mas parecido a ti-.

La mujer saco una cajilla dorada de su bolso y después un cigarro. Se lo llevo a la boca y lo encendió para comenzar a fumarlo. Saito solo la miraba intrigado. El que esa mujer estuviera ahí no significaba nada bueno. La señora sonrió de forma irónica.

-Sobre Kenshin… ¿podrías devolvérmelo pronto? -.

Saito casi palideció al escuchar semejante tontería. Quien se creía esa mujer para venir a decir eso.-Deja de decir estupideces-. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.- ¿Vas a hacerle daño a Kenshin otra vez? -.

- ¿De que hablas? -. Lo miro con resentimiento.-Fuiste tu el que nos alejo a Kenshin y a mi…tu y tu madre-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Cómo es tu madre? -.

Kaoru estaba sentada en uno de los columpios del parque cercano a la casa. Habían decidió salir un rato. Aun le quedaba algo de tiempo a Kenshin antes de irse al trabajo. Él por su parte estaba sentado sobre la cerca que rodeaba los columpios.

-No lo recuerdo…ella no me prestaba mucha atención-.

Kaoru se sentía culpable. Tal vez presiono a Kenshin a hablar de ellos antes de que el mismo decidiera a contárselo.

-Mi abuela siempre la ha odiado…decía que mi madre era una cualquiera que trabajaba en un bar-.

Kaoru miraba la expresión de Kenshin. Había muchos sentimientos ocultos en esa expresión. Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente. El saber del pasado de Kenshin era algo importante para ella. Pero no quería lastimarlo al hacer que se lo contara.

-La presión por parte del apellido familiar…cuidar de nosotros…no llevarse bien con papá…cuando ella lloraba decía… "ojala no hubieras nacido"-.

Los ojos de Kaoru demostraron sorpresa y dolor. Se levanto del columpio para caminar un poco hacia él. Kaoru noto la mirada fría y llena de resentimiento que tenía Kenshin.-Compadezco a esa mujer-.

Las palabras de Kenshin se repetían en la mente de Kaoru. Había sufrido mucho…no se imaginaba cuanto…lo único que pudo hacer en esos momentos en acercarse a él y abrazarlo fuertemente…era un abrazo protector…cosa que sorprendió un poco a Kenshin…

-Lo siento…no tienes que decir mas-. Acomodo su rostro entre el cuello de Kenshin.-Lo siento Ken…-.

Por su parte él acomodo su mejilla entre el pecho de Kaoru.-Pero sintió como si pudiera reunirme con ella ahora…porque también te tengo a ti-.

Se separaron para verse al rostro.-Con una vez que la vea no soy capaz de perdonarla…tal vez ni la vea como una madre…pero…-.

Kaoru se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo.-Todo ira bien…yo siempre estaré a tu lado-.

Kenshin le sonrió y lentamente fue en busca de los labios de Kaoru. No tardo en encontrarlos y en que le respondieran como el a ella.

Sabían que era una nueva etapa en su vida. Ya no eran más unos niños que se quedaban quietos cuando los regañaban. No eran niños que no sabían que escoger…ahora pensaban por ellos mismos…y continuarían adelante con su propia fuerza. Lo estaban demostrando. Kenshin trabajando y comenzando a valerse por si mismo. Y Kaoru tomando la decisión de lo que quería estudiar y para eso ponerse mas seria para los próximos exámenes.

Así pasaron tres días. Kaoru estaba estudiando arduamente en su habitación cuando escucho su celular sonar. Se extraño puesto que no reconoció el número. Al contestar se dio cuenta que era Kamatari el que la llamaba. Al parecer quería pedirle algo.

- ¿Qué…yo también? -.

_-Si, mamá quiere conocerte-._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Así que Kenshin si va a reunirse con "esa"-. Decía molesto mientras se preparaba para darse un baño.

-Saito, no la llames "esa"…para Kenshin es su madre-. Decía mientras arreglaba la ropa de Saito.-Se que se muda por trabajo…al menos debería verla antes de que se marche-.

Saito suspiro.-Esta bien…si es lo que Kenshin eligió no voy a detenerlo-.

-Esta bien cariño, además Kaoru va con él, van celebrar el cumpleaños de Kenshin-. A Saito no le quedo más que resignarse.

-¡Kaoru!-. La llamo Kenshin desde debajo de las escaleras.

-¡Ya voy!-. Se arreglo un poco mas el cabello mirándose por última vez en el espejo. Llevaba un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo de tirantes a los hombros, el escote era recto no mostrando mucho pero si dándole un toque sensual. Se puso un collar de plata con una pequeña piedra en forma de lágrima. Los zapatos eran cómodos pero con un toque de elegancia. Su cabello estaba suelto pero había dado un efecto de ondulación en él. Realmente se miraba hermosa. Tomo su bolso y la pequeña bolsa donde traía el regalo de Kenshin. Esa noche se lo daría.

Kaoru bajo las escaleras pero Kenshin ya no estaba ahí. Era Saito el que la esperaba.-Kaoru-.

- ¿Si? -.

-Cuida de Kenshin-. Kaoru le sonrió a Saito y asintió dejándolo un poco mas tranquilo.

Cuando Kaoru salio, Tokio y Kenshin estaban fuera. Este ultimo frente al taxi que los llevaría a ese lugar. Cuando volteo a ver a Kaoru no supo como actuar. La mirada estaba fija en ella aunque la quería desviar no podía. Ella no lo notaba, se despedía de su madre y Saito. Cuando se acerco a Kenshin este no la dejaba de ver.

- ¿Pasa algo? -.

-Eh…no…nada sube-.

Kaoru no le tomo importancia y subió al taxi seguida de Kenshin. En el transcurso del camino solo rezaba porque ese día terminara bien. Cuando llegaron al restauran antes de entrar Kaoru detuvo a Kenshin. Este no entendió porque hasta que sintió las manos de Kaoru acomodando el cuello de su camisa. El también iba muy bien vestido, llevaba un traje negro y una camisa de un rojo elegante. Kaoru la acomodo de forma que el cuello quedara un poco más abierto. Haciéndolo lucir realmente sexy. Esta sonrió al verlo, su novio era realmente atractivo.

Kenshin dio un largo suspiro. Era la hora de volver a reencontrarse con ella. Tomo la mano de Kaoru y juntos entraron al restauran. Cuando entraron al área de las mesas Kamatari se acerco a ellos.

-Hermano, Kaoru…por aquí-.

Kamatari los llevo hacia la mesa que habían reservado. Era un restauran muy elegante.-Lamentamos haber llegado tarde-.

-Esta bien…también nosotros llegamos hace unos momentos-. Kamatari se notaba realmente animado.-Mamá fue a hacer una llamada-.

Al ir tomada de la mano de Kenshin pudo notar el nerviosismo en él. Era la primera vez que lo miraba así.

-Ahí viene…mamá-.

El cuerpo de Kenshin se tenso…una mujer de aspecto elegante y la mirada fija en él se acercaba lentamente. Kaoru se sorprendió al notar el parecido que tenia con Kenshin. Finalmente madre e hijo estaban nuevamente frente a frente.

-Has…crecido mucho-.

Kenshin se soltó de la mano de Kaoru y camino hacia su madre. De forma educada se inclino ante ella saludándola. Para Kaoru esa había sido una reverencia hermosa. Kenshin realmente estaba siendo sincero al saludar a su madre. Solo esperaba que todo esto…terminara bien…y que todos pudieran vivir sin resentimientos…pero no siempre todo es asi…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saito caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala. Realmente se sentia inquieto.

-Cariño tranquilízate un poco, los chicos se acaban de ir-.

-Tokio-.

- ¿Si? -.

Saito miro a Tokio con preocupación.- ¿crees que un hijo necesite una madre tenga la edad que tenga? -.

Tokio miro con extrañeza a su esposo. Había algo que lo estaba incomodando. Su inquietud se debía a algo.- ¿Saito? -.

Saito suspiro con preocupación.-Amor…esa mujer quiere llevarse a Kenshin a Italia con ella-.

---------------------------CONTINUARA-------------------------

¡Hola! …pude actualizar TT …me di un tiempo para poder subir este capitulo. ¿Qué tal, que les pareció?. Espero que haya sido de su agrado…desde aquí en adelante Mi adorable pecado dará un giro muy drástico…verán a lo que me refiero…si tengo bien mis cuentas solo restan unos 5 capítulos mas. Ya estamos casi en la recta final y espero seguir teniendo su apoyo n.n

Lamento decir que tampoco podré contestar sus reviews. Apenas si me alcanzo el tiempo, son las 12 de la noche y aun no estudio para mi examen jaja…preferí subir el capitulo XD. Pero no dejare de agradecerles n.n

**Gracias a:**

**Kaoru-chan** (Buscalo como Akuma de Sorou en algun buscador debe salir n.n), **Shysie, Cisne.Negro, Kagome-Kaoru, Vidavril, Mei Fanel, Aome Hs, Anadono, Ane Himura, Gabyhiatt, Aiko1504** (No esa salio del lado perverso de Kaoruluz XD), **Naruto Ikari de Hyrule, Kryn-chan.**

Y a los que lo leyeron pero no pudieron dejar su comentario. Muchísimas gracias Ja ne! n.n


	32. Cap32

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki y esta historia esta basada en el manga de Akuma de Sorou.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

**Cáp. 32 "No mas control"**

-Tú debes ser Kaoru-. Kasumi le sonrió.-Encantada de conocerte-.

Kaoru se puso un poco nerviosa pero contesto de igual forma el saludo.-El gusto es mió-.

-Me alegro que hayas venido, tenía muchas ganas de conocer a la novia de Kenshin-.

Kaoru se sonrojo. La imponencia de la madre de Kenshin era bastante. Era una mujer elegante y hermosa.

-Mamá, nos esperan con la reservación-. Agrego Kamatari.

-Es verdad, vamos-. Miro nuevamente a Kenshin y le sonrió.

Kenshin puso su mano sobre la espalda de Kaoru para ir a la mesa que habían reservado. Después de un rato todos se encontraban disfrutando de una amena cena. Kasumi sonrió al ver que Kaoru no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿Pasa algo?-.

Kaoru al verse descubierta se sonrojo.-Ah…yo…lo siento…es que…se parecen tanto-. Se reprimió mentalmente por lo que había dicho y hecho.

- ¿Me parezco a Kenshin? -. Dijo con algo de felicidad.

-Si-.

Kenshin miraba a su madre. No podía dejar de verla.-Por ahí dicen que los chicos se parecen mas a su madre-. Miro a Kenshin fijamente.-Pero estoy sorprendida…han sido mas 10 años…has crecido mucho-. Levanto su copa.-Feliz cumpleaños Kenshin-.

Kamatari y Kaoru hicieron lo mismo felicitándolo. Kenshin seguía con su semblante serio.-Gracias-.

-Hermano… ¿ya te dio Kaoru tu regalo? -. Kamatari estaba entusiasmado.-te compro un brazalete muy…-. Paro en seco al ver el rostro de Kaoru. Se había entusiasmado de más…

- ¡Kamatari! …como pudiste…se lo daría en casa-. Se sentía algo frustrada al ver su sorpresa para Kenshin arruinada.

-Kaoru, discúlpalo…no tiene nada de delicadeza-. Dijo Kasumi reprimiendo a su hijo.

-Mama…no digas eso…además…eso lo herede de ti-. Dijo de forma graciosa a lo que su madre lo reto aun más. Claro siguiendo la diversión. Kaoru suspiro y sonrió.

Kenshin después de mirar como se llevaban su madre y su hermano, volteo a ver a Kaoru y le murmuro.-Haré como que no escuche nada-.

Kaoru sonrió sonrojada. Al parecer el seguía siendo el Kenshin de siempre. Se sintió aliviada de que todo fuera bien. Había estado algo asustada de ver la reacción de Kenshin cuando mirara nuevamente a su madre después de tanto tiempo. Si, definitivamente todo iría bien…

Kasumi miraba a Kenshin mientras este conversaba con Kamatari. La voz de Kaoru la saco de sus pensamientos.-Escuche que se ira a trabajar a Italia-.

-Si, después de mi divorció empecé a estudiar costura, al principio fue difícil, Kamatari era muy pequeño y hubo veces que pasamos hambre-. Kaoru se sorprendió.-Ahora que he sido capaz de tener mi propia tienda…siempre soñé con tener una en Italia…ahí hay grandes oportunidades en el mundo de la moda-.

-Tu sueño se hace realidad-. Agrego Kaoru con sinceridad. Se miraba que ella había sufrido. En verdad deseaba que todo fuera bien para ella.

-Soy diferente…no soy la misma de antes…Kenshin-. La mirada de Kasumi se fijo en la de su hijo. Mientras que Kaoru quedaba a la expectativa de ambos.- ¿Vendrías conmigo a Italia? -.

Tanto Kenshin como Kamatari miraron sorprendidos a su madre. Kaoru no sabia que decir…no sabia que pensar…sentía…no sabia que sentía…pero era algo que no le gustaba…

-Mamá…dijiste que no hablarías sobre eso-. Dijo recriminándole Kamatari.

-Si no lo hago ahora, ¿Cuándo voy a hacerlo? -. Miro a Kaoru.-Lo siento…se que te sorprendí…pero quería que también tu lo supieras-.

-¡Mamá!-. Decía Kamatari tratando de que esto no pasara a mayores.

Kenshin aun no salía de su asombro.- ¡Yo siempre quise llevarte conmigo! …pero ellos no me lo permitieron…dijeron que no podría mantenerte…querían un heredero…-. Luego miro a Kaoru tratando de que ella comprendiera.-Es por eso que nosotros fuimos separados…por…-.

- ¡Basta! -. Miro a Kenshin quien por fin había hablado, Kaoru no entendía nada, o mas bien no quería asimilarlo…-No sirve de nada que le hables a ella del pasado-.

Kasumi se angustio por la reacción de su hijo.-Pero…es la verdad Kenshin…yo-.

-No viviré contigo…ni tampoco iré a Italia-. Fue rápida y tajante su respuesta.

Los ahí presentes sentían la tensión del ambiente. Las miradas estaban sobre Kenshin.-Ya veo…-. Kasumi bajo la mirada con tristeza.

No tenia caso seguir ahí. Así que decidieron irse a sus respectivas casas. Kasumi fue a pagar la cuenta, les pidió a los chicos que fueran bajando. Ella los alcanzaría en un momento.

-Kaoru puedes esperarme en el recibidor…voy al baño-.

Kaoru asintió mirando alejarse a Kenshin. Lo conocía bien…y estaba preocupada. Sabía que Kenshin no la había pasado muy bien que digamos. Kamatari estaba acompañando a Kaoru. El también estaba preocupado por la situación.

-Por eso le dije a mi madre que no hablara al respecto-. Miro a Kaoru.-No hay forma que mi hermano se vaya y te deje…-.

Kaoru no dijo nada.-Lo siento Kaoru-.

Ella negó.-No tienes que disculparte…solo estoy sorprendida-. Su mirada se torno perdida.-_Como no había pensado antes en eso…pero…es verdad…no hay forma que Kenshin se vaya dejando a su familia…amigos…a mi…pero…-._

Kenshin estaba en el baño. Se miraba fijamente en el espejo. Dejo el agua de la llave correr. Todo eso fue mucho para el. Mientras tanto Kaoru noto que tardaba mucho así que le dijo a Kamatari que iría a buscarlo. El pelirrojo salio del baño y no camino mucho cuando se encontró a su madre esperándolo.

Paso de lado de su madre pero se detuvo al escucharla.-Piénsalo una vez mas-. Kasumi giro a verlo.-Siempre has sido un buen chico que escuchaba lo que te decía-. Kasumi se acerco a Kenshin. Ambos no se percataron de la presencia de Kaoru quien escuchaba la conversación.-Estas preocupado por Kaoru ¿verdad? -. Kasumi le sonrió a su hijo.-No te preocupes…ella lo entenderá…ella entenderá que tu quieres estar con tu madre-. Toco el brazo de su hijo para que la mirara.-Por favor Kenshin-.

Esto fue lo último. Había permanecido callado, pero al sentir el toque de su madre sintió algo extraño y le aparto la mano rápidamente.- ¡No has cambiando en nada…lo único que quieres es que haga lo que te conviene! -. Ella lo miraba dolida.-Ahora quieres actuar como mi madre y que me vaya a vivir contigo…deja de bromear quieres-. Kenshin decía las palabras de forma tan despectiva que Kasumi sintió que su corazón dolía.-No hay forma que me utilices para vengarte de esa familia-. La miro por última vez y se dispuso a irse.

- ¡Kenshin espera! … ¡no intentaba hacer eso!-. Le decía desesperada. A punto de llorar.-Kenshin…-.

Kenshin salio a toda prisa. Kaoru estaba impactada por lo presenciado pero eso no le impidió ir tras él. Presentía que la necesitaba…que la necesitaba más que nunca. Salio del restauran y volteo buscándolo. Pudo distinguirlo y fue corriendo tras él.

-¡Kenshin!-. Al ver que no se detenía, se apresuro para tomarlo del brazo y hacerlo que la mirara. Al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa…sintió su corazón oprimirse fuertemente en su pecho…Kenshin…estaba…

-Aunque…dije que tal vez no la reconocería como mi madre…yo…-. Apretó sus puños fuertemente ante la mirada atónita de Kaoru…-La…verdad…es que…siempre he querido verla-. Kenshin llevo su mano a su frente…no podía mas…él…estaba llorando.-Desde…desde hace…hace mucho tiempo…-.

-Ken…Kenshin-.

Kaoru lo abrazo fuertemente sintiendo como una lágrima corría su mejilla. El verlo así…le dolía también…entendió lo que significaba aun Kasumi para él…a tal grado de mover así sus sentimientos…lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Y sentir a Kenshin aferrarse también a ella. Y esperar a lo que iba a pasar…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi iba apurado. Había tenido que atender un asunto familiar que le llevo más tiempo de lo que esperaba. En esos momentos tenia una cita con Misao. En la cual iba casi más de un hora tarde. Al llegar al lugar no la miro por ningún lado. Esta vez si que se le iba a complicar contentarla. Saco su móvil y marco el de Misao. Se escucharon cuatro timbres y al quinto ella contesto.

_- ¿Qué quieres? -._

- ¿Dónde estas? -. Mala suerte. Ya estaba enojada.-Tuve un problema…déjame explicarte-.

_-Si, como el de la vez pasada…ohh ah ya se el de la antepasada ¿no? -._

Si, reconocía que no era la primera vez que llegaba tarde. Pero era algo que no estaba en sus manos. Pero hacerla entender era el verdadero problema.-Misao…dime donde estas…así paso por ti-.

_-Lo siento Shinomori…tengo que estudiar, nos vemos-._

-Espe…-. Demasiado tarde ya había cortado la llamada. Suspiro, ¿Por qué su novia tenia que ser tan obstinada? Ahora tenia que trabajar el doble para contentarla…le había llamado "Shinomori"…eso no era buena señal…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del castaño.- ¿¡En serio?...pero…pero ¿Cuándo? -.

_-Sano no grites…me vas a reventar un tímpano-._

-Ya ya pues…te extraño-. Dijo ya mas tranquilo.

_-Yo también…y mas el estarte retando por las tonterías que haces-._

-Oye…bueno…te lo paso porque me has alegrado la noche…-. Decía mientras iba al refrigerador por el galón de jugo y bebió un poco.

-_Y tu a mi…bueno te tengo que dejar tengo que irme al colegio…y allá ya es de noche así que ve a dormir-._

-Si, que te vaya bien…Meg…te amo-.

-_También te amo…ah…y deja de beber del galón-._

-¡hey como supiste!-. Dijo sorprendido.

_-Te conozca cabeza hueca, se que estas bebiendo algo y lo mas seguro es que no sea en un vaso-._

Sanosuke podía escuchar el tono divertido de su voz. Esa mujer le encantaba.-Cuídate -. Megumi se despidió también y ambos cortaron la llamada. Pero se sentía feliz. Pronto volvería a verla.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente de lo que ocurrido todos estaban a la expectativa. Kamatari entro a la habitación de su madre. Estaba totalmente desordenada. Desde lo que paso el viernes en el restauran su madre se había deprimido y no se había querido levantar. Estaba empezando a preocuparse en serio.

-Mamá, deberías levantarte-. Suspiro al no recibir respuesta de su madre.- ¿Cuánto tiempo mas piensas seguir así? -.

-No entiendes…lo que dijo Kenshin…me lastimo-. Decía su madre abatida mientras tenia su brazo sobre sus ojos. Estaban algo hinchados de tanto llorar.

Kamatari se sentó en la orilla de la cama mirando a su madre.-Mamá…Kenshin es parte de esa familia…deberías saberlo…mejor date por vencida y empecemos a empacar-.

Su madre volvió a llorar mientras cubría su rostro con ambos brazos y murmuro entre el llanto.-Hijo… ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que darme por vencida? -. Kamatari la miro con tristeza.- ¿Para que he…para que he trabajado todo este tiempo? -.

Kamatari tomo la mano de su mamá. Realmente estaba deprimida.-Ya…no llores mamá-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru iba bajando las escaleras de su casa. Escucho como su abuela discutía con Saito acerca de lo que había pasado. Por supuesto que Sato estaba en contra de que Kenshin se fuera con esa mujer.

-Hija, lleva el té a la sala-.

Kaoru tomo la charola con el té, entro a la sala y se sentó para luego servirlo. Mientras Sato seguía recriminándole a Saito no hacer nada al respecto. Kaoru se atrevió a hablar…

-Abuela…Kenshin…él siempre pensó que su madre no lo quería…se encontró con ella…y se entero de la contradicción de que no era así…-. Kaoru miraba con tristeza a un punto fijo en la mesa. Sabia que Kenshin estaba confundido.-Él tal vez aun no lo asimila-.

Saito y su madre miraron fijamente a Kaoru. Suspiraron ante sus palabras. No había nada que hacer. Él único que podía decidir era Kenshin. El día avanzo rápidamente. Kaoru se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala. Ya era algo tarde, estaba leyendo un libro cuando escucho abrirse la puerta. Dejo el libro a un lado. Sabía que se trataba de él. En sus manos tenia una cajita con el regalo de Kenshin.

Kenshin al entrar se sorprendió de verla ahí.- ¿Aun estas despierta? -.

Por alguna razón Kaoru se sentía incomoda y nerviosa.-Eh…si…pero ya me voy a dormir-.

Kenshin se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador para sacar una botella con agua y beberla. Kaoru podía mirarlo desde donde estaba sentada. Ella apretó el pequeño regalo que tenia entre sus manos…el que antes evito que Kenshin viera.

-Y… ¿y como te ha ido con el trabajo? -. Dijo para tener un tema de conversación.

Kenshin se preparaba un sándwich de mermelada de fresa. Estaba agotado.-Bien…ahora esta algo pesado porque están cortos de personal-. Decía sin mirarla. Kaoru solo podía ver la espalda del pelirrojo y como este se preparaba algo.

-Ya veo…quizás yo también deba trabajar medio tiempo-. Dijo en tono de broma…-Bueno…en realidad no puedo…no tengo mucho tiempo-. Decía tratando de ocultar el sentimiento de incomodidad que iba en aumento.

Kenshin dejo lo que hacia para girar a verla. Camino hacia ella mirándola fijamente. Al sentir que él se acercaba Kaoru tomo rápidamente sus libros que tenia ahí de forma nerviosa.-Yo…yo tengo clase de regularización mañana…será mejor que me vaya a dormir-.

-Kaoru-. Se detuvo pero no giro a verlo. Se quedo ahí parada. Podía sentir claramente la mirada de Kenshin sobre ella.-Kamatari me hablo hoy…dice que ella esta deprimida y él ya intento todo-. Ella no volteaba.-Iré a verla mañana-.

Kaoru abrazo sus libros, apretando entre ellos y su pecho el regalo.-Esta bien…cuídate-. Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar luego de comenzar a subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

De verdad quería estar feliz por él…realmente quería…porque todos esos sentimientos de odio a su madre…se desvanecieron…entro a su habitación dejando sus libros sobre el escritorio…miro el regalo y la tarjeta que tenia sobre el. La tomo para después abrirla…leyó su contenido mientras sus manos temblaban… **"Hemos pasado por mucho problemas, pero de ahora en adelante sigamos juntos ¿si?".** Los labios de Kaoru comenzaron a temblar.-Me…pregunto si esto es lo mismo que decir…no te vayas-.

No pudo mas…la tarjeta resbalo de sus manos dirigiéndose al cesto de basura. Sus rodillas flaquearon y su rostro fue cubierto por sus manos tratando de ahogar el llanto. Estaba sufriendo…quería estar feliz por él…pero…sabia que tal vez Kenshin se iría de su lado….-Por…favor…por favor…no te vayas Kenshin-. Murmuraba entre sollozos…casi perdiéndose su voz.

A la mañana siguiente Kenshin bajaba temprano a desayunar. Se encontró en la cocina con Tokio.-Buenos días-.

-Buenos días Kenshin-.

Se extraño de no ver a Kaoru. Hoy empezaba sus clases de regularización.- ¿Dónde esta Kaoru? -. Pregunto mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

Tokio servia el desayuno.-Oh…se fue temprano…por cierto te dejo tu regalo sobre la mesa-. Kenshin tenía una expresión seria. Miro el regalo del que hablaba Tokio fijamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Hola Kaoru! -. Saludo una animada Misao al ver llegar a su amiga.

- ¿Misao? -. Se sorprendió de ver a Misao ahí. Pensaba que no se había atrasado en ninguna materia. Al parecer estaba equivocada.

-jeje si, también me atrase…la única que esta disfrutando de las vacaciones es Tsubame-. Dijo en tono bromista. Su semblante cambio al ver el rostro de su amiga.- ¿Ocurre algo malo Kaoru? -.

Kaoru sintió nuevamente ganas de llorar.-Si…-.

-Hey…Misao-.

Las chicas voltearon y vieron a Aoshi acercarse junto con otra persona. Misao lo miro de forma despectiva y se giro a Kaoru nuevamente.-Lo siento Kaoru… ¿me decías? -.

Aoshi se molesto un poco por lo que hizo. Después de todo se inscribió en las clases solo para estar con ella.

- ¿Es tu novia? -. Le pregunto la persona que estaba a su lado.

-Si…la difícil de contentar-.

Misao lo miro ante su comentario. Pero noto que Aoshi venia con alguien que no conocían.- ¿Quién es? -.

Aoshi cayó en cuenta que no lo había presentado.-Oh…el esta en mi misma clase…estuvimos estudiando en tercero-.

-Soy Seta Soujiro…tal vez ya nos vimos algunas veces-. Dijo un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos de igual color. Su piel era blanca…para gustos de Misao…bastante atractivo. Además los anteojos que usaba lo hacían ver más intelectual, acentuando más su atractivo.-Hola-. Dijo mirando a Kaoru y Misao…en especial énfasis en la primera.

Aoshi carraspeo un poco al notar las miradas de su novia. Kaoru suspiro.-Misao…yo me voy a clase…te veo allá-. Se notaba a leguas lo decaída que estaba. Lo cual hizo preocupar a Misao.

- ¿Le habré caído mal? -. Pregunto preocupado Soujiro.

-No creo, algo le ha de estar pasando-. Agrego Misao mientras miraba a su amiga entrar al salón.

-Tal vez se enojo con Himura-. Misao miro a su novio como diciendo que era lo mas probable.

Soujiro acomodo sus anteojos.- ¿Quién es…su novio? -. Los chicos asintieron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamatari abrió la puerta dejando pasar a su hermano mayor.-Que bueno que llegas-.

- ¿Cómo esta? -.

Kamatari bajo la mirada.-No he podido hacer nada…ni siquiera ha querido ir a trabajar-.

- ¿Dónde esta? -.

-En la habitación del fondo-. Kenshin puso la mano sobre el hombro de su hermano como consuelo. Este pudo distinguir el brazalete que Kaoru le había comprando a su hermano.

Kenshin entro en la habitación. La cual estaba toda desordenada y con las persianas cerradas.-Deja de preocupar a Kamatari…ya estas bastante grandecita no crees-. Dijo sin miramientos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru acomodaba algunas hojas mientras estaba sentada en su pupitre. Cuando alguien se acerco a ella.-Hola…eh…acabamos de conocernos…-. El chico apunto con nerviosismo el pupitre que estaba al lado del de ella.- ¿Esta libre este asiento? -.

Kaoru asintió. Cuando Soujiro se inclino a dejar su mochila sus anteojos resbalaron cayendo al suelo. Kaoru se percato y los levanto para dárselos.-Aquí tienes-. Le dijo de forma amable.

-Gracias…es que se les afloja el tornillo…aun no me dan los nuevos-. Dijo mientras trataba de acomodarlos. Kaoru sonrió sin ganas.

El profesor llego y pidió que se sentaran. Kaoru iba a regresar a su asiento. Cuando miro su pluma en el suelo dio un paso atrás para poder juntarla. Pero justo en el momento a Soujiro se le cayeron los anteojos nuevamente, quedándose solo con una patita. Un crack se escucho y Kaoru giro a verlo apenada.

Rápidamente se inclino a juntarlo.-Lo siento…lo siento…los pise-. Estaba muy avergonzada.

-Hey… ¿Qué pasa ahí? -. Dijo el profesor al ver que no se sentaban.

-Eh…todo esta bien profesor…empiece la clase-. Contesto rápidamente Soujiro y se sentó. Kaoru hizo lo mismo mientras tenia en sus manos los anteojos dañados.

Kaoru le murmuro.-Lo siento…te los pagare-.

Soujiro hizo lo mismo cuidando de que el profesor no los viera.-No te preocupes…a mi se me cayeron-. Luego le sonrió.

Kaoru le regreso los anteojos sin que se diera cuenta el profesor y agrego.-Tomare apuntes por ti-. Sabia que probablemente no miraría el pizarrón sin sus anteojos.

Soujiro se le quedo mirando.-Eh…si…gracias…ehh… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -.

-Kaoru Himura-.

El chico se extraño un poco y agrego sin querer.- ¿Tienes el mismo apellido que tu novio? -.

Kaoru lo miro sorprendida.- ¿Qué? -.

Él se dio cuenta de su indiscreción.-Lo siento…Aoshi…dijo que lo mas seguro era que te habías peleado con Himura…así que yo pensé…-.

-Yo…no me he peleado con él-. Dijo de forma seria y luego se volvió al pizarrón dando por terminada la conversación.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Se que estas despierta abuela-. Dijo Kenshin al ver que su madre seguía con las frazadas hasta la cabeza. Sabía también que ese comentario la haría reaccionar.

Y así paso. Kasumi quito las frazadas de ella con molestia.- ¡No soy tan vieja así que no me digas abuela! -.

-Que cara tan fea-. Dijo al notar los ojos hinchados de su mamá.

- ¡Cállate! -. Se sentía frustrada. Que se volvió a recostar escondiendo su rostro en la almohada.

Kenshin se acerco un poco mas mirando en la mesita de luz el cenicero con varias colillas de cigarro.- ¿Aun fumas? …me sorprende que la abuela no se haya enterado antes…-.

-Yo no fume-. Apretó con fuerza la almohada para reincorporarse de nuevo.- ¡Yo no fume cuando estaba embarazada de ti o de Kamatari…aunque no lo creas! -. Sus lagrimas la traicionaron nuevamente.-Vete a casa…con tu padre-. Se volvió a recostar cubriéndose nuevamente.

-Si me voy a casa ahora, seguirás preocupando a Kamatari-. Kasumi sabía que su hijo tenía razón. Pero no podía alejar la tristeza de que Kenshin no la quisiera.-Hey-. Miro fijamente a donde estaba su madre.- ¿De verdad quieres vivir conmigo de nuevo? -.

Kasumi se volvió a reincorporar por la sorpresa que le provoca la pregunta de Kenshin. Él la miraba fijamente.

Mientras tanto en el colegio. Soujiro no podía dejar de verla. Ella estaba atenta a la clase. Sabía que algo comenzaba a surgir en él. Seria interesante averiguar que era.

---------------------------CONTINUARA-------------------------

Holis, ¿Qué les pareció? … ¿Por qué hizo esa pregunta Kenshin? … ¿Qué estará pensando? …y la entrada de Seta Soujiro… ¿Qué sorpresas traerán su llegada? …muchas preguntas ¿ne:P.

Por fin estoy libre de la universidad, estoy que brinco de la emoción, no pude actualizar antes por motivos de todo el trabajo que tenia con los finales, aunque no lo crean hasta me enferme de estrés o.oU

Pero por fin ya tendré mas tiempo, aunque comenzare a trabajar en las vacaciones, de todos modos tendré mas tiempo libre así que a actualizar jeje…espero que el fic les siga agradando y sigan con el apoyo que siempre me brindan n.n

Bueno creo que sin más, **Agradezco a:**

**Vidavril:** Pues aun no se, Kenshin aun no toma una decisión como podras ver, esperemos que sea una buena o.o

**Koichi noa:** Bueno acá lo tienes, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado y espero tu comentario n.n

**Kryn chan:** Muchisisisimas gracias por ese apoyo y ojala que la historia aun te mantenga con motivación de leerla :P

**Gabyhyatt:** Si, las cosas aun no están decididas, veremos que pasa en los últimos capítulos o.o

**Aome Hs:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños! …algo retrasado pero la intención cuenta jeje, espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien y ojala que este otro giro de la historia también te guste ;)

**Kagome Kaoru:** Me alegro en serio de que te haya gustado, no te preocupes ya volveré a mi ritmo de actualización ya que estoy de vacaciones -

**Ane Himura:** Si, yo también espero que nuestra suegrita no se lo lleve, pero pues a ver que decide nuestro bello, sexy, hermoso, Kenshin ehem… - -

**Anna Dono:** Gracias por considerar mi fic así jeje, y también me encantaría que se quedara con nosotras o.o seria maravilloso tenerlo ¿cierto? Jujuju :P


	33. Cap 33

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki y esta historia esta basada en el manga de Akuma de Sorou.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

**Cáp. 33 "Mi decisión"**

La clase había terminado y Kaoru fue hacia Soujiro.-Aquí tienes los apuntes-. Le dijo de forma amistosa.

-Gracias-. Se sentía contento al ver su sonrisa.

Kaoru iba a disculparse nuevamente por lo ocurrido pero Soujiro la interrumpió.-No te preocupes por eso-.

-Esta bien…eh…-.

-Soujiro…-. Le dijo al notar que Kaoru no recordaba su nombre.

-jeje…Soujiro-. Después volvió a su asiento a guardar sus cosas y en eso llegaron Aoshi y Misao a buscarla.

-Kaoru-. Misao parecía preocupada.

Fueron a un lugar más calmado. Decidieron subir al techo del edificio, mientras Aoshi y Soujiro estaban sentados en las escaleras. Kaoru y Misao hablaban por fuera.

- ¡ ¿Qué! -. Dijo casi gritando Misao.- ¡Kenshin se va a Italia! -.

Aoshi miro hacia la puerta la cual estaba abierta pudiendo escuchar lo que había dicho Misao.-Kenshin se va…-.

- ¿Quién es Kenshin? -. Pregunto Soujiro que estaba también sentado unos escalones mas abajo que Aoshi.

-Himura…del que te hable antes-.

Kaoru abrazaba sus piernas mientras tenia la mirada melancólica.- …pero… ¿Por qué? -. Le pregunto Misao.

-El otro día que fuimos a cenar con su madre…ella le pidió que se fuera a vivir con ella-.

- ¿Pero…se va a ir? … ¿ese idiota de Himura piensa dejarte? -. Decía molesta.

Kaoru suspiro, entendía que su amiga se preocupara por ella.-Aun no esta decidido…Kenshin…parece estar confundido-.

-Pero si todo estaba bien…ya todos habían aceptado su relación-. Le daba rabia que algo así estuviera pasando luego de que ambos habían luchado por tanto tiempo.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo…pero…ahora ya no se…pensé que estaríamos juntos porque lo amo-. Pudo sentir sus labios temblar nuevamente.-Pero…para Kenshin su mamá también es muy importante-. Puso su mano sobre su frente tratando de cubrir sus ojos.-Él siempre ha querido verla aunque dijera que no-.

-Kaoru-. Misao al ver que su amiga ya no pudo contener el llanto se acerco a abrazarla.

Después de lo ocurrido Aoshi y Misao hablaban en el pasillo. Ambos aun estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaba pasando.-Al menos Kaoru debería decirle que no quiere que se vaya-.

-Si, pero Kaoru entiende bien los sentimientos de Kenshin…aunque eso signifique dejar los de ella a un lado-. Misao suspiro mientras Aoshi sujeto mas fuerte su mano como confortándola.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-De verdad quieres vivir conmigo otra vez-.

Kasumi lo miraba sorprendida y dijo de inmediato.-Claro que quiero, siempre me he arrepentido de lo que hice, no se porque te deje en aquella ocasión-. Apretó fuertemente las frazadas con sus manos.- ¡ ¿Por qué no pude aguantar en esa casa un poco mas? ¡ -. La imagen de Saito vino a su mente.-Si tan solo hubiera confiado un poco mas en él…quizás ustedes serian felices-.

Kenshin miraba fijamente a su madre. Entendió que alguna vez también habían sido felices. Momentos agradables que creía olvidados le vinieron en golpes a su mente. Momentos donde el y Kamatari reían y sus padres también. Dio un suspiro.-Entonces vendré otra vez… ¿de acuerdo? -. Miro a su madre una vez mas y luego salio de su habitación. Mientras Kasumi quedaba con una luz de esperanza.

Kenshin se dirigió a la salida seguido por su hermano.-Kenshin…estas seguro que estará bien-.

-Si, no te preocupes-.

Kamatari sintió algo extraño en la expresión de Kenshin.-Hermano… ¿que hay de Kaoru? -.

-Si mamá sigue así encárgate del resto-. Y así salio de la casa sin siquiera mirarlo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saito estaba en su oficina revisando algunos archivos cuando entro su secretaria.-Señor, lo buscan-.

- ¿Quién es Yurika? -.

-Su hijo señor-.

Saito quito la vista de los papeles para mirar a su secretaria.-Hazlo pasar-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi y Soujiro estaban en el baño, el primero estaba realmente sorprendido.-Repítelo de nuevo-.

-Ya te lo dije, creo que Kaoru es maravillosa-.

Aoshi hizo una expresión como de "otra vez".-En serio…pero-.

-Y no pongas esa expresión de "otra vez"-.

-Soujiro…es que es verdad…te ha gustado la de la tienda, una chica de la clase… ¿Cuántas han sido este año? -.

Soujiro lo miro algo abochornado.-Pero…siempre voy en serio-.

Aoshi suspiro, en realidad Soujiro siempre iba en serio, tenia una debilidad que siempre que una chica le interesaba se enamoraba fácilmente. Pero esta vez si que voló alto.-Escúchame con atención Soujiro, es verdad que Kaoru es agradable, linda…sencilla…sigue las características de las chicas que te gustan… pero ella no es para ti-. Dijo sentenciando directamente.

Soujiro miro a su amigo mientras lavaba sus manos.-Ella tiene novio ¿verdad? -.

-Así es…-. Y si que tenía uno y lo mejor para su amigo seria no meterse con él.

Soujiro cambio su expresión a una seria.-Un novio que podría marcharse a otro país-. Aoshi lo miro sorprendido.

-Tu…-.

-No sabes si los sentimientos de una persona cambiaran, pero quiero conocer más de ella-.

Las clases habían terminado y Kaoru estaba en su casillero sacando sus cosas para irse a casa. Misao también hacia lo mismo.-_Me pregunto si Kenshin seguirá en casa de su madre-._

-Adiós Kaoru-. Giró hacia donde provenía esa voz y le sorprendió ver a Soujiro despedirse de ella con una gran sonrisa.-Lucha-.

-Eh-. Kaoru no entendio nada. Soujiro ya había salido dejándola con la duda.

-A este que le pasa-. Pregunto intrigada Misao. Luego miro sospechosamente a su novio quien venia hacia ellas. Aoshi se sintió nervioso ante la mirada acusadora de ambas chicas.-Aoshi le contaste lo de Kenshin y Kaoru cierto-.

-No…eh…bueno…recuerda que estaba conmigo en las escaleras…del…edificio-. Decía desviando la mirada acusadora de Misao.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Es raro que vengas a mi oficina-. Sentía un mal presentimiento.

Kenshin estaba de pie frente al escritorio de su padre.-He venido a pedirte un favor-. Saito miro fijamente a su hijo. Kenshin estaba serio y seguro de lo que iba a decir. Y se lo respetaría fuera lo que fuera.-Quiero que me dejes ir a Italia con mi madre-.

Aunque ya se lo esperaba aun así le dolió. Su madre (NA: La de Saito) tenia grandes expectativas con Kenshin. Pero como su padre debía dejar que su hijo decidiera por su propia cuenta.- ¿Significa eso que quieres renunciar al apellido Himura…Kenshin? -.

Kenshin también se sentía mal. Dejar a su padre seria también doloroso.-Necesito hacerlo-. Kenshin miro fijamente a su padre.-Nunca pensé en dirigir la compañía-.

-Entiendo…-. Saito dio un largo suspiro.-Si te vas a Italia… ¿crees que lo encontraras Kenshin? -. El joven frente a él parecía no entender.-Lo que has perdido-.

Finalmente entendió…su padre se refería al amor de su madre…el cual había olvidado que tenia…-Probablemente-.

Saito le sonrió de forma sincera a su hijo.-Entonces, te apoyare en esto-. Kenshin pensó que su padre no lo dejaría ir…así que se sorprendió un poco de que no fuera así. Pero por otra parte sabia que su padre siempre estaría apoyándolo.-Pero no olvides hijo…que no importa lo lejos que estés…esta será siempre tu casa…y puedes volver a ella cuando quieras-. Kenshin asintió e hizo una reverencia de respeto hacia su padre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Estoy en casa-. Kaoru se quito sus zapatos, para ponerse sus pantuflas y entrar en la casa.

-Bienvenida…llegaste algo tarde-. Tokio recibió a su hija, pero tenia una expresión de preocupación.

-Si, es que primero pase a la biblioteca-. Camino un poco.- ¿Y Kenshin? -.

-Él…tenia trabajo también hoy-.

-Entiendo…iré a cambiarme-.

-Espera…-. Tokio detuvo del brazo…no sabia como decírselo…sabia que su hija sufriría…-Necesito decirte algo importante-. Se puso frente a su hija tomándola de sus brazos.

Kaoru la miro intrigada. No sabia porque su mamá actuaba así.- ¿Qué pasa mamá? -.

-Escucha…con calma hija…-. En un segundo la imagen de Kenshin se vino a la mente de Kaoru…su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.-Kenshin…decidió ir a Italia-.

Lo sabia…ella lo presentía…ella sabia…que pasaría…no podía decir nada…su cuerpo estaba ahí parando escuchando lo que su madre decía.-Saito me hablo,…Kenshin fue a verlo y él le dio su consentimiento…y…creí que debías saberlo antes de que Kenshin llegue a casa-.

Kaoru comenzó a negar con su cabeza.-No…él…no-.

-Kaoru-. Tokio se sentía terrible al ver la expresión de dolor en su hija…no un dolor físico…sino un dolor de los mas fuertes…un dolor sentimental…

- ¡NO! -. Grito tratando de que su mamá la soltara. Sentía como respiraba mas rápido…quería…quería…verlo…quería…

-Kaoru cálmate-. Tokio la miro preocupada e intento tranquilizarla.-Entiéndalo hija…esto lo decidió Kenshin…si lloras…él también se pondrá triste-. Kaoru solo tenia en su mente que Kenshin iba a dejarla.-Kaoru…hija…sabias que esto pasaría-.

Esto fue un gran impacto para ella. Pero realmente ella sabía que así seria. Tomo su bolso y salio corriendo de casa sin que Tokio pudiera detenerla.- ¡Kaoru! -.

Corría mientras luchaba para que sus lágrimas no salieran. Ella en el fondo lo sabia…que eso pasaría…que Kenshin la dejaría para irse a otro lugar…-_Pero yo…lo único que quería es tener a la persona que amo a mi lado…eso era lo único que quería…-._ Pensó en la vez que fueron al parque de diversiones, donde Kenshin le hizo la promesa de que ella podía estar a su lado…-_Yo…yo estaba esperando que él me eligiera a mi-._

Finalmente dio con ese lugar. El restauran donde trabajaba Kenshin. Entro y uno de los meseros la recibió.-Bienvenida… ¿en que le puedo servir? -. Kaoru respiraba agitada, buscaba con la mirada a Kenshin.- ¿Señorita? -.

Fue entonces cuando Kenshin se percato de ella. Sintió una punzada en su corazón…presintiendo el porque estaba ahí. Miró a uno de sus compañeros.-Por favor cúbreme…saldré unos minutos-. Fue hacia donde estaba Kaoru. Cuando llego hacia ella, simplemente la abrazo y salieron de ahí por un momento.-Volveré en seguida-.

Una vez afuera Kenshin la ayudo a sentarse en una barda que rodeaba un mini jardín. Esperó a que se tranquilizará un poco y luego se inclino frente a ella.-Kaoru…tenia pensado decírtelo cuando llegara a casa…quiero saber si lo entiendes-.

Kaoru bajo la mirada.- ¿Realmente te iras? -.

-Si…lo he decidido…quiero hacerlo-. Kaoru decidió mirarlo a los ojos.-Si voy a Italia con mi madre…podría estar equivocado…o tal vez podría no estarlo…pero ahora creo que si eso ocurre…podría nacer una nueva relación-.

Kaoru notó la expresión de Kenshin…era algo que realmente deseaba hacer…y ella tenia que respetarlo…aunque le doliera mucho…- ¿Vas a volver? -. Le dijo casi en un susurro.

Kenshin suspiro.-Aun no puedo prometerte cuando…podrían pasar uno…o dos años-.

Kaoru apretó sus manos que tenia enlazadas.- ¿Y que se supone que haré yo en ese tiempo? -.

Kenshin desvió su mirada.-Lo siento…se que estoy siendo egoísta después de haberte dicho que estaría siempre contigo-.

Kaoru quería entenderlo…pero…eran tan difícil…_-No…no…puedo perdonarte-._ Quería decírselo pero no podía. Sentía un nudo en su garganta que no le permitía hablar.

-Voy a traicionar mi palabra…-. Kaoru lo miro nuevamente.-No voy a pedirte que me esperes-. Kenshin miro como las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Kaoru…levanto su mano para limpiar una de ellas.-Pero aunque no este aquí…conviértete en una gran mujer-.

-Hey Himura…el restauran esta lleno-.

Kenshin miro a su compañero de trabajo. Tenia que regresar.-Ya voy-. Kenshin se reincorporo.-Tengo que irme…te veo luego-. Se fue rumbo al restauran mientras Kaoru seguía sentada con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

No podía hacerse a la idea…de que aquellos brazos que la abrazaban…esos labios que la besaban…las manos que la acariciaban…ya no estarían mas ahí para ella…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado algunos días. Kenshin se iría a finales del mes, pero Kaoru debía ser fuerte…tenia que serlo…

-Se acabo el tiempo…pasen sus exámenes al frente-.

Se escucharon algunas replicas, pero al profesor no le importo. Y todos a su pesar fueron a dejar los exámenes.

- ¿Cómo te fue? -.

Sonrió a Soujiro.-Mmm…pues espero que bien…venia bastante de lo que estudie anoche-.

Soujiro sonrió también.- ¡Que bien! …aunque yo me la pase jugando a los videojuegos anoche jeje-.

-Siempre dices eso Soujiro…eres el primero de la clase-.

-Naa-. Se sentía bien de que en esos días había avanzado en su relación con Kaoru. Al menos habían establecido una amistad.

Ambos salían del salón y se encontraron con Aoshi y Misao en el pasillo.- ¿Cómo les fue? -.

-Esperemos que bien, ¿verdad Kaoru? -.

-Jeje así es-.

Aoshi miro a su amigo de forma acusadora. Soujiro sabia el porque y le sonrió de forma picara. Aunque Aoshi le dijo que no se acercara a Kaoru, él lo ignoro y se hizo amigo de ella. Misao y Kaoru comenzaron a platicar de cómo les estaba yendo con las materias. Mientras Soujiro se acerco hacia Aoshi.

-Deja de mirarla así-. Le dijo ya con resignación, Soujiro no renunciaría a conquistar a Kaoru.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo-.

-Se le ve bien, a pesar de lo que le ha estado pasando-. Aoshi miro a Kaoru quien le sonreía de forma alegre a Misao.

-Si…en dos semanas…-.Soujiro miro como Kaoru se despedía de Misao y luego se asomo por un lado para despedirse de ellos. Soujiro le sonrió. Regreso la vista a Aoshi para decirle de forma segura.-Ella estará separada de su novio-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Estas escuchando? -. Enishi se le quedo mirando a Kaoru al ver que esta estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-Eh…si disculpa-.

-Mira…cuando obtengas esta formula, lo único que tienes que hacer es sustituir los valores de z por el de x-. Enishi se encontraba explicándole unas dudas que Kaoru fue a preguntarle.

-Siento molestarte cuando esta no es tu materia-.

-No te preocupes…-. Kaoru comenzó a guardar sus cosas ante la mirada preocupada de Enishi.-Kaoru… ¿has estado durmiendo bien? -. Kaoru se le quedo mirando.-Estas algo pálida-.

-No es nada…es…solo que eh estado estudiando mucho…sino lo hago no seré capaz de ir a la universidad-.

-Entiendo…quieres entrar a una universidad publica no es así-.

-Si, en esa universidad tienen la carrera de educación-.

Enishi le sonrió.-Siguiendo los pasos de tu papá-.

Kaoru asintió, ella realmente deseaba ser una profesora. Desde que era niña soñaba con serlo.-Así es-.

-Entonces…buena suerte Kaoru-.

-Gracias, entonces te veo luego, muchas gracias por todo-. Se despidió de Enishi. Ella sabia que el estudiar de esa forma, también era una forma de distracción…para no pensar en aquello que la lastimaba…

Después de un rato Kaoru llego a casa. Al parecer no había nadie, subió las escaleras y al pasar por la habitación de Kenshin miro la puerta abierta. Sintió algo dentro de ella al ver la maleta que estaba sobre su cama con la ropa de él.

-Bienvenida a casa-.

Kaoru volteo y miro a Kenshin subiendo las escaleras con algunas bolsas. Luego entro a la habitación dejándolas en la cama.- ¿También saliste? -.

-Si, tenía algunas cosas que comprar e ir a solicitar el pasaporte-. Termino de acomodar la ropa y cerro la maleta.-No me queda muchos días así que…-.

Era extraño, hace unos días eran casi inseparables…y ahora…parecían tan distantes…-La universidad de allá empieza en septiembre ¿verdad? -.

Kenshin volteo a verla.-Si…volveré para navidad-. Podía sentir la tristeza en la mirada de Kaoru.-Es probable que tu estés ocupada con tus exámenes finales de invierno…pero te llamare-.

-Claro-.

Seria difícil…una relación a distancia…debía superar una vez más otro obstáculo…pero sentía que este era el más difícil de todos. Y ahora si no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que iba a pasar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miraba su reloj nuevamente, se le notaba la ansiedad a simple vista. El sonido de los aviones no le ayudaba mucho. Lo ponían más nervioso. Miro la puerta por donde se suponía que llegaría la persona que esperaba. Miro a varias personas pero ninguna era. Hasta que miro a una chica de cabello largo y negro inconfundible…era ella. Cuando la miró sintió su corazón latir mas rápido. Camino hacia ella…pero al parecer la chica no pudo esperar más y corrió lanzándose a sus brazos.

-Te extrañe…te extrañe tanto cabeza hueca-.

Sanosuke abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Megumi, ella en su última llamada le dijo que vendría a pasar las vacaciones a Japón. Cosa que lo lleno de alegría. Y ahora ahí la tenía nuevamente junto a él.

-También te extrañe-.

Dejo que los pies de Megumi tocaran nuevamente el suelo. Se miraron unos segundos y después la beso. La beso de la forma más tierna que pudo. Una vez que rompieron el beso Megumi lo miró.-Por cierto… ¿que esta pasando con Kaoru y Kenshin? -.

-Vayamos a tu casa allá te explicare todo-. Dijo tomándola de la mano para irse del aeropuerto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Kaoru se encontraba nuevamente en clases…aunque su mente estaba en otro lado.

-Señorita Himura…conteste la pregunta dos-.

Kaoru se sorprendió, estaba algo distraída, se levantó de su asiento para leer la pregunta y tratar de contestarla…-. Apretó con fuerzas el libro.- _¿Por_ _qué?…esta pregunta la hice anoche… ¿por que…me estoy esforzando tanto…pero no puedo olvidarlo?…-._ Miró a la profesora algo avergonzada.-Lo siento…no se la respuesta-. Tomó nuevamente su asiento mientras Soujiro miraba su rostro frustrado.

Cuando las clases terminaron Kaoru seguía sentada. Así que se acerco a ella.- ¿No te vas a tu casa? -.

-Ah…si…solo estoy terminando estos ejercicios-. Dijo mientras seguía escribiendo.

Soujiro se sentó en el asiento frente a ella mirándola.-Hoy ni en el descanso dejaste de estudiar… ¿en tu casa también estudias así? -.

Kaoru lo miro y asintió.-Si no hago algo comienzo a inquietarme-.

Soujiro suspiro.- ¿Realmente estas bien? -. Kaoru lo miró sin entender.-Me pregunto si no estas cansada de estar siempre así-. Kaoru entendió a que se refería…al parecer también sabia su situación.-Si obtienes resultados así esta bien…pero si sigues de esa forma no aguantaras hasta el invierno-.

Kaoru bajo la mirada. Todo este tiempo se ha dicho a si misma que estudie…pero la verdad que siempre ha estado pensando en Kenshin…recordó las palabras que el mismo le dijo… **"conviértete en una gran mujer".-**_No quisiera que todos piensen que mis calificaciones bajaron por culpa de él…tengo que esforzarme mas…-._

-Vayamos a divertirnos-. Kaoru miró sorprendía a Soujiro por la propuesta.-Estoy seguro que después de esto, estudiaras mas duro… ¿cierto? -. Le decía animado.-Se que eres así…pero nadie va a juzgarte porque te relajes un poco-. Kaoru no sabia ni que decirle ante un animado Soujiro.-Estas trabajando muy duro Kaoru…tal vez hoy no podamos…pero mañana vamos a salir mis amigos y yo…puedes venir si quieres-. Le decía sonriente.

Kaoru jugaba nerviosa con la pluma que tenía en sus manos.-Pero…-.

-Solo será un día…además…tu novio tampoco ha salido contigo ¿no? -.

- ¡Hey Soujiro! -. Un amigo y amiga de él se asomaron en la puerta llamándolo.

Este tomo sus cosas y miro a Kaoru.-Entonces te espero en la estación a las 4-.

- ¡Soujiro espera! -. Salio sin esperar la respuesta de ella. Sonrió algo nerviosa…-pero…todavía no dije…que iría…-. Suspiro y pensó en lo que Soujiro le dijo. La verdad es que se sentía sola…-_Italia…esta tan lejos-…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Mañana? -. Kenshin estaba frente a la computadora haciendo un reporte. Se giró para mirar a Kaoru quien estaba en la puerta.-Mañana voy a salir con mis compañeros…Megumi ya regreso también…así que los del salón me prepararon una fiesta de despedida-.

-Ah…ok-. Se sintió desilusionada pero no lo mostró. No quería arruinar sus planes.

- ¿Qué pasa? -.

-Nada…buenas noches-. Se fue a su habitación antes de que no pudiera ocultar más su desilusión.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Crees que este bien que estemos festejando? -.

-Se que estas preocupada por Kaoru, yo también soy su amigo…pero tampoco debemos descuidar nuestra relación Misao-.

Misao sonrió, es verdad que no habían salido desde que paso lo de los chicos. Además debía tener en cuenta que en unos meses empezarían la universidad y seria algo presionado y tal vez no tengan mucho tiempo para salir.

-Tienes razón-.

Aoshi la tomo de las mejillas y le dio un suave beso antes de entrar al cine. Misao ya estaba sentada, esperaba a Aoshi con los refrescos y las palomitas. Ella se ofreció a ayudarle pero él se negó. Le dijo que lo esperara. Los anuncios terminaron e iba a comenzar la película justo cuando llegó Aoshi. Por alguna razón él estaba nervioso conforme avanzaba la película. Misao no le dio importancia así que siguió mirándola. Cuando sintió la necesidad de beber algo de refresco tomo su vaso…se le hizo extraño que estuviera tan ligero. Cuando sorbió para beber no salía nada…miro a Aoshi pero él tenia la mirada fija en la pantalla.

-Que raro-. Murmuro para si misma.

Movió el vaso y escucho algo dentro. Cuando le quito la tapa no había nada. Puso su mano para sacar su contenido. Su mirada comenzó a hacerse borrosa al ver lo que tenia en la palma de su mano…y mas a un cuando Aoshi se le acerco al oído para murmurarle algo.

- ¿Te casarías conmigo? -.

Lo que Misao tenía en su mano era un anillo de compromiso. No pudo contener mas sus lagrimas haciendo que estas rodaran por sus mejillas, volteo a ver a Aoshi y lo abrazo aun estando en el asiento.-Si…si…y mil veces si-.

Aoshi también la abrazo y beso su mejilla con dulzura. Luego se separo de ella para tomar el anillo y el mismo colocárselo en su dedo de la mano izquierda. Le quedaba perfecto.

-Te amo-. Después de esto la beso sin importar que algunos que estaban ahí los vieran.

------------------------------CONTINUARA----------------------------

¿Y bien? …no me maten :P …hasta a mi me sorprendió la decisión de Kenshin, pero pues por algo pasan las cosas ¿no? …se que para muchos esto no es algo justo…siento que para Kaoru tampoco, además Kenshin esta actuando indiferente…no se da cuenta que así lastima mas a Kao. Pero todo tiene su "porque"…y de eso me encargare de aclararlo en los últimos capis de Mi adorable pecado.

Y con respecto a la parejita M/A …que guardadito se lo tenia Aoshi eh…jeje me encanto la forma en que le pidió matrimonio, esperemos que todo vaya bien para ellos y al igual que para la pareja Sanosuke y Megumi. Y nos estamos viendo en el próximo capitulo n.n

**Gracias a:**

**Vidavril:** Espero que tus niveles de s3 ya hayan bajado jeje. Para mi ya lo hicieron hace una semana que salí de vacaciones y ya estoy mas descasada, espero tu comentario n.n

**Aome Hs:** Creo que serás una de las que quieren matarme por lo que paso en este capitulo jeje…pero veamos que pasa :P…espero sigas apoyándome n.n

**Kagome-Kaoru:** Gracias por darme algo de tu tiempo y dedicarlo a este fic. Se que a muchos les sorprendió este capitulo pero no se desesperen jeje…espero que todo vaya bien en la uni, échale ganas n.n

**Sakura-rika:** Que bueno que te agrade, se que este fue un cambio drastico…pero es emocionante el querer saber que pasara ¿no:P

**Emina-dono:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, lo tendré en cuenta, aunque será algo difícil porque muchas veces el corrector no me detecta ese tipo de orrores :P , y cuando escribo toy tan inspirada que solamente escribo y ya al final aunque lo leo para corregirlo pues se me pasan algunos acentos…tratare de poner atención…jeje gracias n.n

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:** Queda usted disculpado, comprendo lo que causa la presión universitaria jeje…es un síndrome que nos da a todos los estudiantes :P…en fin, quisiera saber cual es tu comentario acerca de la barbaridad que hice en este capi…jeje…pero pues así va la historia…claro modificándola un poco por mi mano santa :P…y sobre meter a mas personajes…mm aun no tengo muy seguro eso…además de que tengo que enfocarme en los desenlaces ya veré que hago nos estamos leyendo n.n

**Kryn-chan:** Gracias por tus deseos, espero que este capi no te haya sorprendido tanto que ya no quieras escribirme jeje…nos vemos n.n

**Ane-Himura:** Supongo que también serás de las que quieren matarme XD …pero bueno…esperemos que pasa en la historia…nos vemos…n.n

Gracias por su siempre bien recibido apoyo y comentarios.


	34. Cap34

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki y esta historia esta basada en el manga de Akuma de Sorou.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

**Advertencia: Este capi contiene lemmon**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

**Cáp. 34 "Mi deseo"**

-Kaoru… ¿vas a salir?-. Pregunto Tokio al ver a su hija arreglada y acomodándose unas botas negras de gamuza mientras estaba sentada en el escalón del recibidor.

-Si-.

Se levanto y sacudió su falda. Llevaba una falda negra de tres tablones al frente. Una blusa desmangada de color azul fuerte y cuello de tortuga, la cual combinaba perfectamente con el color de sus ojos. Su cabello lo traía en una media coleta dejando algunos mechones sueltos al frente. Aunque su expresión no era de alegría precisamente…faltaban diez días para que Kenshin se fuera a Italia…si tan solo pudiera tener algo de esperanza para que no pasara.

-Nos vemos mamá-.

Salio de la casa mientras Tokio la miraba preocupada. Kaoru había estado muy decaída desde que se entero de lo de Kenshin. Solo esperaba que su hija no sufriera más.

El ambiente estaba muy animado. Los amigos de Soujiro decidieron ir a un karaoke. Todos parecían muy animados a percepción de Kaoru, algunos cantando aunque nada afinados logro sacarle una sonrisa. Una chica que estaba sentada a lado de ella comenzó a hacerle conversación.

-Así que vas al mismo colegio que Souji-.

-Si-. La chica se miraba bastante agradable.

-¿Y que tal se ha comportado nuestro Souji?-. Le dijo en tono de broma.

En eso se acerco otra chica a ellas.-Jaja…si es algo inquieto ese loco…pero es muy buena persona-.

Kaoru asintió y les sonrió. Pensaba lo mismo que ellas. Soujiro se miraba una buena persona y siempre que había hablado con el de cierta manera le daba ánimos. Soujiro se acerco a Kaoru algo abochornado y le murmuro cerca por el ruido que había.

-Lo siento Kaoru, se suponía que vendríamos pocos al final vinieron varios-.

-Esta bien…todos están muy animados…me siento a gusto jeje-.

Se sentó al lado de Kaoru.-Eso es bueno… ¿Quieres beber algo?-.

-Ya tengo refresco, gracias…-. Kaoru sonrió, Soujiro había sido muy atento con ella desde que lo conoció y es una persona que se esfuerza por lo que quiere.-Tienes muchos amigos-. Dijo Kaoru después de beber un poco de refresco.

Soujiro sonrió algo avergonzado.- ¿Porque dices eso tan de repente? -.

-Y porque eres muy alegre…y siempre animas a la gente cuando puedes-.

Soujiro suspiro y miro al vaso que tenia frente a él en la mesa.-Aunque…no soy nada popular con las chicas…no tengo siquiera novia-.

Kaoru le dijo sorprendida.- ¿En serio? … ¿y no tienes a alguien que te guste? -.

Bajo la mirada y sonrió.-Estoy interesado en una chica…pero ella tiene novio-.

Kaoru lo miro con interés. Observo el rostro de Soujiro ponerse serio.-Ya veo…lo siento-.

Soujiro volteo a verla a los ojos.-Si…pero…su novio se va a Italia-.

Esto impacto a Kaoru. Por un momento sintió que todos a su alrededor excepto Soujiro y ella habían desaparecido. Desvió la vista de la de él mirando al piso avergonzada.- _¿Yo…le gusto? -._ Era una situación bastante incomoda.-Um…yo-.

-No te estoy pidiendo que termines con él o algo por el estilo-. Bebió algo de refresco.-Solo quería que supieras mis sentimientos-.

-¡El que sigue! … ¡hey Souji te toca jaja!-. Decía animado uno de sus amigos que traía el micrófono.

-Eh…si ya voy-. Miro a Kaoru quien seguía sonrojada. Luego se levanto para ir hasta con su amigo.

Kaoru solo lo miraba como Soujiro se unía sonriente con su amigo. La situación la incomodaba. Ella tenia a Kenshin…pero en su mente solo estaban las palabras del pelirrojo cuando ella le pregunto si volvería, **"No puedo prometértelo…pueden pasar uno o dos años…"**. Aun así…ella tenia a Kenshin… ¿Por qué aun lo tenia no?…pero porque se sentía así…vacía…tomo uno de los vasos de la mesa y comenzó a beberlo con ansiedad…quería llorar…

Cuando Soujiro regreso a sentarse a un lado de ella. Kaoru se sintió aun mas incomoda. Con rapidez tomo su bolso.-Creo…creo que me iré a casa-.

-¡Que…pero si nos toca a nosotras!-. Decía la chica con la que había hablado antes, la cual por cierto ya estaba bastante "alegre".-No te vayas… ¿Tienes algo que hacer?-.

-No, no es eso-. Miro de reojo a Soujiro quien la miraba extrañado.

-¡Nooo…vamos son las siete apenas…si, no te vayas!-. Decía fuertemente con el micrófono mientras sus amigos trataban de quitárselo para que no hiciera mas escándalo.

-Lo…lo siento-. Se levantó, sentía caliente el rostro.-_Me siento incomoda…no se si sea por tanta gente que hay aquí…-._

-Te llevare a la estación-. Dijo Soujiro.

Kaoru se iba a negar pero justo en el momento sus piernas no la pudieron sostener y cayó de rodillas. Soujiro se levanto rápidamente para ayudarla.

-Hey… ¿Qué pasa?-. Por instinto volteo a la mesa y miro los vasos que ahí había tomo el que supuestamente bebía Kaoru y lo olfateó.-Esto tiene vodka-.

-Hey, eso es lo que yo pedí-. Dijo Ayame, antes de irse a cantar había dejado su bebida junto a la de Kaoru.-La estaba bebiendo con sorbete…por eso se mareo aun mas-.

Kaoru se sorprendió por lo que escucho, fue tan tonta al no haberse dado cuenta. Quiso levantarse pero sentía vértigo. Sintió unos brazos ayudarla. Cuando levanto la vista miro los ojos preocupados de Soujiro. La saco del cuarto de Kaoraoke para que tomara aire.- ¿Estas bien? …si tienes ganas de vomitar hazlo…eso te hará sentir mejor-.

-Estoy…bien-. Aunque eso quería pensar…realmente se sentía fatal.- _¿Qué estoy haciendo? … ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? -._

-Voy por tus cosas, espérame aquí-. Dijo preocupado. Después entro de nuevo por las cosas de Kaoru.-Chicos tengo que irme, tengo que acompañarla a su casa-.

Ayame le dijo en tono de broma.-Souji…no se te ocurra llevártela a un hotel camino a su casa eh-.

-jaja ya no le digas o seguro que te toma la palabra-. Dijo otro de sus amigos.

-No sean idiotas-. Salio con las cosas de Kaoru luego de despedirse.

Saliendo del centro de Karaoke, Soujiro ayudaba a Kaoru a caminar.- ¿estas bien? -.

-Si…deja yo puedo sola-. Se sentía abochornada. Lo que mas le preocupaba es que su madre se diera cuenta de que iba mareada.

-Yo te ayudo…no puedes caminar siquiera en línea recta-. La sujeto de la cintura con su mano izquierda y con la derecha del brazo.-No te preocupes Kaoru…yo te llevare a tu casa-.

Kaoru notaba lo preocupado que estaba Soujiro, las palabras que le había dicho antes regresaron a su mente sonrojándola. Y la incomodidad volvió, así que trato de alejarse de Soujiro de la forma más atenta que pudo.-De verdad…estoy bien-.

Por su parte él iba a replicar cuando sintió que alguien lo giró hacia atrás. Las miradas de las ahora tres personas ahí se cruzaron con sorpresa.

-¡Hey Kenshin…apúrate!-. Gritaba Sanosuke quien iba tomado de la mano de Megumi, también iban sus amigos de clase…al parecer habían salido de otro karaoke de ahí.

Soujiro reconoció el nombre inmediatamente. Miro a Kaoru.- ¿Tu novio? -.

Mientras tanto la mirada del pelirrojo solo estaba fija en la de ella. Y le pregunto de la forma más seca que Kaoru pudo haber imaginado.- ¿Qué haces aquí? -.

- ¿Qué pasara con Kenshin? -.

Sanosuke iba a ir hasta donde estaba su amigo pero Megumi lo detuvo.-Sano… ¿esa no es Kaoru? -.

Sano se percato de lo que pasaba y prefirió quedarse ahí. En caso que su amigo iniciara una pelea seria mejor detenerlo por el bien del otro sujeto.

Ese lugar no era muy bueno para encontrárselo y menos a él. Había varios centros nocturnos y hoteles por ahí. Kenshin no le apartaba la vista a Kaoru.

-Te pregunte… que haces aquí-. Le dijo nuevamente al ver que no contestaba. En eso miro de reojo a la persona que estaba al lado de ella.

La mirada de Kenshin le dolió mucho. Era como si la estuviera acusando de algo. Soujiro capto la incomodidad de Kaoru y fue él quien contesto.

-No estábamos haciendo nada, Kaoru estaba algo deprimida últimamente, así que la invite a salir para que se relajara-. Miro a Kaoru quien tenía la mirada gacha.-Estamos en la misma clase-.

Kenshin finalmente lo miro directamente de forma seria.- ¿Y por eso la hiciste beber y trajiste aquí? -.

-¡No! …yo cometí un error y bebí…-.

Kaoru no pudo terminar de hablar. Kenshin la tomo bruscamente de la mano para atraerla hacia él.-Y tu eres muy confiada con las personas, por eso te pasa esto-.

Comenzó caminar con Kaoru casi arrastras llevándola hacia con los demás. Esto no le pareció muy bueno a Soujiro, pero no podía decir nada. Después de todo el seguía siendo el novio de Kaoru. Cuando Kenshin llego junto a los demás estos lo miraban serios.

- ¿Kenshin? -. Se atrevió a preguntar Sanosuke.

-Los alcanzo en un rato, iré a dejarla a casa-. Refiriéndose a Kaoru quien aun tenia agarrada del brazo.-Vamonos-. Le dijo y comenzó a caminar un poco.

Kaoru miro los rostros preocupados de Sanosuke y Megumi y eso la hizo sentirse mas avergonzada. En un reflejo se soltó del agarre de Kenshin para sorpresa de este. No le gustaba la forma en que la estaba tratando y mucho menos la forma en que dijo aquellas cosas. Sostenía su bolso con ambas manos tal vez para darse seguridad y verlo a los ojos.

-Puedo irme a casa sola-. Lo miraba fijamente.-_Tu mismo me dijiste que me convirtiera en una gran mujer…y eso incluye no depender de nadie-._ Los demás estaban a la expectativa de lo que ellos dijeran.-Vuelve con tus amigos…además es tu fiesta…-.

Camino un poco pero se comenzó a tambalear por el mareo. Kenshin se acerco a ella para sostenerla.-Sabes bien que es peligroso que te vayas sola-. La miro algo molesto.-Si no quieres que cuide de ti entonces comienza por cuidarte tu misma-.

Esto a Kaoru le cayó como balde de agua fría. Como se atrevía a decirlo eso.- ¿Qué dices? …si no mal recuerdo eres tu el que va a dejarme sola ¿no? -. Le dijo con la voz entrecortada. Kenshin la miraba sorprendido.- ¡Eres tu quien decidió irse a Italia por su cuenta!...y yo…-. Kaoru no podía aguantar mas ese sentimiento que la estaba asfixiando.-Y…yo…estoy tratando de aceptarlo con todo mi ser-. En un impulso le grito mirándolo con desesperación.- ¡Así que ahora no vengas a decirme que hacer o que no! -.

- ¿No puedes hacerlo? -. Kaoru lo miro sin entender.-Si es tan doloroso para ti…simplemente deberíamos terminar entonces-.

Tanto Soujiro como los demás se sorprendieron ante lo dicho. Como era posible que Kenshin le dijera a Kaoru eso. Como era posible que le propusiera terminar su relación, después de que hicieron tanto. Como era posible el amar tanto a una persona y que esta no lo entendiese…y decir eso tan fácilmente… ¿entonces…donde estaban esos meses que pasaron juntos?...esto llevo a la frustración a Kaoru quien solo opto por afobetear a Kenshin ante la sorpresa de todos. En la acción su bolso cayó a los pies de él.

-Imbecil-. Ante la frustración tomo fuerzas de quien sabe donde y salio corriendo de ahí.

-¡Kaoru!-. Grito Soujiro, quien después de mirar a Kenshin quien seguía ahí sin hacer nada, decidió ir tras ella.

Los amigos de Kenshin se escandalizaron al ver lo que paso. Kenshin sentía un fuerte dolor no físico. Sino emocional. La había lastimado y eso era algo imperdonable.

Megumi suspiro, levanto el bolso de Kaoru y se lo ofreció a Kenshin.-Se siente insegura…deberías ser mas amable con ella-. Lo miro molesta.-Algunas veces eres tan tonto Kenshin-.

Kenshin dijo casi en un murmullo.-Aunque sea amable con ella, no puedo preguntarle que siente en verdad…no tengo derecho…-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Espera-. Soujiro alcanzo a Kaoru y la tomo del brazo para que se detuviera. Pudo ver su rostro dolido y sus lágrimas que ella misma comenzaba a limpiar.-Es peligroso que corras de esa manera-. Todavía no podía entender como pudo tratarla así, Kaoru realmente estaba muy dolida, así que le dijo en un impulso.-Olvídate de él-. Ante la negativa que obtuvo de Kaoru agregó.-Pero estas dolida ¿no?-.

A Kaoru no le importaría que estuvieran lejos y que fuera doloroso, con tal de que no cambiaran los sentimientos…es por eso que sus palabras la lastimaron…se soltó suavemente del agarre de Soujiro.-Por favor…déjame sola-. Le dijo casi en un murmuro y comenzó a caminar un poco.

-Kaoru yo…-. Comenzó a seguirla.-yo no puedo dejarte sola-. Se reto mentalmente por lo que dijo. Se había dicho así mismo que no presionaría a Kaoru.

Ante esto Kaoru se detuvo y giró a verlo. Recordó los sentimientos que tenia hacia ella. Y sobre todo que no le había dado una respuesta.-Yo…yo solo puedo aceptar tus sentimientos…lo siento-. Y se volvió nuevamente para irse. Ella no quería un reemplazo de Kenshin.

Soujiro no la siguió, ella realmente quería estar sola, además obtuvo su respuesta, aceptaba sus sentimientos pero no los correspondía. –_Demonios, esta es la 5ta vez que me rechazan por mi impulsividad_-. Se dijo a si mismo, se sentía abochornado.

Cuando Soujiro se volvió para regresarse con sus amigos se sorprendió al ver a cierto pelirrojo mirando hacia varios lados buscando algo. Mas bien buscando a alguien.-Después de todo la esta buscando…-. No le iba a dar importancia e iba seguir de largo pero se detuvo y se dijo a si mismo.-Eres un idiota Soujiro-. Después miro hacia donde estaba Kenshin y grito.- ¡Hey tu, se fue por allá! -. Señalaba hacia donde Kaoru se había ido.

Kenshin lo miro sorprendido, luego asintió en forma de agradecimiento para correr hacia donde Soujiro le indicaba. Soujiro murmuro mientras miraba a Kenshin dirigirse hacia allá.-Solo espero y no vuelvas a hacerla llorar idiota-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru estaba sentada en uno de los columpios del parque meciéndose, mientras tenía la mirada perdida. Pensaba en que lo único que ella quería había sido confianza…que a pesar de que él se iría…que le dijera que nada cambiaria…pensaba que sus lágrimas se habían terminado…pero se equivocó al sentir como aun corrían lentamente por sus mejillas. Escuchó unos pasos cerca de ella y levanto la vista sorprendiéndose de verlo ahí…

Habían decidido ir a una de las bancas. Kenshin le entrego el bolso que le había tirado prácticamente.-Ten…si lo tiraste…eso significa…que aun quieres estar conmigo ¿no?-.

Kaoru tomo el bolso sin entenderlo muy bien.- ¿Qué quieres decir? -.

-Cuando…te dije que podíamos terminar…te enojaste-.

Kaoru se levanto para quedar frente a él. Acaso Kenshin…- ¿Me estabas poniendo a prueba? -.

-No, me la estaba jugando-. Dijo de forma tranquila mientras Kaoru lo miraba casi boquiabierta.-Para saber si seguirías amándome después de marcharme-. La miro de forma algo arrogante.- ¿Tu crees que gane? -.

Kaoru se sonrojo un poco. Pensando que Kenshin siempre la ponía en estas situaciones.-_Malo…juegas sucio…sabes bien que responderé que si…aunque me gustaría escuchar otra cosa-._ Kaoru suspiro y desvió su mirada.-No se…si no vuelves de Italia podría enamorarme de otra persona…hay gente a la que podría gustarle…entonces…-. Decía de forma arrogante también. Era una forma de seguirle el juego a Kenshin cuando volteo a verlo nuevamente este parecía estar viendo al cielo y no poniéndole atención.- ¡Tu tonto, escúchame! -.

-Ah…es que la Luna esta muy hermosa-. Dijo disimulando una sonrisa por la broma que le estaba gastando a Kaoru.

Kaoru lo miro fastidiada. Ese hombre si que la frustraba.- _¿Qué se cree?...le estoy hablando en serio-._ Lo miro nuevamente al escuchar su voz.

-Esta bien, entonces…-. Se interrumpió a si mismo para tomarla de la mano y mirarla sinceramente.-si soy el único que sigue enamorado de ti…porque probablemente lo este por siempre-.

La Luna comenzaba a reflejarse en el bello rostro de Kaoru…esas eran las palabras que deseaba escuchar…eso era lo que quería que él le dijera…ante eso no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima la cual corrió por su mejilla y cuando iba a caer por su mentón, Kenshin la limpio y recorrió con sus dedos el fino rostro de ella.

-Al final siempre terminas llorando-. Le dijo en un murmuro.

-Es que…no me habías dicho eso antes-. Decía tratando de detener el llanto. Sin importarle nada se levanto para sentarse en las piernas de Kenshin y abrazarlo con fuerza. Escondía su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de él. Donde sabía que cabía perfectamente.-Te amo-. Esa era la confianza que ella quería…la seguridad que necesitaba.

-También te amo-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-mm…jeje…-. Atrapo los labios de la joven entre los de él, evitando que ella se apartara.

-Aoshi…mm…es tarde…-. Decía mientras trataba de apartar un poco a su novio.

Aoshi se aparto y la miro a los ojos.-Ya lo se…pero me gusta estar contigo…-. Se puso nuevamente sobre ella lo que la sorprendió un poco.

Esa noche habían compartido la cama por primera vez, ambos habían tomado la decisión de hacerlo y jamás se arrepentirían después de eso. Había sido la experiencia más maravillosa que pudieron imaginarse. Aoshi entrelazo sus manos con las de ella posicionándolas sobre la cama encima de la cabeza de Misao. Bajo su rostro y suavemente volvió a unir sus labios. Misao le correspondió con gusto, sus labios se movían de forma lenta pero sensual contra los del otro. Pero comenzaron a necesitar profundizar más ese beso. Fue el turno de Misao para sorprenderlo, con un movimiento hizo que Aoshi se moviera para quedar ella sobre él mientras comenzaba a llevar su lengua a la boca de Aoshi.

Él por su parte estaba sorprendido por la reacción de Misao, pero también se sentía excitado. Una vez que ambas lenguas se unieron comenzaron a acariciarse con una ternura y sensualidad unidas. Las manos de Misao se liberaron de las de Aoshi para ahora poder acariciar el pecho de su novio, lo hacia de forma lenta…provocando que Aoshi emitiera algunos sonidos. Cosa que le gusto a ella, el provocar esas sensaciones en él.

Misao disfruto ver el rostro de su novio expresando placer cuando ella se decidió a que la hiciera nuevamente suya en esa posición. Los movimientos no se dieron a esperar por ambos…envolviéndose en una atmósfera de sensualidad y placer…en algo nuevo para ambos…y estaban felices de haber descubierto esa nueva faceta en su relación…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kenshin…tal vez-. Kaoru se notaba realmente nerviosa, su rostro estaba rojo y no podía mirar a Kenshin a los ojos.

-Tú fuiste la que dijiste que no querías ir a casa-. Le dijo de forma bromista.

Kaoru lo miro nerviosa.-Kenshin…porque siempre haces que sea solo cosa mía-. Trataba de recriminarlo un poco. Ambos estaban en una habitación de un hotel. Específicamente sentados sobre la cama.

-Ok ok…entonces…yo también quiero estar contigo… ¿te parece? -. Era la primera vez que Kaoru miraba algo de sonrojo en el rostro de Kenshin.

Kaoru bajo la mirada sonrojada mientras apretaba su falda con sus manos ante el nerviosismo.-Has de pensar…que soy una tonta-.

Kenshin sonrió levemente.-Claro que no…antes que todo…solo haremos lo que tú quieras…pero al menos…déjame besarte-. Le dijo de forma sincera haciendo que Kaoru levantara la vista para posarse fijamente en la de él.

Ella le sonrió y pudo sentir a Kenshin acercarse a ella. Sus labios primero se rozaron unos a los otros, para después unirse en un movimiento lento y suave. Sus ojos cerrados lentamente les permitieron disfrutar más del beso. Kaoru sabia que jamás encontraría a alguien que amara tanto como a Kenshin…así buscara en el mundo entero. Lentamente los cuerpos fueron cayendo…quedando Kenshin sobre ella, mientras Kaoru se abrazaba a él abriendo sus labios ante el deseo de profundizar más el beso…

---------------------------------CONTINUARA------------------------------

¡Holis! –Me cubro al recibir un montón de tomatazos- . ahh gomen gomen! …se que ahora si tarde mucho…en pocas palabras que poca…ehem…(este lenguaje no es apto para escribirlo :P ) La verdad es que estuve trabajando y mi jornada era de Lun-Vie de 7am a 5 pm, como comprenderán no llegaba con energías y mucho menos con inspiración u.u.

Pero ya por fin estoy libre y me tomare una semana de descanso y volveré a mi ritmo de actualización n.n …y este fic que cada vez esta mas cerca del final y ¿saben porque? …porque el próximo capi es el final!...así es…finalmente el desenlace de mi adorable pecado…

Bueno mis disculpas nuevamente y quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios. Esta vez no podré responderlos, porque ya es muy tarde y también tengo que subir mi otro fic. Pero en el capi final ahí si se los contesto…de ante mano muchísimas gracias a:

**Emina-dono, Kagome-Kaoru, Gabyhiatt, Vidavril, Aome Hs, Towa** (Bienvenida n.n), **Manasha, Kryn-chan, Rosali** (bienvenida n.n), **Mei fanel, ****Naruto Ikari de Hyrule, Kaerii Himura, La lectora**.

Muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes y sobre todo por la paciencia que me tienen jeje. Nos vemos en el final n.n


	35. Cap35

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki y esta historia esta basada en el manga de Akuma de Sorou.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene escenas lemon (no muy fuertes a mi opinión) así que si no gustas de ellas, puedes saltártelas XD**

**Cáp. 35 "No es un adiós…sino un hasta luego"**

Sus miradas estaban fijas una a la otra. Aunque Kaoru le mantenía la mirada sabía perfectamente lo sonrojada que estaba. La posición en la que ambos se encontraban era la razón. Kenshin estaba sobre ella luego que Kaoru por instinto había separado sus piernas para darle comodidad a él…

-Te amo…-. Murmuraba cada que podía sobre los dulces labios de ella.-También me duele el alejarme de ti-. Seguía murmurando. Kaoru llevo su mano a la mejilla de Kenshin acariciándole suavemente.-Pero necesito que me comprendas…de que quiero intentar recuperar la relación con mamá-.

-Si, te comprendo…y te estaré esperando-.

Sus labios se unieron nuevamente, esta vez había algo de desesperación…sabían que tal vez seria la ultima vez que pudieran estar tan cerca el uno del otro en algo de tiempo. El beso se profundizó, sus lenguas se acariciaban lentamente…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Metió la llave en la cerradura para luego abrir la puerta. Finalmente habían llegado a casa. Estuvieron esperando a Kenshin por varios minutos pero de este ni sus luces. Por lo cual dieron por terminada la fiesta de despedida. Después de que Megumi entro, le siguió un cansado Sanosuke, quien decidió echarse en el sofá apenas lo miro.

-¿Qué, tu no tienes casa?-. Le dijo la pelinegra al ver a su novio tirarse así tan cómodamente.-Desde que llegue has estado metido acá…mientras yo hago desayuno, comida y cena…debería cobrarte por eso-.

Fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua…segundos después sintió los brazos del castaño rodear su cintura.-Si…pero quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo-.

Megumi sonrió levemente y puso sus manos sobre los brazos de él.-Lo dices porque terminando las vacaciones volveré ¿cierto?-. Hubo un silencio. Megumi entendió el porque no decía nada y no lo juzgaba. También a ella le dolía el tener que separarse de nuevo.

-Meg…quédate conmigo…-.

Se extraño un poco ante lo murmurado por Sanosuke sobre su oído.-Pero si estoy contigo tonto-.

Apretó mas la cintura de Megumi con su abrazo.-No…yo quiero que vivas conmigo-. Sintió el cuerpo de Megumi tensarse…pero no le importo y siguió diciéndole.-Te juro que trabajare duro…que no te faltara nada…yo-. Decía ya con un tono de desesperación.

-Tu nada…-. Megumi giró para quedar frente a él.-No tienes idea de lo que dices-.

- ¿Por qué? … ¿piensas que no puedo darte las comodidades que tienes? -. Decía en un tono molesto.

Megumi suspiro. Ahí iba de nuevo a hacerse menos.-Yo no me refiero a eso-.

Se alejo de ella y camino hacia la sala.-Solo porque yo no tengo las facilidades tuyas y de Kenshin no significa que no pueda mantenerte-.

Megumi se llevo una mano a la frente. No entendía como alguien podía comportarse de forma tan infantil de un segundo a otro.-Sanosuke…tu sabes bien que no es por eso…ambos somos jóvenes…aun tenemos cosas por hacer-.

-Entiendo…ahora se que es lo mas importante para ti-. Dijo con un tono de enfado y desilusión a la vez. Sin más se dirigió a la puerta.

-Si cruzas esa puerta no te molestes en regresar Sanosuke Sagara-. Dijo seria. No era posible que el no entendiera la situación como realmente era.

-Gracias por la advertencia Takani Megumi-. Dijo con sarcasmo luego de salir dando un portazo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sus manos estaban enlazadas mientras sus miradas estaban fijas una con la otra. Ambos desnudos en la cama cubiertos solo por una fresca sabana…aunque no servia de mucho…el ambiente despedía calidez…sus cuerpos se sentían extraños…era la primera vez que esa sensación los invadía…calientes…agitados…deseosos…con las caricias y besos que había dado al cuerpo de Kaoru pudo reconocer que realmente era hermosa…en todo sentido…era hermosa en cuerpo y alma…jamás dejaría de amarla…todas las sensaciones ahí provocadas…hicieron saber al pelirrojo que ese momento tan especial estaba cerca…así que coloco la protección y luego miro fijamente a Kaoru…

-Kaoru…tu…realmente…-.

-Shh…-.

Cubrió los labios del pelirrojo de forma suave con su dedo índice…no necesitaba decir mas…ella realmente estaba lista para él. Para Kenshin era lo único que necesitaba saber…ella solo sintió las manos de Kenshin acomodando sus piernas…su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir rozar eso que era algo nuevo para ella…el sonrojo en sus mejillas la hacían lucir mas linda aun…

-Ken…-.

No pudo completar el nombre del pelirrojo, sintió como se quedaba sin aliento cuando Kenshin finalmente decidió entrar. Él por su parte cuido cada detalle de la expresión de Kaoru, si había que detenerse…lo haría…aunque usara todo el autocontrol que fuera necesario…

- ¿Te duele? -. Aprovecho que daba suaves besos en el cuello de ella para murmurarle…se había detenido un poco para que Kaoru pudiera acostumbrarse a esa nueva sensación…y sobre todo a él…

-Ya…no-.

Busco los labios de Kenshin, cuando finalmente los sintió sobre los suyos moviéndose de esa forma…libero sus manos de las de él para llevarlas a su espalda…y acariciarlo lentamente…así como lentamente comenzó él a moverse…arrancando suaves gemidos de la boca de Kaoru…quien se aferraba con mas fuerza a él…esa noche experimentaron el placer de estar de esa forma con la persona que mas amas…esa noche por primera vez hicieron el amor…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana había llegado rápidamente, una mano femenina se estiraba para alcanzar unas prendas en el suelo. Pero al parecer era inútil no las alcanzaba. Kaoru aferraba las frazadas a su pecho con una mano y con la otra trataba de alcanzar su ropa. Era increíble que a esas alturas le hubiera llegado la vergüenza.

_-Demonios…solo un poco mas-._ Con mucho esfuerzo sus dedos casi rozaban su falda.

- ¿Qué haces? -. La voz de Kenshin la sorprendió haciéndola resbalar por la cama y cayendo al piso con las frazadas enredadas. El pelirrojo se había despertado al sentir un constante movimiento en la cama.

-Bue…buenos…días-. Decía nerviosa sin girar a verlo.-_Diablos…quería estar vestida antes que él despertara-._ Jugó con sus manos y luego murmuro.-Este…mm…Kenshin…podrías… ¿podrías mirar hacia otro lado? -.

- ¿Por qué? -. Decía sosteniendo su mejilla con su mano y su brazo recargado en la cama.

Giró a verlo algo nerviosa.-Pues…pues porque quiero vestirme…porque mas-. La mirada de Kenshin se volvió aun mas intensa…ese hombre se estaba burlando de ella. Tomo la almohada y se la arrojo haciendo que el pelirrojo prácticamente volviera a recostarse.

Kenshin se abrazo a la almohada y le dio la espalda a Kaoru, quien comenzó a vestirse aunque conociendo a Kenshin no la dejaría tranquila tan fácilmente.-Aunque…lo vi todo anoche no se porque la pena-. Dijo en tono divertido, aunque no podía verla sabia que en esos momentos estaba completamente roja.-Además…decías "Kenshin…te amo"-.

Kaoru se acerco a la cama frustrada.- ¡Yo no dije eso! -. Empeoro al escuchar la risita de Kenshin. Hizo una mueca con sus labios cuando Kenshin se volteo a verla.- ¡No te rías! -. No entendía como Kenshin podía lograr que se sintiera tan apenada…vulnerable…tantas cosas juntas…

Iba a replicar nuevamente cuando sintió las manos de Kenshin en sus brazos y la atrajo nuevamente a la cama acomodándola cerca de él y le murmuro rozando sus labios.-No importa…porque yo también te amo-. La beso suavemente mientras Kaoru le correspondía…y ella supo porque reaccionaba así, era porque realmente estaba enamorada…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke estaba tirado en el sofá con sus brazos tras su cabeza. Ya pasaba del mediodía. Pensaba en lo que había pasado con Megumi anoche…de hecho casi ni durmió por el asunto…unos golpes a su puerta lo trajeron a la realidad.

-Voy-. No tuvo que caminar mucho, su departamento era algo pequeño, pero cómodo a consideración de él…cuando abrió la puerta pensó en frotarse los ojos al creer que era un sueño…pero como siempre el orgullo le gano.- ¿Qué quieres? -.

- ¿Así recibes a tu novia? -. Dijo Megumi con disgusto, luego de hacer a un lado al castaño para entrar por ella misma. Fue directo al sofá y se sentó.-Tenemos que hablar-.

Una parte de él se sintió alegre de verla y aunque no lo aceptara ese carácter que tenía era parte de lo que le atraía de ella. Suspiro y camino hacia ella, en su trayecto se llevo una silla del comedor y la puso frente a Megumi para luego sentarse.-Te escucho-.

-Hoy me regreso a Londres-. Notó claramente el rostro desencajado de Sanosuke. Aun así prosiguió.-Mi sueño es ser una buena doctora, por lo tanto mi carrera es muy importante…-.

-No sigas-. Dijo cortante y se levanto de la silla. Estaba realmente dolido.

-Déjame terminar-. Se levanto para seguirlo. Aunque solo podía ver la espalda de él.

- ¡No quiero! -. Se giró para enfrentarla.-No te das cuenta que me duelen tus palabras…-.

-Lo se…-. Megumi lo miro fijamente…levanto su mano para posarla en la mejilla de Sanosuke…este al principio se rehusó apartando su rostro pero Megumi insistió.-Pero…tu también eres muy importante para mi-. Notó la mirada de Sanosuke mas relajada.-No voy a abandonar mi sueño…pero tampoco quiero dejarte…-.

- ¿Y que propones? … ¿Qué te espere por no se cuanto tiempo? -. Estaba desesperado…esa era la palabra perfecta para describir como se sentía…llevo su mano sobre la de Megumi.-Meg…yo te amo…-.

Megumi sonrió ante la sinceridad del castaño.-Yo también te amo…por eso decidí que si me lo propongo…seré una buena doctora en donde sea…-.

Sanosuke no entendía muy bien.- ¿A que te refieres? -.

-A que si aun esta en pie tu propuesta…quisiera que me acompañaras a ver a mis padres...así me sentiría mas segura para decirles que pienso vivir contigo…y que estudiare aquí-.

A Sansouke se le ilumino la mirada y en un impulso la abrazo con fuerza levantándola en vilo y besando su mejilla cada que podía.-Si…claro que lo haré mi amor-.

-Jaja…Sano…bájame-. Decía una sorprendida pero feliz.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao iba llegando a la nevaría donde quedo de verse con Kaoru. Al entrar vio a Kaoru haciendo una seña para que fuera a sentarse. Luego de saludarla se sentó frente a ella.

- ¿Paso algo? -. Dijo preocupada al ver tan nerviosa a Kaoru.

-Bueno…yo…mm…quisiera pedirte un favor-. No sabia como decirlo, realmente estaba apenada.

- ¿Qué es Kaoru? -. Su amiga ya la estaba preocupando.

Bebió algo de te frió.-Si mamá te llama… ¿podrías decir que me quede en tu casa? -. Listo, finalmente lo había dicho. Con la pajilla removía los hielos del vaso.-Yo…ya le dije a mi mamá que pase la noche en tu casa-.

Misao proceso todo e hizo una expresión de sorpresa…demasiado expresiva por cierto.- ¡Kaoru! …no me digas que tu y…y…-. Ni siquiera se atrevía a pronunciarlo…pero su respuesta llego al ver tan roja a Kaoru.-Waaa… ¡que emoción! -.

- ¡Shh…Misao! -. Decía aun mas apenada.

-Entonces Kenshin ya no se va, ¿cierto? -. Se sentia emocionada por Kaoru.

-Eh…no…él se ira-. Dijo con un tono serio, pero ya no había tanta tristeza en su mirada.

-Ya veo…-. Misao miro fijamente a Kaoru.- ¿Realmente soportaras una relación a distancia? -.

-Si, amo a Kenshin y se que él me ama a mi…además prometimos estar en contacto…yo creo en él-. Dijo sonriendo.

-Me alegro Kaoru-. Podía notar algo diferente en la expresión de Kaoru…ella realmente estaba madurando.

-Por cierto… ¿Tsubame no ha llegado? -.

-Ah…se me olvido decirte que ella salio de vacaciones con Yahiko…al parecer este le tenía una sorpresa-.

-Que bueno por ellos…y ¿Cómo ha estado Aoshi? -.

-Este…-. Fue el turno de sonrojarse de Misao.-Bueno…con todo lo que te ha pasado, no te había dicho nada…pero…Aoshi me pidió matrimonio-.

Casi se quedo boquiabierta y tomo con felicidad las manos de Misao.- ¡Felicidades! …wow Misao…de verdad te deseo lo mejor…tenemos que organizar una fiesta…no se algo-.

-Si…ya luego vemos eso-. Decía contenta…aun no se la creía…iba a casarse con el hombre que ama.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Entonces les deseo buen viaje-.

-_Gracias Ken…nos vemos-._

Kenshin colgó el teléfono luego de despedirse de Sanosuke. Él castaño le había explicado la situación, se alegro por esos dos. Al parecer las cosas ya estaban marchando nuevamente bien.

-Ya llegue-.

Al escuchar a Kaoru llegar, bajo al recibidor a saludarla.-Bienvenida-.

- ¿Y nuestros padres? -. Pregunto mientras se quitaba el calzado y se ponía sus pantuflas.

-Salieron a cenar-. Una vez que vio que se había puesto sus pantuflas fue hacia ella y la abrazo. Sabía que esto la sorprendería, pero no le importaba. Demonios…ahora que habían estado juntos seria más difícil separarse de ella.

- ¿Pasa algo Ken? -. Le pregunto dudosa mientras respondía el abrazo.

-Naa…solo quería tenerte así…cerquita mió-. Beso suavemente su mejilla. Aunque no podía verla, sabia que le estaba sonriendo.

Luego de unos cuantos besos y caricias…Kenshin dejo ir a Kaoru a su habitación. Ambos acordaron no hacer nada por respeto a la casa de sus padres. La noche trascurrió tranquila y el día llego rápidamente. Kaoru se levanto mientras bostezaba adormilada, fue al baño a lavarse la cara…después de unos minutos fue a la cocina donde su mamá preparaba el desayuno. Cuando entro Tokio la miro de reojo, y su hija nuevamente desviaba su mirada, por una extraña razón, así estaba desde ayer.

- ¿Acaso me estas evitando? -. Dijo de forma acusadora a su hija.

Kaoru se quedo estática y luego volteo en forma robótica hacia su madre.-Eh…jeje…de… ¿de que hablas? -. Trataba de disimular su nerviosismo.

Tokio suspiro y le dijo tranquila a su hija.-No me consideres tan vieja sabes…-.

Casi se puso azul.-_Demonios… ¿lo sabe? -._ Iba a contestar algo pero fueron interrumpidas por un golpe en la puerta.

-¡ ¿Dónde esta ese viejo? ¡-. Kenshin estaba molesto.

-Se esta duchando… ¿Qué pasa Kenshin? -.

Tokio lo miro mientras este dejaba unas cosas sobre la mesa. Kaoru se acerco, cuando su madre tomo lo que Kenshin había dejado antes de irse a la habitación de su padre. Rieron divertidas y luego lo siguieron.

Entro a la habitación de su padre.- ¡Viejo…deja de meter cosas en mis maletas! -.

Saito rió y le contesto desde la bañera.-Vamos hijo…además ¿que vas a hacer cuando eches de menos a tu papi eh?-. Dijo despreocupado.-No se que voy a hacer, cuando me llames desde el extranjero y me digas "no puedo dormir papi"-.

Una venita comenzaba a surgir en la sien de Kenshin…en eso se asomaron Kaoru y su madre divertidas y esta ultima se dirigió a Kenshin.-Vamos…hazlo por él-.

Kaoru igual le comento, aunque el pelirrojo sabia que se estaban divirtiendo a sus costillas.-Si, te sentirás solo…y cuando pase solo mira esto-. Le mostró las fotos de Saito que el mismo había echado en la maleta de Kenshin.

La miro resignado…luego sonrió…ella había vuelto a ser la misma…con su alegría de siempre…se levanto y fue hacia Kaoru.-Entonces tu también dame una tuya-. Kaoru lo miro sonrojada y asintió.

-Uhhh ¡ese es mi hijo!-. Decía divertido Saito.

- ¡Cállate viejo! -.

Kaoru sonreía con la situación, pensaba que ojala cuando Kenshin regresara pudieran darle la misma bienvenida con esta calidez que siempre esta presente en su nueva familia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La semana se fue rápidamente, y el día que todos no querían que llegara finalmente hizo presencia. Todos estaban animando a Kenshin en el aeropuerto de Tokio. Los amigos de Kenshin de la clase 8, Aoshi, Misao, inclusive Megumi y Sanosuke quienes alcanzaron a llegar justo a tiempo para despedirlo. Por cierto estaban en arreglos de irse a vivir al departamento de Megumi, ya que era mas espacioso, ambos iban a compartir los gastos y seguirían estudiando.

-Esto es vergonzoso-. Decía apenada Misao a Kaoru, todos en el aeropuerto volteaban a verlos por el escándalo.

_-Pasajeros con destino a Milán, favor de abordar el vuelo 789-._

-Kenshin…es hora-. Dijo Sakura quien estaba a un lado de Kamatari esperando por su hijo mayor.

Kenshin asintió y se despidió de mano de todos sus amigos, luego fue hacia donde estaban Saito, Tokio y su abuela…Saito le dio un abrazo a su hijo. Después se despidió de su abuela y Tokio.

-Pórtate bien allá Kenshin…-. Dijo su abuela como ultimo consejo a su nieto. Sabía que iba a pasar algún tiempo antes de volverlo a ver.

-Llámanos, ¿de acuerdo? -. Kenshin asintió ante el pedido de su padre.

La familia de Kenshin miro hacia Sakura, quien esta saludo con respeto y fue contestado de igual forma. Sabían que había cambiado y que recuperaría el tiempo perdido. Finalmente Kenshin se acerco a donde estaba Kaoru…sus miradas estaban fijas la una con la otra. Sus amigos decidieron dejarlos solos un momento.

-Cuídate mucho-. Decía mientras tomaba una mano de Kaoru.

Kaoru asintió, se había prometido a si misma no llorar…pero le resultaba tan difícil…sintió sus mejillas acalorarse…pero no dejaría que Kenshin se fuera con una expresión triste por parte de ella…así que le sonrió…le sonrió como nunca…aun así no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran. Sus manos se separaron lentamente…mientras Kenshin caminaba hacia con su madre y hermano…Kaoru lo miraba alejarse…aunque la imagen de Kenshin era mas borrosa…

- ¡Kenshin! -. Miro al pelirrojo detenerse y voltear a verla sorprendido.- ¡Te amo…te amo mas que a nada en este mundo! -.

Kenshin fue de nuevo hacia ella lentamente, para luego abrazarla con fuerza…una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Kaoru luego de corresponder a su abrazo. La beso suavemente y luego le murmuro al oído.

-Te juro que volveré por ti-.

Se separo lentamente de ella y esta vez ella le sonrió sinceramente. Se alejo y se despidió de todos para ahora si abordar el avión que lo llevaría rumbo a Italia. Rumbo a su nueva vida…Kaoru supo que esto no era un adiós…sino un hasta luego. En un futuro Kenshin regresaría…y nuevamente estarían juntos…y lo sabía…porque lucho tanto hasta ganar el amor de su adorable pecado…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cinco años después…

- ¡Hey hermano! -. Decía Kamatari molesto mientras dejaba algunos libros acomodados en el librero.-Al menos ayúdame a limpiar-. Ahora el Kamatari tenia una apariencia mas madura, que lo hacia ver muy atractivo.

-No puedo, estoy estudiando-.

Cierto pelirrojo de ahora 23 años, su pelo estaba ahora más corto, las facciones de su rostro eran mas maduras, y si antes era atractivo ahora lo era aun mas. Estaba sentado mientras leía un libro que tenía sobre el escritorio. Bueno al menos él pretendía leer. Solo era cuestión de unos días para por fin salir de la universidad y graduarse.

-Si como no, te la pasas viendo esas fotos de Kaoru que tienes ahí. Efectivamente, Kamatari había acertado, esas eran las fotos de cuando Kenshin iba de vacaciones a visitar a Kaoru.-Levanto unas cosas y miro la maleta de su hermano.-Te vas el próximo mes a Japón cierto-.

-Si-.

Kenshin miro la foto de Kaoru y sonrió. Finalmente regresaría para quedarse. Su relación con su madre había funcionado de maravilla. Así que ahora cumpliría su promesa…regresaría por ella…y esta vez…nada los separaría…ahora era el turno de ambos…para ser felices…

-Espérame…-.

-**--------------------------------FIN-----------------------------------**

¿Y bien? …Se que tal vez este no es el final que muchos esperaban, pero ante todos los sucesos que pasaron en la historia creo que Kenshin tomo su decisión de redimir la relación que creía perdida con su madre. Pero también la decisión de que si o si volvería por Kaoru.

También me gusto mucho la evolución que hubo en los personajes, los cambios de sentimientos, y sobre todo como fueron madurando un poco conforme avanzaba la historia. La decisión de Megumi fue sabia. Cuando te propones algo, no importa donde estés lo vas a lograr. Y mas si estas a lado de una persona que te ama y amas.

Les recuerdo que Mi adorable pecado estaba basado en el manga de Akuma de Sorou. Aunque claro modifique algunas cosas. La verdad este fic me encanto, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y sobre todo me sentí muy contenta que le hayan recibido tan bien.

Pero como dicen por ahí, toda historia tiene un principio y un final…pero que creen…también tienen **EPILOGO** ¡así que nos vemos allá! n.n

**Muchísimas gracias a:**

**Michel 8 8 8:** Si, agradeciéndote tu apoyo, yo igual he leído algunos de tus fic, pero por tiempo igual no eh posteado un review, pero cuando tenga la oportunidad te dejare mi comentario. Espero que el desenlace te haya gustado, se que para algunos va a ser decepcionante…pero ahí viene el epilogo jeje…

**Vidavril:** Hola, jeje pues acá esta la actualización y final, espero que te haya gustado, sino por ahí viene el epilogo a ver que pasa jeje nos vemos n.n

**Gabyhyatt:** Pues se fue, pero la verdad para mi fue algo necesario, tenia que arreglar la situación con su madre, y sobre todo madurar un poco mas…a ver que pasa jeje. Gracias por tu siempre apoyo n.n

**Emina dono:** Gracias amiga, gracias al apoyo de ustedes como reviewers fue que salio esta historia, espero que te haya gustado y te veo en el epilogo ok?

**Ahome Hs:** Me da gusto que te haya gustado la historia, y pues acá tienes el final, tratare de subir lo mas pronto posible el epilogo y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo gracias n.n

**Mia T:** Espero que esto haya sido de tu agrado, sino ahí voy a poner una caja de tomates para los que quieran usarlos XD…ahí viene el epilogo espero verte por ahí n.n

**Shinta Girl:** Bueno, esta vez solo metí a Soujiro como de relleno :P, en mi otro fic si lo puse en un papel mas importante jeje. Bueno espero que la escena de Ken/Kao haya sido de tu agrado, no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo esas escenas n/n.

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:** Bueno acá lo tienes, el final…y claro que si un epilogo jeje…pero ese lo subiré después…cuando lo termine XD…espero que te haya gustado y quiero agradecerte tu constante apoyo y ánimos que me dabas. Y que me sigues dando…te veo en el epilogo n.n

**Kagome Kaoru:** Gracias por tus buenas vibras, las tome todas jeje. Si me fue difícil el decidir si se iba o no, pero creo que las cosas hubieran sido muy simples si se quedaba. De alguna forma el tenia que arreglar su pasado…su relación con su madre…ahora te invito a leer el epilogo para ver que resulta.

**Monika dono:** Pos acá esta :P aunque no se si sea lemmon, no lo hice muy explicito que digamos, jeje para ser una primera vez y con la persona que amas, me pareció que debía ser así…sencillo y romántico. No se que pienses tu…espero me dejes tu comentario nos vemos en el epilogo n.n

**Kamira Elric:** Que bueno que hayas gustado de la historia, y pues acá esta ya el final, espero puedas leerlo y dejarme tu comentario. Se bienvenida n.n

**Kaerii Himura:** Arigatou por no quemarme XD…jeje bueno ahí puse la advertencia espero no te hayas tenido que leer algo desagradable jeje…espero te haya gustado este final y sobre todo ahí viene el epilogo espero tu comentario n.n

**Mei Fanel:** Bueno este capitulo como podrás ver esta casi dedicado a los protagonistas. Y ya te diste cuenta que puse con lo de ir a un hotel XD. Espero te haya gustado y te veo en el epilogo.

**Kryn chan**: Espero que te hayas pasado unas muy buenas vacaciones, las mías fueron trabajar y trabajar XD…en fin. Pero ya esta el capitulo espero que te haya gustado y gracias por tu apoyo n.n

**Julia:** Entiendo tu situación con que Kenshin no se vaya, pero creo que tu lo has dicho como que retomaron sus personalidades. Por lo tango Ken tenia que arreglar su pasado, para así poder tener un mejor futuro con Kaoru. Pero ahí viene el epilogo no te desanimes n.n

Bueno en verdad que se los agradezco. Espero seguir teniendo todo su apoyo porque las historias que hago son de ustedes y para ustedes n.n


	36. Epilogo

**Disclaimer:** Ruroni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki y esta historia esta basada en el manga de Akuma de Sorou.

_Cursiva: "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi adorable Pecado**

**.-Epilogo-.**

Se ponía notar mucho movimiento en el lugar, como si buscaran algo…o a alguien…Sato…ya con unos cuantos años mas encima vestía un Kimono tradicional muy elegante. Se acerco a Sakura la madre de Kenshin, quien aunque no llevaba algo tradicional, si era bastante elegante.

-Sakura-san… ¿no has visto a Hikaru?-. Decía algo preocupada.

-No, no lo he visto-.

-¿Pasa algo abuela?-. Kamatari se acerco a ellas, vestía un traje negro formal, con la camisa de color azul…resaltando el color de sus ojos.

-No encuentro a Hikaru…estaba conmigo hace unos momentos-.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, una mano levanto lo que al parecer era el mantel de una mesa, luego esa misma persona se asomo por debajo sorprendiendo al pequeño que estaba ahí debajo. Vestía un traje formal haciéndolo ver muy simpático. Miraba molesto a la persona que lo descubrió.

-Con que aquí estabas-.

El pequeño de ojos azules profundos miro enojado a ese pelirrojo que lo fastidiaba. Y todo por el hecho de haberle robado a su hermana…era una molestia. Kenshin por su parte sonrió, él lucia realmente guapo, llevaba un traje blanco muy elegante, en el bolsillo del saco llevaba un adorno sencillo pero muy significativo con flores de jazmín. El pequeño bajo la mesa…recordó cuando miro por primera vez a su hermano mayor…y cuando le hizo esa promesa.

--------F L A S H B A C K--------

-¡¿ Donde esta Hikaru? ¡-. Gritó Kaoru mientras bajaba las escaleras y con la misma prisa fue a la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Kaoru?-. Pregunto Tokio al ver a su hija molesta.

Kaoru se había graduado en el colegio que ella había elegido, ahora a sus 24 años, se encontraba trabajando en una guardería impartiendo clases a los niños. Miraba a Kenshin cada que eran las vacaciones, además de que se escribían y llamaban seguido. En un principio había sido difícil, pero finalmente se acostumbro y más porque después de todo no se había alejado tanto de él, como ella había creído.

-¿Dónde esta?-. Buscaba por todos lados.

-¿Ahora que hizo?-. Suspiro Tokio.

Kaoru pudo divisar una pequeña pierna bajo la mesa.- ¡Ahí estas! -.

Se inclino para sujetarlo y tratar de sacarlo, pero su hermanito fue más listo y salio corriendo nuevamente dirigiéndose a la salida de la casa.

-¡Ven acá…porque cortaste mis fotos eh!-. Kaoru lo siguió. Estaba molesta puesto que cuando entro a su habitación miro dos fotos rotas donde estaba ella con Kenshin. Y eso había sido obra de su pequeño hermano.- ¡Vuelve! -. Se asusto cuando su hermano abrió la puerta y salio de la casa.

Por su parte Hikaru corría para escapar de su hermana, se sentía feliz de haber quitado a ese hombre de la foto de su hermana. Cuando volteo a ver donde iba Kaoru no se dio cuenta y tropezó, metió sus manos para que el golpe no fuera tan duro pero no cayó. Al contrario alguien lo detuvo. Cuando levanto su mirada casi palideció.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Acaricio la pequeña cabeza del niño que tenia frente a él.-¿Otra vez hiciste una travesura?-.

Cuando Kaoru lo alcanzo a ver inconcientemente detuvo su marcha, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos…sus labios temblaron mientras una de sus manos subía a cubrirlos.-Ken…Kenshin-. Murmuro con dificultad.

-Estoy en casa-.

Kaoru aun no lo creía…-No…puede ser…pero…aun falta…-. Tartamudeaba por la emoción de tenerlo frente a ella.

-Queria volver pronto…para verte-. Sonrió y camino lentamente hacia ella luego de tomar en brazos a Hikaru.

-Hermanita-. Hikaru estiro su brazo al ver a su hermana llorar.

Después de eso, ella corrió hacia ellos para abrazarlos con fuerza sin poder detener esas lágrimas de felicidad.- ¡Kenshin! -.

Una semana después Kenshin y Kaoru estaba conversando en el sofá. Estaban pensando en organizar una reunión con todos sus amigos. Cuando Kenshin quiso pasar la mano por los hombros de esta, sintió una punzada en el brazo. Miro molesto a su pequeño hermano quien estaba prendido de él.

-¡Hikaru, suelta a Kenshin!-.

-¡Ouh…eso duele niño!-. Kenshin se trato de deshacer de su pequeña molestia. La verdad desde que llego era de que ese niño no se le despegaba a SU Kaoru…así que a veces reconocía que él también lo molestaba…

Cuando Hikaru lo soltó Kaoru comenzó a retarlo.-Discúlpate con tu hermano-. Hikaru miro a Kenshin y después le saco la lengua y Kenshin le respondió igual. Ante eso recibió un coscorrón por parte de su hermana.-Ya basta los dos…-. Suspiro, la verdad que era cansado separarlos a cada rato.

Se sentaron nuevamente a ver la televisión, Kaoru estaba en un sofá con Hikaru mientras Kenshin estaba en otro. Ambos hermanos se miraban desafiantes.

Hikaru estaba sentado en las piernas de Kaoru mientras la abrazaba._-Ese hombre no me gusta para mi hermana…tiene el pelo revuelto…la camisa abierta, llama viejo a mi papi…y tiene cara de niña-._

Kenshin lo miraba de igual forma.-_Ese mocoso…que se cree con estar pegado de Kaoru como si fuera un Koala…-._ Se incorporo.-Hey tu…el koala…-. Tomo de un pie a Hikaru para bajarlo pero este se aferro a Kaoru quien solo miraba con molestia a esos dos que nuevamente estaban peleando.-Deja de abrazarla tanto-.

-¡No…ella es mi hermanita!-.

-¡Ya basta!-.

Segundos después Kenshin y Hikaru estaban en el sofá con un buen golpe propiciado por Kaoru. Al menos por una vez estaban de acuerdo, cuando ella se enojaba era de temer.

Mas tarde Kaoru y su hermanito se encontraban dándose un baño. Hikaru decía molesto moviendo el agua de la tina con sus manos.-Odio a ese tipo-.

Kaoru suspiro y le dio uno de los juguetes de baño del niño.-Hikaru…no digas eso…trata de llevarte bien con él… ¿si?-. Tomo las manitas de su hermano.-Además…él es tu hermano mayor-.

Su hermanito la miro, …no, no lo haría. Se levanto de la tina rápidamente.-No lo haré, ¡eres una tonta hermana!-. Salio corriendo del baño.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No voy a aceptarlo mamá, además mi hermano la hace llorar-.

-En serio-. Decía Tokio mientras escogía el cuento que le leería a Hikaru, el ya estaba con su pijama y listo para dormir.

-Si, la hizo llorar cuando llego, y también la otra vez que estaban platicando en el sofá… ¿no te acuerdas mami?-. Se cruzo de bracitos.-Mi hermana no había llorado hasta que el llego…no lo quiero-.

Tokio miraba sorprendida a su hijo, ella sabia que era un niño muy inteligente a su edad. Pero le sorprendió que su hijo sacara esas conclusiones.-Eso no significa que Kenshin sea malo hijo-. Cubrió a Hikaru con sus frazadas.-Lo que pasa que Kaoru de vez en cuando se porta como una niña mimada delante de él-.

-¿Niña mimada?-. Decía confundido.

-Si, quiere que Kenshin este al pendiente de ella, por eso se comporta así y llora, pero en el fondo es porque ella se siente feliz al tenerlo a su lado-. Termino de arroparlo y beso su frente.-No te preocupes hijito…tu hermana es feliz, ahora descansa-. Salio de la habitación.

Abrazo su oso de peluche mientras el sueño comenzaba a llegarle.-Él hace llorar mi hermana…el quiere alejarme de ella…no…no me dejare enredar por ese tipo…-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana siguiente Kenshin y Kaoru estaban listos para salir, había quedado con los chicos. Hikaru los miraba desde la puerta de la sala.

-Voy por mi bolsa-. Iba a ir pero Kenshin la tomo del brazo y la atrajo a él para besarla.-Ken…jeje-.

Saito fue al recibidor.-Hijo, no olvides el asunto pendiente que tenemos-.

-Si papá-.

-¿Qué asunto?-. Dijo Kaoru al llegar con su madre de nueva cuenta.

-Eh…eh…este…pues que ¡mi bebe pasara tiempo con su padre!-. Decía abrazando con efusividad a su hijo.

Kenshin trataba de quitárselo con fastidio.- ¡Viejo! … ¡déjame!-.

Tokio y Kaoru que llegaron los miraron divertidas. Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Cuando se libero de su padre Kenshin miro a Hikaru.-Hey…que haces ahí escondido enano, ¿quieres ir con nosotros?-.

Desvió la mirada, aunque se moría de ganas por ir, no complacería a su hermano.-No-. Luego se fue a ver la televisión nuevamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi recibió con alegría a los recién llegados. Ya solo esperaban por ellos, decidieron hacer la reunión en la casa de Sano y ella. Que por cierto no tenía mucho que la habían adquirido, Sanosuke tenia poco de haberse recibido de programador en sistemas. Le iba muy bien sobre todo creando programas para empresas importantes. Al parecer tenía cabeza para eso. Mientras Megumi seguía estudiando medicina. Y con tres meses de embarazo, ambos estaban muy felices. De boda por el momento no hablaban, se sentían muy a gusto así como estaban.

-Adelante, acomódense por ahí-. Les dijo después de saludarlos con un abrazo.

Cuando los demás los vieron, fueron a saludarlos, en especial a Kenshin que era a quien no veían desde hace mucho. Kaoru fue a saludar a Misao que tenia en brazos a su pequeña Akari de un año. Aoshi y Misao ya llevaban tres años y medio de casados. Y la pequeña Akari llego para hacerlos aun mas unidos. La bebe se parecía mucho a su padre, pero los ojos eran idénticos a los de Misao.

Kaoru busco a Tsubame con la mirada.- ¿Y Tsubame? -.

-No pudo venir, recuerda que andaba en un viaje por Europa con Yahiko…según celebrando por tercera vez su luna de miel-. Dijo Misao mientras acomodaba a su niña en sus brazos.-No alcanzo a llegar, pero en tres días mas estará acá-.

La velada paso muy a gusto para todos, la cena que preparo Megumi había quedado muy bien, todos la felicitaron. Mientras la degustaron, todos habían recordado los momentos vividos. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando se conocieron. Finalmente estaban en la sala platicando. Unos bebían algo mientras otros comían unos bocadillos. Kenshin busco lugar aun lado de su novia y tomo su mano para enlazarla con la de él, esto tomo por sorpresa a la ojiazul.

-Quiero decir algo-.

Ante esto todos quedaron ante la expectativa, dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y pusieron su atención en ambos. Kaoru se sintió apenada y curiosa al mismo tiempo. La mirada de Kenshin se poso en la de ella, fija…penetrante…y…sincera…

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-.

Todos se quedaron atónitos, ni se diga de Kaoru…sentía que no podía respirar…sus labios se movían pero no decía nada…sus ojos se humedecieron…solo pudo murmurar…-S…si…-.

Kenshin le sonrió y de su bolsillo saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo…la abrió con cuidado, mostrando un anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro incrustado en el centro y a sus lados dos zirconios blancos…curiosamente el color del zafiro, pareciera el color de los bellos ojos de ella…por eso fue que Kenshin eligió ese anillo…lo cautivo desde el inicio…así como ella lo hizo la primera vez que la vio. Lo tomo para luego levantar la mano correspondiente…y colocar el anillo en su dedo…ante la escena, todos aplaudieron emocionados. Por su parte Kaoru no podía dejar de llorar. Kenshin la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo.

-No has cambiado siempre terminas llorando-. Ante la alegría de sus amigos Kenshin dio un corto beso en los labios de Kaoru.

Los días pasaron rápido, así pasaron tres meses. Kenshin y Kaoru habían estado muy ocupados con los preparativos de su boda. Decidieron tener una boda sencilla, invitando solo amigos y familiares. En dos días mas serian esposos. Kaoru se le hacia tan increíble…pasaron por tantas cosas y ahora por fin estaban juntos…

-¿En que piensas?-.

Sintió las manos de él enredarse en su cintura, sus labios besar su hombro varias veces. Los besos iban subiendo al cuello de ella lentamente y su mano bajando un poco mas…la espalda de ella totalmente palpada por el pecho de él…se sentía tan bien…

-Mm…no…mamá podría escuchar…mm…-. Decía tratando de detener las caricias de su prometido.-Kenshin…-. El murmuro salio casi como una suplica…la verdad que cuando Kenshin se ponía así, había algo en ella que no podía resistírsele…

-Te amo-. Decía una y otra vez entre cada beso que depositaba en ella. Abrazarla…besarla…acariciarla…quería grabar su forma…todo de ella…no pudo evitarlo…el solo roce del cuerpo de Kaoru…sus leves gemidos…provoco en él una erección nuevamente.

-Um…-.

Tuvo que cubrir su boca con su mano, al sentir unos dedos intrusos en ese lugar que tanto placer le daba. Se sentía excitada…hacia poco que ella y Kenshin habían iniciado ese tipo de juegos mientras tenían intimidad…Dios…jamás se arrepentiría…se sentía tan bien…

-Kaoru…-.

Apenas y si podía resistirse a no tomarla en ese mismo momento. Sus dos dedos se movían con lentitud, pero sabia bien donde tocar…donde acariciar…donde brindarle placer a ella…el mismo estaba al limite, no podía soportar ese punzante calor en su entrepierna…ladeo el cuerpo de Kaoru y con suma agilidad se acomodo sobre ella.

-Ken-.

Su nombre fue lo único que alcanzo a salir de sus labios, aferro sus dedos en la espalda de él cuando finalmente entro en ella. Se sentía avergonzada…pero no podía evitarlo…los gemidos salían de su boca por si solos…no podía hacer nada ante los movimientos rápidos de Kenshin…solo unirse a ese ritmo de placer en que estaban envueltos…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente el pequeño Hikari entro a una habitación, que por cierto se lo habían prohibido. Aun estaba molesto con Kenshin, no terminaba de aceptarlo, a pesar que el pelirrojo había hecho cosas por ganárselo. Cuando entro a la habitación su mirada se quedo fija en el vestido que estaba frente a él. Era el vestido que usaría su hermana para su boda…si tan solo…si tan solo…con su manita tomo la falda del vestido apreciándola…en eso la puerta se abrió y por la sorpresa jalo un poco el vestido…solo se escucho el sonido de rasgado…

-¿Qué haces?-.

El niño se asusto y se puso frente al vestido para ocultar la pequeña rasgadura. Para complicar las cosas quien había abierto la puerta era Kenshin. Quien traía el cepillo de dientes aun en la boca. Había escuchado algo y por eso fue averiguar a la habitación.

-Mm…tu…hermana…va a ponerse eso mañana…mm…así…que no hagas…mm…nada-. Decía el pelirrojo mientras lavaba sus dientes. Cuando miro fijamente se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido. Fue hacia el niño y se inclino mirando la rasgadura.-Tu hermana estaba muy deseosa de ponérselo…-.

El niño estaba ya casi a punto de llorar, era de seguro que Kaoru se enfadaría y hasta podía dejarle de hablar. Entre pucheros miro a Kenshin.-Por favor…no…no se lo digas a mi hermana, por…favor-. Decía tallando sus ojos para evitar el llorar.

Kenshin se levanto y lo miro fijamente y hablo con dificultad al traer el cepillo aun en la boca.-Ok…lo arreglare…pero a cambio…-.

----------------------F I N F L A S H B A C K--------------------------

-¿Cuál fue tu promesa Hikaru?-. Pregunto Kenshin mientras miraba a su pequeño hermano bajo la mesa.

-Yo…-. Evito la mirada de Kenshin y dijo con frustración.-Ser…ser amable con mi hermano por un día-. Dijo con molestia.

-¿y que más?-. Kenshin busco la mirada del niño.

Suspirando.-Felicitar a mi hermana-.

-Bien, ahora que ya lo recuerdas, no te escondas-. Con rapidez lo tomo para levantarlo y llevarlo sobre su hombro ante la sorpresa del niño.

Hikaru no podía hacer nada, más que dejarse llevar por ese hombre.-_Pero si la felicito…es como si aceptara a este tipo-._ Se sorprendió cuando Kenshin detuvo su marcha.

-Escucha Hikaru…-. El tono del pelirrojo era serio.-Aunque tu hermana se case…ella seguirá queriéndote de igual forma-. Kenshin acomodo a su hermano para ahora llevarlo en sus brazos y mirarlo.- ¿No quieres ver a tu hermana feliz? …tu puedes hacerlo ¿cierto? -. Sonrió.

Era la primera vez que ese tipo de mostraba una sonrisa…tenia que aceptarlo…realmente quería ver a su hermana feliz…aunque asi tuviera que aceptar que se alejaría de él.

-Hikaru aquí estas, ven la ceremonia casi empieza…-. Sato tomo de la mano al niño luego que Kenshin lo bajo al piso.

Se sentía nervioso, llevaba el ramo que Kaoru usaría, finalmente entraría a ver a su hermana ya arreglada…y tendría…tendría que felicitarla…_-Ese fue mi trato con ese tipo…voy a hacer feliz a mi hermana-._

Entro, y para el fue como si hubiese visto a un ángel…su hermana vestida completamente de blanco, el vestido era como de una princesa…el velo que cubría su cabello arreglado en un peinado que la hacia lucir realmente hermosa…y esa expresión que nunca le había visto…era como si no fuera su hermana…

-Listo-. Dijo Misao quien ayudaba a ajustar los últimos detalles del vestido.-Te ves hermosa-.

Kaoru sonrió a su amiga, estaba tan emocionada.-Gracias Misao-.

-Kaoru, se que serás muy feliz-. Dijo Tsubame, estaba conmovida por la boda de su amiga.

-Hay que darnos prisa, la ceremonia ya esta por empezar-. Dijo Megumi mientras se terminaba de arreglar. Ya que tanto las chicas como ella serian las damas de honor de Kaoru.

Tokio suspiro. Pensar que aun la miraba como su pequeña niña, pero ya era toda una mujer….-Te ves hermosa hija-. No pudo evitar que una lágrima la traicionara…lo que hizo a Kaoru abrazar a su madre.

Hikaru no hallaba la forma de acercarse a Kaoru. Cuando madre e hija dejaron de abrazarse se puso frente a su hermana extendiendo el ramo de flores y armándose de valor.-Hermanita…felicidades por tu boda-.

Esto conmovió a Kaoru y quería llorar pero a la vez sonreír. Hikaru se sorprendió…y fue cuando finalmente entendió…aquella vez que su hermana lloraba, también era feliz…y todo porque él había llegado a casa…Kaoru se inclino y abrazo con fuerza a su hermanito.

-Gracias Hikaru-.

Ella estaba tan feliz…lo había entendido…

Minutos después, el piano dejo escuchar la pieza de entrada para la novia…todos estaban de pie mientras Kaoru entraba a la iglesia del brazo de Saito…su padre…respiro profundo, los nervios le estaban ganando. Sus piernas temblaban…cuando sintió la otra mano de Saito como confortándola…sonrió y miro con emoción a la persona que le esperaba en el altar. En su recorrido miro a los invitados, mostrándole la dicha que sentía en esos momentos…finalmente llegaron.

-Estoy seguro que ambos serán muy felices hijos-. Saito tomo la mano de ambos y las unió. Así ante la mirada fija de Kenshin y Kaoru la ceremonia dio comienzo…

El tiempo transcurrió con una ceremonia muy emotiva, era el tiempo de los votos…Kenshin sostenía el anillo de bodas entre los dedos de una de sus manos y con la otra sostenía la de Kaoru…mientras la miraba fijamente…

-Yo…Kenshin, te tomo a ti Kaoru como mi esposa, para amarte y respetarte en la salud y enfermedad por el resto de mi vida…-. Dicho esto coloco el anillo.

Kaoru tomo el anillo del pequeño cojín que sostenía el sacerdote.-Yo…Kaoru…-. Apretó sus labios…era increíble que no pudiera controlar el querer llorar…-Yo…-. Al ver que estaba muy conmovida Kenshin sonrió y beso su mano para darle confianza. Y resulto.-Yo, Kaoru…te tomo a ti Kenshin como mi esposo…para amarte…y respetarte…en la salud y enfermedad…por el resto de mi vida-. Coloco el anillo a Kenshin.

-Por el poder que me concede la iglesia…os declaro marido y mujer-. El sacerdote miro a Kenshin.-Puede besar a la novia-.

Kenshin llevo sus manos a las mejillas de Kaoru…las acaricio suavemente y luego ante los aplausos de los invitados la beso. Sellando así los votos de amor que habían hecho.

Cuando salieron de la iglesia las felicitaciones y buenos deseos no se dejaron esperar. En esos momentos Kaoru diviso a cierto invitado que no esperaba.

-Enishi-.

Enishi le sonrió para luego acercarse a ella. La abrazo y Kaoru correspondió contenta.-Felicidades-.

-Gracias por venir-.

Dejo de abrazarla.-No podía faltar a tu boda-. Sintió la mirada de Kenshin sobre él. Por dentro sonrió, sabia que el pelirrojo aun sentía algo de celos.-Hazla feliz-. Le extendió su mano.

-No tienes que decírmelo-. Saludo a Enishi, esta vez dejando atrás los conflictos que pudieran haber tenido.

-Kaoru y Kenshin acérquense para la foto-. Dijo entusiasmado Saito.

Estos fueron hacia donde ya los estaban esperando todos. Megumi con Sanosuke. Este tenía su mano en la ya abultada pancita de ella. También Aoshi y Misao con su niña en brazos. Tsubame estaba con su esposo Yahiko, quien la tenía abrazada por la espalda. Hacia dos semanas que se habían enterado que serian padres. Saito, Tokio, Sakura, Kamatari, Sato, Enishi, todos estaban ahí. Los recién casados se acomodaron en frente. Exactamente en medio de todos sus amigos. Hikaru tomo la mano de Kaoru sonrojado. Ella le sonrió e hizo lo mismo. Por su parte Kenshin rodeo la cintura de ella. Miraron al frente y solo se vio un flash seguido del sonido de captura de una cámara…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta se abrió dando paso a cierto pelirrojo, se le veía cansado. El trabajo esa semana había estado pesadísimo. Por fin iba a descansar, a comer algo y sobre todo pasar un rato agradable con su mujer. Que por cierto se extraño de que no lo recibiera. Se quito los zapatos y se puso sus pantuflas. Fue a la cocina y no miro a nadie paso a la sala antes de subir a la habitación y tampoco.

-¿Habrá salido?-.

Miro la cama, realmente se miraba acogedora. Asi que fue a ella y se dejo caer. Suspiro mientras se aflojaba la corbata y desabotonaba los primeros botones de su camisa. Tomo el teléfono y marco el móvil de Kaoru. Una melodía invadió la habitación. Al parecer se le había olvidado el móvil. No le gustaba esas ausencias…hacia una semana que se venia comportando muy extraña. Escucho la puerta del recibidor abrirse. Se levanto de inmediato y bajo las escaleras para mirar a su esposa dejar su bolso sobre el sofá.

-Ah…hola amor-. Saludo a Kenshin al percatarse de su presencia.

- ¿Me podría decir donde andaba jovencita? -. Decía mientras estaba recargado en el barandal de las escaleras.

-No tienes que usar ese tono tan sarcástico-. Se acerco a él subiendo unos cuantos escalones para alcanzarlo y besar sus labios.-También te extrañe-. Se giró nuevamente para dirigirse a la cocina. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de beber jugo de naranja.

-Al medio día no estabas tampoco…llame desde la oficina y no contestabas-.

Sonrió mientras vertía un poco de jugo en un vaso.-Kenshin…realmente suenas como un esposo celoso-.

-No estoy celoso…simplemente quiero saber donde estabas-.

-Acompañe a Hikaru a ver una película infantil, luego lo regrese con mamá, de ahí fui a visitar a Megumi puesto que nos quedamos de ver las chicas y yo ahí-. Miro de reojo a Kenshin quien entraba al a cocina.- ¿contento joven Shinta? -.

-Si, acepto sus disculpas-. Dijo ya en un tono mas relajado.

-Oye…no me estoy disculpando…-. Le decía acusadora.

Dos años de un buen matrimonio. Ambos habían mantenido el buen humor en su relación. Realmente el tiempo se había ido volando para ellos. Cada día confirmaban mas el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Es como si siempre hubieran estado predestinados. Kenshin suspiro y fue a sentarse al sofá.

-Kaoru…no malinterpretes esto…con celos o como un esposo paranoico que piensa que su mujer le puede estar poniendo el cuerno…bueno…tu sabes que nunca te he prohibido nada…pero…-.

Kaoru lo interrumpió.-Aha…no te preocupes…no pensare eso de ti-. Decía tratando de ocultar sus ganas de reír. Se acerco a él por detrás del sofá y rodeo su pecho para luego besar su mejilla.- ¿Qué quieres preguntarme amor? -. Lo conocía muy bien. Y sabía cuando Kenshin tenía dudas.

Tomo una de sus manos y la beso.-Kaoru… ¿a que se debe tanta salidera esta semana, ya hable con Misao y Megumi…y se que algo traman…lo se…las conozco…-.

-Tu respuesta esta en ese sobre-. Kaoru apunto al sobre que estaba junto a su bolso. Que casualmente estaban a un lado de Kenshin. ¿Coincidencia?...no lo creo…dejo de abrazarlo y con paso lento caminaba hacia las escaleras…

Por su parte Kenshin abría con curiosidad el sobre. Lo leía aunque había cosas que no entendía…sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Cuando Kaoru noto la reacción apuró el paso rumbo a la habitación.

-¡Kaoru Himura ven para acá!-. Tiro la hoja y salio corriendo tras su esposa…su corazón latiendo fuertemente y la alegría que su rostro expresaba no podía ser comparada con nada…

La nota cayo al suelo…había muchos términos médicos…pero al final tenia una notita con la firma de cierta doctora… **"Vas a ser papá baka".** Solo Megumi podía escribir eso, suponiendo que Kenshin no entendería el término medico…y sip…así fue…pero eso no importaba…porque los futuros padres se encontraban en la habitación…festejando… ¿Cómo? …eso se los dejo a su imaginación…pero el fruto de su adorable pecado…era presente ya en sus vidas…

**-------------------------------------FIN-------------------------------**

¡Hola! ¿Que les pareció? …saben había pasado el susto de mi vida, porque hace algunos días estaba cómodamente frente a mi compu cuando explota la fuente de poder XD. Y pues ahí tenía toda mi info y los capítulos de mis fic en el disco duro. Así que le pedí prestada la compu a mi hermana y pasar mi disco duro en fin todo lo técnico que se debía hacer. Así que horita acá ando y aprovecho para subir el epilogo que se que varios esperaban.

De verdad que les agradezco de todo corazón el que hayan estado conmigo de principio a fin. Y también espero que este epilogo haya cumplido con sus expectativas como cumplió con las mías. Bueno sin más los veo en mis próximas historias. Gracias n.n

**Muchísimas gracias a:**

**Gabyhyatt:** Gracias por tus siempre bienvenidos comentarios n.n

**Arcasdrea:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, tenia rato que no te miraba por acá. Sigue adelante con tu fic también n.n

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule:** Muchas gracias amigo, la verdad que te agradezco mucho tus comentarios que me daban muchos ánimos. Espero seguir escribiendo y que me apoyes de igual manera. Ojala hayas disfrutado de este epilogo n.n

**Kaoru Higurashi Ikawa:** Si, todo tiene un final y bueno este epilogo espero que te haya agradado, nos vemos n.n

**Mia T:** ¡Acá esta el epilogo! …de verdad espero que te haya gustado y ojala me dejes tu comentario, nos estamos viendo n.n

**Kagome Kaoru:** Holis, jeje pues ya no tuviste que esperar mas, aquí esta el epilogo y espero que la espera haya valido la pena y te haya gustado, tu email no apareció, pero el mió es kenyiluz arroba hotmail punto com n.n nos vemos

**Emina dono:** Gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios, que bueno que te haya gustado el final y el epilogo espero que también. Por cierto no se si lo sepas pero ya tengo una nueva historia publicada y es un Aoshi, Misao. La historia se llama "La línea delgada entre el amor y el odio" espero te des una vuelta por ahí y me digas que tal jeje nos vemos n.n

**Monika dono:** no se que decirte solo gracias gracias gracias, tus comentarios me llenaron de animo de que te haya gustado el final y espero que el epilogo también lo hayas disfrutado. Gracias por tu constante apoyo amiga n.n

**Kryn chan:** Gracias por tu comentario, acá esta el epilogo y espero que lo disfrutes n.n

**Shinta girl:** Pues acá andamos de nuevo jeje, a ver que tal nos va con este epilogo y espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Espero me dejes comentario nos vemos y gracias n.n

**Kaerii Ichida:** No es nada, la verdad me pareció muy bien narrado tu one shot. Espero sigas así creando historias. Espero que te haya gustado este epilogo nos vemos y gracias por tu apoyo n.n

Gracias por acompañarme en esta larga travesía de Mi adorable pecado, una historia basada en el manga de Akuma de Sorou.


End file.
